


Defiers of Fate

by Claire_lapiz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Eventual Smut, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 162,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_lapiz/pseuds/Claire_lapiz
Summary: Fate let the wolf and dragon end in tragedy, but their dragonwolves won't let it happen again. Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen found themselves saved by two mysterious figures: A silver lady with grey eyes, and a Northern man with violet eyes! Who are they and why did they save them? Jonerys Season 8x03 TIME TRAVEL AU





	1. Prologue: Hope in the Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and this story is also in fanfic.net, I used another account name, but the front is still the same: Claire. Please let me know what you think, any grammar mistakes, or whatever feedbacks you wanna give me because I have never done this before, and would like to give it a try. Thanks!!

The White Walkers were everywhere. Daenerys’ stood alongside Ser Jorah with a sword in her hands. It felt foreign to hold one, but she knew which end to thrust upon it. Ser Jorah hacked and slashed every wights coming their way, she could only assist him so. The harsh storm was not helping her stance as her hands were freezing cold and the only available shed of light were the remaining fire from Drogon and Rhaegal. 

More and more wights were surrounding them. Shrieks of terror brought chills upon her spine. This was not how she thought she would die. She did not come all the way to Westeros to be slain by the dead. Then again, what other choice there is? She was exhausted, the sword in her hands was wearing her down already. She was running out of adrenaline, it was hard to breathe in this cold air, let alone the white dress she was wearing. Even Drogon & Rhaegal were nowhere to be seen after seeing how hard they fought against the undead Viserion. 

She slashed everywhere she could, she might die, but she won’t die trying. She could see Ser Jorah was wearing down as well, but his determination to protect her was incredible. He picked up his stance again and prepared for another attack, and so did she. 

She was about to give another slash to the countless wights coming towards her, only to be engulfed with hot green flames tearing along the path and destroying the dead. The flame spread across the area and shrieked the rest of the dead that are yet to be caught as another fireball showered them all to ashes. She was unable to see clearly through the bright green flames. _My children cannot breathe wildfire, what is this?_ And then she saw the large figure gliding.

A grey bat-like creature, seem to be the size of Drogon but smaller, spewing green fire from its mouth. A dragon. Daenerys and Ser Jorah were shell-shocked as they watched it with awe. Another Dragon? She thought. She dropped her sword and walked towards the dragon that was flapping to keep its position up in the air without moving anywhere to destroy the rest of the wights in front of the gates. 

“Khaleesi, where are you going?” Ser Jorah shouted. Her bear was always over-protective towards her, but this time, she must see this. She knew that he will follow anyway. 

She kept walking towards the castle gates until the dragon dropped down with a loud thud. It roared and shrieked to the heavens, and then it spewed more flames to the remaining wights. The dead shrieked and cowered back to get away from the massive beast, only to be engulfed by the green flames and stayed truly dead this time. Whilst it was busy with the wight, Daenerys saw another figure coming towards the dragon through the shadows from the castle gates. As the figure emerged, she was able to see clearly this time.

A hooded figure, the anatomy of a man carrying something….someone! With his left hand and holding a sword with his right. His steel sword shone brighter than any other swords she has seen. A Valyrian sword? Only that sword carried its characteristic. Her eyes then drifted to the person he was carrying, and she gasped. It was Lyanna Mormont! Her face bruised and bloody, eyes closed and mouth agaped, as if she was calling for someone. 

“Balerion!” The sudden shout made the grey beast to stop and faced the source. Knowing the man’s intention, it dropped low to the ground and lowered its shoulder for the hooded figure to mount. He then gently lowered Lyanna to lay on her stomach, just like mounting a dragon, except unconscious.

“Jiōragon zirȳla hen hen kesīr ēlī, nyke kessa rhaenagon ao tolī skori nyke brōzagon ao (Get her out of here first, I shall meet you later when I call you)”. And he dismounted the dragon.  
Daenery’s couldn’t believe what she was hearing, he was speaking valyrian! Her mother tongue! What’s more, he was in control of the dragon as it jumped to the air and flapped, creating gust of strong wind staggering him and even her.

“Lyanna!” Daenerys didn’t even realize that Jorah was at her side watching the whole scene and he ran towards the dragon that is climbing higher to the heavens. Just then, something shrieking crashed him and brought him down to the ground with a loud thud. A remaining wight!

“Jorah!” She forgot that she dropped her sword, but she still ran to him. She was panting and she can see her breathes in the air. _Please Gods above, don’t let me lose my dear friend_ she prayed. She was so focused to Jorah that she forgot about the hooded man, who is suddenly right beside the struggling Jorah as he stabbed the wight with a dagger, leaving the dead remained dead. Jorah groaned as he got up, the hooded man gave him a hand and he took it. The hooded man pulled him up to his feet and sheath his knife on his left hip. “Thank you”, Jorah struggled, but he remained silent. Whoever is this man, he has never seen him in the castle. In fact, no one was wearing a hood in the armies. 

When Daenerys arrived, she stopped in front of them as she could now see the hooded man clearly. He wore a set of traveler armor, with black Gabonese and shoulder plates that helped attached the remaining of his hood draped on his left side hanging loosely as the wind gently blew, black pair of trousers tightened around his waist by his, and wore black travel-worn leather boots and leather gloves. His Valyrian sword hung on his back while his curved dagger is attached to his left side. 

She then tried to make out his face under the hood, it was covered by his hood so all she could see was his square jaws and hair that peeked out of his neck. But the hood wasn’t enough to cover his violet eyes. The eye color that only one house members can have. 

“Are you all right, your Grace?” The hooded man asked. His voice is filled with strong Valyrian accent. Is he from Essos? She couldn’t answer her properly to this mysterious savior, he is neither her’s nor the North’s army.

“What did you do to Lyanna?” Jorah demanded. 

The hooded man faced him again “The girl? I saved her from a giant and she fell unconscious. So, I brought her to my dragon to keep her safe.” 

“How do I know that you aren’t feeding her to that beast?” Jorah was ready to pounce despite his wary. 

“Dragons may eat whatever they want, but if he wanted to eat, he would burn his prey first. So, no I did not feed her to the dragon. She is safer away from here, I will call him with her later, but right now we have other matters in our hands” Jorah then remained silent, seeming satisfied with the answer. The hooded man was so calm answering this, how can one be like this in a state of pressure?

Daenerys took the chance to demand, “Who are you?”. The hooded man turned to her, unfazed and remained silent. “Where did you get that dragon?” 

“I promise you, Your Grace. I will answer all your questions when all of this is over, but right now we have a more pressing matter to handle.” He then pulled his sword from his back and pushed her behind him as another wight and its wave coming in. Another roar can be heard in the castle, but Daenerys didn’t recognize that roar. 

*******

Jon hides behind the walls of the castle while the dead dragon kept breathing blue fires. He doesn’t know what to do. It was easier with Rhaegal and Dany with Drogon by his side, but this time he was utterly alone. This is far worse that facing the Night King. When the flames died down, he launched himself out and ran towards a lower ground, missing another fireball coming to his direction. He is gasping wildly now. 1 vs 1 seems fair, but this is a damn dragon! The dead Viserion then spotted his hiding spot, flames coming out of his torn mouth, ready to fire. 

Just as Jon was ready to meet his fate, something crashed the dead dragon. Something large that can knock the dead Viserion out of Jon’s view. Jon pushed himself up and groaned, he is so exhausted, but he tried to see what is going on as a foreign roar took its place. There is another dragon in front of him, facing the dead dragon. Its scale white as snow and seem to be as large as Rhaegal. Another dragon?

The white dragon roared loudly and got a hiss in return. It then charged, orange flame gathered in its mouth and clawed Viserions head to get its mouth open. Viserion struggled to break free from its foe’s grip, spewing fire, except the white dragon’s claws dug deep to its skull. The white dragon easily kept Viserion’s head firm in its claws……and blasted all the gathering flame from its mouth into the mouth of Viserion. The dead dragon could not even shriek. 

Jon can only stare in awe as the dead Viserion’s head hung limply in the claws of his dragon savior, and its entire body dropped to the ground….headless. Just then, the other wights coming his way also fell to the ground for some reasons. 

*******

Arya could not believe what she saw behind the trees towards the Godswood tree where Bran is sitting calmly. Theon lying dead whilst the Night King walking towards Bran. If Bran is panicking, he never showed that he is. He just calmly stared. This night is truly harsh. She has already witnessed Berric’s death, she cannot let this happen to her brother. But how can she get to Bran? There are wights here and there, she will die before she can even reach Bran. 

“I’ll create a distraction; you get to him”. A feminine voice suddenly spoke up, breaking Arya’s train of thoughts.

Arya gasped silently. She was so focused on the Night King that she didn’t even notice someone was beside her. She can only see a hooded figure beside her, she can also hear a panting sound. Next to the hooded figure is a grey wolf. It doesn’t look like it is as big as Ghost, but nonetheless, it’s quite huge all right. 

“Climb the trees and kill him. Go now!” And the hooded figure leaped out and charged at the army of wights that are protecting their leader. The wolf snarled and followed its master. The crunching sound of snow alerted the wights as they abandoned their position and saw another living side. The mysterious woman pulled out a sword from her waist and slashed relentlessly at the charging wights. The wolf ripped a bone out of the wight that is attacking her, which helped her to cut the wights head off and quickly pick another target. 

Arya looked stared for awhile then climber her way up. Quiet as shadow, she recited those words since beginning she had her first training all those years ago and now it’s like a prayer to her. She stopped on a branch and jumped to another branch that curved its way down to the ground and she silently paced towards the Night King. The battle down there seems to still be going on, judging from the sounds. Clashes of steel, snarls from her wolf. This woman knows what she is doing. But she must hurry, God knows how long she can hold on. She is close to the Night King now from atop of the branch. Arya pulled the dagger that Bran gave her from her waist and leaped.

The Night King knew as he turned away from Bran and stopped Arya from plunging the dagger into him. His blue eyes stared coldly at her. Arya struggled; her left hand that held the dagger was gripped tightly by his cold hands, but her right hand is free. She dropped the dagger, caught it with her free hand and thrust it to the Night King. 

The cold hands that gripped her loses its hold and shattered to millions of pieces. The others followed its leader. Arya dropped to the ground, panting hard. She stared at Bran, who still gave her a calm face. Arya frowned at him. She was fearing for his life and all he did was stare?? _You god damn emotionless raven_. 

There was a shout from behind her. “Well….You’re welcome!” Arya was too late to look back at the source, but she knew who it was from, but the person who helped her vanished alongside her wolf. She didn’t know if the woman was mad at her or Bran.  
*******

The remaining wights dropped to the ground. Every single one of them. Jorah and the hooded man stopped whatever they were doing. Thanks to the mysterious man, Jorah was able to handle the wights that were coming their way, he panted slowed down. The mysterious man truly is a skillful fighter, in fact if it was a contest of who killed the most, Jorah would probably lose. 

The man then looked up to the dark sky for a long time, as if calling to the gods. Daenerys was just about to ask what he was looking at when the grey dragon flew back to them again. Its grey scale shined beautifully in the lights of the flames around them. It landed near them but not near enough to create a gust that can knock anyone near them like before. He ran towards the dragon as it lowered its back and revealed the still unconscious girl. Jorah saw her and followed. The hooded man then lift her gently in his arms from the dragon and faced his two companions. “She’s still breathing, we’ll need some Maestors to tend to her wounds. God knows how many there are”.

Jorah sighed in relief. “Thank the gods. Please good ser, let me carry her”. He lifted his arms to carry his niece, and the man nodded and willingly gave her to him. “I’ve got you Lyanna, you’re safe”. Jorah whispered lovingly to his one and only niece. After all, she’s her family.

Family. 

The man then looked at Daenerys. She was back to shellshock again. It was then he noticed that she was looking at his face and he realized that his hood is all down. It must’ve have been blown by the wind when Balerion landed. _I mustn’t reveal who I am yet._ He must remain calm.

Daenerys’ eyes widened like an owl, she is now able to see his entire feature. In front of her stood a man who looks like a Northern, who could’ve been one if it weren’t for the eyes. It’s like staring at her eyes. His hair was a wild mess with curls, but not as curly as Jon’s. Is he a Stark? 

She walked towards him still staring as well, she can see from her side that Jorah was cradling Lyanna in his arms but made no gesture to move. “Khaleesi”, she could hear, but she couldn’t respond. How can she? With all the questions that needs answers. She heard the dragon growled as she came nearer as well, “Ziry iksos mirre paktot, valītsos (it's all right, boy)”. That adds her curiosity again as she stopped a few feets in front of him. She can now see clearly. The same eyes just like her, staring down at her since the man is several feet taller, probably taller than Jon. His stare, it’s the stare that she once had when she was about to be sold to Drogo. Sad and longing. Why?

She was about to reach for his face when she heard a shout. “Lēkia (Brother)!”

The source came from the gates, revealing another hooded figure, a female anatomy, but this time, with a wolf. Daenerys can see that she was wearing similar clothing to the man in front of her, only it’s a female outfit. 

“Lya.” The man gasped and ran towards her until their bodies slammed against each other. He held hid sister tightly, he was so afraid that he might lose her. He was a mess filled with some mud and blood covering his outfit, but she didn’t seem to care. The wolf whined near them, asking for the same affection from the charcoaled hair man. The man then pulled himself away from her and knelt down to scratch the wolf’s ears. “Grey Wind! Thank the gods, you too are safe!” The wolf barked with approval and licked his face clean, giving the man a laugh. “Ok, easy there, runt.”

“Your hood is down.” The woman noticed as he finished giving the affection the wolf demanded and got up, and without saying anything to signal something, he turned to the Dragon Queen. It was then she saw Daenerys as well, who has the face of someone who would immediately ask millions of questions. The woman gasped, because in front of her is that Dragon Queen she heard so much about….that is…before she turned mad. This time, she knew that she is the same person that her caretaker talked about all those years ago.

Just then, another bat-like figure landed beside the grey dragon with a large thud. A white dragon! It then lowered its back, and there at its back was Jon Snow. He, too, seem so confused about this situation. First, the white walkers, now there are two new dragons, and these dragons are not Dany’s. Jon clumsily dropped from the dragon’s back, still weary towards it before it gave him a hoot.  
“Daenys” Both siblings exclaimed as he ran to the white dragon. The dragon lovingly gave its snout for them hug each, taking turns. The exchange was something a parent and child would give. The grey dragon beside it did not want to miss out as it push its snout towards the woman. 

“Balerion, my boy.” She sighed in relief, holding its snout between her hands and put her forehead on it as the grey dragon hooted as well. “I thought I lost you.”

Jon Snow saw Dany and ran towards her. “Dany!” As he arrived to her, he gave lifted her in his arms, relieved that the woman he loves is safe. It’s rare to see someone who have no clue to fight still alive, and this person happens to be someone he cares so much. But, he is still weary about this relationship, after what Sam told him before the battle. 

Regardless, he asked “Are you all right?”. Dany only nodded, not facing him, still distracted of the two people in front of them, with a wolf and dragons. Jon put her down and followed her line of direction. The two people are now looking at them, having the same look of awes towards them. Why? That was when he noticed the man’s feature, a stark face with Targeryn’s eyes. 

Jon then noticed Jorah, who has Lyanna in his arms. “Is she all right?” 

Jorah nodded, and looked towards the mysterious saviors. 

Suddenly, a scream of an eagle can be heard above them. They all looked up to see the eagle to be circling around for a while. The man extended his arm before the said eagle landed on the arm, he gave a stroke to it “Torrhen, you found your way to us, good.” He then saw something between its beak. “What did you have for us?”. He opened his palm and the eagle then lowered its head to drop the object and the man inspected it. 

Whatever the man was holding gave both him and his sibling a look like a glimmer of hope. Daenerys could not make the sight of the object, but it looks like a rock, clearly is important to them. No more hunting, she needs to know right here right now. “I ask again, who are you people.”

Jon has never seen Dany this impatient, but he couldn’t argue as he too has the same question. Not long ago, people believed that there are three dragons in the world, suddenly two more shows up.  
The two figures did not reply verbally, the woman did first. She pulled her hood back to reveal herself. That was when the three saved people by the mystery saviors all gasped.  
Square jaws and cheekbones with pale skin, silver hair tied back to a ponytail shone in the darkness, a few strands of hair hung loosely at the sides giving her a messy appearance. She could’ve been mistaken as another Daenerys, if it weren’t for her grey eyes. The Stark grey eyes. 

Dany couldn’t handle the surprises anymore. It’s too much! Her head was spinning, and she felt nauseous. She wanted demand something else but collapsed from fatigue, Jon, luckily caught her. “Dany!” She was tired already, and fainted. The last thing she heard was someone shouting “Muña”.


	2. Dawn To Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's responses :) I didn't know with AO3 I'd reach out with so much more people!! Thank you for welcoming me here!! And everyone's feedbacks are amazing!! If you have critics, please do tell me as well. 
> 
> Just for your info, I didn't continue watching the rest of the season 8 episodes after the Long Night, it's too painful. So if there are some missing scenes or whatever....I don't want to go back re-watching the scenes. It's just so painful, I can't watch GOT the same way anymore. I'm sorry, I know the actors and crews worked hard, but if they are giving me this ending, then the writers get what they deserve. 
> 
> Here goes!! Enjoy the new chapter.

To say Cersei is displeased is an understatement. Her hands clenched multiple times for the past few minutes. She asked for elephants and yet the Golden Company could not provide her demands. All she was given were 20,000 men, 2,000 horses, and no elephants. If they couldn’t even provide elephants, then why put it up their list? 

She sipped her wine again after a few seconds, clearly still disappointed, even after sleeping with Euron Greyjoy, she was still thinking about the elephants. She was in the council room, sitting where her father used to sit. If he was still alive, he would probably make them compensate for something else and restrained the ties. She missed her father’s presence dearly that brought out fear in the room the moment he entered. She hoped to be like him. 

One thing didn’t seem right from her conversation in the Throne room. She didn’t remember to ask before when her disappointment clouded her mind.

Qyburn was scribbling something in the parchment beside her, probably recounting the finances for the Golden Company. But no one says “too busy” to the Queen. 

“What do you make of these elephants?” The mad queen asked with a tone of authority. This made Qyburn to pause whatever he was writing and looked at her. 

“My Queen?”

“All he mentioned was elephants cannot hold long in voyages. Yet they kept the elephants in their list of usage to anyone, including me. Elephants have been of use for wars, and we are not foreign to them. They were able to bring horses, so what difference does this make of the elephants?” 

Qyburn was silent for a moment before he answered. “I had that suspicion as well, my Queen. So, I went to investigate, asking soldiers of the Golden Company of the mounts.”

“And what did they say?”

Qyburn put down his quill and sat back. “It seems that the company is trying to keep their reputation up. Or should I say, hiding something that soldiers saw, but not their commanders” He folded his hands and looked at his queen.

Cersei raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean of that?” 

“It turned out, that they were unable to bring your elephants because something was in their way”

The lion in her has now awoken. No one withhold information in the face of the queen, not even the Golden Company. Now she’s impatient. “Get on.”

“The ships that were to carry them were on fire, my queen. The elephants went wild and escaped, leaving a massive breakout to nearly the entire herds.” Qyburn informed.  
Cersei furrowed her brow, annoyed that she was just hearing about this. “Why was I not informed of this?”

“My queen, firstly, forgive me for not informing you the moment I received this information. I was writing down a reply to confirm the news” Qyburn said with a weary tone. “But there is more to this break out.”

Cersei leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands, elbows resting on the grand table. Waiting for more.

“Soldiers claimed to see dragons. Not one, but two. Setting the ships ablaze, breaking their entrance that caused a massive stampede, freeing some elephants. Two are dead, most likely eaten by the dragons” Qyburn finally answered, with worry in his statement. 

Targeryen. Her blood is boiling with rage. “Are you saying that the Targeryen girl left Westeros to destroy my army in Essos?”

“I don’t believe that she may know that you asked for elephants. Even if she did, she would have burnt the entire Golden Company. Besides, she is in the North with the bastard.”

“So why only the elephants then?”

“The elephants were meant to travel first due to their amount and weight. Few days later, men and horses will join in later since they were far simpler to manage. Elephants are not. A few days before they were to travel, the dragons appeared.” 

Cersei is even more confused now. “Are you saying that there are wild dragons in Essos now?”

This time, the hand of the queen looked at her with worry. He paused for awhile before answering. “The thing is, the dragons seem different. And based from the colors that were informed by the soldiers, they did not match the colors of the dragons that the Targeryen girl owned. One is grey, the other is white.” 

The Hand stopped talking first to let the queen take it all in. _Another dragon. No…dragons._

The queen then looked at her hand. Clearly, it looks like he still has something to say. “There must be more to it, isn’t it?”

“Unfortunately, yes, Your Grace.”

“Well, go on.” Steeling herself to know the inevitable. 

“There were riders, your Grace. On the dragon’s back.”

********

Jon surveyed the castle grounds from the balcony watching soldiers gather together, sitting down and talk after the harsh battle. There were times he wasn’t listening when someone asks him something as he helped bringing wounded soldiers to be tended to because of that and had to ask again on what the question was. As the result, after helping soldiers gather the dead bodies to be cremated, he found himself alone on the balcony where Lady Stark used to watch him with despise, brooding. 

In a few hours, they are going to hold a cremation for the fallen. He felt that he should delay it first somehow. Dany was still unconscious, her translator was beside her along with Greyworm. Lyanna Mormont too lied on sick bed, Jorah looking after her. Davos was helping the others distribute food for the people, Sansa was still mourning for Theon in her chambers when she found his body among the gathered dead bodies, Arya and Bran were with her as well, comforting their sister over the loss of a dear brother, Sam tending the wounds of the injured. Bottom line is, everyone’s activities are occupied. It didn’t feel right to jump right away to the cremation when everyone’s hands are full. 

He himself is still taking in the fact that he is the son of the late Rhaegar Targeryen and Lyanna Stark. That means, he’s Dany’s nephew. Incest was never foreign for the Targeryens, it still felt wrong. But…he still loves her. Gods, he loves her so much. He is still trying to accept all this fact, the process is just slow.

And then, there were _those two_.

Their dragons await somewhere in the forest, away from the castle. Most likely that they didn’t want to create a show. But the wolf stuck with the woman whereas the eagle is circling the castle. Jon still couldn’t get anything from them about their identity. All he got from them was that they were travelers from the North. But that answer wasn’t enough, so he demanded again when they were helping the injured.

“Your grace, these people need help, let’s talk about this later”, the dark-haired man said that with annoyance and continued to help the wounded. In fact, he was assisting Sam to clean a bad cut from a soldier across his shoulder. The man looked so unfazed to see such injury, it’s as if he himself is a maester like Sam. He and Sam seem to be able to work together well, as he knew what he was doing and not questioning too much about Sam’s duty. 

And then there was also Tormund, whom he met when he was gathering dead bodies and somehow, got along even well. When the wildling came to him to demand who he was, the mystery man replied in old tongue, as if he spoke the language all his life. It confused Tormund for a while, but after several exchanges, they got along well. Jon got to ask what they were talking about, but all Tormund could say was, “He just told me that he’s a traveler, but he’s a good lad, don’t ya worry, King Crow.” And left to see his people.

The woman was no different, helpful but not helpful about introducing herself. She never answered Jon and continued to assist the people. She was helping the women and children obtain food from Davos and helped comforted the frightened little ones. It was assisted with the grey wolf by her side. 

“Grey Wind, to me.” The woman called out and her wolf padded to her. Jon’s heart stung, filled with sadness and longing. Robb used to say that. He then watched as the woman presented her wolf to the children.

“Everyone, this is Grey Wind, my noble friend. I promise that he won’t hurt you and he too would like to be your friend”, she scratched the wolf’s ear as she demonstrated its friendly side to the children. It was panting relentlessly, tongue lolling out. 

“Go on, you can touch him.” She extended her right hand to invite one of the children, a boy moved forward slowly looking eager to be a friend of the wolf but still weary. The silver haired woman then held his hand gently and assisted him to stroke the wolf’s head. The wolf then sniffed the small hand and licked it. The boy giggled in delight and he was more confident to pet the wolf’s head now.  
The rest of the children looked at the exchange with awe and followed along. It ended up being a game of chase with the wolf. Laughter and joys were filling in Winterfell again, just the way it used to when he was young. Out of nowhere, Ghost padded along to join, sensing the joy of the group of children and the wolf, which was odd. He had never seen his Ghost interacting with others unless he was alongside him. But the grey wolf isn’t a direwolf. Maybe because he found his own kind? 

When she noticed Ghost, she immediately went to him. “Hold on there, Ghost.” 

Hearing his name, the white wolf turned to her with curiosity as she knelt in front of him. He was softly growling, but that didn’t stop the mystery woman to talk to him. “Easy there, boy. I just want your ear to heal.” She pulled her right gloves off, gave him her hand, and let the direwolf sniff it before he pushed his head to the hand. She scratched his chin, “There, see? I’m not going to hurt you.”  
The silver-haired woman, then reached for her satchel, rummaged through it and pulled out a small bottle. She opened the cap, and poured out what it looks like ointment, judging from the liquid surface. Before she placed the hand filled with ointment to the direwolf, she warned him as if he could understand. “This will sting for a while.” And then she rubbed Ghost’s half ear. He whined and snapped for a while, but after that, he was calm. “There you go, see? Not bad right? Wouldn’t want you to get a bad infection now do we?”. The white wolf licked her face, as if thanking her. The woman was laughing from the given affection. “All right, all right. You’re welcome, boy. Now get.” 

Ghost barked, then padded away to continue playing with the children and the grey wolf. Once she knew the children were no longer weary after what they saw last night, happily playing with the wolves, she turned away and continued to help Ser Davos distributing food. 

Jon saw the whole exchange. Never in his life had he seen a woman walking up to Ghost like that. Let alone, knowing his name. Also, Ghost accepted her as if she is family. Jon watched the woman with Davos again from where he stood at the balcony. 

Ser Davos himself was confused. All his time at Winterfell and Dragon Stone, he had never seen a woman with silver hair except the Dragon Queen herself. He couldn’t even start a conversation with her unless she needs help to pass something to her. 

Was she a lost Targeryen? Or does she happen to have that hair? He was pondering about this for a long time while working with the silver haired woman. The way Davos was looking at her may have made her uncomfortable, for she covered her hair with her scarf and continued to help. Davos silently decided to just consider that she is an ally. 

Jon couldn’t do anything but wait until they are willing to talk. He can’t just arrest them for barging in Winterfell, after all, they are helping his people. With one last look at the field, he strides inside to look for Dany.

*******

Dany opened her eyes slowly. She can see the smooth surface of the stone ceiling. Outside, she can hear clangs of steel, whinnies of horses, and footsteps. The speck of sun rays indicated that it’s dawn, the air reminded her that she is not in Dragon Stone nor Essos, for it is chilling cold. Even the fur blanket could not cover much about it. 

She groaned as she tried to sit up. It was like waking up with a rock in your head. 

“Your Grace! You are awake!”

She looked up to see Missandei sitting on a chair beside her bed, delighted. Grey Worm, standing beside the woman he cared, smiled. “It’s good to see you finally awake, my queen.”

Her faithful friend, ever the loyal companion since she saved her, brought her a goblet. “Drink this first, it will help restore your strength.”

Dany took it and sipped her hot water. She tried to remember what happened before everything went black, but it was all fuzzy. After a few more sips, she asked. “What happened?” She palmed her goblet to keep her hands warm, it’s nice to have something warm in a cold place for someone who lives in Essos for her entire life. 

“You were unconscious for nearly a day after the battle, your Grace. Jon Snow carried you here and someone inspected your injury.” Her Hand replied. 

“Was it a maester?”

Missandei paused and exchanged a glance with Greyworm. They both seem to be confused to answer before looking back at her. 

“Your grace, there was this woman. She didn’t look like one, but she knew what she was doing to help you. I assisted her to change your clothes and took care of you. You should’ve seen her, my queen. She was so worried about you.” Now that she mentioned it, Dany realized that she is wearing a more comfortable night gown. That explains why it felt smoother than her regular winter dress.

This piqued her curiosity. “Did this woman happen to look like me, but with grey eyes?” She asked meekly, she must know. 

The translator didn’t reply, so Greyworm spoke for her. “Yes, my queen. She was with you the entire night before she asked Missandei to look after you.” 

It took the Dragon Queen awhile to take it all in. This mysterious woman, who happen to look like her, and having a dragon, seem to look like someone who needs to talk to her. Her last memory of her was that she was in awe of her, that grey eyes. 

“Your Grace, did you happen to have a long-lost sister as well?”, Greyworm asked. 

Dany shook her head, looking at the wall in front of her, as if looking for something. “Not that I know of.” Even if she did, Viserys would’ve told her years ago. All she knew was that she had two brothers. Never a sister, after all, the dragon must have three heads. 

“There is something else as well, your Grace.” Missandei finally spoke. 

Dany looked at her Hand. What else could it be besides her mystery saviors?

“While we were getting you dressed and inspecting you, we found something……” She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. 

“And that is?”

Missandei pursed her lips and finally let it out. “Do you remember when you last had your moon blood?”

The Dragon Queen’s eyes went wide. “What do you mean?”, why would she ask this? Why would she ask this? It’s not like she can have children, she accepted that fate the moment her dragons were born.  
Her friend was hesitating to answer but tried her best to continue. “the thing is…after the woman inspected your body…especially your belly.” There was tension in the air, when this hint was out, and Dany’s eyes can’t get any wider. Does this mean…..

_Out with it, Missandei!_ She breathed in more air and exhaled them together with the answer. “Your Grace, you are with child”. 

There was a knock on the door, and Jon Snow entered. 

*******

Inside the castle, blood is painted onto almost every wall she walked in in the hallways. One of them must’ve been Beric’s blood, the she-wolf thought. She hasn’t filled this distress ever since she witnessed the red wedding, the similar feeling of distraught and sadness. 

She also has never seen her sister so sad. So depressed, lost in grief. Theon did betray the Starks, Sansa told her, but he did his best to redeem himself, and he did by assisting Winterfell. Honestly, she doesn’t know what to feel about him. 

And then, there’s the Dragon Queen. She too didn’t know what to make of her. Coming here to Winterfell invited by her brother, wanting to claim the Iron Throne. She didn’t even know if she wants to acknowledge her as a queen. At this point, she’s sick of people wanting to become Kings or Queens. Every Kings and Queens Arya encountered so far always claimed to be one, and yet they were horrible doing their job and killed in the end. Robert Baratheon, Joffrey, Aerys, and now Cersei. Gods, even Robb crowned himself King and was slaughtered brutally. This game of thrones will never end so long as that rusty iron chair is still at King’s Landing. 

She walked along the halls of the castle, wanting to reach the top floor of the castle to look at the view. She did it with Sansa before, reminiscing the old times, and for some reasons, all those fighting they had when they were girls were forgotten, and they got along well like true sisters. If only mother and father can see them now. That place became a good spot to just watch the horizon as the sun is about to peak out from the white mountains. 

“But papa is king in the North”. She was about to reach the entrance when she heard it. She backed herself to the walls and peaked out from the entrance, making sure she stayed among the shadows. There she saw them from the side.

Two figures. No..three, including a wolf that is lying down sleeping. They too were looking at the horizon while talking. The woman she was with during the battle two days ago! She recognizes that outfit, with her hood down, she could’ve sworn it could be the Dragon Queen with that silver hair. But the queen never wore armors, let along having a sword at her hip. Her back was facing her as the woman looked at a man beside her. He was looking down at his sister. He is wearing similar outfit except that it’s a male’s set. From what Arya can see, his face looks so much like Jon, long face but short curly hair, almost like Robb. She would’ve thought he is a Stark if his eyes weren’t violet like the Mother of Dragons. Just who are they?

“Yes, but he still got exiled for that. Did they ever get him back to Winterfell after he fought so hard for it?”, the man sounds so smug, just like Robb. There was no reply. “Thought so too.” And then he continued to look at the horizon, arms resting on the battlements, leaning his body over it. He looked like as if he was brooding. Arya couldn’t help but think that it’s just like Jon, he is so good at that.  
But the woman isn’t about to back out. “But this might be a chance to fix everything! Can’t you see, Rhaegar? You saved Jorah and Lyanna!”

“That didn’t stop the Northern people to look at me funny.”

“Uncle Tormund and Sam didn’t.”

“That’s because we knew Uncle Tormund, and who he is. And I used to help tend the injured, so Sam and I have something in common. Just that.” He then turned to the silver haired woman. “What about you? Did the Northern thanked you for helping them? Did you even get one from Aunt Arya?”

_Aunt Arya?_

Again, no reply. 

“Exactly.” And then turned to the horizon again. “We have no hope here, no help to explain what mess we are in.”

“Maybe muña(mother) knows.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Lya. She fainted when she saw you.” He gave her a wicked grin, “Maybe you looked like a pig, that’s why she’s in a comma.” And got a slap on the shoulder, they both chuckled.

“I admit though, I want to help them. I don’t want them to experience what they had in our time.”

There was a short pause again before the man asked, “she’s pregnant, isn’t she?”

“Aye.”

“Fuck me”, the dark-haired man sighed and hung his head down. “What are we to do?”

The grey eyed woman didn’t reply until she raised her head, having an idea. “The Godswood!”, this brought the attention of the violet-eyed man. “This castle has the last Weirwood tree! Maybe we may be able to reach Lady Kinvara.”

And with that, they both ran to the opposite side of the entrance where Arya is hiding. The wolf startled, saw their masters leaving, and ran fast to catch up with them. 

Hearing this exchange, Arya ran back. She needs to tell Jon what she heard.

*******

Sansa was shocked to see Bran back to his normal eyes again and exhaled loudly. Not an hour ago, his eyes rolled back to pure white. No matter how many times she called her brother, it seems that he had gone deaf. So much for comfort. Now, suddenly, he’s back. But his eyes were furrowed, Sansa wondered what he saw. Just as she was about to ask, he raised his head to face Sansa. 

“Could you take me to the Godswood?” The three-eyed Raven asked. 

The Lady of Winterfell nodded, and she went behind his wheelchair and pushed. With a tone of annoyance, she asked “So what other pasts that you saw again?” Not long ago, they were discussing of Theon with Arya, before she left for some fresh air, leaving her and Bran. It’s hard for Bran to comfort her. Seeing that his brother is now emotionless, but somehow, there were wisdom in some of his statements. But it still annoyed her that he lacked feelings. 

Bran calmly replied, “You will know when we get there.”

Deciding to not press on the issue, she pushed his wheelchair to the direction of the Godswood.

*******

Jon looked at the room. There, the Dragon Queen has finally awoken. Her Hand and Commander of the Unsullied stood in front of her. The three of them were staring at him. 

Jon cleared his throat, “May I have a moment with the queen?”

Her two friends looked at Dany, and she nodded. “It’s all right. You are dismissed. Thank you for looking after me.” 

They both smiled and turned to walk away to the door. While they were leaving, Jon saw them both each giving him a weary look. As the door closed, Jon walked towards Dany and sat on the chair where Missandei used to take her place, watching over the queen. “How are you feeling?”

Dany sighed. “I’m all right.” Unconsciously, she drifted her hand to her belly. 

“You don’t look like it.” Jon noted. Her face looked so tired and she look like she wondered off as she’s not replying. So, Jon took her hand, which made her look at him. “I want to apologize, for pushing you away.”

Dany stared at their holding hands. “It’s all right, everything seemed so different now. Knowing that you are my nephew.” She sounds so broken. 

Jon panicked, “No, Dany. Please listen.” He gripped her hand tighter. The Dragon Queen now turned to face him, her eyes are filled with unshed tears. 

“I still love you, I really do. And you must know, that I don’t want any crowns on my head. All I want is to live peacefully.” Then he placed his free hand to her cheeks to wipe away the now fallen tears.  
“Please give me time to accept all this. Everything…it’s just too new to me. Yesterday, I thought I was a bastard. Then suddenly, someone told me I am the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna.” He paused for a while, his voice is stuck in his throat before he continued. “I will eventually accept this, just…give me some time?”

Dany smiled at him. There is still hope to what they have now, and she can relax a bit. She nodded and placed her other free hand to their holding hands and gave a gentle squeeze. Jon did the same, he then leaned forward so that he’s now beside her and pulled her to his chest and gave her a kiss on the top of his love’s head. Dany sighed in relief as she tucked her head to his chin. _How I missed this._  
They stayed there in silence. The only sound can be heard are the small noises outside and their calm breathing. No words need to be said to show that they still cared for one another. It felt peaceful, like the world only belong to them. Dany can get used to this. It feels so right. Hearing his pleas just now, it seems the question to confirm what Missandei told her should be left for later. After all, that woman isn’t a maeter right? She can’t be with child, the witch confirmed it. 

There was something else in her mind, she then broke the silence, “Do you know who two strangers are?”

Jon knew whom she was talking about. “No, they are good at avoiding that question. But they seem to be good. They helped the people in need, our people.”

“Jon, they have dragons. I thought my children are the only ones left.”

“Aye, also a wolf and eagle that obeyed them.” Jon rubbed her arm to comfort her as he used his other arm to wrap her closely to him. “We will question them eventually. I am hoping you can do it with me.”

“Yes, I too have questions for them.”

The moment of their time together was interrupted as his sister came barging in, panting. Clearly, she was running. He can see that her sister is taking in the sight in front of her, but he didn’t find any shame in it. 

Arya recovered from what she was witnessing and remembered why she came to Jon’s chambers. “Jon, Queen Daenerys, you have to come with me to the Godswood. It’s about them.”

Dany pulled herself from Jon and looked at him. He too was agreeing to Arya’s request, he nodded. They got off the bed towards the door, following Arya to find their answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critics are welcome :) 
> 
> By the way, does anybody knows how to but a break line? So then I don't have to put stars all the time. Thanks!!


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget  
\- The Call, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the responses to this fic is unbelievable! As a noob author, I am so touched! I used to not do good in English writing class and seeing that everyone seem ok with how I write…..*crying happy tears!
> 
> Thank you everyone for following up with this story! Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews! Though I have not been able to reply, I will will soon because I am thinking hard on where the story is going.
> 
> Oh, I want to clear up something for Kinvara's reasons for making our twins show up to their parents but not telling them who they are. One is so that their parents can keep Cersei out of their heads first so that they can focus on recovering rather than storming King's Landing, second is because the twins are racing against time to find the Forest Spirit, making them sit down and talk to their parents will take a long time to process, so let Bran do something *cough*. Besides, telling others that they come from the future, letting Bran confirm it will only make their parents feel awkward and may not even listen to them unless they do something. Lastly, is so that their parents can re-establish their relationship and find their children rather than fighting together for authority. It will only make ones relationship fall apart.
> 
> I want to share as well that, apart from movies and books that inspired me to write this (So you will find their references soon, mainly Narnia I think, who knows), two fanfics were also involved to the inspiration for me to write this: 1) Game of Thrones: The Snow Dragon by Patriot-112 2) The Prince Next Door by jaqtkd. Both involved Time Travelling of the characters and awesome fics! Go check them out!
> 
> Oh, and I wrote this late at night, so I'll check for some errors tomorrow. Let me know if there are any mistakes in the fics.
> 
> Nuff said, here goes! Please do tell me if you want some more clear ups!

The Godswood is covered with a blanket of snow, covering the land and trees with white snow. Trees stood up straight, their branches waving as the wind blew gently, the air was chilly. Long ago, the late Eddard Stark used to visit this place often to pray to the Old Gods. The sanctuary looks untouched, despite a horde of White Walkers were here not long ago. 

The atmosphere gave Rhaegar a warm feeling. Unlike the far North beyond the wall, it’s difficult to meditate in a forest where wild animals were lurking around, and trees scattering. His sister and he could only admire a view of complete snow, and speckled dots of trees from a far, that’s the closest thing to meditation. Here, it’s like a room of forest, a feeling of safety is here. 

At the center of the circle of trees, the sacred weirwood tree stood proud. Being the only tree with leaves of color, and a face carved at the center of the trunk, eyes looking straight at Rhaegar, as if it is watching him. Maybe it is? Nonetheless, it is the tree that he always finds it magnificent. Great tree trunks growing out strong, spreading its branches in different directions, and the red color of the leaves. It’s like the crown of the King’s spikes. 

Rhaegar took a moment to admire the tree as he stood in front of it before he spoke. “This is it.”

His sister was next to him, eyeing the tree up to its long branches that reaches for the heaven. She too was looking at it in awe before releasing her breathe that she held, her eyes were filled with longing “We used to sit in front of one with papa.” she spoke softly. 

Rhaegar nodded. How can he forget? Not only did they visit the tree with their father when he was reminiscing about his time in Winterfell, it was the tree that helped him experience his first greensight. He was ten and two when it happened. At first, he thought that it was just dreams before it came true. This strange ability helped him find the dragon eggs and Grey Wind, not to mention, watching a past where he saw his father first said his vows to the Night Watch. But his ability wasn’t strong enough to see the visions all the time, sometimes they come and go, which is why he is still wary about what they are about to do.

“So….em... how will this work?” He was touching the bark of the trees where the face was carved there. 

Lya turned her attention to her brother, “The Red Priestess only said to find a heart tree.”

“And expect a raven to fly out of i-..” He spoke too soon before his vision blurred.

He then found himself back at the entrance of the Red Temple of Volantis. It was exactly how he remembered when he was young: pillars stood high and grand, statues from left to right guarding the sacred palace from evil spirits, and torches burning to shed light in the darkness. 

“I’ve been expecting you, dragonwolf.”

Rhaegar gasped when he heard a feminine voice coming from his right, causing him to move back. He saw a figure in the shadows, coming towards the light. There she is: dress red as blood and hair dark as night, the High Priestess of the Red Temple of Volantis. 

The young dragonwolf sighed, “Old hag.”

The high priestess did not look offended and chuckled. “Stubborn as always.”

“That’s if you know me.” The dragonwolf shot back. “So, are you the Lady from the future or present?”

“Present, young one. The priestess you knew reached me through the flames, and here I am to answer to your call.”

“Let’s cut to the chase then, shall we?” Rhaegar firmly said, clearly annoyed. “Of all places Melisandre told us to go without revealing ourselves, why here? The Northern could have killed us because we never answered their question, I bet they are looking for us now as we speak!” His tone was harsh, violet eyes were piercing hers. If looks could kill, she’d be dead already.

The priestess looked at him calmly and answered, “Melisandre’s role was to bring Ice and Fire together. That she succeeded. But she needed to make sure that it stays that way to fulfill the prophecy, thus she went to Volantis to find you both. Otherwise, all is lost. Just like before, and you know it.”

He noticed that she ignored his last statement, so he pressed on. “No, I don’t.” he exclaimed. “Melisandre should’ve told us to go beyond the walls to find this Spirit of the Forest, which by the way my eagle was missing for three weeks to find some clues about it, and Lya was desperately trying to help get its way back to us. We should’ve gone North to end the real Night King!”

“And leave your parents to die at the Long Night?”

“According to what I saw before, they survived it.”

“And her dear companion died that day, followed by her dragon, and friends, betrayed and rejected. That was the seed of madness planted that day.” The priestess shot back; she was firm in the response. “Must I remind you how your father too rejected her as well and leave the rest of his life tormented?”

Rhaegar didn’t know what to say and became silent. For she was right. Father once said ‘a Targeryen alone is a terrible thing’, “Do you know what this Spirit of the Forest is?”

The Priestess shook her head. 

The young man sighed. “Great, so we are looking for something that we don’t even know.”

“The more reason for you to reveal yourselves to them.”

“They won’t believe us if we told them who we are.”

“That is correct.” The violet eyed man was close to strangle her for giving too many riddles before she continued, “Which is why your presence is required in Winterfell. Remember child, all of you were defeated before. You all need to be together.”

The dragonwolf flinched at the reminder. It was something that he didn’t want to look back anymore, it was a tragedy. Rhaegar calmed himself down then, took a deep breath and asked, “So, you suggest that we tell about ourselves to them now?”

“Like you said, they won’t believe you. However, your current present here is enough to spark curiosity in Winterfell.” Lady Kinvara answered. 

“Then what?”

“Why, fulfill the prophecy of the Song of Ice and Fire of course”, Lady Kinvara then walked towards a torch hanging on a pillar to their left side, her expression was as calm as still water. “Sometimes, not knowing something is how we challenge ourselves to face the unknown. If you know too much, then you are just avoiding opportunities among the paths you walk. It may even be a better answer than what you expect” She then stopped in front of it stared at the dancing flames as if seeing another prophetic dream like she always does. 

She turned to him, eyes piercing straight at him, filled with confidence. “I speak for the Lord and do as He will for the people. And I am here to tell you right now that this is what He asks of you two: fulfill the Song of Ice and Fire.” 

Rhaegar didn’t know what to make of it. It’s all riddles after riddles, very ambiguous. Then again, she’s right. He and Lya must save the future. It’s the only way to save more people and face the true enemy by uniting everyone. He rubbed his head with his hands, looking down after that, hands placed on his hips after that. “I hate it when you are right.” he chuckled.  
She smiled. “And I admire you for accepting it.” 

*******

Lya didn’t know what to make of her brother. One moment he was talking to her and the next he suddenly trailed off, eyes bolted shut, and not responding to her calls. Rhaegar stood still while he placed his hand on the bark, but his eyes are moving, for his eyelids followed its movements. Mayhaps he is doing his thing now. Lya can feel the presence of Balerion and Daenys nearby. They aren’t too far from the castle, which is good, in case they need to make a run for it. 

The silver haired girl sat down on a dead trunk to watch her brother, Grey Wind followed as well, putting its head on her lap. She absent-mindedly stroked on its soft grey fur. Truthfully, she wanted to be with her family and forget all the wars. All this game of thrones is an endless tradition of authorities and made people insane for power. Then again, who will fight for its people? And how do you fight for the people who despises you? When she was helping the Northerns, they looked at her with caution. Lya couldn’t blame them, after all, she never revealed who she was to anyone. 

She silently prayed to any Gods, _please if you are listening, please help us find a way to all this mess. That’s all I ask. _

Without warning, Rhaegar recoiled from the tree, coming back to his senses and fell to the ground on his rear, gasping. Lya and Grey Wind were startled and ran straight to her brother. She touched his shoulder, “Are you all right?” she asked.

Her brother nodded and his breathing then slowed. 

“You’ve been gone for a while.” Lya pointed out as Grey Wind sniffed at him.

“Wouldn’t want to stay there long anyway.” He grinned, saw the wolf and patted its head.

“So, you saw Lady Kinvara?”, she looked at him curiously. She always wanted to know what it’s like to experience such vision, but her brother always said that they are annoying. For they come without expectations and leave when they are needed. 

“Aye, a smart-arse as always.” He chuckled. 

Lya laughed at that and helped him up. “She’d ‘cleanse’ your mouth for that.” 

Her brother patted his bottom to cast away the freezing snow. “If she can.”

She chuckled at the response, “So what did she say?”, she was eager to know what they should do next. Staying here for too long will only raise more questions that she didn’t want to answer. But leaving may prevent the chance to undo the tragedy. Grey Wind seem to want to know too, for he sat and looked at her brother.

Rhaegar looked at her, “Riddles as always,'' he sighed. “But one thing for sure, we need to get out of here. Now.” There was no alert when he said this, but it sounded sure. Lya can only nod, following her brother’s decision. 

Grey Wind suddenly moved away from the two of them and stared at the entrance of the Godswood. Ears pressed flat, lips curled up, fur standing up, and growled. 

The two of them noticed their wolf’s sudden change of behavior. Then they noticed three figures in front of them. 

Lya whispered to her brother’s ear, “You should’ve let me hold on to my bow and arrows.”

*******

Jon never ran this fast for someone. The last he did was when he was told that Uncle Benjen is alive, before he was stabbed repeatedly. He didn’t want to relive that moment again. This time though, it’s something else. He can feel it through his bones. Beside him, Dany did her best to keep up. She too was desperate to know what’s going on. On their way, Jon noticed that Dany is still wearing her night gown, so he draped his cloak around her. 

Arya is ahead of them, since she was a young girl, running was always her forte, especially when she created troubles. It seems that now it’s no different. She ran when she came bursting in his chambers, and now she’s running down the hallways again. 

Footsteps echoed through the hallways. A few more turns and they have reached their destination. By the time they got to the entrance, they slowed down. His sister peaked out to look at the situation.  
“There they are.” she announced softly to them. 

Jon and Dany turned to each other, then they nodded. He looked ahead and took the lead this time, “Good, stay cautious you two.” Then he walked ahead, from the sound of the snow crunching behind, Arya and Dany followed behind. 

He wasn’t the only one to hear the noises as they walked ahead. Jon could see them. The man was sitting on the ground, whereas the woman knelt beside him, their wolf at their side. She was helping him to be up on his feet and heard the man said, “We need to get out of here. Now.”

Suddenly the wolf’s ear perked up and noticed them. Then it leaped in front of their masters, giving them threatening growls. 

He saw the woman whispered something in the man’s ear, which he responded by giving her a slight frown. She lifted her eyebrow in return. 

_They look like mischievous siblings_, Jon thought. He raised his voice. “I asked you many times, and now I want an answer. Who are you?”

The woman answered, “Travelers of the North, your Grace.”

“Which North?”

“Many, your Grace. It’s not easy to call one place home.”

_They are hiding something_, Jon thought. But they didn’t seem to lie. If they are from the North, how can anyone not has seen a dragon aside Dany’s? Even he had been Beyond the Wall, and never seen any travelers. Let alone a traveler who has a Targaryen feature like Dany.

As if reading his thoughts, Dany decided to jump in as well. “I have never heard of travelers with dragons.” 

The man beside her answered back, “Well then, your Grace, we could be the first to your witness.”

Jon was getting annoyed, clearly, they are stalling the inevitable. “What’s your business here?”

“Just travelling” The violet-eyed man retorted, “You won’t care anyway, in fact we can go now and pretend this never happened.”

“I heard you both at the battlements.” This brought the attention of the said travelers. They were wide eyes now as his sister chimed in and continued. “You called the King in the North ‘papa’, and that he is exiled.”

Jon startled at this. Did Robb had children? He heard that his wife was killed, along with the child in her at the Red Wedding, did they have another? But Robb was never exiled, unless you count losing Winterfell as part of exile. He didn’t get to ponder at this as his sister seem to have more to say.

“I heard you also said, ‘Uncle Tormund’ and ‘Aunt Arya’, and that you want to help them. Who is them? Who are you serving?”, the she-wolf seem to be impatient. Whatever she heard when she was eavesdropping really piqued her curiosity, and that it managed to freeze the strangers in their place for a while. They looked like they were caught in a mouse trap.

The woman recovered and took a step towards her, staring at Arya, “How much did you hear?”

“When you called the king in the North ‘papa’ until you both ran here.”

There was a pause, until the woman raised her hand and opened her palm, as if wanting something. The man sighed, pulled a gold coin out from his small bag pocket that hung on his hip and slapped it on the woman’s palm. He then crossed his arms and frowned. The woman took the coin and put it in her satchel, giving him small grin and softly said “I win.” He turned away, clearly angry at what it seems they had a bet before about…..gods know what. 

The woman then answered, “Well then, I can tell you that we serve no houses. Just two rogues travelling around Westeros.”

The White Wolf was losing his patience, for he unsheathed Long Claw and pointed towards the silver-haired woman with grey eyes, “I’m getting tired of your games. Either you give us a proper answer, or we torture you until you will finally confess.”

The dark-haired man wasn’t going to back down from his threats. He pulled the sword from his back as he pushed the woman behind him, pointed his sword at him. Violet eyes piercing through his grey ones, “Over my dead body.” Jon saw the blade, and his eyes widened. 

The sword that the mysterious man held. The steel shone bright as stars in the coming sunrise, edges looked like it can cut a finger just by touching it, a rippled pattern can be seen in the blades, and the pommel is the head of a wolf. Only one sword has that characteristic. Not only that it is the legendary valyrian steel blade, but it is the exact same weapon that Jon is holding. Long Claw!

Jon gasped at this realization. He got more questions for him now, anger filled him, “Where did you get that blade?”

The man was unfazed from the raised tone, still giving him the piercing gaze like an eagle, “It doesn’t matter. Threaten my sister again, and it’ll be the last thing you will ever do.” 

“Not while I’m here.” The she-wolf joined in, pulling Needle out and pointed the swift blade at him. 

This made the woman reveal her blade as well, pointing it at them. Her sword too astounds the rest of the group because she too possesses a valyrian sword. It’s beyond doubt for it has the same characteristics as the two Long Claws. Except that this one looks like from one of Old Nan’s stories when she showed them when they were young...as if….it is the lost Valyrian sword of the late Visenya Targeryen! Dark Sister! Jon is getting more and more surprises every minute now. But one thing at a time first.

The wolf snarled at the group; he can see that its pupils turned to small dots. The three of them backed a few steps away until a white blur came in front of them. Ghost was immediately in front of them and gave a snarl of its own to the wolf. There was intense tension in the area as the wolves exchanged snarls and growls.

“Grey Wind, enough! To me!” The woman called. The grey wolf backed away until it is beside its master, still looking at its foes and growled. She then looked to the skies, as if reaching for something.  
The Dragon Queen was done waiting. She slipped back to authority. “Enough of your threats, this is getting us nowhere! If you aren’t giving us proper answers, at least tell us what your names are.”

The siblings flinched at this demand, even the woman was breaking out of her daze from the sky and looked at her. The man lowered his sword and looked down. They had such difficulty answering this one.

Dany was confused. A while ago they were head to head with the wolves of Winterfell, but suddenly they seem to soften. What exactly is going on here? What are they called?

“Lyanna and Rhaegar.”

As if on queue, someone else answered Dany’s question. All of them turned to the source of the calm voice, sounding from the back of Jon and his companions. 

There, Bran and Sansa Stark entered the scene. The red-haired woman is pushing her brother’s wheelchair until they were side to side with Jon, and she gasped at the people in front of them. From the looks of it, she had never seen them. Probably astound for seeing someone familiar, but not exactly who she thinks it is. 

The siblings were caught off guard. Clearly, they didn’t expect someone else to come in, let alone that this someone happens to be the Three-eyed Raven. However, they managed to keep their posture. Whoever taught them battle tactics under pressure seem to have taught them well. 

The man looked annoyed at him, “You know who we are?”

“I do.” Bran answered, no emotions were depicted on him. Jon was stunned at his response, he never thought that this matter could reach to Bran. Jon could not read his eyes, for it was a mix of sadness and knowing. What exactly did he know?

“And do you know why we are here?” 

“Partially.” 

The young warrior sighed, and looked down before he turned to his brother, “Then we have no further business here.”

Suddenly, a roar tore through the skies. A large grey beast appeared and landed beside the Weirwood tree with a loud thud, it gave a threatening roar to Jon and his companions, warning them to not come any closer before they turned to the ‘two travellers’.

Jon and Dany were once again in awe of the sight of the dragon in front of them. Here they thought the last of the dragons were the Dragon Queen’s and in popped another. The Stark sisters were also astounded to see this. 

“Grey Wind, on Balerion now!” the man instructed the wolf and it darted towards the dragon. The grey dragon seems to know what it's master wanted, and lowered itself for them. The grey wolf leapt to its back. The two siblings hurried to the dragon.

“No wait!” Dany shouted. She was trying to reach for them, but the dragon noticed her intention, for it gave her a threatening roar, giving her second thoughts on approaching them. Dany staggered and nearly fell, if it weren’t for her lover to hold her ground. She didn’t even know that he followed her. She now can see that the strangers in front of them have mounted the dragon, the man sat in front of the woman, whilst their wolf is between them, observing everyone.

Just then, another roar came, and in landed behind its mother is Drogon. As if it sensed its mother’s distress, it roared at the foreign dragon, only to be replying with hisses and snarls. 

“Keligon.” The woman shouted from its back, and the dragon obeyed. It then gave growls instead, yellow eyes gave piercing gaze on Drogon and pupils became slits. 

“You asked before where I got this sword. It was given to me by the best swordsman.” The man shouted. And the dragon spreads its large dark grey wings and beats to the air. Massive gusts were produced as the result when the dragon flew away, leaving the people on the ground staggered back or falling off. 

Jon supported Dany’s weight preventing her from falling, arms still around her. “Are you all right?”

The Dragon Queen only nodded, her gaze was still at the direction of where they grey dragon head off. She was taking it all in. Another dragon, and...the names that Bran Stark said to them….. The silver-haired woman was still shocked. 

Jon had to know, “Bran, who exactly are they?”

The boy did not reply before giving them what it may look like a look of pity. He slowly closed his eyes and opened them, then he replied, “We will discuss this in the council chamber after the cremation. It will be the best time for that.”

Jon sighed at this. He hoped that it is manageable and that the two strangers are not enemies, for the next foe in line to defeat is Mad Queen, Cersei. Bran better give a good reason for this….all of this.

*******

Jaime Lannister was with his brother and former guard of Lady Stark in winter town when the first roar broke through. He saw the people in the streets noticed this as well and faced the castle. 

At first, he thought it was one of the Queen’s dragons flying around so it can announce its presence in Winterfell again, though it only made the Northerns wary that the dragon may burn everything. But the dragon flew straight to the castle and landed somewhere in there and minutes later, angry roars can be heard again. Now he can hear that there was more than one dragon in the castle. After some more terrible exchanges of roars between dragons, one dragon can be seen emerging out from the castle, a grey dragon flew out of it.

He saw the great beast flying away North. The grey dragon was suddenly accompanied by a white dragon emerging from the forest trees, it looked like they are following a small dot, could it be preying on a large bird? He watched as the dragons flew away until it became spots. How many dragons are there again?

No matter how much he despises the Dragon Queen, he came to realize that she meant good as well. He hates to admit but she would be a better queen than his beloved sister. Before everything went to shit, he heard that she was sold off as a mere slave, and here she is now with the largest army, possibly in the entire Westeros, and two dragons. What astounded him more was that they looked like they didn’t fight for her for golds nor rewards, unlike Cersei. 

But...he has mixed feelings with her now. He came to realize that she was mad and insane before he left King’s Landing. He can’t serve another Mad King, he doesn’t want to be bound to serve them any longer. Aerys, Joffrey, Cersei. All mad with power, two died right in front of him already. With Cersei on the Throne, his resolve was to stop her. But after revealing to him that she is with child again, now he is not certain. All his children died, one was as mad as his sister, but the other two were sweet angels, they didn’t deserve to die. Now, with this child on the way, it’s a game of 50-50 on whose child would it be. One thing for sure though, no child deserved to die for the sins of their parents. 

“The dragons were never like that.” Tyrion stated, knowing this since he spent some time with the Dragon Queen after all. He sat awkwardly on his horse. 

“Doesn’t look like it was the Queen’s dragons. From the looks of it, they might leave for good.” Brienne suggested, her horse trotting on the right side of Jaime.

Tyrion scratched his beard as he frowned. “I believe the Queen may want a council on this. If two dragons belonged to different riders are mad, despite that they got along quite well during the battle, this may mean the riders are the ones who started this.” He deduced. “Let’s go to the castle.”

Jaime nodded and they head towards the way to the castle. “What do you make of the two strangers?” he asked. He only passed by them when he helped gathering the dead bodies but never really spoke to any of them, he only assumed that they too wish to see the demise of the dead. But them having dragons raised questions.

“Hard to say. The two look like they want something from Winterfell, if not something, then someone. Ser Jorah told me the Queen fainted when she saw the girl.”

“I see.” The three continued to trot along the way. “Let’s just hope that Cersei never know of this.”

Little did they know, their conversation was heard by Lord Bronn, hiding in the shadows of the alleyway in the area.

*******

“Well that didn’t end well.” Lya chimed from the silence. 

She was still holding on to Grey Wind, who seem to be enjoying the ride, for he was silent for the rest of the trip. It was her who suggested that the wolf should join any flying trips they had. Luckily, he was still a pup when she brought him along, so now he’s used to height. They were still high up in the skies. White clouds migrating beneath them like wolves, the cold wind kissed their cheeks, turning them pink. There are no other souls up here besides the six of them. She rather like this silence, only the sound of wind whispering, the sun has set already. Was it that long? It was about late morning when they were at the Godswood before reaching to Lady Kinvara.

“It was expected.” Rhaegar answered. He was still facing front, keeping an eye of the brown eagle’s direction. Torrhen glides swiftly, for a long time, all he did was spreading his wings and flapped a little, motionless as he flew. The dragons were doing the exact thing as the bird, silent flying. Daenys was following from Balerion’s tail, following wherever the eagle is going to take them.

“Could’ve ended another way.”

“Like telling our identity?” He remarked sarcastically.

“Like not drawing a sword out.” 

Rhaegar looks appalled hearing this, for his tone rose. “Woman! He got a sword pointed at you!”

“And I can take care of myself, thank you.”

“Aye, like the time when a bandit came up to you at the Neck and you thought it was Lord Howland?”

Lya frowned. “That was different.”

“Not much. You’re too soft when it comes to people you know.” Rhaegar pointed out like it was a fact. 

“You’re making things up, that vision you had must’ve messed with your head.”

“Am not.”

“Next time, we spar, I’ll make sure to go for your head, hard. Might fix the nonsense part of yourself.”

“I doubt it.”

Lya was about to debate again when suddenly Torrhen dove straight down. The dragons followed, causing her stomach to rise. This sudden change of direction was unexpected, but not something she can’t handle. It’s just that the sudden change was not comfortable. She held Grey Wind tightly as they descended.

Emerging out of the clouds and through the mist, they found themselves above dark trees. They are not giving them any welcome for the dragons to land. The Haunted Forest. At least the land isn’t full of snow, seeing some greens sprouting from the trees is a good sign. _I hope the true spring will be here_, she thought. 

She needed to see better, this means warging must be done. Concentrating on the eagle ahead, Lya reached out to Torrhen, her eyes turned from grey to yellow, matching the eye color of Torrhen. In an instance she can see further ahead, she’s now seeing what the brown eagle is viewing. It’s so much different than a human’s view, she can see further now, everything zoomed into her view. 

With this ability, she scanned the field ahead of them. Nearly every land is occupied by large forest trees, even is there is, it’s not large enough for the dragons to land. But the forest is full of life somehow, herds of deer leaping away, small rabbits eating berries, squirrels scurrying among the tree trunks, and many more forest animals scattering in the forest. At least hunting wouldn’t be a problem. Flying a bit further, there’s a riverbank filled with stones covered in snow and a running river. Lya was glad to see one after hours of sitting, “Lēkia, there’s a place to land by the riverbank not far from here, it’d be wise to we rest.”

Rhaegar nodded, “Aye, they have been flying for a long time now. You can call Torrhen.” He then stretched his hand as far as he could and reached out to the grey dragon, “Balerion, tegun konīr (land there)”.

The dragon understood and slowly descend, landing on the ground filled with stone, the rocks and pebbles rattles, colliding with the claws and wings. Daenys followed shortly, huffing as she landed. Lya reached out to the eagle, warging into him. Torrhen beats its wings forward to stop going further ahead and turned back to where the dragons landed. She guides him to a small tree stretching its branch to the river, not far from where the dragons landed. Once the eagle landed, Lya’s stopped the connection, eyes turning back to dark grey. 

Grey Wind swiftly jumped off the dragon and began sniffing. 

The siblings followed shortly, dismounting Balerion. Rhaegar gave a pat on Balerion’s snout. “Thank you, boy.” The dragon hooted in reply. He then reached under its wings, attached to it are their belongings: two bags for clothing, one color is grey, the other is black, and a bow and quiver full of arrows. 

Before going for the battle in Winterfell, they found a spot in the forest of the North to put their belongings, on top of a tree. They retrieved it after their confrontation in the Godswood. 

Rhaegar loosen the ropes off Balerion and the bags dropped. He then grabbed the grey bag and turned to his sister who is standing a few feet behind him, “Yours.” Then he tossed the bag and she caught it. 

“There were lots of animals in the forest, Balerion and Daenys can feed themselves here and we can go hunt.” Lya said as she anchored the ropes of her bag to her back and looked at her surroundings: Across the river not too far ahead is another river bank, and the river itself is wide and shallow, the banks aren’t covered in too much snow, it won’t be too cold to lie down at least. This might be the Antler River. 

Her brother nodded. “Right, we can settle here for tonight. Lighting a fire shouldn’t be a problem, don’t think anyone is here Beyond the Wall for now.” He surveyed the area then looked at her. “You gather branches to start a fire, I’ll go hunt with Grey Wind.”

“You know the dragons can hunt for us, right?”

“That’s if they want to. They do whatever they want, now get moving.”

The she-dragonwolf scoffed. “Since when are you giving me orders?”

“Since I’m older than you. Now get.” He gave an irritating tone and picked up the bow and quiver. 

“By a mere moment!” She shouted back, walking towards the white dragon, who is warming the area with her flames, melting the snow around the area. She dropped her bag and let her dragon do her thing, while she scanned the area for a fallen branch. She found one near a tree of the forest and ran to retrieve it before going back to Daenys. As she walked back, she ripped a strand of her cape and wrapped it on the edge of the branch. 

After the beast finished spewing fire in her surrounding moments later, Lya hold up the branch making the dragon face it but not at her face. “Dracarys.” And Daenys breathed out fire towards the branch and the edge burnt, filling the area with light. 

She then spoke to her dragon, “Daenys, jikagon jurnegon syt mirros naejot ipradagon. Istia sagon merbugon, yn ȳdra daor jikagon syt tolī bōsa, ziry iksos getting zōbrie (Daenys, go look for something to eat. You must be hungry, but don't go for too long, it's getting dark).”

The dragon made a soft clicking sound, paced another way and took off to the skies. Lya turned away so that the wind gust won’t blow the fire out. She saw Rhaegar, now with HER bow and quiver attached to his back, replacing his sword which now resides on his hip, must’ve said the same thing, for the grey dragon crawled to the river and flew to join his sibling. 

Then, he turned to her before entering the forest, “Stay here with Torrhen, send him if anything happens.” He, then, turned to the wolf, who is facing across the river, head turning left, tongue longing out after drinking, leaving his snout wet.

Her brother called him out, “Grey Wind, to me.” The grey wolf heard him and padded to him. And they both entered the forest. 

Lya sighed and began to do her duty. It’s not the best job for now, but at least she didn’t have to do a lot of hard work. She covered different areas of the forest near the bank, looking under trees. By the time she finished gathering enough branches and twigs, set a bonfire and sat in front of it, it was already dark. Lya took a black fur coat from her bag and draped it around herself. She then looked at Torrhen, who is picking on his feathers, ruffled and fluffed them. He stretched his wings and feet before he closed his eyes, the poor bird had been looking for something for his masters.

She hugged herself as she thought of this, not from the chill of the cool night air. The only sound can be heard is the river flowing peacefully and the fire crackling, slowly eating the branches.

She stared at the flames and her mind drifted. She wondered about the shard he found, she never saw such thing. However, when it was near her, she was drawn towards it, like a feeling that wants her to come closer to it. Rhaegar must’ve felt something as well, for he too looked at it in awe after the Long Night. It may be the key to find whatever this Forest Spirit Melisandre talked about that made them travel to Westeros, but not before they had participated the Long Night half way as well. Can they win this time?

Lya then wondered about her mother. When she cared for her, tending any injuries that may be on her, she saw a slight swell on her belly. Not visible enough, but she had to look closer to confirm it. Her hand seems to not believe when she told her, for she too was told that her mother will never have an heir. So, she asked when she last had her moon blood, which made the translator silent as she thought hard. Lya told her to rest after that, telling her that she would take care of her. 

While they were alone, she held her hand and looked at her sleeping face. She never had the opportunity to see her in such a peaceful state, now that she did, it calmed her to know that this is the peaceful side of her. The young woman spoke to her often, more like begging for her to be alright and that everyone is waiting for her to wake up, especially her father. She didn’t know how long she watched her because the next thing she knew, her head was on her arms, eyes quite droopy, but her hands still holding her mother’s still sleeping form. As she got up, taking in her surroundings, nothing much has changed, except for a goblet of steaming liquid on a table next to her. Someone must’ve come in…...and seen them. Whoever saw them must have been kind enough to not kick her out of the chambers. It must’ve been the translator, since no one in the North seem to see her as an ally. This made the young woman to be more determined to fix everything and not make the same mistakes. 

She didn’t know how long she was thinking to herself when suddenly there was a loud thud far behind her, followed with even more thudding of something huge walking towards her. She looked back and saw that Daenys crawling towards her, the dragon’s stomach seems to be rather filled.

The dragon rider saw something in her mouth before the dragon dropped it beside her, a dead stag. The white dragon then crawled behind her, its body making a curve shape as if protecting her rider from anyone’s view from the forest and lied down, closing her eyes. 

Lya looked at the dead stag. _Rhaegar, sometimes you are just so stupid. _

*******

By the time the cremation has ended, it was nearing dark. The whole castle is preparing for a dinner feast of celebration after the mourning. However, in the council chamber, it’s not exactly something of a celebration. 

The council chamber had a few people present, only the Starks, the Lannister brothers, the Dragon Queen, their Hands, the Spider and their guards Brienne and Grey Worm. They weren’t exactly seemed to be very spirited despite that they will know a celebration is yet to come in a few more hours. 

Varys recounted everything that happened. “Two mystery saviors, one that looks Northern enough and the other having the looks of the Queen, who didn’t want to reveal who they are. Along with them are two more dragons. How hard can that be.” He recounted sarcastically.

The Onion Knight replied, “Varys, I suggest you take this matter at hand seriously.”

“Oh, I am, Ser. Except that this will increase my wary if these people are new thorns in our backside or not.” He pointed out. “Lord Jaime, I am not very familiar with the people of King’s Landing, but have you ever seen them there or any other Southern areas?”

The former Kingsguard shook his head.

Jon decided to ask, “Bran, do you know who they are? Are they a threat?”, this question is getting quite repeated now. Everyone turned to him now.

The Three-eyed Raven did not look at anyone, after a few moments, he opened his mouth. “They are from a distant future, at least, the future that may happen unless further changes are made from now.”

He clearly had more to say but remained with this first for everyone to understand. 

The Dwarf’s eyes widened. “Are you suggesting that they are from the future?” Despite having the most who drank, he processed this information faster than anyone in the room.

“In a way, yes. They are from a reality of future, which time, I do not know.”

There goes the ‘manageable’ hope that Jon wished for, this is getting even more complicated. Someone from the future came right in front of them, why? 

“If that’s the case, then something terrible must’ve happened in their time that made them come to ours.” The Lady of Winterfell stated. 

His brother turned to him. “That would be your decision to make.” Then, he eyed the violet eyes next to Jon, “Both of you.”

The Dragon Queen was confused at this remark. “What do you mean?”  
“The twins are your children, Daenerys. Yours and Jons.”, he finally answered the repeated question. 

Jon snapped out of his confusion. All the pondering and questions seem to fly away after hearing this. “What?” The temperature in the room seem to drop six times colder somehow. 

Everyone was stunned to hear this, even Dany froze. He can hear the she held her breathe. The others weren’t expecting this information as well, for all they all had their mouth agape, and looked at the person next to each other, except for Jon and Dany, who are still looking at Bran to confirm that he may be joking.

“It’s impossible! I cannot have any children!”, she firmly stated as if it's a fact. Dany ghosted a hand to her stomach where once Rhaego took residence there before the witch took everything from her. She once slept with Daario, but never got pregnant, now he’s telling that she’s with child?

“When was the last time you had your moon blood?” the same question she heard in Jon’s chamber is now asked again. Dany do not know, she never cared for this since she accepted the fact that she is barren. Therefore, she remained silent. 

Bran receiving no replied, obtained his confirmation. “Regardless of what you were told in the past, they are your children and you are currently carrying them now.” Dany stopped dead cold, her breathing became ragged. Jon placed his hand on hers under the table to keep her composure when Bran continued. “Their names are Rhaegar and Lyanna.”

With this news given, now everything made sense. Why the man had the looks of the North’s but the eyes of the dragons whereas the woman was the other way around. She had his eyes, his Stark grey eyes. 

“No wonder they called me aunt.” Arya softly said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's support and enthusiasm to see this story going by commenting and giving kudos. As someone new to writing, this helps a lot, and I need every response as possible so I know if my writing makes sense.


	4. Determinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I can hear the call  
As I'm walking through the door  
Did you ever dream we'd miss  
The mornings in the sun  
The playgrounds in the streets  
The bliss of slumber land
> 
> \- The Golden Age, Woodkid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's responses :) I see there are people giving me advice, supports and encouragements :D It's so helpful for me to do the writings right. Please keep them coming :D
> 
> For this one, I'm a bit nervous. Cuz I did something that is completely different from what other fanfics have done before, so let me know what you think.

Dany didn’t have the stomach to eat anything. Everything didn’t taste good to her tongue ...for now. Missandei tried to bring her any food for her queen to eat, but it was to no avail. She ate a few dried cakes, but that’s it. The rest only made her nauseous.She didn't know how to feel about this, and it dampens her spirits when she is supposed to be happy. 

She still sat at her usual spot behind the table when they first toasted for their victory at the Long Night, feeling lost. Her hand rested on her belly, with the last conversation they had in the council chamber in her mind. Bran Stark is right, she really is pregnant. 

Her mind raced, it was filled with many questions swimming through her train of thoughts. She’s pregnant now and not barren, she can have children. But her children came up to her, looking so sad, desperate for hope. Something must’ve happened to them that made them come to their time. Her translator told her that her daughter looked after her while she was unconscious, she must’ve been so frightened to lose her. And her son was no different, he was so overprotective towards her at the Long Night. Everytime a wight came near her, he’d jump in to keep his mother away from them.

One of them shouted ‘mother’ in Valyrian. Of all titles Dany had obtained, ‘mother’ is the only title that she would cherish the most, for she wanted to be one when she first had Rhaego. But she could never be one after what happened, only the people in Essos and her dragons see her as one. Now that she has this opportunity again, she wanted to keep it that way. 

What were their lives like? What happened to her in the future, why wasn’t she with them? 

*******

Dany wasn’t the only one who was lost in thoughts in the midst of the joyous celebrations as well.

In the other corner, Jon tried to celebrate with Tormund. But his mind always drifted to his children. All his life, he swore to himself that he will never father any children nor let any women bare his burden. Yet, here they are. 

He realized that he still thought of himself as a bastard. Then again, he didn’t want to be the heir to some old chair for power. All he ever wanted was probably to feel wanted by anyone. Now that he knows that he’s a father, he wanted to know everything about his children. THEIR children. What were they like? Why are they here? 

Jon couldn’t take it anymore, the hall is too loud. “Excuse me, Tormund.” And he left towards Dany, he too can see that she’s not exactly in the mood for anything even when it was her that played a major role during the Long Night. When he approached her, she noticed him. “Dany, come with me.”

*******

They left the dining hall and found themselves in a far corner of the castle balcony. That spot gave them a view facing towards the far North, where they last saw the two dragons of their children went to. They both stared at the horizon as far as their eyes can reach, taking in the view in the night, light coming from torches only, giving as much light as possible. 

Jon then looked at his lover, “Can’t enjoy it as well?”

She shook her head. “ I just want to know where they are.” As she said this, she unconsciously placed her hand on her belly, it seems flat, but it looks like she can feel something is in there.  
He nodded. He then reached for her hand that is on her stomach and gave it a gentle squeeze. “We’ll dispatch search parties tomorrow and look for them. I’m sure they won’t be too far.” Jon gave her a kiss on her head to comfort her, Dany sighed and leaned towards his chest.

After a few moments of silence, Jon decided to break it. “Lyanna….she’s looks so much like you, Dany.” Recalling back the sight of his daughter as much as he could, how much he wishes he paid more attention. “She has your hair, beautiful like yours. And her spirit to help people, it’s incredible. Just like you.”

He can hear her chuckle, “And you too. She has your eyes, and patience. Did you know that she took care of me all night when I was unconscious?”, Jon was astounded to hear this. Dany then looked up to meet his eyes, “And our son, he looks so much like you too, just that he has my eyes.”she touched his cheeks as she continued, “You should’ve seen him fighting, Jon. He was very good at it.” 

Jon can see that her eyes are filled with unshed tears, she lowered her face, bringing her forehead to his chest and hugged him tight. “Jon, I want to know who they really are. Why are they here? I want to see them again.”

The King in the North wrapped his arms around her. “Me too.” He paused for a moment to let her know his answer, then continued. “We’ll do whatever it takes to find them.”

Dany nodded. They pulled apart, staring at each other before Jon kissed her. It was a warm feeling to get away from their desperation to find their wayward children, for now it’s just them. Dany sighed and kissed him back, before they ran out of air and pulled apart. “Let’s find Bran now.”

And they left for the Godswood.

*******

As expected, Bran knew that the two wayward lovers could not stop thinking about their children. To be honest, he too could not. He was trying to reach them since their last conversation, but all he could gather about them are their histories. 

As for their current location, it was difficult to search for them. Warging to the flock of Ravens only helped a bit as well, for they can cover the land, but not the skies. Ravens don’t seem to be able to fly higher into the skies above like eagles, if that’s the case, that would mean the clouds above are good cover for the twins to hide. Or….they are just good at hiding themselves. 

Here he is now, still gathering as much information as possible about them as the King and Queen approached him. Bran turned towards his brother, “You are here.”

He nodded, “I suppose you know why.”

“Yes, I will show you who they really are.” Bran said calmly, without his emotion, it’s difficult to express any panics or feelings towards what he is about to show them. “I must remind you, what you are about to see is a future that might happen. Now that your mindset has changed, it may prevent any of these from happening, then again, you must be careful. Because the end result may be similar to the one I am about to show you.” He wasn’t done speaking. “And….maybe how you both see each other, and the others.”

The two people looked at each other with concern, but Bran could see that his warning seem to not unfazed the two Targeryens. Daenerys desperately answered him, “We will do anything for our children.”

Jon nodded and answered Bran as well, “Whatever it takes.”

Satisfied with the answer, Bran nodded. “Very well, then we shall begin.” He turned towards the Weirwood tree, where the twins used to stare in awe. “In order for this to work, put your hands on my shoulders.”

After saying this, Bran felt their hands touching his shoulders. “Hold on you two.” And his eyes rolled up white, pulling the three of them to a vision where an alternate future may happen if the two of them are not careful.

*******

Jon found himself no longer facing the great tree of Winterfell, but back at the Dining Hall. The three of the are. Dany looked confused about her surroundings as well for she looked everywhere. As for Bran, he found him standing upright!

He turned to him and gave a warm smile, just like he once did when they were young all those years ago, “In this realm, I am the Brandon Stark you once knew. I can do as I please here than what the reality has given to me.”

Jon smiled, “It’s good to see you again, Bran.”

His brother only nodded, not looking at him but at the vision he created for him and Dany to see. “Look carefully there.”

Jon followed his eye direction and saw himself! There, in front of the table where he once sat, embracing all the praises from Tormund. Then he saw Dany, looking at him, her face was filled with sadness. Why wasn’t anybody thanking or cheering for her? After all, it was her who brought the greatest armies to fight the Long Night. 

“I found that this was the seed to the tragedy that your children must learn to face when they grow up.” Bran stated. 

Dany was looking around the hall, clearly looking for someone. “Where is Jorah and Lyanna? They should be here as well.”

“In this future, they both did not survive the Long Night.” Bran solemnly answered. “And this did not help the situation at all.”

Jon saw that she froze to what she just heard, her face gave a look of despair and grief for the fate of her noble friend who had been with her since the very beginning. He also thought of his younger cousin, who was barely an adult, and yet she had to meet such a fate. Dany continued to look at the scene in front of her, he too began to watch the scene in front of him.

Jon watched his other self completely ignoring the love of his life. He was eating up all the praises when it was clearly Dany who deserved all the credits. He remembered before coming to the Godswood he wasn’t this excited, but here...it’s different.

“That’s not me.” Jon said in disbelief. 

“For now. Like I said, not everything will affect our future. If we are not careful, we may end up in that future, which was why everything depends on you both. For now, this was the future that your children had no choice but to face.” 

He looked at Dany, she too was disbelief and sad. Here she thought that the Northerners will accept her for helping them on the great threat, but it was the other way around. They were still wary of her.  
The scene then changed, and Jon found themselves what it looks like it’s in his chambers. They were standing in a far corner. From their view, they saw that the other Jon and Dany were about to have their intimate moment. 

Jon and Dany turned furiously red of embarrassment. Of all the moments they had to watch with his brother, it had to be this? 

“Please tell me this is not what you always see.” Jon murmured. 

Bran did not respond to that. “Please pay attention.”

Jon saw that their counterparts broke apart, they look serious. The other Jon then left the other Dany on her own as he walked away. 

“You weren’t able to accept the fact that you were both related, and countless times, you were avoiding her. You told Arya and Sansa of who your parents really are, making them swear to not tell anyone, despite the countless times Daenerys told you not to.” Bran filled in for them. As per what he said, they saw the vision Dany begging Jon not to tell them. “This was the water that filled in the worst that is yet to come.”

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This is not happening! This is not happening!” Jon backed away, trying to unsee what he saw. This is inexcusably not him! He would never reject this beautiful woman he love.

“I am sorry Jon, but there is more.”

“What?”

The scene blurred again and this time, they found themselves in Dragon Stone, looking at the oceans from the cliff. When Jon took a glance on their surrounding, he spotted Dany still looking disbelief to what they just witnessed as well. When he was about to ask her if she was alright, a sudden loud cry of pain pierced their ears. The two soon-to-be parents turned to find the source, and found Rhaegal was shot by multiple bolts on his body.

“No! Rhaegal! No!” Dany screamed in agony. And they saw Rhaegal could not flap his wings properly any longer, and fell into the ocean with a loud splash, never returning to the surface. It wasn’t only Rhaegal who was shot down, some of the Targaryen ships were also attacked, from what Jon can see, it came from ships of what it seems to be the Iron Fleet. In the middle, was one of the largest ship in the ocean, with the flag of a Kraken. 

The Kraken ship and the others were mercilessly still shooting at Dany and her armies, destroying most of the Dragon ships. Dany was breathing hard, trying to ease the sudden grief after witnessing the fall of her child, shot from the sky brutally, and the fall of her armies. 

When some were back ashore, they saw Grey Worm desperately screaming for Missandei. And he saw that the said woman was on board one of the Kraken’s ships, hands chained together. 

Jon knew where this is going, he was breathing hard, still shocked to what he saw. Horrified for the fate of Dany’s trusty Hand. 

Dany is in a much worse state than Jon. She was on her knees, sobbing hard, trying to catch as much breathe as possible to ease the pain that she just witnessed, stream of tears rolling down her cheeks. Jon kneeled beside and wrapped her in his arms, hoping to ease her pain. Everything happened so quickly.

“I am sorry Jon, but you must see this in order to understand what it is to come.” He heard his brother spoke behind them as the scene blurred again.

Just how many more tragedies happened? How many must their children bear because of them?

*******

Rhaegar could not tell if what he is seeing is a dream or reality at the moment. He was looking at the sky but still lying down before he sat up. It didn’t look morning, noon or night, it’s just….bright mix shades of violet, and cyan. There is the Northern lights danced in the skies, stars spreading everywhere around them as well. He looked at his surroundings, something is very amiss. 

His sister is there, still sleeping, using their father’s midnight black fur coat as a blanket to cover her upper body and hiding half of her face in it, as usual, probably wanting to breathe the scent of their father while sleeping, but their animal companions are gone. It’s just the both of them. There are no sounds aside from the running river and the sound of their dragons breathing. Not even birds chirping can be heard. 

He stood up and looked around. Everything looks the same aside the light around them and that it’s only both of them. He looked to the rivers and saw that the water was glowing as well. He was about to wake his sister up when he saw a small glow in front of him. 

It’s subtle, a small ball of light floating across the riverbank, shining the area. The ball then deformed and took the form of a great bright direwolf. It stood tall, grand and high. With its form still shining and glowing white, Rhaegar could not make of its eyes, but he can feel that the glowing direwolf is staring deeply at him. 

After a while, the direwolf then walked back towards the deep forest, disappearing into the trees until the light cannot be seen anymore. 

And Rhaegar’s eyes flew open. 

He sat up on looked around, everything seems more normal now, their animal companions are there this time. The wolf is still sleeping at the front of Lya’s head, their dragons formed a circle, their heads resting in front of the other’s tail as if they are chasing after each other’s tail with Daenys’ head nearest to the river, and the eagle still hiding his face in his feathers. It’s just like how he remembered before he went to sleep last night, but his dream altered it.

From his dream, it felt so real. And that direwolf, it looked magnificent and calm, as if it knew him. It’s like it wanted him to follow it to wherever it is going. What is that light though? Why did it come to him? Is this part of a vision as well? He has never seen such a thing in his past. 

The surroundings are no longer mixtures of different colors from the Northern lights but the rays of the Dawn. Birds chirping their daily tunes can be heard now. 

He stood up and looked across the riverbank, hoping to see what he saw in his dream. From the side of his eye view, Torrhen lifted his head from his feathers, fully aware from that slight movement. He stretched his wings and claws, then looked at him, but Rhaegar is lost in his desperate search, hoping to see the figure that appeared in his dream. But the great direwolf he saw is not there, it was empty. Rhaegar was really hoping that it showed up again, at least if it did, it will help him convince his sister to know that he’s not insane.

But, if this is part of the deal to save the future, so be it, even if he has to go in alone. His gut tells him to believe what he saw even when no one else has seen them, it was just like the time when he felt as if someone was hugging him when they escaped Essos, he was sure someone was with him but he didn’t tell anyone for fear they would call him insane. Then two years later, it turned out that he can see greendreams, it convinced him even more when he felt that someone was there watching over him….them. Rhaegar is filled with determination now. 

He grabbed his traveler armor and changed from his night garments fast, draping his traveler’s cloak around his back, then he took Long Claw and attached it to the scabbard at his back. He then rummaged through his bag and found the sword he did not bring to Winterfell in order to avoid suspicions, Blackfyre. He attached the valyrian sword to his belt, tightening his breeches as well. This may be a long walk and dangerous, they must go now and make haste. 

Rhaegar walked towards his still-sleeping sister, he knelt beside her, poking her cheeks repeatedly. “Lya, mandia (sister), wake up.”

Lya groaned, furrowed her brows and hid her face further into the coat. “Mmmmmm…..Rhaegar….. go back to sleep.”

He sighed, “I’m afraid I can’t.”

“Poor you…... go play by yourself.” She mumbled in the fur coat.

“Please Lya, I need you to listen.”

His sister peaked her left eye out, eyelid half opened, her grey pupil sleepily glaring at him. “This better be good.”

“I think I know what this Forest Spirit is.”

“I’m about mere moments to punch you in the face,” She grumbled.

“No, please Lya, this is serious, otherwise I’d gladly sleep like you.”

Lya then pulled her coat away from her face, but she was still in disbelief from the looks she gave him. Probably still annoyed for waking her up early, Grey Wind opened his eyes a bit as well but did not move. 

Rhaegar continued, “Something came to my dream last night, a white glowing direwolf. It went inside the forest across from here before I woke up. I think it wants us to follow it.”

The silver haired girl was clearly processing this information. She lifted an eyebrow, as she looked at her brother in confusion. “How would you know that this is what we have been looking for and not just a mere dream?”

He sighed, she may not like what he is about to tell her, “I…..I just know that it is, Lya. I felt like something was drawing me towards its light. It was like...it wanted me to follow it. The light here wasn’t the light of this world, it looked like from another, and that direwolf may lead us to something. It’s like …. it was expecting us.”

She paused for a moment, clearly taking it all in. “Did it say anything?” 

Rhaegar shook his head. “No, but it looked like it knows. It was staring at me…..us, for a long time before it turned back and disappeared into the forest there.” He pointed towards the riverbank across them. “Please, Lya. You have to believe me, this could be what we are looking for.” He felt embarrassed to be needy to his sister because he had never begged like this before. But it was necessary, if this is part of the criteria to save their parents from the tragic lives and their future, then so be it. 

His sister watched him, her expression was unreadable. However, she sat up, deeply inhaled, and stretched her arms upwards. She then exhaled, putting her arms down, and stood up, “Fine. Look away, I’m going to change.” She then reached for her bag and walked further from Rhaegar to change.

Rhaegar sighed in relief and looked away, he could hear that Lya is rummaging her things. He saw his non-human companions were starting to wake as well.

Grey Wind stirred and got up, stretching its body, paws reaching as far as it could and shook itself. Tongue lolling out and he went to the river, clearly to take a drink. 

The dragons picked up the sudden commotion, they both lifted their heads and yawned, seeing their masters up and about. 

Torrhen then flew on the neck of Daenys, looking at Rhaegar. He greeted them all, “Morning everyone.”

After a few moments, he heard footsteps behind him. “All right, done.” He heard his sister shouted, he turned and saw that she just finished adjusting her belt, walking towards him. “Doesn’t look like the dragons can fit into the forest.” 

“Actually, I think we should go there by ourselves.” He saw his sister watched him in disbelief, trying to process what her brother just said. At this point, it seems that he looked like a fool now, judging from her expression. “Look, I understand that we are heading towards the unknown, but something tells me that we need to do this ourselves. In the dream, they were all gone and it’s just the both of us. Let them roam around free first, I’m sure they can find us later, but don’t let them follow us.”

Lya was processing his words, she chewed on her inner cheeks before releasing it. She sighed, “You are sure that this can help our future?”

He was never more serious in his life, “Aye.”

“Fine.”

They packed their belongings, Lya handed her bag to him as fastened a rope around Balerion’s arm before she walked to the white dragon. Rhaegar tied their bags together securely to the ropes around the dragon and gave him a pat on the arm. “Kostilus ȳdra daor ojughagon se bags, valītsos. Īlon jorrāelagon zirȳ. (please don't lose the bags, boy. We need them).” 

The grey dragon turned his neck to face him, making discomfort clicks and huffs, as if it's complaining, either because of the ropes around his arm or that they both are leaving them for who knows how long. “Nyke kivio ziry won't sagon syt bōsa, īlon'll māzigon arlī hae aderī hae kosti (I promise it won't be for long, we'll come back as soon as we can.),'' he reassured his dragon.

Balerion hooted, bringing his snout closer to his rider. Rhaegar chuckled as he stroked the scale of the dragon’s snout lovingly just like he used to do a lot when Balerion was a fledgling, “Mirre paktot, ao rōva rūs. Nyke kessa ūndegon ao aderī (All right, you big baby. I shall see you soon).”

The grey dragon hooted, releasing a warm breathe from its nostrils that Rhaegar find it comforting. He turned to see his sister doing the same thing to the white dragon, it seems that she also managed to tell Torrhen the same thing, for the eagle pushed its head forward to her open palm, giving an understanding gesture to his sister. 

Rhaegar was about to approach them when a soft whine came from his left. Grey Wind was looking at him longingly before bringing both of his paws to his body, Rhaegar had to turn so that he can face the wolf. He let go of his paws so that he’s on all four again and knelt so that his eye level is the same as Grey Wind. He was still whining at him, as if begging him to take him with them. 

He sighed and scratched both of his ears, he remembered the first time he saved the lost pup in the forest after seeing him in a vision at the Weirwood tree. All alone and scared, most likely hungry. When the twins took him in, Rhaegar immediately knew what to name him, for they were just told about the story from their father of their deceased uncle who went to war with his army and direwolf at a young age to save their aunts. They cared for the wolf up to this day, and he became a loyal companion in return. 

How he wished he could see their uncle. Lady Kinvara once told him that all the people who passed that you wish you can meet, lives in you. But how can they if they have never met before, only knowing them from stories.

Turning back to the wolf, he softly spoke to him. “Grey Wind, I need to go first. It won’t be too long, I promise.” But the wolf nosed his face, as if protesting. Rhaegar spoke again, hoping that the wolf understands him. “I am sorry, boy. But this is something that we must do ourselves, stay with your brothers and sister. We’ll call you soon, all right?” 

The young Greenseer got up and went to the river bank where his ‘skinchanging’ sister awaits him, her hand on the pommel of her sword, her bow and quiver hung at her back as she watched him. As he arrived near his sister, he looked back to see their companions only looking at them. None of them seem to follow their direction except their eyes. Rhaegar felt guilty leaving them for this travel. 

Lya then shoved a bottle to him, “I filled it for us, might be a long trip.” He then took the bottle. “You’re welcome.” Sometimes his sister can really be a devil and a saint at the same time. 

He attached the given bottle to his belt. “Ready?”

“More than you.” She smirked. 

They walked towards the river, testing the depths of it until their feet reaches the bottom. The river is knee deep, should be fine to cross. They walked slowly in order to hold against the soft current pushing their legs, it was a long walk of struggle to not fall until they reached the other side of the bank. 

Rhaegar turned back to give one last glance to his animals, it seems that they moved from where he last saw them, for they are at the edge of the bank now. They stared at them, hoping that they can still follow. 

“Don’t follow us, but don’t go too far as well, everyone. We’ll see you soon.” Lya shouted. 

Then they faced to the forest, trees loomed around them, as if guarding something sacred inside. It didn’t look welcome, nor did it look like it’s trying to keep anyone away. 

Lya takes a good look at the deep forest, and sighed, still staring at it. “Whatever it takes?”

“Whatever it takes.” Rhaegar softly said, and they entered the forest. 

*******

Arya is lost in thoughts as she shot another arrow, nearly hitting the eye. She scowled and nocked another arrow, preparing to hit it, focusing, and lose. This time she hit the mark after five arrows, but…..she did not feel any satisfaction. Rather, she was confused. 

After Gendry proposed to her, she felt guilty for turning him down. But at the same time, she couldn’t marry….just yet. It doesn’t seem to suit her, nor is she prepared for such thing. Becoming a lady….that was never her. Besides, she still has someone in her list to kill.

And then, there’s her future niece and nephew. They are still haunting her about the conversation she overheard, it raised more questions than it answers. Something about Jon being exiled after he fought so hard to protect Winterfell, does this mean that in their future, Cersei won? That’s impossible, she saw how the girl fought before, able to hold on against countless wights when she was about to kill the Night King. If anything, she too could be an assassin like her, and could kill Cersei easily. But them coming back to this time…..something really terrible must have happened to them.

_If I can help whatever quest they had that brought them here, maybe it can help whatever they are preventing in the future. Maybe even save Jon from this exile. _

This will also mean that she may need to observe closely of the Dragon Queen. She didn’t trust her at first, but knowing that she currently carries her niece and nephew, then maybe, there’s more than meets the eye about Daenarys. After all, she saw how Jon was very comfortable with her by his side. It was the first time she ever saw him so ...relieved to be himself, without feeling like an outsider when her mother was around.

With a new resolve, determined, she loses another arrow and it marked the eye again. She has to know about their niece and nephew at the morrow and have a chat with her, probably, soon-to-be sister, and Sansa. 

*******

Sansa is staring at the painted table across her, presenting the map of westeros. She left the celebration after the conversation she had with the Hound, and now here she is, lost in thoughts. 

To think that she once nearly travelled the whole continent still amazed her, but now she must find a way to save the North from the Mad Queen. But which Mad Queen? The lion or the dragon? How will she rally the armies against Cersei after the Long Night? What if the Dragon Queen turned her back on the North? What’s more, is there enough food for everyone?

She wondered if this was what Robb felt when he rallied his army to save her. Pressure, worry, and determination to bring down Joffrey. He was so much younger and he had to bear the weight of his crown and lead…..only to be butchered at the Red Wedding. Now, it’s up to her to save the North from further invasion.

Their armies are still in the process of recovering after the Long Night, many were lost that day. It happened about a week ago but the memory was still fresh, the painstaking non-human shrieks echoing the entire castle, rotting flesh and skeletons chasing after them, slaying the living…..it will forever scar her memories. 

And now with the addition with these two new people who happens to be her future niece and nephew, judging from Jon and the Dragon’s Queen’s silent determination to find their lost offspring, it seems storming King’s Landing may have to wait. Hopefully not too long, Gods know what that Mad Lioness is planning to do with Winterfell. If they march south now, it may not be wise. How many more allies are needed to go to war?

“What do you have in mind, my Lady?”, Sansa was so absorbed in planning that she hardly realized that the door opened and there stood the Lannister brothers, and the former guard of the late Lady Stark. Tyrion holds a cup in hand, most likely wine again. Ser Jaime stood silently beside him with Varys, what did they had in mind, she wasn’t sure, for all the men’s expressions were unreadable.  
They walked to her until they stopped in front of the table, across the Lady of Winterfell, Briene took her place next to Sansa. Why are they here?

“And what business did you have in mind here?” she questioned Tyrion. 

Tyrion took a gulp from his drink before speaking. “We are both here to assist our King and Queen-”

“Your Queen.” She corrected him, she was still bitter on how she did not get an immediately response about what of the North. She may be carrying her future niece and nephew, but she has to know first whether she is a threat to Winterfell or not.

“Whatever you want to say about her, there is one thing that we both have in common, the same goal, and a case which we cannot neglect.” The dwarf spoke calmly. 

“And that is?”

“Our duty is to help the King and Queen, who are both in love with each other, and that it seems that they are more determined to look for their children instead of the war.” He then put his on his brother’s thighs, since he couldn’t reach Jaime’s shoulder. “ On top of that, we have our dear sister to think of as well, what are her next move if we do not storm King’s Landing and what she plans to do with Winterfell.” Tyrion answered. 

“What are the chances that they await for us to storm King’s Landing, now that we are clear that we may not go to war yet? If so, we can focus on recovering.”

“I’m afraid that we must hasten that process as well.” The Spider appeared in front of the door, it seems that they are all lost in conversations that they didn’t hear him enter. 

“What do you mean?”, the Kingslayer asked.

“From what my little birds informed me, about a month ago, two dragons were spotted at Essos, destroying elephant enclosures, setting them loose and free.”

“Dragons? The grey and white ones?”, Tyrion chimed.

“Yes. The elephants belonged to the Golden Company.”

Jaime gasped, “Cersei asked for them to fight you all! It was part of the deal of the Golden Company!”

“Well, this will enrage her, thanks to your niece and nephew”, Tyrion sarcastically remarked to Sansa, but it seems in a good way. “On the one hand, it helps us reduce the worry of how many foes we must face. On the other hand, they managed to probably enrage her. Oh, those twins are definitely their children alright. We may want to expect that she will show us no mercy at all” The dwarf took a jug full of wine and poured his cup full, he then looked to his brother, “I suppose you left Cersei furious with you being here too, no?”

Jaime looked down sheepishly, “Yes.”

“Well shit, all of us managed to indirectly pissed her off.” He then drank and stood next to Sansa, looking serious this time. “Sansa, we both want Cersei off the throne and our homes safe, if we are to do this, we must work together, whether you like Daenarys or not. I have been with her for a long time, longer than the people in this room, and I can assure you that she means for us good, for you and all of us.”

Sansa was processing this information, she was still skeptical, “and what of the North?” She asked again, and this time, she wants a proper answer to know the fate of her home that endured countless battles.

But Tyrion always know what to say, and from her experience of being in the company of the dwarf, he may have a more reassuring solution. He did manage to convince the Lords of the North that the Targaryen armies are here to help and not invade. “With Jon and Daenarys thinking about their missing children instead of war, and her being pregnant, she may think of you all as family. After all, their father is Jon. I am certain she will keep the home of the father of her children safe, just like how she assured that there will be no slaves in Essos. More importantly, with them paying more attention for any signs of your niece and nephews, we can be at their steed to plan for the upcoming war and defend the North together. What say you, my Lady?”

Sansa sighed, he truly is convincing. Unlike Baelish, now that she thought about it, the dwarf upheld his promises more than Littlefinger. He did saved her from being further beaten under Joffrey’s orders and saved her virginity, now that she thought about it, he truly is true to his words. “Do you mean what you said?”

“I do, and the Lannisters always pay their debts.”

The Lady looked at him, feeling a bit more determined to trust him. She heard footsteps approaching her, and saw Ser Jaime next to her now. His expression looks solemn and guilty, “Lady Sansa, your mother released me from prison in hopes that you and your sister can go home safely. Brienne made sure I arrive to King’s Landing safely and corrected my errors along our journey as well, if it weren’t for them both, I will never be alive today. But so long as my sister is on the throne, you won’t be safe, therefore,” he knelt in front of her, she heard Brienne taking in her breathe, “I, Jaime Lannister, knight of the Kingsguard, shall pledge my loyalty to Lady Sansa of house Stark, if she would allow me too.”

Sansa was loss in words, she was touched on how many people are willing to defend the North despite their past. There truly is hope after the storm. She gave him a reassuring smile, “Arise, Ser Jaime. From this day onwards, you shall protect me from any harm.” 

Ser Jaime stood up, and gave her a smile, “Thank you for giving me a chance to redeem myself, Lady Sansa.”

The lady of Winterfell nodded, before she heard another metallic step beside her, coming from Brienne.

The lady knight took this chance to chime in and knelt to her, “Just like Jaime, I too will protect you until the end of my days. So long as Cersei remained at the Throne, no one is safe, but I shall ensure that you and the North will be. Use me my Lady to help assist you to obtain victory. It is what Lady Catelyn would have wanted.”

Sansa smiled, she could not thank her so much for being at her side even when she turned her down the first time, not believing that she was sworn to protect her. But this time, she knows that she is true to her word. “Arise, Lady Brienne-”

“Ser.”

The red-head turned to the source, who happens to be Ser Jaime. “Pardon?”

“I knighted before we all faced the Long Night, she is now Ser Brienne.” There was something that she finds that he is proud to call her that, but regardless, Sansa was amazed and proud. She turned to Ser Brienne again, about to recite properly again this time.

“Very well.” She repeated the words of tradition to honorable knights, and knights. This time, she saw her differently, a good different. This woman, who came to be shamed for being a woman in armies of men, now became the first woman to be among them, and this time, fight alongside them with pride. “Arise Ser Brienne, knight of the Lady of Winterfell.”

The knight lady stood up and slowly bowed to her. 

Lastly, Varys spoke up. “You may think of me traitor, for pledging to different Lords, Ladies, Kings and Queens. But I am always loyal to Queen Daenarys, for she ruled Essos and made it a better place. I am certain that she will do the same to Westeros, and now that it is clear that she loves your brother, I too am certain that she would do everything in her power to keep Westeros safe, especially her family. Therefore, at her steed and her masters of whisperers, I shall assist you on this coming war.” The Master of Whisperers bowed before her, his tone was filled with truth and honor.

The Lady of Winterfell nodded. She is now with many allies to defend her home, and she will make sure no one messes with the North ever again this time. The pack survives. “Very well, get some rest everyone. The morrow, we can begin our planning after informing the King and Queen.”

*******

Jon held on to Dany on his bed in his chamber, the fire in the hearth was the only sound that can be heard, as if the fire are whispering something to them. She was crying for a long time after they pushed Bran to his chambers, devastated and broken. They had to tell Bran to stop showing them after they saw the other Jon killing the other Dany, Jon demanded to get out of the vision at once. And that was when Dany broke down, and him weeping. It was too much to take. 

And now, here they are, holding onto each other after what they saw. Jon felt disgusted with himself, not only did he kill the love of his life, but he killed their unborn children as well. How did their children survived, they will have to wait until they are ready to see again. For now, they are comforting each other, holding one another tightly in hopes that the other will not go. Jon brought his lips to her forehead, murmuring gently to her that the Dany they saw in the vision is not her. But Dany is still weeping quietly in his chest.

Ghost appeared next to Dany, as if sensing their sadness, but he knew she couldn’t handle it better than his master. The white wolf jumped to the bed, and layed next to the silver haired woman, nudging her arm. 

Dany pulled away from Jon to face the wolf, sitting up a bit to rest her back on the pillows, bringing her arm around his neck, “Thank you, Ghost.” She shuddered as she said this, still sobbing. The wolf is silent but looks as if he understood the situation, then he brought his head on her lap as if he knew that something inside her is important, for the wolf pressed his good ear gently on her stomach. She stroked his fur, feeling the comfort that the wolf gave her. 

Jon sat up as well and brought his right arm around her so that she can rest on his chest,“We should rest.” He could see her face, eyes red filled with tears of sorrows, her cheeks puffy, and mouth agape. How much he wished he could take away all her pain. 

Dany did not answer his request.

He knew what was in her mind, “Dany, love, what we saw……. in that future are not us. Bran said it himself that with the Twins here, we …..we may alter that future….. make a better one.” He tried to be positive for her, for their sake.

But it only made Dany blink more tears, “All of you suffered because of me….”

“No, Dany. No…..you are never at fault.” He kissed the top of her head as he pulled her to him closer and placed his cheeks at the side of her head before continuing. “I am the one responsible, I….I pushed you away when you needed me the most. I….I shouldn’t have done that…... it’s because of me …...that all of you….l.” He whispered to her as he couldn’t continue and broken down, he felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest as he wept for them, it’s because of his stupidity that led them like this. 

She grabbed his hand, turning her face to him so that she can kiss his cheeks. “It’s not you…..that’s not you…”

Jon held onto her until he rested his hand on her belly, where the twins are now taking residence there. “We’ll find them.” He found his voice back now, he wants Dany to know that he will keep his word for this one, and he will make it happen. “We’ll find them….. and then we help them as much as we can.”

He felt Dany nodding, “Alright.” she whispered.

That night, they slept in each other’s arms. Jon stroked her hair softly as she slept and the other arm is around her back, he could hear her breathing, face pressed against his shoulder and her right arm around her torso. For now, it looks like she had no burden to haunt her dreams. Jon hoped that it will stay that way, for he wants her to be happy. She has been carrying a heavy burden for a long time, leading armies to war, and changing Essos for the better. He wants her to get as much rest as possible, to forget the vision they saw before. He hoped that his presence is enough to keep her calm, even after seeing that his other self plunged a dagger into her heart. He silently swore to himself that this time, he will keep his family safe, even from themselves and himself. 

He stared at her peaceful face as he vowed to himself, how can his other self reject this beautiful and incredible woman? He felt incredibly blessed to be the father of her children, his twins grew up to be fine young adults and he is proud of them. He wants to be with them….all of them, as one whole family. That was his last thoughts before he let sleep to take over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....yea, this is super different. But I'd like to know what you think for this one, especially with the twin's encounter.  
Thank you!!


	5. A Past Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
-Simple and Clean, Utada Hikaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your responses :D Please keep them coming :)
> 
> It's midnight, and I need to work in 8 more hours :p I'll check for grammars tomorrow. Though please point it out to me as well in case I missed some stuff. Thanks :)
> 
> Now, it's time to see the past. Enjoy!!

Oh geez, sorry for the long wait. Had been busy with work and creating more ideas for the story chapter, so I hope this one works.

So you may have noticed that I changed the title and summary, from GOT: Dragonwolves to Defiers of Fate. It seems fitting. Hope it won't confuse you when you got an update.

Oh, Congratz to Game of Thrones for winning the Emmys! *Does Emilia's dab. Nuff said, here goes!

After the celebrations, the whole North had been on a search for the Twin dragons. Ravens and small hunting parties were dispatched around the North, except the South. At the moment, they all agreed that this search must be in secret to prevent Cersei from knowing that they may have additional allies…..that is if the Twins are willing to help their cause. They left on bad terms after all.

Jon and Dany decided to delay looking further of the vision, and will begin again once they found any signs of their children. It was too much to bear, Drogon's cry knowing his mother died was heartbreaking, which was why they shifted their attention to looking for them first.

Dany was determined on her search, even in her pregnant state. Her Hand and lover protest that she should sit back but she too wanted to help, as the dragon spirit she is, in the early morning, she dressed up ready to join the search. Jon didn't want her to be alone, so he made Sansa in charge of Winterfell and followed Dany. Mounting on Drogon together since Rhaegal is recovering, they flew together and scanned the area.

They came back empty-handed at sunset, along with the other parties and decided to continue tomorrow after arriving at the outskirts of Winterfell. Dany felt disappointed, she was hoping there is at least a small clue about the twin's whereabouts.

The next day came with the same result as well, and the day after and the next after that. Before they even know it, it has been three weeks since they last saw the twins. Dany had never felt so worried in her life, Jon must've sensed her feeling worry, for he linked his hand with hers. "Don't worry, Dany." He calmed her, "We will find them, you have my word. You'll see, we will meet them again."

Dany nodded, and accepted his comfort.

They also delayed on planning what to do with Cersei now that the Long Night is over. Jon and Dany find it difficult to concentrate with their children on their minds, and Dany may sometimes feel nauseous and vomit. In the end, it was decided that all advisors should make sure of the wellbeing of the armies and the townsfolk for one month, especially food supplies. Then, they can plan any strategies to come up with and present them to Jon and Dany later on. If they cannot find the twins in one more week, then they must shift their focus on the upcoming war.

To be honest, Dany was relieved of this because she was still uncomfortable on how Sansa was glaring at her. It seems that, even when she knew that she is carrying her niece and nephew, she is still not exactly welcomed here. Thus, joining the search parties became a distraction for her to forget how the Lady of Winterfell was treating her.

They just got back from their usual search again, the sun was beginning to set. As both majesties walked in the castle entrance, she saw that the castle life was recovering. Soldiers patching up walls, clearing out broken wood scattered, some had straps around their arms to close their wounds, and folktowns distributing food. Some saw the two monarchs but remained silent, they just stared at them before returning to their activities. Dany truly felt like an outsider now, was this what the Twins felt when they were here?

Suddenly, Dany heard a shout of a child. "Your Grace!" A boy no more than eight wearing a plain shirt and brown pants, ran towards her, eyes full of happiness with wide smile on his face, and wrapped his arms around the Dragon Queen's hip, head gently placed on her stomach, causing her to stagger back. Dany was utterly speechless and confused, she looked at Jon to see if he knows something, but he too didn't look like this was expected. So, she decided to play along, putting her hands on his shoulder and knelt to his eye level.

"Hello there, sweetling. What are you doing here? It's almost late, you should go back to your mother, she's probably worried about you."

The boy then looked up to her with a huge smile on his face. "Oh, my mother was waiting for food. I was with her, and then I saw you! Can we play with Grey Wind again? Please?" the little boy begged, eyes looking so full of life.

Dany's eyes widened. She remembered that the grey wolf followed Lya when they first met, the wolf must've followed her when she came here. This may mean that he mistook her for their daughter, and their daughter for her. How far did she help the people here until they remembered her? Did she not rest? She was told that Lya was watching over her, the whole night! If she got to help the people here, did she not sleep?

Dany was saved from answering the little boy by a woman with black circles around her eyes, and clothes a bit dragged, coming towards them. "Ned, what are you doing! Don't you know who she is?". The woman then pulled his arm to her and addressed the Dragon Queen. "Fo...Forgive me, your Grace, it was very rude of him to do that. I...I have yet to teach him manners to address you, he shouldn't have done that." The frightened woman looked down and bowed as she said this, sounding very timid. This must've been his mother, how Dany envied the boy that he gets to know his mother. She stood up to address the woman now.

"Quite alright, madam. He is such a wonderful child." She then looked to the boy, "I am sorry little one, but Grey Wind is not here." The boy's smile disappeared, and he looked down, clearly disappointed. "But he'll be back soon, he's just away to do something."

This caught his attention and looked at her with curiosity. "Oh, what is he doing? Can I help?"

This made Dany smile and chuckle, he is such an adorable child. Even at a young age, he is so overprotective, he reminded her of her son. "I'm afraid he has to do this on his own first, he'll be back before you even know it."

"Oh, I see." He looked down again, clutching his mother's skirts.

Dany then looked at his mother, the boy did say that she was waiting in line for food, she thought of an idea to cheer him up. "But….he did needed help from you. Your name is Ned, correct?"

The boy looked up to her again, eyes sparkling with joy. "Yes, your Grace. It' me! What did Grey Wind ask for? I can help! I want to help him!"

"He wants you to be there for your mother." She looked at the boy with a serious gaze, hands on his shoulder, gripping him gently. "You listen to her and help whatever she needs from you, that way Grey Wind will know that you are a fierce protector like him and he doesn't need to worry about how many more people he needs to help because he has someone like you."

"Aye, your Grace! Consider it done!" He said in excitement and bowed before her.

She smiled wider for him and ruffled his hair, "That's a good lad." She wondered if her son was once like this, so playful and full of life in the midst of darkness.

Dany stood up and looked at his mother, and she was filled with relief and bowed again, "Thank you, your Grace. And thank you for saving us from the dead monsters."

"I am grateful that you all are safe." She replied, and she watched as the mother and son were holding hands as they walked away. She glanced at Jon, who has a warm look on his face, smiling at her. She smiled back at him when suddenly she heard more shootings of children, shouting "Your Grace!"

The Dragon Queen was immediately swarmed by dozens of young children, some look like the age of Lyanna Mormont herself, and some in the age of maybe ten and two. They all looked at her as if she once lived here before, welcoming her. Jon is right, Lya took a lot of effort to help the people who may have seen her as an outsider at first, at least it's what Dany may have thought since the first time she was here, everyone looked at her with worry.

"Your Grace! What is it like to ride on a dragon?"

"Can we play with Grey Wind again?"

"Are the monsters coming back for us?"

Multiple questions were shot at her, that Dany nearly felt faint. How can she tell them that they mistook her for her daughter? Jon must've picked this up, for he moved to her side and pushed her behind him, then he turned to address the children with a gentle tone."Now now, young ones. Give her grace some air now shall we? She just came back from a very long trip."

The children then gave a long "awwwww" sounds, clearly disappointed. If they were puppies, they would whine and droop their ears.

But Dany is not going to let them down, she won't let it happen after seeing her futureself. She failed her children, she's not going to fail the ones looking up to her now. Determined, she placed her hand on Jon's shoulder, "It's all right, love. I will gladly accompany them."

Jon looked at her, worry written all over his face. "But you just got back, and-"

"It's quite alright, I can handle them." She gave him a reassuring smile, then she leant forward and kissed his cheeks. She didn't care how the public sees her now, not ashamed to love him, the father of their twins.

Jon was surprised at first before recovering from the given affection. He was looking at her now, full of love and care. Dany admired his rare facial expression, it's rare to see him happy.

She let some children to pull her hand, separating her and Jon, and they led her to an empty carriage nearby, as if it were a bedtime story session. Dany sat at the edge of the carriage, the children followed, making themselves comfortable on the ground. However, a little girl walked towards her and stuck her arms out to her, as if asking Dany to pick her up. Dany picked this up and carried her to sit on her lap. The child giggled as she sat comfortably on the Dragon Queen's lap. She can see from the corner of her eyes that people are looking at them, and Jon was still where he stood, watching her.

Looking at the girl on her lap, she wondered if this is what it's like to hold a child. "Now, what story do you want me to tell you, little one?"

*******

Jon watched as Dany is swarmed by little children, telling them stories of her dragons, the folks and some soldiers were also looking at their direction. He was feeling relieved that she found her place….some place among the people, even if they are only children. They love her.

But…..he knew that they mistook her for their daughter. He saw Lya introducing her wolf to them, he remembered the boy who hugged Dany was the same boy that Lya first introduced the wolf to before the others joined in.

How do they tell the people that the Twins are their children? How will the Northern take this information? He remembered Sansa didn't approve of their relationship, if she can't, how can they? And him not being a bastard but a Targaryen line, will they still follow someone who is half-Stark and half the grandson of the Mad King? Even Dany was having a hard time convincing the Northern Lords that she is not like her father.

So lost in thought that he didn't know how long he stood there until he heard a voice next to him, "They love her."

Jon was startled. He turned to see that his Hand was beside him, as if he just magically appeared. "Let's not make that a habit, Ser Davos."

His Hand chuckled, still looking at Dany and the children, he goes straight to the point. "I suppose you still weren't able to find your children."

Jon nodded and remained silent, ashamed that two weeks have passed with no results. being able to hide properly. They have searched far and wide, only to find no single trace of them. Not even a single raven came back with any news of them. He didn't know whether he should be proud of them for hiding well, or mad at them for making their parents worry.

He decided to focus on what matters first currently. "What brings you here, Ser Davos?"

"Well, I was about to ask you about your search, but you weren't there, so I was looking for you. And here you are."

"Aye, and as you can see the result, it is quite the same as the first."

"Actually not." The onion knight contradicted him.

This made Jon turn to him. "Did you find anything?"

His Hand smiled, "Why of course, look."

Jon followed what he was staring at, but he was still looking at Dany and the children. She was in one of her stories on how Drogon came back to her, the children were so absorbed in her story. "What about her?"

"The first day she arrived, no one trusted her like this. And now, it seems as if she is a mother to everyone in Winterfell."

He let that sink in. Ser Davos is right, the North never take in strangers well. Dany, Tyrion, and her other companions weren't exactly welcomed in Winterfell, especially her sister. In the council chambers, he could feel the tension between the two. It felt like the temperature was the same as the Long Night. But after the battle, he didn't understand why the Northern still wouldn't accept her...that is….until today.

Now, children and folk towns seem to accept her. Children hearing her stories, and a few mothers with their little ones joined in. It is quite a warm sight, he could see that she truly is a mother.

He was probably smiling to himself, because his Hand suddenly pointed out, "So why aren't you marrying her yet?"

This made Jon's eyes widened with shock, is this how witty his hand is? "What?"

"You heard me." There was a tone of annoyance in him, he wondered if he is always like this when he served Stannis? "Obviously everybody knows that you adore her, even a fool can see how much the both of you keep eye fucking each other the whole time you are together... like now."

Jon turned very red at his remark, his wits were always the strongest next to Tyrion. But because of this as well, he became a good choice to be his Hand. Back to this conversation, this thought has crossed his mind. But….he doesn't know how to address this to everyone, now that he is a Targaryen, and that she is his aunt. What will the North think of him?

Ser Davos also have not known this fact yet, and he may need to tell him. "Ser Davos, I need you to come with me, there is something that I need to tell you. And it must be between us for now."

Jon waved at Dany, which she caught. He then placed a hand on his Hand, and pointed to the castle, telling her that he is going into the castle first with Ser Davos. Dany nodded and continued talking with the children.

"Now, come with me."

*******

Sansa is watching Daenerys from afar. She was taking a break after managing the operations of supplies for the town and maesters for the injured, it was tedious. The Dragon Queen's advisor helped, but the resources are still scarce. Some hunters were used for the search party, and the Mormonts were having slow progress on bringing in resources from their area. At least the town is recovering quite well.

As for the Dragon Queen, she only need to make sure that she is an ally of the North. For these past few weeks, she was still cautious towards her if she is only here to win the hearts of the people for the Iron Throne.

Now that she has witnessed the entire exchange of the future of Winterfell with Daenerys, it gave her a new perspective towards the Dragon Queen. Here she is, interacting with the little ones as if they are her own. Instead of resting, she took her time with them. Sansa has mixed feelings towards her now.

"That was how she was able to rule in Essos." A voice spoke out, causing the Lady of Winterfell to turn towards the source to her right.

She saw Tyrion walking towards her, joining in to see the event she is currently witnessing on where her own mother used to stand and watch Robb training. He stopped near Sansa and continued. "By winning the hearts of people and keeping them safe, she was able to gain more and more allies, including myself I suppose."

She didn't know what to say. What he said is true, during her time in King's Landing, the people there were not fond of the Lannisters, and they probably still hate them now. They only followed them due to fear, and she remembered as a young girl that she swore to herself that she will never rule like them.

And here, Daenerys is creating an exact example of what kind of ruler she wants to be. She had misjudged her, terribly. "I suppose you are right."

"Do me a favor, Lady Sansa." Tyrion remarked. "Talk to her and Jon, it might help." He then left her to think about it.

*******

After Jon explained everything to Davos about some moments later in the council chamber, including the vision, his Hand scuffed his beard, processing the information. "So…..you and your aunt.."

"Stop, Davos." He warned, then continued. "And aye, we did." Jon groaned when his Hand was about to mention the inevitable, he just didn't want to hear it now.

"It's a good thing though, makes alliances much easier. And, you can claim the Iron Throne with ease."

"How can you say this like it is an easy thing to do? She's my aunt!"

"That never stopped the Targaryens to produce more of their kind."

"And look what happened to them!" Jon was fuming now, the last time he was this angry was when he beat Ramsay in dual combat and hit him repeatedly for what he did to Winterfell, Sansa, and Rickon. "Mad for power, despised, and nearly all were erased from the surface of the world and now it's just both of us!"

"Four of you."

"ENOUGH, DAVOS!" He was done with his wit, it's not the time for anymore jokes. "I have lived my life believing I am a bastard and fought through everything so that I can be as honorable as my father, who turned out to be my uncle! I came back being told that I am the blood of a family that mostly turned mad because of their focking tradition, everything I did seem to be for nothing now! They will see me as the Mad King's kin, especially repeating their tradition, because Gods know how much I love Dany! They will hate me even more!"

He took a moment to pause, Davos didn't say anything, good. Jon ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. "Not only the North will hate me again, it seems that my own children may hate me as well, knowing that in their future, I KILLED THEM ALL! I killed a pregnant woman, who happened to be my aunt and the person I love most, and I let her fall to such tragedy…...because of me.." his voice cracked at the last sentence, and he faced the window so that Davos won't see him shedding a tear.

"Splendid, isn't it? My whole life is a lie, and I may be the very person that I didn't want to be the most, a mad leader."

He remained silent after that, his energy seemed to release after letting out all the anger to his Hand. Gods forgive him for yelling at him, but he needs to know his feelings about all these things that are crashing him like tidal waves.

He heard Ser Davos took a deep breath and sighed before speaking. "If the rumors were true, have you ever seen the children of Cersei? Not Joffrey, but Tommen and Myrcella?"

Jon was confused why he changed the subject. "What about them?"

"I was told by Tyrion that they weren't mad like Joffrey, rather two angels of incest. Tommen is a kind boy, had he lived longer, I am certain that he can rule well, if Cersei isn't manipulating him. The girl is also similar, gentle and sweet, never like their mother. And never were they ever mad about power, cruel, or anything among those kind of things towards others." This made Jon turn to him, who turns out to have walked towards him. He wasn't done yet. "And did you know, your Stark uncles and their siblings were also products of incest?"

Well...it's not like he learnt a lot of the histories of the Starks, but he did seem to recall something like that along the line, except that they weren't taught about them a lot. As the result, he finds that this information sounds quite new, so he just shook his head.

"As you can see, these traditions you mentioned is not quite foreign among houses and not all came out with lust for power. Rhaegar Targaryen turned out to have the qualities of a great King, had he ruled, maybe there won't be any of these nonsense wars." Then he faced Jon, giving him a reassuring smile, "And if he were the King and alive today, he would probably wed you and Daenarys."

This caused Jon's eyes to widen, did he hear this right?

"Fate brought you both together no matter the events, no? Both of you were separated, and now here you both are. Two Targaryens reunited for a better world, now tell me if this is a coincidence, Jon? Let alone your children out there, they are good lads. I worked with your daughter and saw how your son treats the soldiers, never have I seen strangers who are so willing to help people who are cautious towards them. Gods know how much pain they must endure, doing something kind even when the people weren't exactly friendly towards them. Also, they didn't seem mad like Aerys." Ser Davos pulled out all the information needed to convince Jon that not every same tradition may lead to the same result, and he was doing quite a splendid job doing that, he admits. He chose his Hand well.

Jon sighed, feeling ease. "But I don't want the Iron Throne."

"Well, that is for you to decide. I personally think that you both will be great leaders, not lust for power nor cruel. Westeros needs that leader. But don't neglect your feelings towards Daenerys, the more you ignore her, the more it will destroy you both. I am sure your children wouldn't want that, they are wonderful twins by the way, I'd like to get to know them one day."

He smiled to his Hand, he really made him feel like he is a father. "Thank you, Davos."

Ser Davos returned his smile and pats him on the shoulder. "You'll find a way, both of you. I am sure, and I will be there to help."

Jon nodded, then he heard a knock and in came Daenerys.

"Well, I best be on my way. Think about what I just said, it's for the good of your family, yours and all of us." And with that, he left Jon's side and acknowledged the presence of the Dragon Queen. "Your Grace." He bowed, and Dany nodded, then his Hand left the chambers.

When the door closed, she turned to him. "What were you two planning?"

"No planning, just a small talk about where the twins may be." He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, brooding. "He seemed fond of them both."

"We all are. Though, I am more concern about their whereabouts."

"Maybe we can get more clues if we look further into the vision."

This made Dany blink. Clearly, she didn't seem ready yet. Jon walked towards her, looking very serious. "Dany, I understand that this may be hard to watch, but we must not let our children down." As he said this, he placed his hand on her belly, wanting to feel the bump. Sure enough, there is a tiny bump there, which caused him to smile. "The people in that vision is not us, we can change that future. The twins came here for a reason, and we must not let their efforts go to waste. Whatever it takes, remember?"

Dany nodded. "Whatever it takes."

Jon placed a kiss on top of her head and embraced her so that she won't feel anxious. She sighed in content and pressed her ear to his chest as if listening to his heartbeats, it felt right. Davos is right, they may be meant for each other. "You will be a great mother."

To which Dany replied, "And you will be a wonderful father."

They stayed like that for a while, remaining silent. It felt peaceful, but it has to last for they must look for their twins. "Let's go find Bran."

*******

Arya was in the Godswood with Bran, still in shock to what she had witnessed in the vision. For the past week, she made his brother reveal what was so terrible that Jon had to be exiled but instead, she only saw her time with the twins.

"Is this truly what the future will be?" She asked her brother.

"Yes and no, it all depends on them both."

"You know I hate it when you keep talking in circles." The she-wolf scowled.

"There are many different possibilities that may come to the same conclusion, which is why they need to work together. After all, they are the Song of Ice and Fire." Bran continued to stare at the tree, his face is unreadable as usual. "The prophecy mentioned that if Azor Ahai fails, then the world fails with him. In their future, it happened."

She was lost in words. This means, at this point, they cannot do anything first until those two stupid love birds have seen more. But...there must be something that she can do.

Suddenly, the sound of snow crunches behind them, Arya turned to the source, revealing the two subjects they were just talking about.

She asked them, "You are here to see more, right?"

To which they both were shocked, and turned to Bran, Jon is astounded by this, "You showed her?"

The Three-Eyed Raven answered, "Yes, but not all. Only the parts when she was with your children, the rest must be under your permission, whether you will let her see or not."

Arya chimed in, "Jon, all I wanted to know is why they said that you were exiled, but he has yet to show me that part. Instead, he showed me that I am an aunt in their time." She smiled at this, never had she thought to be one, let alone her other sister turned out to be the blood of the very idol she look up to. She then turned to the Dragon Queen, "Your Grace, I….uhmm.."

"Just Dany will be fine, Lady Arya."

Arya was having difficulties for this, she held her right hand to her left arm, rubbing it to comfort herself. Here they barely knew each other, and Daenerys is so kind towards her. Perhaps she misjudged her. Arya was never the type of person who would give out compliments easily, especially to people she just met. But she called her already, so she needs to tell her. She can feel that his brother and his lover are staring at her. Then she let out a sigh, "Whatever you both are going to see, please know that I will fight for you both no matter what."

Daenerys seem shocked to hear this but smiled anyways. "Thank you, Lady Arya-"

"Just Arya will be fine, Your- I mean, Dany." She mimicked her and smiled. Then she quickly left the Godswood.

*******

Jon and Dany watched Arya leaving until she went beyond the trees and into the castle. "I suppose the future aren't all that bad as well." She remarked.

Bran replied calmly, "So it appears. We'll see more of that. Come, we shall begin again."

*******

Dany's vision blurred and their surroundings turned dark and glowed later on. Different candles placed everywhere, providing light to what it seems like room to pray, there were sculptures of many different things on pillars, steps leading down to an open space, where they saw three figures were having a discussion.

"Drogon took you to Volantis where Kinvara resides. She revived you, along with the children in you. Kinvara insisted that you stay in the temples where she can assist you in any process of birth and avoid any unwanted suspicions that you are alive with children."

Dany let out a breath she didn't know she held, it was truly relieving. She knew that her children lived, but she didn't know how they were able to. She's just glad that they didn't revive them in a horrific way, the same way that the witch who cursed her revived Drogo.

Though she couldn't say the same to Jon, he closed his eyes and looked down, eyes furrowed. He must've felt ashamed, she clasped her hand with Jon's and his hand a gentle squeeze, giving all the comfort he needed to go through this. He acknowledged this, and gave her a smile.

They looked at the three figures again, and saw Dany talking with a lady with red dress and a hooded man. Dany moved closer to take a look at the people her counterpart was talking to, and recognized one of them. The lady is Kinvara, the priestess of Volantis. So this means that they are at the temple of Volantis at the moment.

But Jon isn't familiar with her. "Who is she talking to?"

Bran filled in for him, "That is Lady Kinvara, high priestess of the Temple of Volantis. She was the one who brought Daenerys back to life, just like how Melisandre brought you back."

Dany shuddered at that information, how ironic. Both Targaryens experienced death, though one of them is in the hands of another. She quickly abandoned that thought, and turned to the said figure.

They can see his facial appearance with his hood down. Fiery red hair, somewhat like Daario's hairstyle, except a little longer, clean shaven, a few wrinkles on his forehead, but otherwise, he looked like he is still in his middle age, tanned skin, and a fresh scar on his right eye. His black clothing is just like every light traveller would wear, except that the traveller will be expecting enemies, which is why it has more armor. His tunic has a v-neck, having only one shoulder plate, that has sharp edges, at his left side to attach the cape dangling there, baggy trousers that is tightened around his waist with his leather belt. At his belt, hung a slim sword that is sheathed and a few pocket-sized knives poking out of his small satchel dangling. His wore tall soft travelling boots, but with steel plates over the bridge of the feet, and steel greaves attached to it. He looks as if he had been travelling a lot.

"Who is he?", Jon asked.

"That is Jon Connington, he was recruited by a clan leader consisting of a creed of mercenaries called the ninjas. He was the one who found Daenery's body, he recognized you and found help from the priestess to get nearer to the dragon."

This caused Jon to snap. "Jon Connington? Wasn't he one of Rhaegar's closest friends who died?"

The Three Eyed Raven kept staring at the three figures in discussion as he told what he knows. "He is a friend of Rhaegar, when he was exiled, everyone thought that he was dead. However, the truth is, he was spotted by a clan leader, saw his potential and took him in to be their warrior, far from Essos and even Westeros. That's why nobody knew where he went and assumed he was dead."

Dany processed what he just said, and looked back at them on what the three of them are discussing.

The other Dany gave a horrified look to Kinvara. "I won't accept this! You cannot take my children away and make me forget them! I won't allow it! They are mine! Mine to me!"

"I am sorry, your Grace. But as long as the Three Eyed Raven exists, your children are a threat to him and his Stark family. Who knows when they may come after you and them."

But she kept protesting. "We are the only family that they have ever known! I AM THEIR MOTHER! THEY DEPEND ON YOU TWO TOO! I WILL BURN ANYONE WHO TRIES TO TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!"

"Daenerys, it's not only the Starks that we are concerned about. There are still others out there who are after you, and that will put them in grave danger. You had Drogon, and still you were murdered. At this moment, their situation is similar to yours, back to where you first started."

The long-lost Jon Connington stepped in. "Which is why I will come with them."

This caused the worried vision Dany and the Priestess to look at him. If anything, Dany may have thought that he dressed up somewhat like Rhaegar, except that he had a little more armor. Does he still call himself a knight of Westeros or a warrior of a foreign nation?

The man spoke again, "My Queen, I have been haunted by the fact that I was unable to protect you and your brother. Now that I have trained to become more than a knight, allow me to honor his memory and assist you as well by protecting the young prince and princess. I will raise them them until the time comes when they can return to you."

But the revived queen frantically shook her head. "I am their mother, I will raise them! The twins are my children! What would they think when I send them away? I cannot bear to lose another of my children again! PLEASE!" She begged, and when she did, her voice was very hoarse, it broke Dany's heart. She felt like crying, she could feel Jon was trying to comfort her by touching her shoulder.

Ser Jon only moved towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her a sad look. "Daenerys, we knew this day would come. It's the only way they can be safe, away from you." He told her gently. "I swear to you, I will protect them and return them to you when they are ready."

The other Dany closed her eyes, and let the tears finally roll down. She knew they were right, but it seems that she still couldn't accept it. She hung her head and sobbed, Ser Jon wrapped his arms around her.

Jon and Dany can only watch, their hearts broke as they watched the scene. Dany sobbed as she tucked her head under his chin, Jon rubbing her arm. It hurts losing Viserion, and seeing Rhaegal fall to his death, but letting her own children because it's not safe to be with her is another level of grief.

Unbeknownst to them all, two small figures peaked out of the shadows behind the walls. Dany noticed them first from the quiet scuffling sounds, but she wasn't the only one who heard them.

Ser Jon let out a chuckle, he released the sobbing Daenerys, and looked back. "I know you both are there, come on out. We won't be angry."

As if on cue, two small children, no more than five, revealed themselves. A little boy with black curly hair with violet eyes emerged first, he was wearing white shirt and brown pants. Followed by a little girl with short silver hair and black eyes, wearing the same thing as her brother. They ran to their mother, clutching on her blue skirts, pressing their faces on it. The little boy mumbled through the fabrics, "Muña, you're not leaving us, are you?" His voice cracked at the last word.

The little girl looked up, "Please don't go muña, we'll be good, I promise." She begged just like her mother.

They look so very innocent and sweet, and to think that she had to let them go is heart-shattering for even the strong Dragon Queen.

Vision Dany kneeled to their eye level, looking at them. She took her time to admire the children she could finally have, "I am sorry my sweetlings, but muña has something dangerous to do, and I don't want you both getting hurt because of me."

"We won't!" The little girl shouted.

"As long as we listen to you!" The little boy finished for the both of them.

Jon could feel the stubborn side of the Stark family in them, they are his….their children. He wanted nothing more than to hold them, to chase their demons away, and protect them. He asked his brother, "Bran, where in the world am I? Why am I not with them?"

The Three Eyed Raven closed his eyes before telling him the inevitable. "You were exiled to the North for killing Daenerys, it's the only place where no one will come hunt you down."

"What?", Jon gasped. From what he saw of himself in the vision, all he did was listen to others, got manipulated to kill the love of his life, and exiled….all because he listened to them. He felt his blood boiling at this realization, his breathing is starting to get ragged.

But before he could say anything, the other Dany held each of their shoulders and replied to the twins. "No, you must stay far away from me. Listen to Uncle Jon, learn whatever he will teach you, do you understand? When the time comes, you can come back to me. I have been to the place where you are going to stay, you will love it there."

Little Rhaegar isn't having it. "Only if you come with us!" The dragon side of him is trying to win, something Dany noticed.

Vision Dany closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "No….. I cannot come with you."

The girl chimed in, raising her voice, "You have to, muña! I don't want to live away from you, please!"

"Mama, please! Stay with us!"

Ser Jon noticed that the children won't take anymore 'No's as an answer, so he gathered them to his arms and gently move them further away from Dany, "Come little dragonwolves, we best be leaving."

But Rhaegar had more up his sleeve, pounding on his Uncle's arm to get away from him. "No no no no no no no! NOOOOOO! I WANT MY MOTHER, NOT YOU! GO AWAY!" he tried to run back to his mother only to be caught in the arm from Ser Jon's grasp. The boy struggled to break free, but the man has an iron grip to the child. No matter, he still tried anyway while trying to reach vision Dany. Tears were rolling down his chubby cheeks. "MAMA, PLEASE DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE US!" He begged as he still tried to get away from Ser Jon.

But vision Dany, now standing up, crying for her children. "I am sorry, my sweetlings", and she turned her back on them. Hiding her pained face from them.

The red priestess came to her side to comfort her queen, holding her arm. "You did what you had to do." She said quietly.

Both twins are still screaming and wailing for their mother as they were dragged away, and every time they did, it's another arrow plunging to the hearts of the current Jon and Dany. Dany, especially, couldn't handle the pain as much as Jon can, for she was clutching onto Jon and hid her face on his chest as he embraced her.

"All three of them agreed to move them to Pentos, to Master Illyrio. And of course, the twins had no choice but to follow."

Dany turned her face a bit so that she can see Jon's brother while hiding herself in his arms, voice trembling "Did he raised them like he promised?"

Bran nodded. "Yes, it wasn't easy. But he managed through."

Dany nodded in acknowledgement, but she felt jealous that she wasn't the one to raise them. It's her fault that their twins had to grow up without their mother or father. She never felt so irresponsible, she wept for the harsh lives the twins must face because of her madness. She didn't want them to feel unwanted at all.

"There is still more to see." Bran said, he didn't let them sink in to the request because he changed their surroundings again, causing them both to gasp.

Their surroundings changed again, they found themselves at a beach. The sun is rising, and the waves rolled to the beach gently. Dany immediately felt at home, she knew this side of the beach. She looked to Bran, untangling herself from Jon, "We are in Pentos, aren't we Brandon?"

He nodded. "They have been here for four years since they last parted ways at Volantis. Connington trained them to be a warrior and educate them as much as possible, even some of their lessons are with Illyrio."

Suddenly they heard a shout, followed by a man jogging on the golden sand, he was wearing a plain shirt, back sticking with sweat, and baggy pants, "C'MON LADS! LAST ONE! HOW MANY HEADS DOES THE TARGARYEN SIGIL HAS?"

At his tail, Dany saw two figures running behind him trying to catch up, a boy and a girl. They too are wearing similar clothing, except smaller size, the back of their shirts are tainted with sweat already. Clearly, they had been jogging for a while, seeing how the twins were gasping for air whilst shouting answers, "THREE!". After answering, they slowed down and stopped.

Dany can see their features now, her twins. Rhaegar had short curly hair sticking on his forehead and neck, and slim body. Lya has her silver hair, tied up to a ponytail. Both looked like they need a break, Rhaegar rested his hands on his knees, panting. Lya fell to her knees, gasping for air.

"Good work, better than before. You both are getting faster." Ser Jon came back to them, looking like he never breaks a sweat, unlike the two children in front of him.

The silver haired girl then sat on her rear, stretching her legs and looked up at their caretaker. "Why must we do this again?". Her tone is filled with sarcasm and annoyance.

"It seems, she takes after her aunt." Jon chuckled. Dany looked at him, smiling as he looked at their children in awe. It's been a while she ever saw him smile, if he does, then it's a rare sight of happiness. "Speaking whatever it is in her mind, never ashamed or regret on doing so."

They heard another whining voice speaks out. "Uncle Jon, I'm quite certain we will be running on horses than actual running like we are doing now." Little Rhaegar commented as his head was still down.

"Now, now, Lya, Rhaegar." Their caretakers kneeled in front of them. With a loving tone that Dany noticed, he spoke gently to them. "There's a very good reason why I made you all do this. A true leader needs to show their strength to their people so that they are willing to follow. You will encounter a lot of things along the way, and these are one of your trainings to get there."

They took in the information, before the little boy asked. "But who are we leading, Uncle Jon?" He looked at his caretaker with curiosity, the same goes with his sister.

"One day, when you are ready, you will lead Westeros and Essos to a better future. But first you must prove to the world that you are ready to be the warrior you are meant to be. It's in your blood for generations." Then he looked to Lya, "As of you too."

This made the children smiled a little bit, then Lya asked, "And then, we can see Mother, right?" Rhaegar looked at Ser Jon as well, his eyes showed that he too wants an answer to that question.

The hearts of both soon-to-be parents sank, even after being forced to be separated from their mother when she turned her back on them, they were still hoping to see her again. Dany wondered if they asked the same question everyday to him.

Their caretaker was silent for a moment, and then answered. "Yes, little dragonwolf. One day." He said lovingly, which made Jon feeling jealous.

The boy stood up straight and looked him in the eye. "Do you really mean it, Uncle?"

"Yes, young one."

This made the little girl smile and she leaped into his arms, not caring of the sweat on him. Ser Jon was surprised at this sudden action, but recovered quickly and returned her affection.

Dany's heart grew a sudden jealousy, it should've been me, she thought. Gods know how much she had always wanted to hold her own babe in her hands the day she was pregnant with Rhaego, to watch them grow as well…..just like what Ser Jon is doing now, taking care of them in her steed.

Jon's feelings towards the very sight in front of him was no different as well. He looked at them longingly.

Someone passed through the three audience as they kept staring at the twins and Ser Jon, which shocked the two last Targaryens. This also made the long-lost knight to look at the coming figure as well.

The figure has grey hair at the length of his shoulders, fat, and orange robes, walking towards their direction. Dany immediately knew who he was.

"I see that you three have been training well." The man said.

The two children immediately turned to the source, Dany noticed Rhaegar had a frown on his face now, Lya's was unreadable. Both children stared at the fat man, then mumbled "Hullo, Ser Illyrio."

"Ah, it seems that you both are training. Splendid." Illyrio said with amusement.

The twins remained silent, something about him seem to tick them. For they didn't show the same affection towards the master of whispers, just like how they were able to talk freely with Ser Jon.

Ser Jon noticed his students were uncomfortable around him, then he whispered to them. "Why don't you both take a break and play along first? I have something that I need to do, we'll continue learning later."

The two children then looked towards their caretaker. Grinning, then they ran off towards the beach, Shouting and laughing.

Ser Jon stared at them for a moment before Ilyrio blurts. "You have become soft towards them, though they seem well now."

"Aye, strong lads but stubborn. Will take a while before they can start their proper training." He was still staring at them, their laughing caused the soon-to-be parent's hearts to melt. And it seems that it's the same for the lost knight, whose face softened as he watched the children played. Then he turned to Illyrio, sounding serious. "You wouldn't come here for a reason, so why are you here?"

The fat man held up a small scroll, "A message came from Westeros. Brandon Stark is on the move, but my little birds are not certain when he will be declaring war." This made both Targaryens to look at the Three Eyed Raven, who placed a blank stare at the scene, seeming as if he didn't want to answer anything now.

This caused Ser Jon's face to stiffen. "He knows about Daenerys then?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well, the same way as how you knew about the moves of Daenerys before she came to Westeros. Quite a famous dragon, let me tell you that."

"Does he know of the twins?"

"My guess right now, no one knows about their existence besides us. From all the information I have gathered for the past few years, there wasn't any mention about the children of Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen or children that has a Stark and Targaryen features in Essos. For now, they are safe. The red priestess's magic seems to hide that memory well from her for now as well, but not her body."

"What?" This caused Dany's head to snap at that response. What did the red priestess do to her?

"Well we cannot hide them forever, soon enough there might be someone who would recognize them. You kept Viserys and Daenerys here, and yet Westeros still knew about them residing in Essos."

"Yes, if Brandon Stark gave the command to invade Essos, there is a chance that he may want them both dead, since he is the King after all. And if that happens, all our efforts will be for nothing. Jon Snow could've been our perfect candidate, but with his current state, I am not confident he is as promising as he was in his days with the Starks."

"Then I must assist her."

"No, my friend. Your place is here to be with the future of Westeros and Essos. If you show yourself now, she will ask you questions that may jeopardize the current location of the twins. She is already suspicious with her body feeling different and we don't want her to ask unnecessary questions that may endanger them."

The long-lost knight ran his right hand through his hair, clearly feeling frustrated. "What's her move now?"

"Not good, she is increasing the number of her armies, most likely wanting to declare war on Westeros as well." Ser Jon was stunned to hear this, his eyes widened at the information. "If so, both lands will not be safe and millions will die, and I won't be anywhere nearer to be the masters of coin. Kinvara is also increasingly worried about this since her little prophecy may not happen and will bring doom again ...just like Valyria." The fat man then looked at his friend. "Jon, are they ready?"

"Of course not, they are only children."

"Then make them ready." Illyrio looked more serious than ever, something Dany had never seen before. "We don't have much time left, if war breaks out between nations no one can lead the future, no one will be safe, and…..." Then he looked at the children. "There won't be any hope for them, the Targaryens will be another extinct house."

The three-audience watched carefully at the scene. Jon and Dany were only getting grasps from the conversation, though they understood where all this is going.

"Brandon, what happened to me in that future?" Dany asked.

Bran took a moment to answer. "You and Kinvara agreed to wipe your memories of the twins to keep them safe, the only memories you had is the day when you awoke. So, you don't know anything about them at all. And because of that, what clouded in you is only vengeance. What happened to you is something I could not see, I can only catch a glimpse of the twins and their surroundings. Other than that, it is all hazy, what you are witnessing is something I gathered so far."

This made Jon curious. "So why didn't she erase their memories as well?"

"Daenerys is a prime motivation for them. They wanted them to remember her so that they still remember who their mother is."

Danny wordlessly nodded, feeling ashamed that she failed her own children in the future, unable to protect them. Here she thought she was strong enough to protect her people, but she couldn't even keep the twins safe to the point they had to come to their time. Jon noticed her solemn expression, he held and pulled her closer to him. Dany sighed in content for the given comfort and continued to watch whatever his brother wanted to show them next.

The vision blurred as they were processing what they had just witnessed, they found themselves still at the beach, but it was dark.

"It had been a year after that conversation. Ser Jon trained and educated them like any knights would, but for them, they had started in an early stage."

They noticed a small light then, a small make-shift fire. Dany can now see clearer, she saw the three of them sitting in a circle. The twins took their place together, sitting beside each other, they wore baggy shirts and pants, the fire was set between the twins and their caretakers, who was wearing brown tunic and breeches. They are roasting meat in the fire. She can see Ser Jon is telling them a story, for the twins never made a move, besides breathing, watching and listening carefully to him. From their looks, it is as if they are stuck in their own world.

Rhaegar took a meat that is ready to be eaten, skewed in a stick as the story sounds like it's about to end. "So…..there are no other dragons besides Drogon?"

"No, little one. Unfortunate indeed, only in spirits now." Their caretaker answered, and chewed on a piece of meat.

"That's sad. I would have loved to see more of Drogons." The little boy said.

Lya was about to take one when the meat fell into the fire, "Oops." She motioned to get it back, putting her hand into the fire as she tried to reach the fallen food. Making both her future parents gasp at what she was about to do.

"LYA!" Ser Jon shouted in fear, dropping his meat and ran towards his ward, carried her away from the fire, and landed on his rear. "Are you alright?" he asked, worry lingered in his face, his other free hand held her hand that was in the fire. Still in his arms, Lya looked confused instead. In her hand is the meat she was trying to grab. "What?" Ser Jon was confused as well. Here is the child not feeling anything from the burnt meat.

"She is unburnt." Dany softly gasped.

Jon heard her. "What?"

"I was given that title the moment the Dothraki saw me walking out of fire, unharmed. Since then, they called me that." She answered, and Jon nodded to the answer and they continued to watch the scene before them.

"What's wrong, Uncle Jon?" Lya asked innocently, as if nothing happened. "Did you want mine?" And she offered the meat to him.

Her caretaker took a while to recover from this new discovery. "Lya, is your hand hurt?"

She shook her head. "No."

"You knew the fire won't hurt you?"

Instead of her who answered, it was Rhaegar. "No, it's actually warm." Both Ser Jon and Lya looked at him, and he too was sticking his hand in the fire. "You should try, Uncle Jon." He offered innocently.

The two Targaryens were shocked and chuckling at how innocent their twins are, oblivious of the magic of their lineage. "Aye, they inherited Arya's playful side." Jon laughed. Dany looked at him, there is a smile, and tears in his eyes. She can see how painful it is for him to witness, unable to be there for their children and having someone else to protect them instead of him. Dany felt like that as well, unable to watch their children grow.

"Jon, this is a future that we can change. Remember that, my love." She reminded him, hugging Jon tightly, tucking her head in his chin, a place she always resides now. Jon sighed in content, and felt him nodded and he wrapped her in his arms. They stayed like that and continued to watch whatever they need to see from the vision.

Ser Jon made Lya sit on his lap, as she ate the meat in her hands. Rhaegar faced his sister and his caretaker, their make-shift fire lighting dimly now behind him. The twins looked at him curiously, as if they know he wanted to know something from them.

Which he did. "Children, how long have you known that you can play with fire without burning?"

The twins took their time to remember, heads looking at the sky trying to recall. By the time Lya finished the food in her hands, she answered for them. "When I was dreaming about dragons."

"Dreaming about dragons?"

"Yes, I think I was a dragon. And I was carrying someone on my back, and we flew away from men in masks who keeps throwing long sticks at us, I think muña is the one on my back because she had silver hair like mine."

All the adults took a moment to think about what the little girl said. Ser Jon asked again, "When did you have your dragon dreams?"

The little girl crossed her arms and thought hard, something tells them that it may have been a long time ago. Instead of her to answer, Rhaegar chimed in. "When you told us the story about muña living here."

Dany was touched at his answer. After all she had done in that time, the exiled knight was still willing to tell them stories about her. I can see the strong loyalty in him, she thought. After seeing how many had betrayed her in that time, she was willing to accept this one.

The exiled knight furrowed his brows, looking at Rhaegar, then to Lya, and then back to the boy. "But that was about a month ago!" he exclaimed. "And what were you doing playing with fire?"

This time, the boy looked down sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Well….I was...umm….errr ..." He hesitated to answer, clearly it seems that he did something that made him this hard to say.

This caused Ser Jon to lift an eyebrow, feeling suspicious to what the boy had done. "Yeees? I am waiting, Rhaegar."

"He tried to set our lesson books on fire, uncle." Lya chimed in, feeling no guilt to reveal what his brother did.

The boy's eyes widened in horror. "LYA!"

The knight furrowed his brows, his face showed his disbelief on what the little girl just revealed. "Excuse me….what?"

Rhaegar glared at his sister, who stuck her tongue out, then he sighed. "I was tired of studying, uncle. It's always about boring lessons that we never use anyway, everytime we finish something, there will always be a new one." The boy confessed, looking quite guilty.

Ser Jon sighed, "Rhaegar, how many times must I tell you. Every lesson Illyrio and I gave you both are important. You are to be knowledgeable, just like the Kings and Queens of the pasts, and…..like your mother." He gently rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Can't you see that I am preparing you both to be one?"

"And when will we get to see her?" Suddenly, the boy's tone was firm and strict. His held his hands together, clenching them.

"I told you, when you are ready-"

He swatted his hand away and stood up. "STOP LYING TO US, UNCLE JON!" He roared at his caretaker. Dany and Jon looked at his angry son, the dragon in him has awakened. "Every time we finished a lesson, passed a test, you kept making another one! Even in training! We've been doing what you told us to do for years, and not even just one time we get to visit her! How many more are there until you think we are good enough to see her?"

Dany was astounded to see how brave her son is, to shout at someone. She can see the Targaryen inside of him looming out, was she like this when she found out Ser Jorah spilled her secrets to Westeros back then? She watched her son carefully, there were tears filling his eyes.

Rhaegar was breathing hard, finally deflating his stored anger out after holding back for such a long time. Then his voice was hoarse, meek as a mouse. "Does she not love us?" He was holding back his tears as he asked this, but from his facial expression, he was quite ready to accept whatever truth he was going to get.

Lya looked up to see their caretaker, wanting to know the answer to that as well. She too had tears in her eyes, but unlike Rhaegar, it rolled down her cheeks already. The knight looked down, this time, it's him who clearly felt guilty about what he is about to tell them. Jon and Dany walked closer to listen carefully to what they knight was about to say.

He held the girl in his arms gently, and then he finally told the secrets he had been keeping from the twins. "Your mother loved you both more than you could ever imagine, it pained her so. After she had you both, we were worried if enemies would be coming after her, which was why the three of you stayed at the Temple of Volantis. But that too wasn't enough, for she was nearly killed by a man from Westeros. Fearing for both of your lives, she agreed to send the both of you to the very place she resided with her brother. Thankfully, no one knew about you two yet, the day we had to leave for Pentos, she agreed to have the priestess of Volantis to wipe her memories about ever having children so that you can stay hidden from the world, including herself."

The two Targaryens stared in horror to what they just heard, the same goes with their children. Rhaegar was trying to compose his breathing level before he asked again. "You mean…she….she forgets about us...forever? She won't even know us again?", his voice cracked at the last word.

If the previous scenes made her heart broke, this one made hers shattered into millions of pieces. Dany was hysterically sobbing, she couldn't take it anymore to the point she fell to her knees. "No….Brandon….please make it stop..." Her voice was hoarse, begging Jon's brother.

Jon was immediately beside her, trying his best to ease her pain, but it wasn't working. Bran can only look at them and said, "I'm sorry, Daenarys. But you must see this."

Ser Jon was trying to reason with him, "Rhaegar, it's not-"

The girl bolted up wanting to the person who raised her, staring at him with disbelief, not letting him have anymore excuses to hide, "You knew this all along ...and you didn't tell us."

The exiled knight faced away from them, he clearly wasn't ready for this day to come. "I didn't want to hurt you both...I'm sorry little wolves." He said softly, confessing all his secrets, there was guilt to the tone.

The girl was breathing heavily this time, clearly in disbelief at the person who raised her. She was sobbing, "All...all the lessons …..and training we had been doing….IT MEANT NOTHING!" She screamed to him ...and then she ran off.

Rhaegar gave one last glare at his foster father, and followed his sister.

"LYA! RHAEGAR!" Ser Jon called, but the twins didn't even look back.

"Bran please, get us out of here this instance…...NOW!" Jon ordered, still holding the sobbing Dragon Queen. It's too much to bear.

His brother looked at him reluctantly, but granted his request anyway.

*******

The vision blurred ...and they are back at the Godswood, sand no longer beneath their feet. Jon sat on his rear as he held the sobbing Daenarys in his arms, she was gasping hysterically. "I'm sorry….. I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…..." She mumbled.

His sight was blurry, and his head ached…. everything they witnessed only made him more guilty than ever. "Dany…. it's not your fault…don't say that…it's not you."

But she violently shook her head, shutting her eyes from the world. "I…...I made them believe that …. that…. I…. abandoned them….not caring about them…"

Jon pulled her to him tighter, afraid that if he let go, she too will disappear in a blur. He was doing his best to hold back his tears, but it was no use. It formed quick in his eyes and are already dripping down his chin. What he saw of their painful childhood was too much for him to bear. "It's me, Dany…you did nothing wrong…it's not your fault…. it's because of me… I killed you….and abandoned you all….I left you all…all alone….it's because of me…it's my fault" His voice cracked.

He broke down and wept together with her, burying his face on her shoulders, hiding from the world in shame, weeping for their children. To say that Jon felt terrible is an understatement, he felt that he deserved to be thrown to the very depths of hell for his actions. How he was never there for their mother when she needed him the most. How he betrayed her trust and murdered the three of them. How much he hated himself for being manipulated and used by everyone and him exiled to the North beyond. And most of all…. he wept for his children. How they must face a cruel world because of him.

They continued to cry in each other's arms, drowning in each other's despairs. Bran could not do anything but to watch the two lovers trying desperately to comfort one another.

*******

"Are you happy now that Uncle Jon trained us to run in the beach every morning?", Lya grumbled beside him as she hiked on the snowy hill, snow crunching underneath them. They had been walking and hiking for a long time now, there was still no sign to what Rhaegar saw in his dreams.

"Maybe we should've stolen some horses back there." Rhaegar panted. He was struggling to take every step through the cold wet snow, winter may have melted, but that didn't mean that it's over just yet. He wished Balerion is here to carry them, that way it'll make traveling much simpler than dragging his feet through the snow. It wasn't this high when they left.

"You don't say." She commented.

Just as they reached the top, in front of them is a deeper forest. Beyond the forest, he's not sure what it is, for its trees after trees layering each time he tried to see further. This is getting more and more confusing, his last dream of the direwolf was when he first saw it. He tried to reach for the direwolf, but for some reasons, he could never catch up. However, it did left him a hint. The direwolf seems to walk to trees that had their roots sticking out of the snow and the ground, which not all the trees had. The problem now is….there aren't trees like that in front of them now.

"So…which way now?" Lya gasped for more air. She saw his clueless face, head darting left and right…then he broods. "We're not lost, are we?" She catches her breathe.

Rhaegar could not answer. He was confident that the direwolf wanted them to come here, but he's not sure if the path he leads them is now right. And to be really honest, he wanted to answer his sister 'yes'.

He must've pondered for too long, because his sister chimed. "Can I take your silence as a 'yes'? Look if we are just say so, I-" she never finished her sentence, which she rarely does, making him turn to his sister.

"Lya?"

But his sister ignored him and walked pass him towards a tree in front of them and knelt, she looked like she was inspecting something.

Rhaegar followed behind, when he reached beside her, he asked. "What is it?"

His sister looked at him, holding something between her fingers. Rhaegar knelt beside her to look at the object closer, it was reflecting light from its surface….just like the shard that Torrhen found! He fished his pocket for the item and brought it out, trying to compare its differences and found none.

"Rhaegar, I think we are on the right path."

He inspected both object for the last time before putting them into his pocket. Then, he grinned at Lya, "Aye, I know so." Which made his sister rolling her eyes. They both stood up and looked at the deep dark forest, "Shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether you are in AO3 or fanfic.net, please leave a review, follow and fave :D helps me get motivated. Thank you for the ones who did, you people are awesome!! The true heir to the Iron Throne!!
> 
> Till next time :D


	6. Premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't lose your way  
with each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope and glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart  
\- If We Hold On Together, Diana Ross

Qyburn walked towards the Queen's chambers calmly. After waiting for weeks, he finally obtained information from Bronn that her grace had been waiting for, however, he is not certain how will she take the news. He strides at the hallway and arrived at the door to her chambers and knocked three times.

He waited a few moments before he heard her tone of authority. "Enter."

He pushed the door and saw the person…. people in front of him. Euron and Cersei are sitting opposite, there were no parchments, quills or any sorts on the table in front of them. It appears that they were in a discussion before he came in.

The faithful Hand of the Queen bowed. "My Queen."

"My Hand. What news do you have for me?" The lion leaped out, just like hunting its prey.

"Information from the North, my Queen." He looked at them both, lifting his hand to reveal a scroll in his hands. "From Bronn."

"Well? What is the Dragon slut, and the bastard up to for these past silent weeks?" She scowled, hands folded on her belly and back against the chair she sat. Euron rested an arm on the table, leaning to it, interested to hear what the old man had to say.

"The two dragon riders that burned your elephant deals were in the North. However, they left Winterfell days later, and never returned. The armies had been searching for the two dragons ever since." He informed the two of them.

The Kraken furrowed his brows, leaning back against his chair. "Dragons? You mean the Dragon whore's?"

"No m'Lord. These are new spotted ones from Essos just after one of the Targaryen's dragon is gone."

"Impossible, there are only two dragons left in the world."

"That wasn't what we were informed. These dragons are grey and white, contradicting the colors of the Targaryen's current ones. According to my sources, they assisted whatever fight the Targaryen and Starks were having, but they left and never returning up to this day. The North had been desperate to find them ever since."

"And what of the riders? Do you know who they are?"

"My sources were still unable to find out, however, it was said that they were a young man and woman."

Euron spoke, quirking an eyebrow. "Another Targaryen?"

"We are not certain, they were there for only two-three days before they left."

The queen looked calm, but her Hand can see the veins starting to appear. "So…another dragon to hunt down. What of their armies?"

"Still recovering." He answered quickly.

"And the new dragons are still yet to be found?"

"Precisely."

Cersei straightened her back, she was silent for a few moments. Thinking of what to do with the possibility of a new threat. If there may be another Targaryen, then she must remove the root to the problem first. With these two new dragon bastards nowhere in sight, and the slut and bastard having no plans on attacking King's Landing yet, then Lady luck is in her side. No one will see any attacks coming from her. Perfect. "Euron."

"My queen?"

"Rally my troops and march them North tonight, take the path to The Twins. I want no Houses to know of our attack, shoot down any ravens on sight. And…." The mad queen leaned forward on the table with a wicked grin and calm tone, "Shoot the dragons. Break them down first after you arrest the dragon bitch and bastard, then kill her dragons in front of them. I want the world to know that the dragons are all dead. Same goes with the Starks, remind them of the Red Wedding will you?"

The Salt King grinned and stood up, then he bowed before her. "As my queen commands."

*******

"Are you certain they headed that way?" The Hound grumbled as he tied his satchel to his horse.

Arya looked towards the North where it may lead Beyond the Wall on her horse, she packed light for this trip. For the past few weeks, prior to looking into the visions, she occasionally joined the search parties but came back empty handed. When she's not joining, she would either train, plan how to sneak into King's Landing or talk with her sister about what to do of the North now. Now that she knew about her time with the twins, she had a hunch where they may have gone to, a place where the parties have not searched.

"Yes, I am certain."

The Hound grunted as he mounted his horse. "So, ya' are just going to sneak out, just like that?"

"No, I have told Sansa that I am leaving. But I want no one to look for me when I search them, this may be a long one. Hunting in a group will only arise suspicions, who knows if there are spies here and I doubt that they are to come with us if we are in large numbers." She remarked. "So, it has to be just the two of us."

"Still a sneaky little cunt, ya' are." He remarked, he was returned a smirk across his former hostage's face. "Lead the way then."

Arya nodded, she nudged her horse and smacked its reigns. The horse responded with a rear, then it galloped outside the castle. She can hear that Sandor isn't far behind as well, so she didn't need to look back. The she-wolf is determined to find her family so that they can explain what the seven hells is going on.

She smacked her reigns again and her horse increased its speed, and the two warriors rode towards North in the cold dead night.

*******

Jon and Dany had been sobbing for a while, still trying to grasp on what they had seen. Jon held the Dragon Queen tightly as he wept, trying to shield her from the memories of their twins. If they cannot handle this, how can they see what is yet to come? How many more pain did the twins had to endure because of them? There are still so many questions yet to be answered and the truth are in the past that they must see again.

After some time, their breathing slowed. Calm, Jon whispered to her. "Dany, love, are you alright?". Of course not, he thought. They just witnessed their children's sadness, it reminded Jon when he was young. Being a bastard, no one paid him any attention, even if they did, they treated him as an outsider. Never welcomed, never caring.

But for his queen, the mother of their children, he is determined to not let her feel what he had experienced. He wanted to show her that he is not the future 'father' that they witnessed, he wanted to show her his love.

Dany only nodded in response. Tears are still rolling down her cheeks, she wasn't trembling any longer. "I want my children." She whispered, ghosting a hand to her stomach. She hid her face in his shoulders, mumbling her next words that only Jon can hear. "I want them back to me."

Jon followed to where her hand trailed, feeling the swell of her belly, the twins growing insider her. He wasn't sure whether the children of the North were aware that he is pregnant, her winter dress did not make that obvious. But with her in his arms, it is. "We will get them back, I promise."

The Dragon Queen nodded again, and they fell silent. Jon noticed that his brother was staring at them, as if waiting for them to recover. "I am sorry you had to witness this."

Dany took a deep breath and entangled herself from her King, "No, it's fine. Thank you for showing us." She wiped her eyes with her sleeves and looked at Bran. "I want to see more."

This made Jon shocked, "Dany, maybe we should take a rest first before seeing them again."

But she shook her head, defiant to what he wanted for her. "No, I am fine. If there are clues to where the twins may be heading from that vision, then we must look again." Bran too was hesitating, he stayed silent and not looking at her, it appears that he may be siding with Jon. "Please Brandon, I want my children back. We have been searching for weeks and we are still unable to find them, not even close to any signs. I….." she sighed. "I want to make things right. It's my fault that I turned mad and they had to live their lives in secret….." Dany looked down, tremendous amount of guilt weighing her shoulder.

Jon was amazed with her strength. Just moments ago, she was hysterically weeping in his arms, crying out all the sorrows for their twins. The lengths she would go for the people she cared is amazing, first avenging her fallen allies, the Tyrells, Greyjoys, and Martells, saving him from the Wights, saving the North, and now determined to find her children…. their children. He wants to be there for her this time.

He held her hand when she couldn't finish her sentence, reassuring her that she is not alone anymore, that he can share her burdens with him. Dany looked at him and found that he was giving her a loving gaze, a stare that he is with her to the end. Then he looked at his brother, who was waiting for his response. "Bran, it's alright."

The Three Eyed Raven smiled, "Very well, then we shall continue."

Both King and Queen held on Bran's shoulder, and he transported them to another vision.

*******

They found themselves in a hallway of a house, torches illuminating the inside. Dany recognize the place, for she too had lived there once. It brought her back sweet and painful memories, it was home for a while before her brother ruined it. They were standing in front of her former room, someone was standing there as well and knocked on the door twice softly.

"Lya, Rhaegar, it's me." They can see the back of the former knight, his hand was on the door and head down as if it was weighed with guilt.

Dany was touched, her twins resided in her former room. Was it Illyrio who made them stay there? Or was it Ser Jon?

There was no answer, but they can hear a sob inside. Even a sob made her heart plummet, how much she wanted to carry them in her arms right there and then.

"Lads, please. I just want to talk." He said gently.

Again, no answers.

"Children, I know it was wrong of me to hide this from you. I'm sorry for what I did. I just….." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I wanted you both to be happy, it was so hard to get you both to smile after we got here. When you both finally did, I didn't want you to feel sad again."

There was a silence, but Dany can hear slow footsteps. She looked down on the door gap where a small illuminating light sheds through the dark bottom, there she can see someone's shadow, stopping at the other side of the door.

"Lyanna, Rhaegar, please. Your mother wouldn't want you two to be like this….. and so do I." He then put both of his hands on the door, hoping that the twins are still willing to hear more to what he wanted to say. "At least let me explain to you, and then I'll be on my way. Please?"

The other side was silent, but after a few moments, the door clicked open. The room is filled with light from the small candle on the table beside the door, the atmosphere felt depressing. The boy is at the door, eyes red and cheeks wet, but his face still looked angry. He then turned back and walked to where his sister was on a bed at the far corner, her face was the most distraught among the two that it pained Dany to see her. He sat near his twin.

The girl was sitting on the bed, half of her body covered in the blanket, and she was hugging her pillow that it seems to be stained by her tears. She was still sobbing, strands of hair stuck on her cheeks and neck. When their caretaker sat on the other bed, Lya looked at him and Dany can catch the sadness in her. Her eyes were redder than Rhaegar's, still filled with tears. _Oh, my little dragonwolves _.

Ser Jon leaned his elbows on his knees, folding his hands. He looked down first, then sighed, clearly, he is trying to release the hidden pressure in him, then his eyes darted up to look at his responsibility that he gladly took years ago. The twins were staring at him, Rhaegar was fumbling with the hem of his shirt, and Lya clutched her pillow tighter. Waiting for an answer.

Ser Jon didn't jump straight to the point though, he looked around the room, as if trying to find a trace of memory. "Have I ever told you that this room used to belong to your mother?"

The twins nodded.

"Magister Illyrio told me, so when we first came here, I knew where your room should be. So that you both can feel closer to her…." He looked at the twins, hoping that they'd understand his intention. If they understand, they never showed that they did. Instead, the twins only looked at him. Their caretaker sighed, "Lads, I…." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before explaining himself. "You are never not good enough to her or even me. In fact, you both are more than enough, which is why your mother wanted you to be safe. There are many people who wanted her dead, and if they know about you both, not only will you both be in grave danger, but her enemies will find another way to kill her."

He paused again to see if they understand, still they stare at him, as if the answer wasn't enough. "She never agreed to have her memories erased of the both of you, many times she tried to find another way to keep you safe, but it was the best chance we've got. Your mother never wanted this to happen, but she will do anything to keep you both safe, which is why she thought about this place." He took a deep breath, "She wanted you both to have the childhood she never gets to experience, safety and home. When she was your age, she had to run away from a lot of bad men, and she was never safe like you both now."

The last sentence seems to break Lya, tears started to form in her eyes. "So ... then…. we can never see her again….because she had us?"

Their caretaker decided to move towards the other bed where the twins are sitting, he sat between them. "No, child, of course not. She was so happy when she had the both of you, she never thought she can have you two but here you are. She will do anything to see you both, which is why she is fighting bad men so that you all can be together again." He took them both in his arms, hoping to comfort them and telling them that they are never a burden. "Did you both know that you had an older half-brother?"

The twins shook their heads, intrigued by this information.

"His name was Rhaego, but he died before he was ever born, and from then on, your mother believed that she can never have any children ever again. But here you both are, a miracle that broke her curse."

Rhaegar was curious of this, "What happened to Rhaego?"

"A witch cursed your mother when he was trying to save her husband, and the cost of his life was your brother. But the witch tricked her, and she lost them both. So, your mother punished the witch and she hatched three dragons, the ones I have always told you about."

"Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion." Rhaegar filled the puzzle in happily. Jon saw how enthusiast he is, just like Bran when he was younger. Oh, how much he reminded him of the old days when shit didn't happen, and they were able to be just children.

Ser Jon chuckled, "Smart boy." He ruffled the boy's hair, Rhaegar finally giggled.

Lya chimed in, "So….the witch killed our papa?"

Jon felt a stab in his heart. Papa. Of all titles he was given in the past, bastard, Lord Commander, King, it never really bothered him. But this one…..it gave him a tremendous feeling of overwhelming, he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

Ser Jon looked at the girl, it seems that he was hesitating. "Her former husband wasn't your father, there is another. Your father….he….he was exiled for…..a crime he never wanted to commit but had to."

Rhaegar's perked up, "You mean, he was punished because someone made him do something bad?"

The caretaker turned to face the boy, Rhaegar's face was filled with shock, his violet eyes pierced through his, demanding an answer. But this was a difficult revelation for them to understand, Jon can see that. After a few moments, Ser Jon answered, "Yes."

"That's horrible, Uncle." Lya commented.

It seems that the former knight is just going to have to play along with this. "Yes, child. That is what your mother is trying to fight. Injustice."

They both stayed silent for a while before Rhaegar stood up and faced them both. "Then we should help her, uncle!"

"Now, now, boy. This is the very reason why your mother wanted you both to stay here, so that you can train here and be stronger. Help her cause."

"But what if she needs us now?" Jon felt proud of his son, he had the same loyalty trait as his family. The trait of the wolf in him, his daughter too. Her empathy towards others grew alongside her, no wonder she was willing to tend Dany. _ In winter we must protect one another _.

"Your mother has Drogon and many armies who are willing to protect her. She will be alright, the same goes with you." He put his hands on the boy's shoulder. "I am here to protect you, both of you. I swore to train you to be the leader and warrior that you both are meant to be, which is why your trainings and lessons have been intensifying."

Rhaegar nodded, "And when we are ready, we can see mother?"

Lya also wanted to know, "When will we be ready, uncle?"

Jon realized that Bran is right, its always back to their mother. He looked at Dany, who was looking at them carefully. Her face was unreadable, but her eyes locked to her children, her breathing is steady.

Ser Jon cupped the cheeks of the girl, and he puts his other hand on the boy's shoulder, "Yes, children. I will make sure that day will come, but you both must help me to do so as well by learning and training hard. Do you understand?"

Jon was expecting them to nod, but they didn't. It seems that there is something else in their mind, Lya lowered her head, something in her mind dampen her spirits. "But….if we see muña, she won't know us." Rhaegar realized this, and he too was filled with worry.

"I will see what Lady Kinvara can do about it, do not worry, child." He rubbed the back of the girl, and she nodded. Then she wrapped her arms around the caretaker's arm and rested her head on it. Ser Jon chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Jon felt a string of jealousy in his heart that spreads to his hand, making them clench.

The boy sat on the other bed, relief was on his face as he finally understood his caretaker's intention on holding back information. "So…." Ser Jon looked at him. "When do you think we will be ready? To be a knight, warrior, and all that?"

"Maybe a year or two." This caused the twins to groan. "It will be long but worth the wait, I promise you children. Be patient, understand?"

"Yes, uncle." The twins answered.

Both parents felt relieved. Jon wanted nothing more than to have them in his arms, but like Ser Jon said, it will be long before they can reunite, but it will be worth the wait. He looked at Dany and saw that she has a slight smile on her face and unshed tears in her eyes.

Rhaegar suddenly stood up in front of his uncle, "I am going to be the best warrior Essos and Westeros will ever have again, like Aegon the Conqueror!" His spirit was lifted and contagious to everyone in the room, even Jon smiled at him.

"Aye, you will, son."

Lya chimed in, untangling herself from her uncle, "And I am going to be like Visenya Targaryen!"

Jon chucled. "Arya also idolized Visenya Targaryen." He remembered how his tomboy sister always snuck out to best his brother on archery and other activities that girls don't usually do. Many people said that she is so much like Lyanna Stark. Dany looked at him, and he looked at her. "She always admired strong and hard woman, I can see why she admires you." And he leaned forward to kiss her on the lips, he can feel her surprise but soon gave in. They separated after they need air, forehead resting on each other's. Jon trailed his hand on her swollen stomach, feeling the bump that is growing already. "We will continue this later, my queen." He told her softly, and he felt her nod. Then they continued to watch the scene.

Ser Jon laughed for a while, then his facial expression changed to serious but mischievous. Most likely, he was influenced by the children he had taken care of for so long. "So…." The tone managed to attract the twin's attention. "which books did you manage to burn, little dragonwolves?"

This made the twins look at him in surprise. But Lya then turned to his brother and pointed at him, "Ask lēkia."

"Hey, you were part of it too!" Rhaegar exclaimed.

"You burned my favorite dress!"

"It was an accident!"

"It's not!"

"It is! And if you weren't being such a little girl, that dress wouldn't be on fire!"

Lya gasped, "You take that back! It was your fault! Admit it!"

"It's not!"

And the quarrel keeps going. Ser Jon rubbed his face with his both hands, "By the Gods, my queen. I need more of your blessings." He muttered, which made Dany laugh. The former knight had no idea that the queen he served far away is listening. The playful quarrels uplifted all the depressing and sorrow tensions in the room, as if celebrating for the new resolve.

"It seems that our dragonwolves will be a handful." She pointed out, and she trailer her hand to her belly again, caressing it. It is getting a habit now. Jon nodded and kissed her head.

Then Bran finally spoke after a long time of silence. "Come, there is more to see."

The king and queen nodded, and the scene changed. They found themselves at a meadow, behind them is a forest, filled with lushes of green and trees spreading high and tall, overlooking a city in front of them, stone bridge connecting the two places.

"This is Volantis, by now, they are about the age of three and ten." Bran filled them in.

Dany had never really visited this place, but it is quite a city. "What are they doing in Volantis?"

"Lya's dragon dreams have been coming frequently. Ser Connington got worried and he decided to move them all to Lady Kinvara in hopes that she can get a grip to the dreams and see what they mean, it has been five years after their conversation in your former room." He answered.

Jon wasn't sure of this dragon dreams, but he is assuming it's like when he slept, and he was in the skin of Ghost. He didn't want to ask much for he wanted to know what the twins are up to.

They heard a shout from behind. "Rhaegar!"

They turned to see the former knight to be looking around. He wore simple red tunic, the weather made him so, for the sun light looks undeniably strong. He called out again. "Rhaegar! Where did you run off to, runt?" The only response he got was bird chirping on a high tree.

Just as he walked out of the forest, something from above dropped in front of him. Making Ser Jon, and even the three audiences surprised. For Ser Jon though, he was so surprised that he fell back. A hand grabbed his arm to stop him from falling, "Got you, Uncle." A familiar playful voice chimed, except its deeper. Jon and Dany looked to the figure, recovering from the shock that turned to awe.

There stood their son. His dark hair longer than they last saw him, but they grew tidy, clean shaven, his body is much leaner, wearing simple green tunic like his caretaker, though he has a scarf around his neck, making it as a hood, and a sword strapped to his back. He has gotten taller, almost reaching the height of his caretaker. His violet eyes are filled with joy.

"He looks just like you, Jon." Dany remarked, making Jon chuckle. Rhaegar really does take on the Stark side, though he has his mother's fire. How much she wished she could pay more attention to her son when he saved her from the wights.

"Boy, you will be the death of me." His caretaker commented, his tone was filled with annoyance. Rhaegar pulled his uncle, helping him stand on his feet. He then pats his shoulders, as if cleaning whatever dirt are on him.

"I did as you told. 'Quick like a snake, quiet like a shadow', you should be proud instead of frowning, uncle. I was following you this whole time by the way and not even once you were suspicious. So, you can say that, I learnt well." He walked beside his uncle, draping an arm around Ser Jon's shoulders, grinning and smiling.

"Aye, but there's a difference between training and playing, son." He replied.

Son. A long time ago, Jon had told himself that he will father no children or take a woman to his bed. But seeing his son in front of him now….it changes everything. Master Aemon is right, What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms?

"Come on, Uncle." Rhaegar protested, he skidded in front of him. "That wasn't playing, I was putting my skills to a test! Besides, you brought me here to train. I am training."

"Alright, but no more surprises. Can we have a deal for that?"

"You have my word, Ser." He then continued to walk beside him.

"Don't believe him, uncle." A shout came from behind. All of them looked back, and saw a girl draped in grey cloak and hood on, riding on a white stallion trotting towards them and stopped. At her side is another rider on a black horse, dressed in red. Dany can see that it is the red priestess, Kinvara.

She pulled her hood down, to reveal Lya. Her parents were in awe, she looked just like Daenerys. Her silver hair trailed down her shoulders, reaching down her bosom, and a few strands of hair tied back to a braid. Her Stark grey eyes looking at the two of them.

"You left a lot of good things for them." Jon commented to Dany, making her smile. "Your daughter is as beautiful as you."

"So do you, your son is not even adult yet and it looks like he could attract any woman."

This made Jon chuckle, "he is also as playful as you." Dany laughed at this remark, and their drove their attention back to the scene.

The grown Rhaegar groaned at the sight of his sister. "Oh, the witches are back. How fascinating."

"Language, my young prince." The red priestess remarked. "That's no way to address a lady." Kinvara dismounted her horse, walking to their sides.

"Lya is a lady?" The boy sarcastically asked.

Lyanna responded by giving him a kick on the shoulder from where she sat on her stallion, frowning. Rhaegar gave her a wicked grin, then turned his back on her. It reminded Jon when he used to spar with Robb, they used to trade friendly insult to each other. Sometimes with Arya as well, joking around and not a care of the world.

Ser Jon saw their interaction and chuckled. "Go on lads, there's a festival going on in the city. I'm sure you would want to see them."

This made the twins smile, but it made the dark-haired boy exclaim, "Why didn't you say anything about it?"

"You tend to lose concentration when something is at your highest interested." Kinvara answered, making him frown.

"Told you so." His sister agreed, she given a glare from him.

"You can take my horse, now go on you two. Your uncle and I will be discussing a few things." The Red Priestess offered, Rhaegar did not hesitate to take it. He immediately mounted the mare.

"Be back by sunset, lads." Ser Jon reminded.

"No promises, uncle." Rhaegar jokingly answered, he then turned to his sister. "Race you to the city."

Lya did not hesitate to the challenge either, "You are on." And they smacked their reigns, both horses galloped towards the bridge that connected to the city. Their sibling rivalry reminded Jon so much of him and Robb, Gods know how much he missed his brother…. cousin.

"Did they still ask of their mother?" The Red Priestess asked.

"Not as much as before." The former knight answered.

"Good, they are more determined in their trainings now."

"Becoming a leader is more in their minds now. How is Lya? What of her Dragon Dreams say?"

"She dreams sometimes, but it is still not clear. I don't believe they are prophetic dreams though."

"What do you mean?"

"She dreams of dragons, yes. However, they seem to be memories in the eyes of a dragon." The Red Priestess explained, the three-audience listened carefully at this discovery. "She had been witnessing things that the dragon of Daenerys views, sometimes the memories, sometimes its current views."

Ser Jon's eyes widened. "She is a skinchanger?"

"Most likely. Today, we tried making her transfer her view to the horse, but for now, there are no results yet."

The former knight took a moment to process the information. "What about the boy?"

The Red Priestess chuckled at the mention of him. "Stubborn as always, just like his parents." This made Ser Jon to chuckle as well, she then continued. "Sharp mind, but hard temper, but I managed through it."

"Now you know how I feel."

"Though he mentioned that he had been dreaming of wolves and dragons few days ago."

This made Jon and Dany to snap at the given information. Their twins are stronger that they anticipated, one can skinchange and the other…..greensight? They waited to hear what she had to say.

"He told me that he had a dream where wolves with dragon wings confronted a kraken in the mountains." Lady Kinvara informed him.

"Is it…..greensight?"

"We are still uncertain. We cannot determine whether these are just dreams, dragon dreams, or greensight. But we may need to pay close attention to them, they have gifts that may aid their future quests."

Ser Jon took the information, then looked to the direction where the twins galloped off.

"Brandon, do they really have these gifts?" Dany asked, curious to what their children have.

The Three-Eyed Raven nodded. "Yes, Lyanna have the ability to warg into animals. Rhaegar can see prophetic dreams, like me. Though Rhaegar's was just new to this now."

The two-soon-to-be parents nodded, worry filled their faces. Dany knew that these gifts are blessings, but….this may with a risk as well.

Jon thought the same, he then stared at the city to where the twins may have arrived…brooding. From the corner of his eyes, something caught his attention. From above, he saw a black dot in the blue sky. He walked further in the meadow to see clearly to what it may be, coming to the direction of the city so fast.

Dany noticed this, and followed where his eye direction.

The figure came closer, and it became clearer to make out the shape. A large bat-like creature glided towards the city, giving a terrifying roar, announcing its presence. Drogon.

The Dragon Queen started to panic, "Brandon…what has become of me here now?"

To which the Three-Eyed Raven answer, "You were trying to recruit more people to join your cause, at this point, you were getting more and more obsessed to win back Westeros."

Dany's heart plummet, here she thought that her futureself had learned her lesson, but apparently not. Her twins grew up orphans because of her, and they had to live in hiding just like her as well….because of her doing. "Did I rule Essos well in their time?"

"It's hard to say Daenerys. There is still part of Essos that brought slaves back when they heard of your death, however, when you conquered cities with slaves, you nearly burned them to ashes. Some cities remained ashes in the process." Bran answered.

This made her feel sick, her stomach churning, as if their children are hearing this. She felt nauseous of this information, it's like when she caught the scent of food at her pregnant state and everything smelled bad.

Jon noticed this, and quickly rushed to her side, "Maybe we should rest." He offered softly.

"No, I have to see this." And they continued to watch the scene. Ser Jon and Lady Kinvara saw what Jon, Dany and Bran saw. The former knight looked uneasy, "What is she doing here?"

"Probably recruiting more soldiers?" The Red Priestess guessed. Their eyes followed to where the dragon glided, it came to halt and slowly descend. There, on its back, they can see someone.

Ser Jon gasped, "Oh no…the twins are in the city."

"If they see her…" Then she looked at Ser Jon, and he in turn did the same. As if they read each other by staring at each other, it seems that they reached to the same answer. They quickly rushed to a passing carriage heading towards the bridge, Ser Jon stopped in front of it, making the man who steer the reigns scowl. The carriage is filled with haystacks, this man surely is a farmer, Kinvara took the chance to talk to him "Good sir, may we please join your ride to the city?"

The farmer was about to answer, but Ser Jon wasn't going to hear it. He strides towards him, fumbling in his pockets, pulling out a few dragon coins, pulled the man's hand and pressed them to his palms. Then he took Kinvara's hand and led her to the other side of the carriage and helped her up, Ser Jon followed shortly. She took her place between him and the farmer, then she turned to the man who owned the carriage. "Make haste sir."

"As the lady wishes", he then smacked his reigns and the horse cantered. Far to the back of them, the three-audience can hear a marching sound. A sound Jon has heard when he brought Dany and her armies to the North, the march of discipline.

Dany heard this, and walked towards the road, looking the opposite way of the city. There she can see armies, HER armies, the unsullied. Their armors black as night, it appears that there is a slight upgrade, for they had more plates covering their chest, shoulders and arms, spears upright, its blades look like as if they are dragon scales for each sides had two sharp edges, and their shield bore the sigil of the three headed dragon.

She placed her hand to her mouth, gasping. "I really did declared war." She realized in horror, how mad had she become? Tears are beginning to form in her eyes again.

Jon quickly came to her view, hands on her shoulders as if trying to wake her from a bad dream. "Dany, love, that is not you. Listen to me, we can still fix this." He pleaded to her. It became a habit for Jon to remind her that she can change her future for the better, and he made it his duty to do so.

Dany blinked a few times and tears began rolling down her cheeks before she recovered from the sight, focusing all her attention to her lover's grey eyes. Then she nodded.

Jon felt relieved, then he faced his brother while still holding Dany's shoulders. "Bran, take us to what happened next."

His brother nodded, then the vision blurred.

*******

The twins walked in silence into the forest, the only sound they can hear is the crunch of snow beneath their feet. The deeper they go, the more of the shining bright shards they can see, differentiating themselves from the snow. They look like diamonds, but it didn't look diamond enough to be called that.

Lya walked beside her brother, releasing puffs of breath, forming smoke from her mouth like a dragon. It had been a long walk, but it's hard to tell. Is it midnight? Close to morning? How long have they been walking? Her feet is soar, her water bottle is empty, if anything she is exhausted. But she wasn't complaining though, and neither is her brother. They just followed the trail of the shards, in hopes to find their answers as soon as possible.

In their journey, they had a bantering routine. Quarrelling over past and future plans, one complained about the roads, the other complained about the hike, vise versa, throwing insults as usual, and argued some more. Though she had to admit, it made the journey less boring but annoying.

However, this time, they couldn't help but stay silent. There is an atmosphere they felt, as if they were in a holy place, holier than the Temple in Volantis. She felt as if the trees had eyes, staring at them, making the hairs at the nape of her neck to stand. It was like the day when she arrived North and everyone stared at her because she looked like a Targaryen, even though she is one but not a pure dragon like her mother.

Just as she was pondering about the tension in the forest, something glowed in front of them. It illuminated behind the trees, shedding a bright white light. Rhaegar came to a stop to look at the light in front, it made Lya stop as well. Then she leaned to her brother, whispering to his ear. "Is that what you saw in your dreams?"

Rhaegar slowly nodded, he gulped, then walked towards it. Lya followed behind.

After they passed a couple more trees, getting nearer to the light, they found themselves looking at a lake, and a small hill with a massive tree in the middle. There, in front of the tree, stands a white glowing direwolf, looking straight at them.

Lya looked at it with awe. The creature's antlers curved in different ways, spiking up, and its neck was straight, it's as if it is the king itself. Is it? Though she couldn't find its eyes due to the glows. It is the most elegant direwolf she had ever seen.

She felt drawn to it and walked towards the lake.

"Lya!" Her brother whispered harshly, but that didn't stop her from going towards the lake.

The direwolf, in turn, did the same, it put its paws in the lake and walked to their direction. It walked with pride and calm, just like a king. Lya stopped at the edge of the land, still looking at the direwolf. Then she set foot at the lake, finding it shallow and sloshed her way slowly.

She can hear her brother following behind, but it sounded like he was walking his way through the waters with haste. She then felt a hand gripping her arm, making her stop. She looked back.

"Lya, wait." Then he turned his attention back in front, she saw his violet eyes turned bright. She looked front and saw that the direwolf is now in front of them. Suddenly, she felt nervous and stepped back, heart beating wildly. The direwolf didn't seem to give any signs of attack, but why did it make her feel insecure?

Rhaegar gripped both her arms to comfort her as much as possible from behind, she can hear that he is trying to keep his breath steady.

The direwolf suddenly illuminated more light, blinding them both. Lya had to shield her face with both her arms as she shut her eyes and faced back, waiting for the light to dim.

Moments later, a voice spoke out, "_You can open your eyes now, dragonwolves_."

She opened her eyes, saw her brother did the same thing as her, he slowly uncovered his face, she did the same. Then she saw her surroundings, the forest is gone and it was dark. She looked left and right, it's all black, but small floating balls illuminated the area. "Where are we?" she whispered.

"_In the Realm of Time, little one_." The voice spoke out again, the source came from her front. Just now there seem to be nothing in front of her, but when the voice spoke out, there is now a man in front of her. No…..he didn't look like any man. She knew him from stories and prophecies that Lady Kinvara kept telling her. In his hand, he is holding a burning sword. Its flame danced and swayed left and right, shedding light in the darkness. There is no doubt who he is!

Rhaegar answered for them both, breathing out. "Azor Ahai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I am still nervous to add this chapter, cuz I haven't seen a fanfic interact with Azor Ahai before. So I'm gambling here for something different. 
> 
> So please let me know what you think :D Till next time!!


	7. Lamentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See me grow wings and fly high,  
passions will die down below  
I burn in a basin of fire,  
watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky  
Watching me, watching you  
-Growing Wings, Drakengard

The scene blurred again, and they found themselves in the midst of crowds. People gathered at the sides of the streets, making way for the approaching armies with the Targaryen sigils on their shields. Then a loud roar shrieked the entire city, somehow it signifies something as people began following the trails of the armies.

They gathered at the square of Volantis where the Targaryen armies formed their positions, guarding the Dragon Queen as she descended from her only dragon. She gave her child a pat on his snout before Drogon flapped its wings and flew off, just like he had done at the Dragon Pit.

Few moments later, there were shouts being heard and clattering of stampedes on the other side of the streets. From that side, in came the Dothrakis riding on their proud horses and the Second sons circling the Dragon Queen as well.

Jon looked to the distance, walking pass through the crowd, from his side view, Dany followed him. They found themselves at the center of the square in the crowds of people that are held back by the Unsullied and Dothrakis with their shields and where they found the vision Dany in the center. Jon was shell-shocked to see what she had become.

She wore a dark-red sleeveless dress with her usual cape dancing at her left side, however, she didn't look like the woman he fell in love with. For her expression was more wicked and cold, it was like the first time he met her, but it's as if she is the gatekeeper of hell. Ill-feel clouded his heart, the guilt coming back again for the indirect pain he did to her.

Beside him, he can hear Dany breathing rapidly, "What have I done?" She clasped her mouth with both of her hands.

"You wanted to conquer Volantis by force." The two monarchs turned around and saw Bran caught up with them. "But before you did that, you gave them a choice: 'bend the knee or refuse and die'."

Jon felt a slight sickening feeling before he went to Dany and embraced her, knowing how she must've felt for this "Dany, it's not you. Calm down."

She only nodded, but her face was still filled with worry.

"Lya, its muña!"

They both perked up from the familiar shout that broke their train of thought. Jon and Dany looked around to find the source, only to find two figures running past them. This shocked Jon at first, before he noticed the familiar figure of their back clothing.

Dany noticed this too, eyes widened, "It's them!" she exclaimed.

Jon watched his children. The twin's hoods are on, tip toeing in the crowd to find the one person they longed to see for years.

"Let's go to her!" The boy said to his sister and he tried to push his way through the waves of people.

But a hand grabbed his arm, "Wait!" this made the boy turn, "What if she doesn't recognize us?" Her face was so full of worry, same goes with her tone. Jon found that she looked like Dany when he was treated at the ship after capturing a wight to present it at King's Landing, the face of someone who deeply cares for others.

"Don't worry, mandia (sister). We are her children, she will definitely recognize us. After all, Uncle Jon and the old hag kept saying that you looked just like her." Rhaegar persuaded.

It seems that it may have stirred something in the girl's heart, for his daughter's face looked conflicted. "I am not sure…."

But the boy didn't seem to want to hear more excuses, for he pulled on her hand as well. "Come on, Lya. you thought too much! We have waited a long time for this moment!" He said excitedly and made her follow him.

"Brandon." Dany croaked. "Have I turned mad?"

Jon felt his heart shattered. Just months ago, when they were at Dragon Stone, she wanted to prove to everyone that she isn't her father. She appeared so strong and beautiful, channeling the powerful dragon to him. But now, it's like the dragon in her was shot down and transformed into a frightened little girl. He interlaced his fingers with her, held her hand and gave it a squeeze, which she acknowledged when he felt she did it as well.

Bran paused before answering, gathering his thoughts before he answered. "It's difficult to say, Daenerys. It is the time of war, anyone can go mad."

He was relieved when Bran didn't say the thing that they were both terrified of, the word 'mad' is enough to shake Dany's confidence. She too seems relieved, then she nodded and watched the scene again together with Jon.

Both soon-to-be parents didn't realize that their twins are quick and agile, for they lost sight of them. All they can see is unfamiliar faces, trying to see their front, there were no signs of them both or their familiar hood.

Dany frantically searched left and right. "Where are they?"

Jon was searching as well, trying to find the hoods of their children. When he looked front, he found what he was looking for. "There they are!" But he didn't move somehow, for he stared in horror. Dany followed his eye direction, and gasped.

For the twins are right in front of the unsullied that held the crowd, how did they get there so fast? What made Jon panic is when he saw that one of their children placed a hand on the hood and pulled it down, revealing the dark-haired boy. Beside him, the other hooded figure didn't seem to want to do the same.

"Oh no." Jon exclaimed, and he ran towards them to get a closer look of them.

When he reached beside the children, he stopped dead. Sure, the armies were too busy to take notice of them both, but not the Dany. He saw her eyes went wide, looking at the twins.

"No no no no, children, get out of here!" Jon frantically said. But of course, they couldn't hear him. He had never felt terrified in his life, let alone for someone he greatly cared.

The vision Daenerys walked towards them. "Kostilus, tepagon ñuhoso (Please, give way)." She told her unsullied, which they obliged. Soon enough, the obstacle between the twins and the queen parted.

Jon didn't notice Dany beside him until he felt a hand wrapping his arm tightly. He was so frightened for them that he couldn't move or speak, only breathing rapidly.

The vision Rhaegar walked towards his mother slowly, but he stopped several feet from her. "Muña, ziry iksos nyke (Mother, it's me)." His breathing ragged, and Jon can see that his body is trembling from nervousness, but his face looked happy. It seems that he was hoping that she would recognize him, just like how Jon would to prove to everyone that he is of Winterfell and more than a bastard.

But the vision Dany only looked at him quizzically, then her commanding tone is back. "Ao jurnegon hae hen Jelmor, yn kostā ȳdragon Valyrīha. Qilōni issi ao se qilōni jittan ao kesīr? (You look like from the North, but you can speak Valyrian. Who are you and who sent you here?)".

From that something snapped in his son, the boy's smile faded in disbelief, as if all happiness shrunk to despair. Jon saw that he looked like the same little boy who wailed for his mother, as if all hope is lost.

He began babbling for an answer, "Sȳrī…..Īlen…(Well...I was...)" Clearly it didn't go as he planned out, he looked desperate now. Jon wanted nothing more than to defend him.

But the boy never gets to finish his sentence. The Dany suddenly gasped, her eyes wide as an owl. At first, Jon thought that she may have recognized him. But it never was, for something else was more horrifying right in front of Jon and Dany, and the whole vision people.

Dany collapsed and fell forward, but not before the boy was able to catch her. He knelt to ease her weight. Another hooded figure ran towards them as well, her silver hair dangling out from under the hood. The audience gasped, making the unsullied to shift their attention to their Queen.

The boy then turned the Queen around and noticed his hand is painted with blood, the vision Rhaegar was confused and looked to his mother in his arms. There on her stomach, he found a dagger, plunged deep to its guard.

Jon and Dany gasped. Jon hadn't felt this horrified since he witnessed Rickon was shot and killed right in front of him as he desperately tried to save him.

"Brandon, who killed me?" Dany asked in horror.

"Assassins from Westeros." The Three-Eyed Raven answered with sadness and guilt in his tone, something Jon have never heard from his brother. Why couldn't they leave her alone? Jon felt his blood boiled, what's with Westeros and being King? Even he didn't want to be one.

Jon knew where this is going, he turned back to the crowd to find the culprit. As he did, he saw that his daughter was searching as well. Then he found the murderer.

While the crowd was trying to get a glimpse of what is happening, there is one man in a hood smirking. His hand gesture looked as if he just threw something, the crowd was oblivious of him. Seemingly satisfied with his work, he turned back and blended into the crowd, and disappeared like a ghost.

"THEY KILLED HER!" Someone shouted in the crowd.

"THE PEOPLE OF THE WEST KILLED HER!"

Then more shouts chanted the same, accusing the twins. Their counterpart children began to panic, the boy put his mother's body down and backed away.

Dany became desperate, horrified that these little minded people would accuse her young twins. "Run! You need to get away from here!"

Even without her pleadings, Jon wasn't even sure that they could hear her, they darted out of the scene. However, they were cornered. Every turn, there are the Queen's loyal dogs pointing their swords at them. Their backs against the wall, as if about to meet their end.

Rhaegar unsheathed his sword from his belt, stepping in front of his sister, positioning himself and preparing for an attack. A guard charged forward, pointing his spear to him. He let his sword connect with the spear, lifting it up with all his might, allowing an open space, and thrusted his sword to the guard's chest. The guard screamed and collapsed.

But even if it's a victory for him, Jon could tell that this is the first soul his son ever took. For he trembled with fear, staring at the dead body with wide eyes, unresponsive.

"LADS!"

Out of nowhere, something flew past Jon and Dany, and plunged deep into an Unsullied's back. The guard screamed in pain and collapsed, soon other unsullied fell until there is a gap between the surrounding armies. Then, someone ran past them, going after the twins. Stopping in front of them, he turned to face the armies that just lost their Queen, sword drawn.

"Start climbing lads. Now!" he dodged a sword that is trying to thrust through his head and stabbed at the soldier. "GO!"

With that final shout, the boy sheathed his sword, and the twins turned to the walls to find their footings. Fortunately for them, the city is filled with little buildings and little houses that it made it easier for them. As they scampered their way up, the boy looked down at his uncle. "COME WITH US!"

But Ser Jon didn't follow the statement. "I SAID GO!" he shouted, and swung his sword, cutting the throat of another guard.

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!" He dangled from his climbing spot, trying to persuade his uncle as much as he can. His sister was already at the top, looking down at them.

"RUN YOU FOOLS!"

The boy reluctantly obeyed and continued climbing the building. Jon and Dany watched their son desperately climbing up, fearing for him, just like any parents would for their child. They sighed in relief when he safely reached the top, their daughter pulled him up. Then they looked down to search for their uncle.

Ser Jon fought with all his might, but age seem to have caught up to him. He was breathing hard as he fought another soldier, swinging and thrusting his sword left and right.

Jon and Dany watched the knight trying to fend their children from climbing the walls, everytime he saw a guard positioning himself to climb, he quickly ran at their direction and kill them. His will to keep the twins safe drove him.

Out of a corner, Jon saw a member of the Second Sons approaching the knight, who is still occupied fighting from a guard. The sellsword pulled a dagger from his belt without looking at it, he stared at the exiled knight, eyes so focused to him that Jon swore that if looks could kill, Ser Jon Connington would be dead by now.

His lover also noticed that his attention shifted from the knight, for she followed his eye direction and gasped. "Daario?"

"You know this man?" Jon asked.

"Yes, he is one of the sellswords I recruited when I was in Essos. I left him in charge in of Mereen whilst I am here."

Jon nodded, and watched the scene again.

Daario locked his prey, and threw his sword, hitting his target's chest. Ser Jon Connington wailed in pain, falling to his knees.

Jon looked up to see his twins, who saw everything. Their eyes widened, but they recovered quickly and fled.

The scene then blurred, and they found themselves in the Temple of Volantis again. The last they were here was when the vision Dany, Ser Jon, and Kinvara were discussing something. But now, they saw Kinvara placing her hands on their distraught daughter at the end of the stairs. She hid her face in her arms that are resting on her knees, and wept. Their son sitting on the floor, legs crossed and trembling. The three of them grieved for their loss. He can hear their sobbing, which only made his heart constrict.

"After your assassination, Kinvara found them and quickly hid them in the temple. Drogon found your body and burned a part of the city to ashes." Bran suddenly said after being silent for a long time that it made Jon surprised, somehow his brother mastered the art of low presence like his wolf, silent and still as if he is never there. He then continued, "No one came out alive."

_Even the dragon wept for her_. Jon thought. He looked at Dany, who was staring at their distraught children. She looked at them sadly, her eyes were filled with tears.

"I should never have gone to her." The vision Rhaegar said, his voice was hoarse. Clearly, he had been crying for a long time. He then buried his face in his hands, running his fingers to his hair and clenched them, mostly likely pulling his dark hair. "It's my fault that they are all dead." He sobbed at the last sentence.

"Do not blame yourself, young one. It is a normal action to run to your mother, what we never expected was another party pulling the strings."

The boy lifted his head, his parents saw his eyes were blood read and tears streaming down like a waterfall. "Uncle Jon died because of me!" He shouted, his voice was hoarse as he did.

"He died to protect you, which he agreed to do so since the very beginning he was willing to raise you both."

Lya lifted her head to face the priestess, his daughter looked so devastated. "Can't you bring them back like you did with mother?"

The Red Priestess shook her head in sadness. "I cannot bring back a body that turned to ashes, your mother who was once the unburnt cannot apply to her when she is dead. I am sorry, my dear one." As she said this, the girl looked more broken than ever. Kinvara embraced the girl and tightened her hold, whilst his daughter buried her face on her shoulder and continued to cry.

Jon was taken aback and felt remorse at the same time, how he wished he could be there for them. "They know?" He didn't want to elaborate the detail, for that very event still haunt him to this day. If he could meet that priestess, he wanted nothing more than for her to erase that piece of memory.

Bran nodded, "Yes, they were persistent to know of their parents when one day Ser Jon slipped to an information that led to that event."

Dany felt something was amiss. "But why didn't Lady Kinvara and Ser Jon reach out to me? They could've restored my memory and maybe none of this would have happened."

"Because of the war, you turned down any meetings besides politics. They couldn't reach you, had Ser Jon revealed himself to you, you would've killed him for his features to be of Westeros. You were paranoid of any people of Westeros."

Dany closed her eyes and let the tears roll down her cheeks, Jon embraced her and let her weep in his arms. How many times did he do this for her after witnessing certain events? How many more pain must they take before it turned them mad from grief? The thought of his children bearing the pain because of him formed tears in his eyes as well.

Not long later, the three audience heard the boy croaked. "What are we going to do?"

"A few days ago, your Uncle and I decided that you will set sail for Westeros tonight." Lady Kinvara answered. "There is a ship here that is set to sail there, going to White Harbor. There, you will meet someone by the name of Lord Howland Reed and his daughter, Meera Reed."

Lya pulled away from her mentor in disbelief, "You are sending us away?"

"It's a safe place where you are not preys of anyone. And we are hoping that you can help someone who was left astray from his destiny, no one has ever been able to reach out to him, however, maybe the both of you can."

"Why would you think we can help this person? We don't know anyone from Westeros." Rhaegar asked.

"Because he is your father."

Just as shell-shocked as the children, Jon's eyes widened at what Lady Kinvara just said. "Bran, what happened to me there?"

The Three Eyed Raven paused before answering, "After you were exiled to the far North, you were plagued by relentless dreams about Daenerys. You felt responsible for her death, that it drove you mad."

Jon closed his eyes as he learnt of his fate. It seems that the price for taking the life of your loved ones also came with a price, just like his brother, Robb. _I failed my family_, he thought.

Dany sensed his pain, for he felt arms around his torso and a head resting on his chest. Jon embraced the comfort that his lover gave him, at this point, he really needed it. As they stayed that way, they watched the scene unravel again.

"He never knew that we ever existed, doesn't he?" Lya remarked.

"Yes."

She nodded, like the thoughtful girl she is, she seems to understand. But her brother isn't, he only scowled without complaining.

"Will you come with us?" the boy asked.

"I am afraid I am unable to, little dragonwolves. My kind weren't quite accepted in Westeros, they will kill me the second they know who I am." She answered, earning sighs from them both. "I am sorry, my young prince and princess. Would that I could join you, but R'hollor isn't allowing me to cross the Narrow Seas but you two."

The twins only remained silent, eyes fixed to the floor. Clearly, their pain added knowing that they must leave behind their childhood. And so they brooded, just like Jon. Through the midst of sadness, he heard a chuckle coming from Dany. "They brood like you." She was trying to clear the sorrows, Jon chuckled at her findings.

The Red Priestess then stood up. "Your Uncles have something for you two, wait here." She then disappeared into the hallway at the front where Lya faced, leaving the two children there.

Silence filled the hall, the only sound can be heard is the fire crackling from torches, and the soft sobs from the twins. They didn't speak like they used to whenever they are together, only their distraught whimpering and sobs filling the hall. The once energetic and playful children were shot down, leaving them devastated and so broken.

Jon have never seen this side of the twins, even when they were children at Pentos, they have never looked so hopeless. It's like the fire in them was snuffed out in a snap, just like that. He could feel their pain, losing someone dear to you. He felt that when he first joined the Watch, after hearing what happened to the Starks, he tried to escape and assist them, however, his brothers made him remember his vows. He was so helpless, just like the twins now.

In his arms, Dany tightened her hold to him. "Oh Jon" She buried her face in his chest, and wept in his arms. Jon felt tears forming in his eyes as well, ready to spill, and he buried his face on her shoulders as he sobbed. Now, the hall is filled with sobs of the family.

"Did you hear that?"

The boy's question made his parents to lift their heads, as did their son. Jon was confused what he meant, so is Dany.

"What?"

But the boy didn't say anything, he stood up and turned to his back, he looked around as if trying to find something.

"Brandon, can he hear us?" Dany whispered, still looking at her son.

But the Three Eyed Raven didn't say anything, as if he couldn't hear her. But someone else did, Rhaegar. "Who's Brandon?"

His parents' eyes widened, and they gasped. He can hear us. Jon thought. He entangled himself from Dany and stepped forward to face his son, but the boy seems delusional of his presence, he looked closer to his son's face.

Before the boy looked like he was about to ask again, footsteps echoed in the hall. "Rhaegar, Lyanna, I have something for you." Jon looked pass his son, in revealed the Red Priestess again, carrying what looked like long swords in her hands. Lady Kinvara noticed the boy who had his back turned to her and looked at him quizzically, "My boy, is there something the matter?"

The boy gave one last glance at the sight in front of him, oblivious that his parents and uncle in front, and shook his head. "No, mam. Nothing wrong." He turned around to face her and noticed the weapons in her hands as he walked closer to her.

Jon and Dany sighed softly, then they continued to watch what Kinvara have for them.

In the Red Priestess's hands, she carried two swords hiding in their sheaths, offering them to her. Lya stood up to look at the gifts, if she felt happy or sad, it was difficult to tell. For the twins only stared at the weapons.

"This was supposed to be for your Name day." Lady Kinvara informed them. "They are recovered swords of the three Targaryens from your uncle, let's just say he travelled around Essos and came upon them."

Rhaegar took no time to pick a sword, and he unsheathe the blade. The pommel has a diamond-shaped ruby, it has patterns on the blade, and the guard edges had the head of the dragons. It's a Valyrian steel!

Jon thought he had seen that sword before in his history lessons, which is confirmed by his son. "Blackfyre." His voice was still filled with the sorrows he drained out moments ago.

The priestess nodded and offered the other sword to the silver haired girl. She took the sword and unsheathe it, revealing another Valyrian steel. But unlike the one that the boy possesses, the pommel took the shape of a flaming fire, at the center of the guard is an oval shaped ruby. "Dark sister.", Lya gasped. "How did you find them?"

"I didn't, R'hollor guided your Uncle to them." She smiled.

The mention of their uncle made their expressions solemn again. The boy lowered his gifted sword and looked down, the girl's eyes are once again filled with tears.

"It's best we leave now, Jon, Daenerys." Brandon stated behind them. "We have stayed here for far too long, best we rest."

The two monarchs took one last glance of their twins, Jon made sure he remembered what his son and daughter looked like. They truly looked like a mix of him and Dany, he felt overwhelmed that he was granted, not one, but two children.

He then looked to Dany, who is also staring at their children. Moments later, she looked at him. Then they nodded, "Alright Bran, take us back."

*******

"Azor Ahai", Rhaegar breathed.

This is unbelievable, he thought. Right in front of him is the legendary hero he had been told growing up with Uncle Jon Connington and the old hag, the brave man who fought his way through the Long Night.

In this darkness they are in now, light came from the small floating circles like the one from his dream before it turned into a direwolf, and from the flame of Lightbringer, it is still difficult to make of his face because his body too is glowing bright white light. There is no doubt that the man in front of him is Azor Ahai, for he wields a flaming sword. However, since the prophecy never mentioned his appearance, if it weren't for Lightbringer, he wouldn't know who is standing in front of him. The light from the figure then dimmed a little, and there, he can see the war hero clearly.

When he finally looked clearly, Rhaegar gasped. There were different drawings of what he may look like in different books, but somehow, he appeared to be more than what he imagined. This man had the similar look as his father, except that his jaws are square, scruff beard and his hair is dark and straight, reaching down his shoulders, and of course, he doesn't brood. He is taller than them both by several feet, and strong build.

His armor appeared to be an armor worthy of heroes to carry, or so he thought if he read his history books right. He wore midnight-dark plate armor, and underneath it was chainmails. Steel Pauldrons with the shape of what seems to appear like dragon scales covering the edges, a red cape attached to his back, breast plate that shines bright as if it can blind the eyes of the foe, lines that decorated to the center and forming a star, steel gloves with the design of fire on top of the hand, braces crisscrossing his chest, black trousers and steel boots on the bridge of the feet and carved lines that formed to feathery wings. Holding his sword, the flame of the blade swaying right and left, as if he used it to light the darkness anytime he wanted. Overall, from all his studies of knights, warriors, and Kings, his feature and aura somehow, suits them all.

Immediately, after the twins looked at each other to confirm the very sight in front of them, they bend their knees for the very war hero. "Your Grace." Usually Rhaegar never felt like doing any formalities to anyone, but this is different.

"_Arise, my young prince and princess of Westeros and Essos_." His voice was soothing yet filled with authority, deep and firm, echoing the entire realm they are in.

He slowly looked up to look upon his face and did as they were told. Azor Ahai…. he looked wise. He looked at them with eyes of caring, and he smiled warmly that it felt like Uncle Jon's whenever he was happy that he did something right in his lessons. All the cold he felt during his search melted away to the warmth of spring.

Rhaegar released a breath he didn't know he held and gathered his courage to speak. "I….I don't believe we are worthy of that title, Your Grace." He looked down as he said this.

"_It is for that very reason that you are, child_." Rhaegar lifted his head to look upon the hero, wanting to understand what he meant. "I've seen you with the people of your parents."

Lya finally spoke after recovering from her awe, "How?"

"_Why, I see through the eyes of your parents, of course. After all, they are my chosen ones, just as your foster parents have told you_."

_So what the Old Hag said was true_, the boy thought. "You were watching us?"

The legendary hero chuckled, "In a way, yes dear one." As Lya gave him an excited smile, he continued, "_Come, walk with me, my children_."He then stood sideways, welcoming the twins to walk with him, to which Lya and Rhaegar eagerly took their position, standing between the war hero and walk wherever he wanted to bring them. The legendary hero's sword then vanished to dust from his right hand, wanting Lya to walk closer with him. The twins stared at the vanishing dust in awe, and they began their walk.

Lya couldn't help but say it. "Lightbringer."

"_Yes, my child. However, in this realm, no one can hold upon it but I_." Lya wasn't shy to show her disappointment, which made the hero chuckled. It felt right, somehow, to share her emotions to the legendary hero. "_I am certain you wanted to wield it_."

"More than anything." She was blunt to answer, unable to contain her honesty and excitement to finally see the legendary sword.

"_In time, but not now_." And they walked together in the abyss.

The entire place is dark except the soft glowing light for the little circles like fireflies in a cave, it's hard to tell which is North or South, their footsteps echoed. As they were walking, Rhaegar decided to ask something to break the silence. "Your Grace?"

"_Yes, child?_"

"If you chose my mother and father, why didn't you show yourself to them like you are now?"

The hero took no time to answer, "_Your parents were caught up in many wars, it is difficult to believe that you are a chosen one, wouldn't you say? Especially since your mother and father were never brought up to be King and Queen and lived in many rejections like others, they had to forge their own paths from their wills and motivations._" The twins nodded, it's true. Even Rhaegar was so caught up with his training that his goal to see his mother shifted to becoming the best swordsman, and even if him and his sister were never brought up in a kingdom or houses like their parents, their caretakers always reminded them that they are, but he never felt like he is one.

The hero then continued. "_In your time, my champions failed, he lacked his faith that he will be the one to defend the world from the Long Night, which made it hard for me to reach out to him. The same goes with her, she was clouded with ambition to rule and it made her obsessed. The world was then plagued with endless winter again in the end, and all was lost. Your friends from Volantis saw this from the flames I sent them, which was why they were able to send you both here, under my guidance._"

Lya was stunned to hear this and looked to Azor Ahai, "You mean…Lady Kinvara knew that it was happening?"

He nodded. "_Yes, dear one. The only way for the new 'Prince That Was Promised', your people called, to fight the Long Night is for the both of you to be here, and thus, fulfilling what your friends called "The Song of Ice and Fire."_

"Ice and fire….my father and mother", Rhaegar answered for him.

The hero chuckled and ruffled his hair, "_Smart boy_". The boy smiled, it's like he is Uncle Jon.

"So….our father and mother are the 'Prince and Princess that Were Promised?"

"_Yes, child. And…_" He lifted his hand and opened his palm, small flickering of light appeared from it, and he summoned his flaming blade. "_Your father must wield my sword to end the Long Night once and for all, I am sure you have heard of how I forged my blade._"

The twins nodded. Rhaegar answered, "To forge Lightbringer, you had to plunge the blade into the heart of your wife."

"_Yes, child._" He said it softly.

Rhaegar read and heard about this tale years ago, it was the stories of many people. Then his mind clicked from a sudden realization of the story, for there was a tragedy in the making of the sword.

Lya also knew where it may be going. "Wait…. does this mean papa has to kill mama to summon your blade?" She frantically asked this, she just found their mother, and if she had to watch her die again… she might go mad.

Even Rhaegar flinched at that thought. His mother, in his arms, dead.

Azor Ahai placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, comforting her. "_Now, now child. There is a reason why the tale said that the new champion will be reborn and wield Lightbringer again. I ask you child, did the prophecy ever mentioned that the future champion must kill another to forge Lightbringer?_"

The twins thought hard, then they both reached the same conclusion and shook their heads. Now that he mentioned it, the tale never spoke about killing another.

Rhaegar asked, "So then…. how do we forge your blade without killing anyone?"

The war hero then turned to the boy with a smile, "_Who is to say anything about forging?_" 

Rhaegar went silent at his remark, he was trying to process on what he just said when suddenly Azor Ahai faced forward. "_Ah, we have arrived._"

The twins then faced forward, there is a bright light shining, like an exit of a cave. The more they walked forward, the brighter the light shone. As it did, the twins were blinded and once again, they had to cover their eyes with their hands.

A moment later, the wise voice called to them again, "You can open your eyes now."

Rhaegar slowly blinked and opened his eyelids. The ground has its colors and shapes now, the nature of brown roads. He then looked up and took in all his surroundings, he had a hunch where they are. In front of them, there were ruins of broken castles, basilicas, pillars and towers that were once there and now inhabited by nature. Roots encircling like snakes, constricting themselves to the ruins, showing no signs of life besides the greens. Behind them, waters from the lake flowed peacefully still, as if they were made of glass. The sky is shrouded by clouds migrating to their North, it's as if it will rain any moments.

Azor Ahai may have known that the children were able to deduce their current location, but he insisted to tell them anyway just before Rhaegar was about to chime in. He stepped ahead of them, as if becoming the guest host of the city. "_Welcome to Old Valyria, my children._"

Lya took a moment to admire the view before asking. "Why are we here?"

"_Because I cannot be here long, so I must tell you what you need to know. Listen carefully, children._" The twins looked at the hero, clearing whatever questions and comments in their mind and emptied them out to fill in whatever he was about to say. Even when this may be urgent, the war hero still remained calm, there were no hints of haste.

"_The prophecy exists because I knew that there will be a time when the Long Night will be upon us again, I managed to kill the ringleader, but I was unaware that another existed and got away. Because of that, my dear Nisa Nisa's soul could not rest until the Long Night truly ended._

_Therefore, I hid Lightbringer in the heart of Valyria where no one has ever found to this day, only my chosen ones can enter to fight the remaining Others. That was the very foe you all fought, your aunt only managed to break the Night King's shell, but its soul remained, and thus, he can resurrect again after the long summer. Only my sword can end the Long Night once and for all, your mother and father must be together when they find it._"

Lya gasped from this information, "Does this mean…. Lady Nisa Nisa's soul has been trapped for thousands of years?"

The hero nodded. "_Mayhaps longer._" Rhaegar can hear a slight pain in his tone. How tragic is this love, just like their parents. But for the hero, he had to live in the afterlife without her for thousands and millions of years. Both in the world of the living and the dead, to never reunite. "_It is also why I have been here for a long time, waiting for her._"

"But why in the forest?"

"_It is where we spent most of our time together during the long summer, just the both of us._" Azor Ahai answered, she can see that his eyes are filled with longing. She wondered if this is what she looked like when she first saw her parents.

Rhaegar was never one to feel remorse for anyone, but this is just painful. "I am sorry, Your Grace." He knows that no words can make this any better, but he felt like he needed to say it. After all, he knows what it felt like to be separated from their loved ones.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, "_Do not pity me, child. Pity the ones who grew up without kindness. All shall be in the past, when the Dawn will be brought into the world again and never shall anyone know the terrible Long Night ever again. I know that you all will._" He turned to the girl as well as he said this, which made her smile, he gave them so much confidence it's like his words are magic.

He then looked to the skies, looking left and right as if he saw something. But Rhaegar found none from his view, the legendary hero then faced the twins. "_We must part now, little ones. I cannot be here any longer, and neither should you. This will be the last time we speak together._"

Lya panicked, then she had the urge to ask, "We won't meet again?" She felt like the little girl she was all those years ago, when parting from her mother when she was but a child.

The hero turned to face her and gave her a warm smile, "_Mayhaps one day, dear one._"

She heard that before long ago, and the answers were always the opposite. "Why couldn't you appear in front of them than us? They are your champions after all. Can our uncle see this?"

Azor Ahai shook his head. "_As I said before, it is hard time. Only the people who truly opened their minds can hear me, which is why your friends in the Temple of Volantis are able to, just like the two of you. And whatever happens between before you found me in the woods and after are shrouded with the ancient magic of old, no one besides us, will know that this ever happens. Not even where you are now._"

"They won't believe us if we told them this!" she exclaimed.

"_It doesn't matter._"

Rhaegar couldn't believe what he just heard. He wanted them to go back to the North and tell them about this conversation, but he isn't going to be with them as they will explain. "How will you expect them to believe us, your grace? We weren't exactly welcomed in the North, they will think that we have gone mad."

"_By winning the hearts and minds of the people and prove to them that you both are worthy, just like your father did before everyone wanted him to be King in the North. Just like your Mother did when all of Essos are willing to fight for her._" The hero answered.

For a moment, he thought Lady Kinvara was speaking through him. Now he knows where she obtained her wise cracks…. But he's right though, a part of the boy shouted in him. Uncle Jon and Lady Kinvara told the tales of their parents, he was inspired that they were not brought up in a fancy way like every monarch and yet people were still willing to follow them. On top of that, their people followed them not because of their name.

Lya too was weary of this information. How do you lead a clan when they don't even trust you? How do you win their hearts? She had helped the woman and children but all she had in return were weary stares, even Ser Davos gave her a long stare. Though it was expected, when they moved to the North, she wasn't really welcomed either because of her hair. But….she always reminded herself that she has the blood of a dragon and wolf running in her veins, she can endure harsh winter and wake the dragon. If Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen can endure harsh winter, then so can she.

Feeling the resolves among the twins, Rhaegar and Lyanna nodded. And like the twins they are, they said in unison. "We are ready now."

The legendary hero gave them a warm smile again, then he embraced them as if they were his. "_I know you both are, for the blood of the wolf and dragon flows within you._" He felt warm, and his hug melts the winter forever. Rhaegar felt like he could stay there forever and never untangle himself from his childhood hero. While still embracing them, he spoke again. "_There is only one friend who knows about your current location, I am certain you know her. I sent her here to help guide your way back. Good luck, my children. Know that I am with you, always._"

Before Lya and Rhaegar could ask who this friend is, his body glowed brighter and shone all over the visioned Old Valyria, once again blinding them that they had to cover their eyes.

*******

Rhaegar slowly opened his eyes, he found that they are no longer in Old Valyria but back at the forest lake. The direwolf in front of them is gone, and the rays of the sun is starting to clear the night sky. Did we stand here the whole night?

What they experienced mere moments ago left them speechless, it was something that is hard to describe. The longing feeling is back again, but this time, for someone whom they heard from stories only. Can you miss someone whom you only heard parts of it and met? Though to be fair, his face looked similar to his father. He wondered if the priests and priestesses of Volantis have seen something like this in their prayers, after all, they are somewhat communicating with him….or the gods.

They stood there for a while, processing what they had just witnessed, still looking at where the direwolf once stood before them. After some time, Lya turned to him, "Let's go back."

He nodded in agreement, then he turned and sloshed his way through the water back to the lush green land with his sister where they first entered the woods.

After finding himself on the land, he turned back again to where they encountered the direwolf, giving a last look. "That is quite something." He said.

Lya took a moment to respond. "Curious, don't you think?"

He turned to his sister who stood at the edge of the in front of him, her back still turned to him. "What is?"

"That he chose this place to meet us." She turned to look at her brother. "Of all the places he chose to meet us, it's here." Lya then looked around the woods, as if trying to trace a hidden memory left by the legend. It's peaceful and heartwarming.

Rhaegar looked around. "He said that it's the place where he brought his wife to spend their time together."

"Yes." She said it softly. "This must've been his favorite place to be, if I were to spend my time with the person I love very much, I don't think I'd share it with anyone."

"Your point is?"

"That he shared this information to us, that he told us that this place is special to him."

The dark-haired boy is never into love and romance like his sister, so to be honest, he couldn't quite grasp what she said. But he understood her point, if someone else he had never known were to occupy the beach where he, Lya, and Uncle Jon used to run together, he'd gladly let Balerion chase them away.

He can only agree with her, usually he would find a way to debate but he let it slide for now. "Looks like it."

Lya then strode to her brother, her loving tone switched to serious in an instant. "We should honor it then by heeding his words. He said that he sent a friend to help us." She walked past Rhaegar, he followed shortly, and they exited the woods.

"Aye, but where he didn't say."

"I am not even sure from this distance I can call the dragons or Torrhen, I didn't expect that we'd go this far. Did you mark the trail?"

He shook his head, "I didn't want anyone to be following us." She frowned at him, giving Rhaegar a glare. He lifted his hands, "Well you're welcome for not revealing Azor Ahai's favorite forest!"

"Point taken, that's the only good side." She remarked, striding several steps, stepping on the blanket of snow beneath her feet, tree branches are already blooming its flowers. It seems that winter is coming to an end ...that is…after the temporary Long Night.

"The other side is ...we are lost. And where is this person that he talked about?" They both began walking, heading out of the forest to where they first found the shard.

"Maybe she is waiting out here?"

There was no answer to that, they may as well give it a try and see.

It was a few moments before Rhaegar thought of another subject. "By winning the hearts and minds of the people."

"What?" His sister picked up, he forgot how the forest is so silent that little noises can reach their ears.

"He told us to 'win the hearts and minds of the people'." He has no choice but to answer what he just said.

"Well that's going to be a challenge, you are the most annoying person after all." She said sarcastically, now back to their usual banter.

"Well you are no different." He shot back.

She only grinned and they continued walking. After many steps forward, Lya broke the silence. "You know I never blamed you for what happened to muña and uncle, right?"

The dark-haired boy flinched at the sudden change of subject, What's this all of a sudden? he thought. "I see." He remarked, hoping he that this topic can be dropped.

"I mean it Rhaegar, it's not your fault so stop blaming yourself."

"Lya, we've been through this. I'm not blaming anyone."

"Then why were you practising your sword play when you took the first watch in our entire trip?" She shot back.

"Self-defense." He answered quickly. "And why were you awake when you were supposed to be sleeping?"

"You were loud."

Rhaegar stayed silent and focused on getting out of the forest, walking ahead of her.

His sister wasn't giving in. "Lēkia, you need to know that it's not your fault. It was an assassin, you managed to kill him after that anyway so stop bla-."

The dragon in him then snapped, he stopped walking and turned to her. "Enough, Lyanna!" Normally, he wouldn't call his sister like this, but this had to stop. This made his sister stopped dead in her tracks, but she didn't show any hints of surprise. "Yes, I am still blaming myself after what happened! I can't bare the fact that my naivety got them killed, I had to do something! So, I vowed to prevent that from happening again!"

His sister looked at him with sadness and paused before asking softly. "Is that why you asked Uncle Tormund to train you all those years ago when papa said that he'd personally train us? And why you asked to learn wielding two blades? You doubled your own lessons?"

Rhaegar knew that his sister noticed, but she never mentioned it. All he ever wanted was to protect his broken family, but in their lifetime, he couldn't prove it. Now that he was given a second chance, there is no way he's going to fuck it up. He looked down and nodded.

He didn't hear any reply from her, but her footsteps are approaching him. When she is close to him, she wrapped her arms around his torso, which didn't shock him. Lya is always a softy, usually he would brush her off, but he'll make this an exception.

"We'll protect them all together." Lya promised him, voice full of determination.

The dragonwolf boy smiled and patted her back. "Thanks, Lya." She detached herself from him and smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here." And they continued to head out.

After some time, they finally reached the entrance of the forest where they first entered, but they saw no one. Their fresh footprints when they first came is still there, the sun ray is slowly painting the sky and clouds.

Rhaegar is starting to feel slightly irritated. "I hope he knows what he's talking about."

Lya looked around, before her head was fixed their left side. He thought that she may be admiring the view, so he looked to another side before she chimed in. "You know, I don't think that this friend is a person."

He wasn't looking at her when he said this. "What makes you say that?" He called out.

"Look."

He turned to his sister, who was pointing at something down the hill they first hiked. He looked at the direction she was trying to get him see and saw it.

There stood a grey wolf, staring at them. From his time hunting, he knows what a normal sized wolf looked like from a distance, but that size is no ordinary size. He would've mistaken the wolf for Greywind if it weren't for its height. "Aunt Arya used to say that she had a direwolf that ran off when she came to Winterfell."

His sister looked at him with wide eyes, smiling. "Exactly!" They both looked back at the wolf.

The direwolf padded towards them, behind it were a pack of wolves. They followed their alpha, padding up the hill. When the huge wolf stopped several feet from them, its pack came to a stop as well behind.

Rhaegar pulled off his right glove and gave his hand for the direwolf. It sniffed the given hand, then licked it.

He smiled at the given response as he rubbed its chin. "Hello there, Nymeria."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and please review :)


	8. The Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just close your eyes,  
the sun is going down  
You'll be alright,  
no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light,  
you and I'll be safe and sound  
-Safe and Sound, Hunger Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Intimate scene

"So…" Tyrion Lannister looked at his brother. "She's going to stay here with you? She's sworn to protect the Stark girls"

After their council meeting with Lady Sansa, Varys, and Ser Davos, the Lannister brothers went to Winter Town for a drink together. After all, it had been a while Tyrion had seen Jaime, and what better wat to catch up lost time than having a drink without anyone bothering them together?

"So, say something snide." Jaime retorted back as he looked at his cup, voice raspy after the wine to gulped down.

Without hesitation, the imp gladly obliged. "I'm happy." He said. "I'm happy that you're happy. I'm happy that you'll finally have to climb for it." He lifted his cup as he said this while looking at his brother with a serious face.

And with that, Jaime laughed. Tyrion haven't seen Jaime this joyful before, not after a long time. After all, the last time they parted ways, it was a dark period.

"Do you know how long I've waited to tell tall-person jokes?" When his brother finally looked at him, he continued. "To climbing mountains." And with that, the brother toasted and drank. It has been a while that they were able to do this without anyone behind their backs lurking to give instructions, Lady Sansa is a more understanding person than Cersei and their father. No one is in the inn besides them both, which makes the atmosphere better.

The ale must've took its consciousness, for suddenly he asked something that he never thought he'd ask. "What's she like down there?"

Jaime snapped his head to him, eyebrows furrowed, "What? That's not your concern." Tyrion can see that his face turned slightly red, either from embarrassment or the ale is starting to take its affect.

But for some reason, he felt so relaxed to retort back. "I haven't been with a woman for years. Give me a morsel."

Jaime scoffed. "You're a dog."

"I am the Imp, and I demand to know."

Just as he saw that his brother was about to answer, another voice interrupted their moment. "I knew you were fucking her."

Tyrion looked for the source to see a figure coming to them, his eyes widened to see someone whom he never expected to be here, let alone in the North. The man continued, "A pair of tall, blond toffs. Must be like looking in the mirror."

Tyrion sat back, feeling a bit nervous, though he didn't show it. "Ser Bronn of the Blackwater." He looked at him for a moment, eyeing the crossbow in his hand, then back to him. "Where's your drink? What are you…what are you doing up North?"

His brother immediately snapped at the threat. "What are you doing with that?" Implying the weapon of the foul knight.

Bronn only scoffed and sassed his way as always. "Oh this? This is for you." Grinning, He then took a chair and sat on it, then he pointed the weapon at the Lannister brothers. "For both of you."

The imp isn't having their little games. "You're supposed to be South."

The knight looked at Tyrion, "You boys are a pair of gold-plated cunts. Do you know that?"

"That's a bit rude."

"Year after year, I've shoveled Lannister shit, and what do I have to show?" Bronn stated firmly, crossbow still in position, loaded.

"You're a knight, thanks to me-"

"Thanks to me, and that title's worth as much as a blond hair from your brother's ballsack."

Tyrion immediately jumped in, hoping to decrease the tension in the air. This is probably the first time he had seen Bronn this serious, "Power resides where men believe-"

"Shut your mouth."

The Imp nodded, pausing as he chooses his words carefully, "I'm just trying-"

But it seems the knight is close to lose his patience. "I've never hit a dwarf before but say another word and I will belt you."

The imp lifted his hand, as if trying to educate him as he lifted his index finger, he'd at least try to test the waters to see how serious he in order to strike a negotiation, just like he always does. "See, I don't believe you'd do that, after all—"

But he couldn't finish his sentence as the knight punched his nose, which took him by surprise. Well shit, he is definitely serious.

He saw his brother stood up, preparing whatever attack that may come next. Bronn in turn did the same, the crossbow ready in his hand. He looked as if he will be obliged to pull the trigger, as he is still grinning like mad. "You couldn't do it on your best day, you one-handed fuck. And your best days are long gone."

Tyrion groaned in pain, he could feel blood running down his nose. He covered his nose to ease the pain and found the blood is staining his fingers as well. "Urhgh…You broke my nose!" he exclaimed in horror as he felt the blood running down his nose.

"I did not break your nose." Bronn argued back.

"How do you know?" Tyrion demanded.

"Because I've been breaking noses since I was your size, and I know what it sounds like. Now listen." Tyrion had no choice but to hear what he has to say, it's better than being punched in the nose again. "Your sister offered me Riverrun. Nice big castle, good lands, plenty of peasants who do what they're told."

Jaime calmly asked, "And you trust Cersei?"

"I knew your sister was dead the second I saw those dragons. Now, your army may be torn to shit, but I'd still bet on your Dragon Queen to win, especially with the news of new dragon sightings in the North" Tyrion's eyes widened, so everyone knows about them. "And it just so happens I'm a betting man. If Cersei's dead, she can't pay up." He explained, he took Tyrion's glass and drank, the weapon still aiming at them.

Apparently, he had more to say as he put the glass down. "Mmm, that's good. Of course, the odds change if the Dragon Queen's Hand turns up dead. Maybe a few of her top generals get picked off one by one."

Tyrion is tired of his bullshit, from the moment they first met, he knew this man will only do as he was told if he got his reward. Though to be fair, he hasn't really got what he wanted. "May I speak?"

Bronn sighed, "Why not? Only death will shut you up."

The imp took a hard inhale, delaying the blood that is leaking down his nose, unmasking his face off his hand, he managed to speak again. "We made a deal long ago. Do you remember?"

Bronn seemed to. "If anyone offered me money to kill you, you'd pay me double. What's double Riverrun?"

"Highgarden."

Jaime turned to him and gave him a shocked face. "Highgarden? Are you mad?"

"It's better than being dead."

"He's not going to kill us."

He never learns, this idiot. He turned to Jaime. "He wouldn't be talking to us if—"

And Bronn proved his point when he heard the trigger pulled. The arrow whipped pass Jaime and is stuck on a pole, the Lannister brothers looked at Bronn. He is loading another arrow to the cross bow and pointed to them again, he is definitely losing it. "The way I see it, I only need one of the Lannister brothers alive."

Jaime tried to argue. "Highgarden will never belong to a cutthroat."

But Bronn is way sharper, "No? Who were your ancestors, the ones who made your family rich? Fancy lads in silk? They were fucking cutthroats. That's how all the great houses started, isn't it? With a hard bastard who was good at killing people. Kill a few hundred people, they make you a lord. Kill a few thousand, they make you king. And then all your cocksucking grandsons can ruin the family with their cocksucking ways." He took Jaime's glass this time and drank from it. As he finished, he put it down and spoke again. "Highgarden. Give me your word."

Tyrion eyed him, wanting to show his honesty so that he can remain alive. Both of them. "You have my word." He squinted at him then, his tone back with his wit. "None of this means a thing until we take King's Landing. We will soon ride down South. We could use an officer with knowledge of the city's defenses."

But Bronn stood up, seemed to be no longer interested. "Oh, no. No, my fighting days are done. Besides, you have, what…. Four dragons, if of course, those two are coming back. After all, they alone finished the elephant deals of Cersei. But I still got a few killing days left, you hear me?" Tyrion nodded. The knight looked satisfied, and he turned away, walking towards the door. "I'll come find you when the war is done. Till then, don't die." He opened the door and stepped out, leaving the Lannister brothers to look at each other.

Tyrion looked at Jaime, "We best get back for council."

Jaime nodded, "I need to get that _fucker_ back."

*******

"Are you alright, love?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Dany stared at the hearth in Jon's chambers. She absentmindedly stroked her swollen belly, it's already showing. She felt rather full, after all, she is carrying twins. How long has she been pregnant? If the moment her and Jon shared at the boat created the two beautiful children, then it has been quite a while.

Dany nodded, though she wasn't confident that she is. After all, every scene she had witnessed of the twins were the moments where her heart broke. Hearing them sob already made her heart sank, and to think that the future had more terrible things…. she's not sure if she can watch more. She has unshed tears forming in her eyes.

Jon felt her sorrows, he sat beside her and embraced her, which she gladly welcomed. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, she closed her eyes for a moment to breath in his scent, the usual fresh snow smell on him.

He kissed the top of her had and tucked his chin on it, they stayed like that in silence. This peace is well needed for them both as they replayed all the scenes they saw in their heads, their beautiful and handsome boy and girl. They are so full of life no matter how many truths were thrown at them, how many more did they suffer until they had to be here? She asked herself. She felt like it was her fault that her twins must endure so many horrible moments without her and watching that they had to witness her death right in front of their very eyes was even more heart-breaking. She saw how distraught Rhaegar was, the young, energetic, playful child was disintegrated to a whimpering child. She hid her face closer to Jon's neck at that fact and sobbed quietly.

Jon heard her and held her tighter, as if trying to protect her from anything. He then broke the silence. "They are strong, Dany."

Dany quietly answered. "They are forced to."

"Aye, but you imparted your strength in them. That's why they can come back to you." Dany lifted her head away from him to look him the eyes at his remark, he looked at her with love and care. She could see that he tried to remain positive for them both. He then rested his forehead to her and continued. "They'll come back, I know it. After all, they wanted to see you so badly."

"And you too." Dany whispered.

Jon sighed, "I'm not sure of that, after all they knew that I killed you. They must've hated me."

"Remember when we first spoke to them in the godswood?" Dany looked at his grey eyes, wanting to reassure him. "Arya said that they called you 'papa'. What child who held hate to their father would still call him that?"

Jon remained silent, still unconvinced. This made Dany her duty to convince him, she closed the distance between them, meeting his lips. She opened her mouth, her tongue licked his bottom lip for access. He opened his mouth and their tongues met, tangling each other. When they ran out of air, they pulled apart, forehead still resting on his. Her eyes are closed to what she is about to tell him. "From what I see, our daughter has a kind heart. Patient, selfless, and thoughtful. After all, she is your daughter. As for our son…..the fact that he was willing to help the people who despises him tells me that he forgave you."

She opened her eyes to see that he is staring at him, his pupils were wide. He finally spoke, "I don't deserve you, any of you."

Dany pulled his free hand and placed it on her grown stomach where their current twins are growing inside her, "Do you remember when I told you that I can never have children?"

"Aye, I told you that the witch is an unreliable source."

"And that you were right, and now my womb is swelling with children, Our children." She stroked his beard and looked at his grey eyes, "You gave me beautiful children who grew up to be perfect, and you gave me a chance to have a family when I never thought I could ever have again. You gave me everything I need."

Jon sought for her lips again and kissed her like she is the only woman he has ever known, their tongues met and entangled one another. He then pulled away from her, gasping for air. "I love you, Dany. You are my family, and I will never leave you again."

Dany's heart swelled with his love, feeling so touched. She was so confused and afraid when he didn't want to meet her before the Long Night, and it turned out what bothered him was the fact that he is the son of her brother. But now, it seems that he is accepting who he is and embraced that fact. She cupped his cheeks and smiled at him. "And I love you too."

She didn't know who initiated first, but the next thing she knew their lips met in a passionate kiss. He slowly lifted her up to rest her entire body on the bed gently, their mouth stayed connected with each other's as it grew more heated. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.

His hands began roaming around her body, finding the source that kept her nightgown intact. When he found it behind her back, he pulled the strings and loosen it, allowing him to pull her gown off and toss it out of the bed. It's amazing how he was able to do this while still focusing on making her lips swollen with his kisses. After a while, he got up from her, feeling the loss of warmth, she looked at him as he pulled his shirt off and threw it, revealing his muscular torso. Before she could admire the sight in front of her, his mouth sought for hers again, making her giggle.

Jon breathed in her scent and kissed her down her neck and sucked her pulse point, making her let out a gasp. His hands began roaming her body, one found her breast and circled her nipples until it ached to his touch, the other hand travelled down south, slipping it under the garments that covered her most sensitive area to find her already wet slit, making her moan.

He groaned at the feels of what his hands discovered under his touch, and before she knew it, his hand circled her swollen nub, leaving moans coming out from her mouth. Dany's hands began travelling down to find his trousers, she loosened the strings that kept his pants on and soon enough she was able to pull it down with the help from her legs. Jon assisted her by releasing the hand that was playing with her breast and pulled his pants off, once that task is finished, his hands got back to work. His mouth travelled down in search for the other neglected breast, she felt his mouth roaming down, making her shiver and before she knew it, he licked the nipple and sucked.

After he finished attacking the breast, he took the other nipple and sucked whilst his hand kneads the other mound. Dany felt so flushed, heart hammering from the feels that Jon is doing to her. She moaned and gasped from the pleasure that is given to her, he attacked all her most sensitive areas as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Jon…oh…." She managed to breathe out.

"You are beautiful, my dragon." He spoke through his kisses, making her even more wet for him.

After he gave both of her breasts ample amount of attention, his mouth travelled down her chest. When he found her stomach, he placed a kiss on it before running down again, and arrived between her legs, his hands left her sensitive areas and held on her hips. Dany suddenly felt his breathe on her core, making her shudder.

Suddenly, she felt his warm tongue licking up her slit like a hungry wolf. He swiped and swirled her nub, sending Dany moaning with pleasure, her lust stoked to the peak with her ongoing pregnancy. And now, with his tongue lapping on her slit, plunging in and out, she just wanted more. "Kessa, Jon." She moaned, running her fingers through his hair, urging him for more.

Jon groaned, his voice vibrating her organ between her thighs and she squirmed in his touch. Dany could feel that she is close, in reflex, she rolled her eyes to the back of her head, her free hand gripped the pillows. She couldn't move a lot for his hands gripped her thighs, keeping his head between her legs. Somehow, his wolf tongue found the sweet part of her, making her whimper and moan even louder at his discovery, "Konīr! Ȳdra daor keligon, Jon (There! Don't stop)….ohh…"

She could feel his grown excitement when she didn't realize she was babbling her mother language that she may need to teach Jon one day, his tongue doubled its pace. His hands snaked up her breast, kneeding them as his fingers pulled her nipples gently. At this point, she is panting hard, all her sensitive areas are attacked by her lover. "Kessa, Jon (Yes, Jon)! Ñuha mēre se mērī zokla (My one and only wolf)! Gaomagon jāre (Keep going)! AHH!" Her whole body shatter at the work of his tongue and hands, she placed her hand on her mouth to keep herself quiet, though it seemed that it didn't help a lot.

He lapped at her juices dry like a wolf, licking her clean. Then he moved up, hovering over her. She thought that he might want to kiss her there and then, but she saw his hesitation. Dany knew what he was thinking, because this never happened when they were in the ship to Winterfell. "Do not worry, my love. You will not hurt them."

He looked at her with worry, "Are you certain? I don't want to hurt any of you."

"You will never hurt me, hurt us. Come here, you are too far away." She reassured him, smiling at him.

Jon smiled, "As my Queen commands." His husky voice sends shiver down her spine, and he kissed her with ferocity, she can tell that the dragon in him is starting to awake. Not parting their kisses, Jon gently covered his body over her, doing his best not to press on their precious babes, his hands found her and held them tight at her sides and he finally slipped inside her. He groaned and she gasped, swallowing his response as he pushed himself further in her and thrusted slowly.

Remembering her first lesson with Doreah, she stared at his wide blown pupils. Staring at each other as he thrusted in her, gasping and moaning together. He quickened his pace, climbing to the peak, Jon buried his face to her neck, sucking her collarbones and leaving marks on her pale soft skin. Dany wrapped her arms and legs around him, never letting him go as he fingers raked his back from the burning sensation in her. This made Jon's dragon side to awake and growled in ferocity, increasing his speed and bringing the both soon-to-be parents closer to the edge.

"Dany...I am so close." He groaned, voice raspy, his hands gave her a vice grip.

"So do I, my love. Come with me, my wolfdragon. Finish with me." She urged him, making him thrust into her a few more times, never looking anywhere but their eyes and finally, he spilled into her, letting out deep growl as he kissed her mouth, doing his best to muffle his roar into her. Dany's body shatter once again, letting Jon swallow her screams.

They let their post reaction to surge through their bodies before their bodies felt like liquid, catching their breaths. Jon then fell to her side and gathered her into his arms, pulling a blanket over them. Dany buried her head in his chest, closing her eyes, taking in his new scent after their activity and sighed.

She felt him ghosting a hand to her stomach. "Are you three alright?" He whispered to her ear.

Dany smiled and opened her eyes to look up and gaze upon her lover, so caring, so loving. "We are, my love."

Suddenly, he felt him urging her to lie down on her back. "Jon, what are you…." She saw him travel down to her stomach, kissing the top and gazed upon in awe.

"Hello there, Rhaegar, Lyanna." He softly spoke to her belly where inside resided their twins. "Your father and mother love you so much, you both are so loved, never forget that. As long as I live, I will never let anyone hurt you, I promise. We will all be together forever….as a family."

His last sentence clicked to her, tears welling up her eyes. Jon gave her belly one last look before turning his gaze to her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Jon…did you…."

"I am, Dany." He moved up to her side and lie back next to her, taking her hand and kissed her palm. "Marry me, Dany. Be my wife, until the end of my days. Marry me, not because you are the mother of our children, but the love of my life."

It felt like summer had arrived so quick, and all the sorrows that she had dealt in the past was history, replaced with happiness and joy. In an instant, her arms found its place around his neck and she pulled him to her and kissed him.

"Yes! Yes, Jon! I will marry you! I will marry the father of my children and the man I want nothing more but to spend the rest of life with, and for you to be my husband!" She said through their kisses.

She felt him smile from her lips, when they break apart, he asked in joy. "When shall we do it? Tomorrow?"

Dany smiled at him, "The faster the better. But I believe you would want to talk with your sisters first, especially about your parentage. I don't even think Sansa likes me, or the Northeners."

Jon groaned at that thought. "I don't care what they say, if they don't like it, then they can take Sansa as their Queen and leave me be. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of life with you. I don't care if we are blood related, I just want to be with you."

She laughed at his statement, "I don't know if our twins would like it if you give up your crown for me, the Northern Lords already hate me that you did it."

"They'll understand. I have died for duty, Dany. And I won't let duty take you away from me. I am certain our children would want us to be together, to never part like our future-self did. I will not let that happen." His answer was pure resolve, a more confident man than when she first met him.

"Very well, I want nothing more than having my family with me for the rest of my days to come." She buried her face on his chest and breathe in, dreaming of that future. "Just our family, away from all politics. Just us, together."

He whispered to her, "Aye, just us." He embraced her, his strong arms wrapped around her protectively.

Eventually, they fell asleep together. Dreaming of their future to come.

*******

"So, what are the chances that mother and father are fucking after we left Winterfell?"

Lya nearly tripped over an overgrown root, even when there isn't much snow now and she saw that part of the tree, his sudden remark caught her off-guard. Just moments ago, he was so serious and now his wits are back. "Are we really having this conversation?" she exclaimed, turning to her ridiculous attitude of a brother.

Rhaegar shrugged innocently, "Thought we could brighten the mood." He playfully jumped off a fallen tree and walked beside her, it seems that spending time with Uncle Tormund have affected him.

"By discussing this?" She snapped, but it only made Rhaegar looking more serious at her, which she finds it stupid because of all the time she had seen him serious, the nonsense ones made him more curious than the important ones.

She sighed, "I'd like to think that father is asking her to marry him, then do that after the wedding."

"Unless....They reconciled to each other, and fell hard for each other", He grinned. "You think they have finally known who we are?"

"You're the one with greensight, why don't you find out."

Lya saw that he shuddered, frowning at that thought. "I hate visions." Her brother grumbled and strides along the path, the girl chuckled at his frustration, satisfied that she can shift the awkward conversation about their parent's intimate moment.

Though to be honest, if they really did it, a large part of her felt happy, knowing that they fell for each other. Father have always said that he still loved her, but she wasn't too sure of mother. If they do are doing that, then there's nothing left to prove than a marriage, which she really hoped that her father has the balls to do.

The other part of her felt awkward, she had seen people doing their moments by accident in Essos and the North. Uncle Tormund's clan weren't too shy of it, they seem to rather tell everyone whom they slept with. Everytime someone said that, she could easily shrug it off.

But this is her parents, there's a huge difference when knowing something like that.

In their time after settling in the North with their father, she had never seen him with another woman. He was longing for their mother just like them, the three of them would often talk about her but not too much, for it made him more depressed than them. Not to mention, he was willing to die if he had to see her again.

And now that they had the chance to fix everything, Lya hoped that they can all be a complete family for the very first time. Thus, they followed the direwolf, willing to trust her wherever she is taking them.

The twins have been following Nymeria, and from where she is taking them, she is leading them to an unfamiliar path. Snow has thaw and the forest trees are finally showing some greens in the midst of white, the grass is also starting to sprout underneath their feet. She like to think of it as a good sign. Her pack split up their position, each pair guarding their surroundings: two in the front, back, left and right. Nymeria have her own beta and omega following her trail.

Nymeria had been quiet for the entire trip, only yipping or snarling at her packs if they got off trail or distracted. She truly is an alpha, Aunt Arya would be proud.

After passing some more trees, they saw a clearing meadow in front. The direwolf began to pad quickly, causing her packs to do the same, even the two wolves behind them were starting to catch up. The twins doubled their pace and began jogging, Lya can see that she is in a hurry.

"Nymeria, wait up!" She called out, but the direwolf kept her speed.

"What is she playing at?" Rhaegar remarked, jogging in front of her, trying to catch up with the direwolf.

When they finally left the forest and saw the meadow, the wolves slowed their pace. Lya came to a stop to rest for a while, looking at the wolves. They seem to be looking at something. She looked in front of them to see what's going on, but all they saw is a piece of land that has grass growing, beyond the meadow is another layer of forest, she hoped that they don't have to enter the forest again, they only made the whole place a maze.

In front, Nymeria was looking ahead. Suddenly, she let out a deep long and loud howl. Her song echoed the forest and frightened some birds, for they flapped away from their perch. When she was finished, she howled again. But this time, her packs followed.

"What are they doing?" Rhaegar questioned.

"I don't know, but they seem to know what they are doing."

It's as if they are calling for something big, did Nymeria have another Alpha?

After a while, a familiar cry from above greeted them. The twins looked up to see a massive bird gliding towards them, its wings spread out and dove. It's a good thing the sun is covered by the clouds, otherwise, it's difficult to see Torrhen.

Her brother excitedly shouted, "Torrhen! I'm here old friend!" He extended his arm to show the eagle a place to perch, which he immediately knew. Torrhen glided gracefully and perched on his master's arm, flapping a few more times to steady itself. Rhaegar stroked his head, which the bird happily let him, he let out chirps of delights.

Lya joined in to stroke him, "It's good to see you again, Torrhen."

Out of nowhere, familiar roars filled the forest and echoed to the meadow. A horde of birds flew away in terror, it's as if the trees knew how to shake itself like a dog. The twins looked at the forest in front of them carefully.

And out came Grey Wind, trotting happily, tongue lolling out. Followed by two massive grey and white dragons flying over the forest trees, sending gusts of wind that shook their branches. The dragons let out a delight roar, circling around them.

Once the dragons found their altitude, they flapped gently and landed in front of them, sending gentle gust of wind. Nymeria and her wolves took a few paces back, probably nervous around the great beasts. Only one particular wolf didn't let that stop him from padding up his masters.

Lya's smile widened at the sight of her wolf "Grey Wind!"

The wolf barked happily. As he got closer, he tackled her to the ground and gave her slobbery licks all over her face, his tail wagging ferociously.

She laughed at his given affection, her hands ran through his fur on his ears. "Woa, down boy! Haha! I'm alright, Grey Wind! It's good to see you too!" But the wolf isn't letting her sit up, he continued to lick her face with affection.

Eventually, Rhaegar had to come to her rescue. Her brother pulled Grey Wind's fur, holding back his excitement, letting her sit up. He then noticed him and stood up in two, resting his paws on his chest to lick his face. Rhaegar was able to handle the wolf's playful greets better than her, he kneeled in front of him and scratched his ears. "Hey there you runt! What have you been doing while we were away? Huh? Have you been a good boy? Hmm?" He cooed at him as he gave him licks.

The ground shook as she saw the dragons coming up to them, their heads lowered to meet their eye level. Lya stood up to greet her white dragon, running up to her. "Daenys!"

She jumped on her snout, giving her a hug. Daenys clicked in delight, she missed her dragon so much. Lya gently stroked her scales, feeling the familiarity of her warmth. "I miss you so much, sister. It's so cold without you." She whispered.

The dragon purred as if to say that she too misses her, Daenys released a warm breath through her nostrils, her limbs felt warm. She got down to meet her reptilian eyes and stroked her scales.

She turned to greet the other dragon to see that her brother is stroking Balerion's snout as well, Torrhen perched on his scaly neck. "Hey there, boy."

The grey dragon purred before turning his attention to Lya, asking for the same affection. She happily obliged his unsaid demands and stroked his scales. "Hello Balerion, how have you been? I miss you too."

Balerion purred in delight, making her smile. She saw that her dragon turned to her brother and asked for the same thing.

After their reunion, the twins realized that the wolves surrounded them, sent by Azor Ahai. They all looked at them as if waiting for their command, including their wolf, eagle and dragon.

Rhaegar looked at them all, "Well…I hope everyone knows each other." He then turned to the dragons, "Daenys, Balerion, don't eat the wolves."

The dragons growled, as if complaining. Otherwise, they seem to understand.

"So what now?" Lya asked. "Back to Winterfell?"

Her brother thought for a moment before answering, "Hmmm… yes, though we may need to make a stop. After all, I don't think they can carry all her packs." He looked at her then to the wolves behind her.

Lya knew what he meant, then turned to Nymeria, who stood behind her. Her packs stood few feet behind her, yipping and barking. She stroked her furry cheeks and looked at her eyes, she could feel that her abilities are surging in, her violet eyes turned grey. "Nymeria, I understand that this will be lot to ask. But will you come with us back to Winterfell? Help us save the North. Help us save Aunt Arya."

The direwolf looked at her for a while, then she wagged her tail and barked. Lya felt her agreement through her warging ability, smiling at the direwolf, she wrapped her arms around her neck. "Thank you, girl."

Her brother then chimed in, "I take that as a yes?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"Right, tell them to head to Castle Black. We'll meet them there." He remarked and walked to Balerion. The dragon knew what he wanted and lowered himself to the ground, allowing him to mount his back.

Lya turned to Nymeria, cupping her furry cheeks and placed her forehead on the direwolf. She focused her thoughts to the wolf and gave the direwolf a picture of the location that they are heading out.

The direwolf seemed to understand. For it pulled away from her hands and howled to the heavens, echoing the forest. Her packs howled together as well, assisting for the entire forest to hear them. Then the Alpha direwolf darted forward, passing the dragons. Lya turned to watch her Aunt's direwolf leaping away, the other wolves followed, whipping pass her. They ran in packs, letting our barks and yips, running pass their dragons.

The twins watched until they vanished into the forest, their noises eventually fade.

Lya then ran to Balerion, finding the eagle that is still perched on its neck. Her eyes then fade to yellow slits, like the eagle. "Torrhen, fly ahead. Make sure they don't get lost."

The eagle screeched, he flapped several times and took off to the skies, following the trails of the wild wolves from above. She watched him until the forest trees blocked their view of the eagle.

Her brother called out, "Come on, Mandia (sister)."

She nodded and ran to Daenys. The dragon lowered herself to the ground, allowing Lya to climb on her shoulder. Without calling, Grey Wind followed. Leaping up upon the dragon's back, awaiting for his master to hold her tight. Once she settled herself on her back, wrapping her right arm around the belly of the wolf, the dragon lifted her body. Lya looked at her brother, they both nodded.

She gently stroked her dragon with her free hand and said to her. "Sōvegon."

The dragon roared to the heavens, breathing out fire. She then shook her head and stomped forward, spreading her wings, she flapped twice and leaped to the skies.

Not long later, Balerion's roar followed. She looked back and saw that the grey dragon caught up behind her, flapping to gain a better altitude.

The two dragons made a turn and head out to where the wolves have gone to, back to Winterfell. _We're coming home, muña, papa_.

*******

Jon and Dany strolled around the castle ground together, hand in hand. They had been happy in the morning, he hoped it will stay that way. The guards greeted them, which both monarchs, but Jon could see their eyes traveled to their tangled hands. Once upon a time, the green boy he was would have cared what people thought of him, bastard, runt, a leftout, and all the cruel things they said to him when he was a boy.

Now, he held his head up high, hoping to make his parents proud. He's still unsure how to be a king, but the blood of the dragons run through his veins, he'll eventually figure out, together with Dany.

His fiancé rested her head on his arm as they strolled, she seemed more comfortable than the first time she arrived. Knowing that she agreed to stay by his side, he felt more confident. In his younger days, his siblings and father, aside Sansa, made him feel loved. Now, that duty fell to Dany.

When they reached the castle gates, a shout echoed. "Ah, Your Graces." They heard a call ahead of them.

So lost in their strides with each other, they didn't notice Ser Davos heading towards them from their left side with a smile plastered on his face.

When he reached them, he bowed. "My king and queen."

Jon acknowledged his formality, "Ser Davos."

He gave their hands a quick glance and looked at Jon, "I see you took my word." He grinned at him, seemed to feel proud.

Jon chuckled, "Aye, so it seems. Thank you, Davos."

He waved his right hand. "Oh no need to thank me. I only gave you a few words, and let you choose your path. In this case, I am quite happy of your choice." He chuckled, then he turned to Dany. "Your Grace, I hope he is not giving you a hard time."

Dany smiled at his remark. "Not a problem, don't you worry, Ser Davos."

Ser Davos leaned closely to her, as if wanting to whisper to her but letting Jon hear as well. "If ever he turned stupid like before, alert me, Your Grace. And I will knock some sense into him." He stated firmly, voice turning deep serious even if it's only for fun.

Dany laughed at his statement, Jon groaned. "Alright, what is it that you are here for?"

"Oh nothing, I was just about to have a chat with a few folks and stumbled upon a happy couple." The two monarchs smiled at his notice. "I best be on my way, have a pleasant day, Your Graces."

Just as he was about to walk pass them, Jon thought of asking and stopped him, "Wait, Davos."

"Your Grace?"

"Actually, I….we would like to tell you something." Jon nervously stated. He looked at Dany, hoping that she would understand what he is about to tell his Hand. They haven' thought about telling anyone yet, but Ser Davos seemed to be the right person to tell first. After all, he indirectly helped him guide his way back to Dany.

Dany gave him a reassuring smile and nodded.

"And what would that be, my king and queen?" He quirked an eyebrow. "If you want to tell me that you are pregnant, I assure you that you might be too late. I think everyone knows by now." He glanced at her growing belly, her dress isn't doing well covering it.

Jon only laughed, "No no, it's something else." He looked around, people are quite far from their distance, making him feel at ease to what he is about to say. When Ser Davos looked at them both with curiosity, he finally whispered softly, "We're getting married."

His Hand's face lit up, "Aha! I knew you were going to do it eventually, I'm so proud of you." He clapped his arm as he told him softly with joy in his tone, he then threw his arms to the both soon-to-be-married couples. "Congratulations, Jon, Daenerys. No words can describe how happy I am to see the King and Queen I serve to be married soon."

Jon laughed, "Thank you Davos", and they both pulled away from him. "Please, don't-"

"Tell anyone, I know, I know." He finished for him, "You said that before when we spoke of your parents."

He then felt nervous and looked at Dany, he forgot to tell her that his Hand knows. Dany only looked at him, her expression is unreadable. "You know?"

"Yes, My Queen. And I am quite happy that he embraced it, I always knew that he is a natural born leader like his father, and you." He assured her, Davos always had a way to see things at the brighter side and it's contagious.

Dany smiled at him, she paced towards him and gave his Hand a hug. "Thank you, Ser Davos."

Jon relaxed and watched Ser Davos was taken aback, which made him chuckle. Eventually, Davos recovered as he gave the queen a pat on her shoulder and pulled her away. "Yes….err..You're welcome, Your Grace. I just came back from various stables, I must be smelling. Wouldn't want to ruin your moment."

The young King and Queen laughed at his wit, he really did choose his Hand well.

"Right, I best be on my way." He bowed again to them, "Once again, congratulations Your Graces, have a pleasant day." And with that, he proceeds to walk outside the gates.

"He seemed pleasant." Dany noted.

"Aye, he is."

Just when they were about to continue their late stroll, another shout called to him. "King Crow!"

This time it came from behind, the young couples turned back to see Tormund Giantbane walking towards them. When he reached them, he greeted the Wildling. "Tormund."

"Ahh, strolling with the Dragon Queen I see." He boomed, then he turned to Daenerys. "Is the crow being a good lad? Ya' know I met this other lad who looks just like King Crow, he rides a dragon like ya'. If he lost his balls to court ya' let me know, and I'll find the dragon lad to be with you."

Jon couldn't believe what he was listening, _Is he talking about Rhaegar?_

Dany only laughed at his remark, her joys always thawed the negative emotions in his heart. "I assure you, Tormund, my Jon knows what he is doing."

The wildling howled with laughter, "HA HA! Good to know then! And children on the way! Congratulations my crow and Dragon Queen." he clasped her shoulder gently.

Jon chuckled, "Thank you Tormund." His friend always found a way to make them laugh, he truly is a friend.

Then, Tormund looked at them with serious. "Crow, I'm taking the Free Folk home." This made Jon's smile to fade. The wildling continued. "We've had enough of the south. The women down here don't like me."

Dany chimed in, "I do."

Tormund chuckled sadly, "Aye, but not all are like you here Dragon Queen."

Jon tried to find another way to make him stay, he can't just leave like that. "This is the North, you know. And the Free Folk are welcome to stay."

But the Wildling wasn't convinced. "It isn't home. We need room to wander. I'll take them back through Castle Black as soon as the winter storms pass. Back where we belong."

Jon looked down, just when he thought things were getting better, this had to happen. Aside Sam, he had never had a supportive friend by his side like Tormund. Now that he is leaving, he really didn't know what to feel. A part of him wanted his friend to stay, but the other part of him told him that it's the best for them. It's just that, friends weren't easy to acquire. Losing one is like losing everything.

Dany squeezed his hand, breaking his train of thoughts. He turned to her to find that she is looking at him, she smiled supportively for him. "Jon, he's doing what's best for his people. Just like us."

He nodded, from his eye view, he noticed Ghost padding towards them. Dany delightfully welcomed him, scratching his good ear. The direwolf took his place beside his fiancé, as if becoming her own Hand.

Tormund saw him, "Do you want to take him with me as well?"

Jon shook his head, "Doesn't look like he wants to." Ghost looked at Dany and panted, loving the presence of his new companion. It seems like he has a new duty for him, protecting their unborn twins.

He nodded, "Alright then." Tormund looked at him and sighed.

The king nearly choked. "This is farewell then."

The wildling only smiled, "You never know." And the two friends, hugged. Giving them a reassuring hold that everything will be alright, even if they had to go their separate ways. When they pulled apart, he assured him. "You've got the North in you. The real North."

Jon nodded.

Tormund gave him a last smile, then he turned to Dany. She looked at him sadly, just like Jon. It's like she can feel her pain. "Dragon Queen." He bowed, trying to be formal.

But Dany, walked forward and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Tormund. We couldn't defeat the Night King without your help."

The wildling chuckled, pulling her away, "I believe ya' did most of that, my queen." He gave her a reassuring hold on her shoulders, "You are braver than the King Crow." This made the two monarchs to laugh, melting away the sadness. "Please take care of him, he's quite lost without ya'." He then looked at Jon and winked playfully, and he strides past them.

Jon looked down, feeling sadness welling up his heart. Dany noticed this, she found his arms and gave it a squeeze. He looked at her, she was gazing up at him with care. "It'll be alright, Jon. You'll see him again."

He nodded, he gathered him in his left arm, and she kissed his cheeks, staying like that for a moment.

A while later, he saw Sam and Gilly walking towards them. He felt like he knew that this one is coming, _how many more friends must I say farewell to._

He untangled himself from Dany wanting to properly say goodbye, he looked to her for permission. She only chuckled, "Go to them, Jon."

He nodded, "It won't be long." Dany smiled and gestured to his approaching friends.

He hugged Gilly first, then he felt her stomach. He looked down and saw the bump, just like Dany's. He then looked to his best friend with joy filling his face for him.

Sam only babbled when he realized that he noticed, "Yes, well, the nights have been getting longer and there wasn't that much to do in Oldtown. There's only so many books a person can read, so we—"

"I'm sure he knows how it happens, Sam." Gilly interrupted him. Sam stuttered again, then he stayed silent. She then continued, "If it's a boy, we want to name him Jon."

Jon felt happy for them but knowing that they want to name their newborn after him didn't feel right. As much as he felt happy that he is being remembered, he didn't want any child to follow the same tragedy as him. "I hope it's a girl."

Gilly only smiled at him, "Come visit by, I hope that our children can get along with each other." When she said this, he noticed that she was looking at Dany. He turned to see her, her face was confused.

Gilly walked towards her, "Your Grace." She bowed, "Thank you for saving us."

Dany smiled at her, she took her hands and gave squeezed them, "I'm grateful that you both are safe."

Jon felt his heart melted at the sight of the two women getting along, she's slowly gaining friends. He was so afraid that she might felt alone like her futureself, but it seems that they are changing the course of the future.

He then turned to Sam, looking at him with sadness. He could see tears forming in his eyes, "You're the best friend I ever had." He choked.

"You too, Sam." And the former Night Watch brothers embraced for the last time. Sam gave him a last glance, then he walked to the women, particularly Dany.

"Your Grace." He bowed.

She smiled at him, "I wish you both wonderful futures ahead of you and your family." The two couples smiled, but Jon noticed that her face turned solemn, "Sam, I'd like to apologize for-"

"No no, it's quite alright, your Grace. It's all in the past, I have only realized that my true family is here with me." He wrapped his arm on Gilly's shoulder, making her laugh in content. "After all, they sided with Cersei and they were never kind to me anyway. You've did your best to talk them out. I wish you and Jon wonderful futures ahead as well, they'll grow strong and beautiful young prince and princess, just like you both." He smiled at her.

Dany in turn did the same and leaned forward to hug her soon-to-be husband's best friend. "Thank you for helping Ser Jorah and the contribution at the Long Night."

Jon saw his best friend is nervous, then he pulled away from her immediately, back to scaredy Sam when they first met. "I'm happy to help."

With final glace at them both, they walked to a carriage and took off. Jon took his place back with her, holding her with an arm as she tangled herself onto his torso. "What was that all about?" he asked her.

Dany was silent for a while before she answered, "When I fought the Lannisters at Highgarden, Lord Tarly and his son were there."

Jon looked at her, he knew where this was going. "You tried to talk them out do you."

She nodded, "Tyrion too tried. I told them to join me, but they chose death."

He understood, though he didn't agree her method, it's just difficult to go to that if your biggest enemies are right in front of you. He did that once when he saved the freefolks but got killed anyway. When he was brought back to life, he ensured that they too meet the similar fate that they gave him.

He stroked her arm, hoping to comfort her and kissed the top of her head. She tucked her head onto his chin, as usual, it has become one of her favorite spots. He can feel that she still felt guilty. "It's alright, Dany. You did what you had to do, after all…." he pulled his head away from her and looked to her. "We find our true friends on the battlefield." Quoting his uncle, he hoped that his wisdom can reassure her.

She looked at him with awe and smiled, "You have become wise, my king."

He chucked and shook his head. "Something that my uncle used to say." And he got back to his favorite position, placing his chin on her head.

They stayed like that for a moment, feeling peaceful. After the bittersweet goodbyes from his friends, he is grateful that Dany is here to be with him. At this point, being alone is the last thing he wanted to do. After all, a Targeryen alone in the world is a terrible fate. Silently, as he brooded, he vowed that he will never leave Dany alone, or his children. His arms around her tightened gently, which made his queen to sigh in content.

While they stayed like that, he heard a feminine masculine voice called out.

"Your Graces."

The young couple turned to the source behind them to see Brienne of Tarth. How many more people needs our attention? They haven't called the banners anyway.

The lady knight walked towards them, she wore her armor like a true knight, just like the day she brought Sansa back. When she reached them, she bowed and then looked up to them, her face was unreadable. "Lady Sansa sent me here to find you, she said that there it is an urgent matter that requires your attentions now."

As she said this, Jon and Dany looked at each other. He squeezed her hand, comforting her. "We'll face it together." He whispered.

Dany nodded, then she turned to her. "Alright, we shall go to her now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we know why Nymeria left Arya after they reunited :)  
It's about time they do it :P. First time I write that......  
Oh, and I updated a few things in this AO3 than Fanfic. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :)


	9. One Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have died everyday,  
waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
-A Thousand Years, Twilight

The dragons glided gracefully across the clouds, steadying its wings and flapped a few times, flying like ghosts. The mist shrouded their surroundings, but not enough to cover the view from above, the air is cool and chilly. The only noise can be heard is the wind's whistles.

They have been on air for hours since they all reunited. It was difficult to tell the time, the sun stayed hidden among the dark clouds. There were no living creatures other than the dragons and the humans and wolf on their back.

After a while, Balerion spotted the familiar little building, Castle Black. He growled and descended slowly, circling the building and landed outside the gates. The white dragon followed and landed shortly beside him. The moment their giant claws touched the ground, the dragons lowered their shoulders to the ground and let their riders descend. Grey Wind gracefully leaped off the dragon, Lya dismounted shortly and patted Daenys' snout.

Rhaegar jumped off Balerion before giving his snout a stroke, then he walked to the castle gates. It looked ruined and abandoned, who could blame but the wights…. or in this case, the undead Viserion.

He looked to the dragons, "Umbagon kesīr (Wait here)." The great beasts purred in response.

The young man walked towards the gate and, with all his might, he pushed it open. The wolf trotted in first, sniffing his surroundings and panted. Grey Wind's expression seems to indicate that the castle is safe with him not giving any growls or any sorts of offensive preparation, but even without his first check, Rhaegar knew that this place is abandoned. The entire place sounds…..dead.

His sister followed behind, looking around. "Doesn't look like anyone's home."

"Good, because we may need to stay here for the night anyway."

"Best we search the entire place first, who knows we might encounter someone or something." He pointed out. "I'll search the rooms, you take the grounds."

She didn't answer immediately like she used to, which made Rhaegar turn to her. Her face was expressionless, and she didn't even look like she is into the idea. If anything, she looked nervous. "Can we…..." She sighed. "Can we go together instead?"

Normally, Rhaegar would tease her for being scared. They were always competitive with what they do, trying to be better than the other. It's always a common thing to do together. But it seems that she is still haunted with that incident, after all, this place is used to be filled with criminals. Her grey eyes looked at him pleadingly, holding the other hand to comfort herself, she's holding the hand where the wound is still there, he can see her inhaling more than usual.

He breathed out and squeezed her shoulder, placing his right hand there. "Alright."

"Thank you." She said softly, Grey Wind whined as if sensing her discomfort, and she stroked his head in return.

And the three of them investigates Castle Black.

For the most parts, it's as if it was abandoned not too long ago. Silence filled the place, only the sound of their footsteps and doors creaking every time they entered a room. Chairs and tables were still misplaced but not a lot of dust covered it, there were no cobwebs, signs of candle burns, some beds were unmade and looked somewhat not comfortable to lie down. Though food isn't too bad, some bread and ale are still in place, looked edible enough, though they are cold.

Castle Black is completely empty, no souls left living there. Only the ravens stayed there but with no duty. Even Grey Wind wasn't making any sort of noises.

However, when they reached one particular room, they stared at the door longer. The twins looked at each other, knowing who used to occupy the room.

"Great uncle Aemon's room." The young man breathed, his violet eyes looked at the door longingly.

"Great-great-great Uncle", his sister corrected him.

Rhaegar frowned at her remark. "Urghh, at this point, our family lineage is little too fucked up. I'm sticking with Great Uncle to keep it short."

His frown faded when he heard Grey Wind whining. The twins looked at their wolf to see him pawing at the door, whining to get in. He must've sensed the very thing that brought them here in the first place, Rhaegar laughed at his enthusiasm and pushed the door open and Grey Wind slipped inside.

The room looked tidy, it's as when the Night Watch left, they were willing to clean his room as if he were still there. His bed is made, the books organized on a table and shelves, his hearth is cleaned, and quill awaits to be used.

When they first came here, it was very dusty, and someone ransacked it. But now, it's untouched. If anything, Rhaegar felt like he would come at any moment, even if he had never seen him. However, he had seen him in his visions, when he first introduced himself to Father. He looked like a wise man, giving advises to everyone. Rhaegar would very much love to meet him in person…. though maybe that would only happen until he passes on to the next life.

Grey Wind padded towards a spot beside the hearth, trying to paw it open as he whined, sensing something inside. The wolf managed to crumble some of the surface, revealing it to be patterns that didn't exactly match with the rest of the stone surface. Rhaegar knew what he was looking for, he immediately walked to the hearth as he pulled the sword from his back and kneeled beside the wolf. "Move, boy." The wolf immediately obeyed and stood in front of the hearth whilst watching his master doing his job.

Rhaegar placed the tip of the sword to a stone edge on the lowest part on the wall, levering it, and pushed down. The stone came off, revealing a wooden wall. He then used his sword and stabbed the wall, creating a small hole instantly. He pierced some more until the hole is the size of Grey Wind's head but a little bigger.

Before he could put his hand in, Grey Wind appeared in front his view and immediately slipped his head in, growling as if to get something in there.

"Hey, boy. Calm down." Rhaegar laughed, though he knew his words won't change his intention. He remembered the first time when he himself struggled to get the chest out of the little dark cave, the wolf was about his pre-adult size. When he finally pulled it out, all three of them were astound of what they found. And when he opened the chest, Grey Wind's tail wagged happily knowing that he will have non-human friends. Day and night, he was never far from them.

And that is exactly what he seems to be willing to undergo again as he pulled the object out, his mouth attached to the handle until it is far away from the dark small cave, arriving beside the Maester's table. He barked happily, tail wagging ferociously, looking at his masters for what he found.

Lya walked over to him and kneeled, placing her hand on the wolf and scratched his ears, "Good boy."

Grey Wind barked, then he turned to the chest, pawing at it as he whined. The twins laughed at his enthusiasm, he is still doing his duty as a big brother.

"Alright, alright boy. Settle down." Rhaegar walked towards the chest and kneeled, he dusted off dirt and small rocks on the chest before he opened it.

"Just like when we first got them." Lya breathed. Grey Wind barked again and then panted.

Inside the chest, there is something underneath the cloth, covering it like a treasure. Rhaegar lifted it off, revealing three dragon eggs. One egg's shell is as white as snow, Daenys's, the other is grey as ashes like Balerion, and the last is as red as fire. All the eggs were untouched yet until Rhaegar placed his hand to each of the eggs.

"Still warm." He said softly, no matter how many times he has seen the eggs, it still made him to look upon them with awe. Uncle Jon used to say that all the dragons have perished, and here they are. Maester Aemon must've place them near the hearth to keep them warm until the day comes when his great nephew's child will come to retrieve and hatch them, though in their time, it wasn't their father who properly hatched them.

"Are the letters still inside?" Lya asked.

Rhaegar searched the chest, carefully lifted the grey egg in the middle to find the piece of parchment under the eggs. Sure enough, it's right there just like the first time they found it. "Aye." Then he placed the grey egg back carefully.

Grey Wind sniffed on the eggs and licked its surfaces, as if he just assigned himself to watch over them.

The young man pushed the wolf's head a little as he was about to close the chest, "Alright, settle down boy. You won't see them yet until father agreed to be the ones hatching them." The wolf whined and huffed, then he padded towards Lya as usual.

He closed the chest and lifted to place it beside Maester Aemon's bed, away from the door view. That way, thieves or scavengers wouldn't see them…. if there are any. Even when the dragons are out there to guard them, one mustn't be too careful.

"This time," He heard Lya spoke and he turned towards her, "with papa, they can all hatch!" she said it with joy.

It's true. These eggs belonged to their father, it was never theirs in the first place. In fact, Daenys and Balerion were theirs because they were the ones who hatched them. But because the eggs were not rightfully theirs, they were only able to hatch two, the last one petrified forever. At least, that's what the old hag said when she came to the North and visit them without telling anyone.

Rhaegar nodded. "Aye, we can. "

*******

"We have about 38,000 men left, not counting the ones still recovering, after the Long Night, I must say though, I am not too confident with these amounts to go to war." Tyrion remarked.

The council room is filled with the Lords and Ladies…. or what's left of the Lords and Ladies. Dany looked upon all of them with Jon by her side, looking over the painted table. Lyanna Mormont stood next to her cousin, Jorah. She felt happy that her dear friend can finally reconcile their time together after being apart for such a long time, she briefly wondered when she can finally do that with her children as she placed her hand on her belly. Lady Sansa stood across them, with Ser Jaime and Brienne of Tarth standing both at her sides, Tyrion, Lord Royce, and Varys stood next to Jon, and Brandon Stark sat on his wheelchair next to her, and Ser Davos standing next to him.

The Three-eyed Raven gave her a nod, which she acknowledged by nodding back at him and smiled before turning back to the meeting.

Though one particularly person made her skin jump, a man with dark hair and a smug face. She saw him in the battlefields of Highgarden, the one who shot Drogon. "Why is he here?"

"Your Grace", Varys spoke out before she could lose her temper. "This is Ser Bronn of the Black of the Blackwater. He is a turn cloak, formerly of Cersei and now giving us information of her movements."

"And why is that?" Jon glared at him, tone firm with authority. Just like a true king. Though she saw how his fist clenched firmly, as if ready to hit him.

This time, Bronn spoke, "I knew I was fucked the moment I saw the dragons." He said, not missing a beat. "I would be choosing a losing side if I stayed with Cersei."

"How do I know that you are not betraying us?"

"We made a deal." Tyrion chimed in. "Before he is going off, we were able to ask what of Cersei's armies are. Apparently, the new dragons managed to destroy half of the Golden Company who allied with her."

The Dragon Queen is stunned to hear this. Not only did her children assisted the Long Night, but they destroyed half of the enemies' armies for them. This gave her more questions as to why they ran off just like that, were they still afraid of her for what she became in their future?

Tyrion still had more to say, "My dear sister made too many deals with Bronn to the point that his rewards were never paid, a dishonor to my house. Long story short, I promised him Highgarden. In return, he will stay silent about our movements and told us the numbers of Cersei's armies. Didn't you, Ser Bronn?"

The turn cloak nodded, looking quite weary at her and Jon.

"Did you ever tell of our armies to her?" The Onion Knight asked.

The man shook his head, though he looked nervous. "Only told her that your armies are recovering and that the new dragons came in. Never the numbers."

Dany's heart sank. _He sold us_.

Jon gave him a menacing glare, "You told of this information to her." His voice sounded like a hiss, the temperature in the room felt like it dropped ten times lower.

But Lady Sansa interrupted him before the dragon in him is released, "And in turn, he told us of her military strategies."

Remembering how many betrayals Dany had faced in her twin's time, she had to know something as well. "What are the chances that he will spill our secrets as well to her."

"We will keep him in the dungeons for the time being until we can deal with her. Though, he is also useful in war, since he was the one who shot one of you dragons, Your Grace. Ser Jaime and Ser Brienne will be keeping a close eye."

Dany could see that Jon is nearly losing it after Lady Sansa told about how he shot Drogon out of the sky, his jaws clenched tightly, his clenched fists are trembling, his Stark Grey Eyes never leaving him. Dany had to hold his arm and squeeze it, hoping that he can relax.

But Jon still didn't seem convinced, though he did hold himself back. He looked like a wolf ready to tear his throat, "If I know you betray me, I'll make sure that you will be one of the dragon's dinner." He threatened, there is venom in his tone. "Get him out of my sight."

Lady Sansa turned to Ser Jaime and Brienne, and she nodded. The two knights seized both of Bronn's arms and left the room. At that moment, Dany could feel that Jon is more relaxed as his anger subsidized.

"Back to the topic." The Lady of Winterfell broke the tension, "We must call out for more men." Lady Sansa said. "Riverrun will be the easiest, since the Freys are gone."

Jon was able to recover out of his anger and spoke. "Hold on, what happened there? Why aren't the Freys there?"

Varys jumped in, "My little birds sung to me that Lord Frey is dead, slaughtered, alongside his sons, though his daughters are still there. Some of his armies are also alive, but we can still gain their allies with whatever is left of them."

Dany knew of the Freys from what Tryrion have told her back in Essos, they participated the events of the cruel Red Wedding, planned by Tywin Lannister. One of the events of the downfall of the Starks, but here they are again. And apparently, one of them happens to have a dragon's blood running through the wolf's as well. "This is impossible, why would the Lannister butcher their own ally?"

"It wasn't the Lannister's doing." Lady Sansa announced, making everyone looking at her. "Someone else did it, we will discuss that later. Right now, we need to align out the possibilities of an attack. We have been silent for far too long, Cersei would be wondering what we are up to, and I believe she has."

Dany was astounded to hear this, "What do you mean?"

"Even without Bronn telling them that the new dragons came here, they may know that they may be on our side anyway, since they attacked the Golden Company." Tyrion remarked, pouring himself a glass of wine. "Cersei was meant to receive elephants for her armies, but the two dragons attacked them all, leaving the Golden Company to only be able to send men and horses, which your dragons can handle."

"So, they know that we are on the search of the dragons?" Dany asked in concern.

Tyrion gulped his wine and nodded. "Yes, but she doesn't know that we stopped our search, which gives us the advantage that she may be underestimating us. But at the same time, whilst we are busy searching for them, there is a possibility that they may be marching North. That is the theory."

Lady Mormont spoke after watching them all discussed, like the little spitball she is, she went straight to the point, "How many men does she has now?"

"About 50,000 men. Including the Greyjoy and the Golden Company that she recently hired, as for the Scorpions, it is uncertain."

The room is silent for a moment, as everyone is taking in the dreadful information. Cersei marching North, with weapons to kill dragons and high number of armies. Just before coming to Westeros, she was confident that she is ready to take the Iron Throne. Now that she had participated the battle for Winterfell, the chances dropped. It made her wonder if she should've attacked King's Landing first before coming to Winterfell. But what is done, is done. If I look back, I am lost.

"There may still be a way." Jon broke the silence, making everyone turning to him. "What if we lure them here." He pointed at the map, and everyone focused their attention to what he is getting at.

By the time he finished explaining, Lady Lyanna turned furious. "Your plan will make sense until we run out of armies, you are risking a lot here. Not to mention, you are considering your faith upon the new dragons who are missing for nearly two months, almost three!"

The others nodded in agreement, even Dany had to agree with the very Young Lady. "Jon, I am grateful for your faith in them." She ghosted a hand on her swelling belly. "But we have no way of contacting them or knowing where they are now."

Lord Royce, who had been silent for awhile eased their tension. "If I may speak," everyone then looked to him. "This strategy may work, it is similar to the last battle we had with the Boltons. Except that if this will work, we may expect for another decrease in our troop numbers, and we may not know how we will attack King's Landing. Let alone that the sea is much to the Greyjoy's forte. Although I am certain that the queen's dragons may help, and assuming that the other new dragons might come, we do not know the number of Scorpions they hold, and they are quite deadly for the dragons. In short, we need more men."

Apparently, the Lady Mormont had more to say. "Most of all, how do we even know that they are willing to fight for us? Jorah told me that you all didn't part in good terms as well." She stated firmly, the bear inside of her roared.

Jon answered softly, "They appeared during the Long Night, and burnt down half of Cersei's armies, I am certain they will." He turned to his brother, who is silent for the entire time. "Bran is there any way of finding where they are."

The Three-Eyed Raven was silent, he didn't nod or shake his head. "Something is not allowing me to find them directly, I must change my skin to find them, it may take a while to find them."

Suddenly, Lady Mormont slammed the table, making some of the small miniatures to fall. "You are all not answering my question! Why would you think that they are still going to fight for us? They left us for moons!" She shouted. "Although I am grateful that one of the riders saved my life, but they never returned! Are they trapping us to turn soft?"

Dany then decided to jump in for this. It's time that they know too. "My Lady, whether they will come to assist us or not, they are our allies."

The young bear glared at her, it's like she is staring at herself when she is angry. "Did they bend the knee to you as well?"

She shook her head.

But just as she was about to answer and Lady Lyanna looked like she was about to demand some more, Jon did the deed. "They are our children." He stated. Everyone looked to him, he was facing the painted table, brooding at it. "They somehow travelled through time and found us."

Lady Lyanna looked like she is losing her patience. "Jon Snow, this is no time for foolish stories from fools –"

"It's true, Lady Lyanna." Brandon Stark interrupted her. Making her snap her head to him, looking like she was about to burst. But the Three- Eyed Raven stayed calm. "I've seen them, they came from Volantis and travelled here. They had features just like Stark and Targeryen, the only living blood of the Starks and Targeryen are in this room. Jon is with Daenerys all this time, and she is now carrying them." Dany felt her cheeks warm, slightly embarrassed of the new that Brandon told everyone. Suddenly, she felt Jon's hand holding hers and squeezed it. Just like what he did when they saw the heart-breaking vision of their children. She smiled in acknowledgement, to which her King smiled back.

Brandon continued. "They knew of the Golden Company and the Long Night, what other houses or people would come to assist us without showing them that the White Walkers exist? And no one knew of the two dragons until the attacked the Golden Company and the Long Night. Daenery's dragons were known to the entire Westeros the day they hatched, and nobody knew of the new grey and white dragons." He really laid out all the evidence to convince her, but she is having mixed feelings if Jon should've told this.

"Travelling through time is impossible, they could be lost relatives of the Stark-Targeryens, born of bastards." She fought back.

Dany felt her heart hardened, wanting to slap the child to know her manners. _How dare she called my children bastards._

However, Brandon defended for them again. "No, Sam and I have already searched every names of Bastards of Starks and Targeryen, none of them had interactions with each other, nor features like them."

"Travelling to the past is impossible." She slammed her fist at the last word as she stated firmly, glaring daggers to him. As much as the pressure is on him, if the Night King couldn't scare him, what makes facing Lady Lyanna any different?

"So were the dragons, direwolves, and whitewalkers." Brandon Stark remarked calmly. Making the young bear to fall silent.

But she wasn't going to back off, "Assume that I believe you, how will we know that they will come back for us?"

"We all have our parts to play." He stated calmly, no longer looking at her but the painted table.

The whole room turned silent for a moment before Tyrion then chimed in, "And assuming that they may not come, our chances are taking out as much Scorpions as possible for the dragons to come in. Or, we can use one dragon to wipe them all out. Jon, Daenerys, I'd like a word with you for this."

To which both monarchs nodded.

"I shall rally your troops, your Graces." Ser Davos said. "Along with Lord Royce." To which the old man bowed.

Lady Sansa then jumped in, "In the meantime, Varys and I will make contact to other houses and gather more allies. We must also take town folks to safety."

After a long silence, Ser Jorah finally spoke, "That can be arranged." He looked to his cousin for her agreement, she only nodded.

Lady Lyanna Mormont then turned to Jon, "You are playing a very dangerous game here, Jon Snow. Make sure that you know what you are doing." She firmly stated, then she left the table that are filled with people ten times her age and walked out of the room.

The old bear then spoke, "On behalf of my cousin, forgive us. I shall speak to her." He bowed and then left to follow her.

The Lady of Winterfell then adjourned, "I believe everyone knows their parts to play now, let us make haste." 

Everyone nodded.

Dany then spoke, "Well then, if everyone knows their part, keep us all informed of whatever findings or information that requires immediate attention. You are all dismissed."

And at that, they all left the table.

Dany was about to leave with Jon when she heard her call out. "Queen Daenerys."

The Dragon Queen turned to the source and saw Lady Sansa standing behind them alone, she looked to Dany wearily. "May I have a word with you."

Dany felt his hand goes to hers quick, as if not wanting to leave her alone. It seems that his fatherly instinct has kicked in, though a little too overprotective. She looked to him to see that his eyes giving her a worry glance, not wanting to leave her alone. If it were up her, honestly, she wants Jon to be with her.

But she gave him a reassuring smile. "Its alright love, I'll be fine." She gave her a kiss on his cheek and smiled at him.

Jon smiled back, giving her hand another squeeze, and nodded, "If anything happens, be sure to call me."

"Thank you, Jon." And with that, he gave Lady Sansa one last glance, before he let go of her hand, and turned towards the door.

As soon as the door closed, she turned to the redhead of a lady. "You wish to speak with me?"

"Yes, Your Grace. Shall we sit? It won't take too long, but I'm sure you would want to rest your legs after standing for a long time." She said respectfully, which Dany found odd. Last she spoke with Lady Sansa, they didn't exactly part in good terms. And here she is now, offering her generous requests.

So, she decided to play along as well, though still cautious to what she wanted to say. By the time the two ladies sat, she felt that she had to build her walls up. She may be pregnant with two children inside her, but that doesn't mean that she will look frail or weak. She steeled herself to whatever insults, threats or any bad discussions that may come from her.

But instead of those, it was quite the opposite. "Your Grace, I'd like to formally apologize to you."

Dany blinked at her plea, this took her off guard. Is this really the Lady of Winterfell she met?

The red-head continued, "I wasn't being fair to you when you first came. But Winterfell had suffered many invasions, and I wanted to protect my home at all cost. With you coming here, I thought that it may threaten the North, but …" she sighed, not looking at her. "I saw your willingness to help. You helped the North from the undead and comforting our future generations after that."

This made her smile. Never had she considered anyone noticing her when she was telling stories to the children, she was so caught up keeping the children away from reality. "They are lovely children." Dany remarked. "If anything, they helped _me_ taking my mind elsewhere, Lady Sansa." Her hand drifted to her stomach again, caressing it. _Soon, I will be telling you stories too, my little dragonwolves._

Lady Stark gave her a warm smile. "Just Sansa will be fine. After all, I have a feeling that I may need to call you my sister soon." She deduced, which made Dany widened her eyes. "Even a fool knows how much the both of you are in love, to the point where you both are having children. Not to mention, your children are also out there. I'm sure that that is what they would have wanted." She looked down at her swollen belly.

Dany felt her cheeks grew red, looking down in embarrassment but happily. Her pregnancy emotions are starting to take affect of her, forming tears in her eyes. Sansa noticed it, for she placed a hand on her free ones, using her thumb to caress her hand. "Yes, we are getting married."

Sansa's smile grew wider, her eyes sparkled with joy. "I shall prepare your dress then, and please do wear the Northern ones. I know how much the North still despise you, but if you wear something from them, I am sure they will accept you."

"Thank you, Sansa." She said softly, unable to contain her happiness for finally being accepted by the Lady of Winterfell.

"It is I who must thank you, your Grace."

"Please, call me Dany." She immediately said to her soon to be sister.

"Oh…..very well, You- Dany." She corrected herself. "As I was saying, the North should be thanking you for protecting us from the wights."

Dany chuckled, "I'm glad that you are all safe."

And with that, Sansa stood up. "Come, Dany. I'm sure Jon is terribly missing you, I'll take you to his chambers." She remarked, making Dany laugh as she slowly got up. And when they finally stood face to face, not as foes, but family, the two of them embraced each other.

She spoke silently to her unborn twins. _Soon you will have more family to be with you, my sweetlings_.

*******

"Torrhen! Over here, my friend!"

Rhaegar shouted to the skies as the eagle recognizes his master's calls at the castle grounds. He circled a few times before landing on his arm, the twins then gave the bird welcoming strokes.

Lya then immediately transferred her consciousness into the eagle to reach him, looking into the eyes of the bird. She looked into his memories and found that Nymeria's pack are heading to Castle Black,closing in.

After informing this to her brother, they immediately got to work. Rhaegar opened the gates of the wall and the castle. A few hours later, the sound of yipping and barking filled the area, coming straight to the castle. They heard their dragons growled and grunted, then Nymeria emerged from the gates, running forward and came to a stop before looking back. Her packs followed behind, trotting and padding into the castle.

Lya counted up the number of the wolves, totaling up to nearly fifteen wolves. She had never seen such great numbers, they were truly a pack. Usually they came in seven or eight, but fifteen?

She looked at the wolves, playing with one another despite the world turned shit. She briefly wondered if one day, her family will stay one pack as well. The deer and rabbit they caught, cook, and ate earlier after going through Maester Aemon's belongings in his room is suddenly swarmed by the wolves. She has a feeling that they may need to hunt again later again.

The sun was beginning to set, and they both decided to change their outfits into comfier attires. They left their swords in Master Aemon's room, and they changed to tunics and long trousers. Their dragons haven't left since arriving at Castle Black, their breathing can be heard from outside of Master Aemon's room, where they put their belongings.

They found themselves at the balcony of the castle, observing the wolves. Torrhen took off again to observe the area, whereas the wolves went on a hunt, including Nymeria. She got back with half of her pack, looking quite satisfied, after licking her paws, she lied down and closed her eyes. The remaining hunting parties just got back from hunting, bringing in their fresh kills to what Lya saw that it looked like another deer. They all fed for the packs.

"Grey Wind, why don't you join them?" Lya turned to her wolf, who is still sitting obediently beside her. But the wolf never left his position, tongue lolling out and looking at her.

"He's attached to you." Rhaegar pointed out.

"Attached to us." She chuckled. "After all, you found him."

"He was meant to be for you, keeping you company." Her brother remarked as he observed the wolves. "Not after all that has happened."

Lya smiled at him. There are times that he is such an arse, but there are times that when he showed his kind side, it's one in a million. At least, towards her. She then stepped closer to her brother, leaning in, "For us. Look at him."

Rhaegar gave her a side eye and quirked his right eyebrow up, looking at her. Then he turned to see the wolf, he was panting relentlessly at him, looking at him with joy. Her brother patted his head and continued to observe the wolves, brooding. _He is thinking of something, she noticed_. But Lya couldn't help but think that her brother brooded just like papa. This made her chuckle at their resemblance.

"What are you laughing at?" Her brother noticed.

"You are like papa, you brood just like him."

He scoffed. "I do not brood."

"Is it? Or is there something on your mind?" She asked.

This made him silent, not immediately answering. Something is definitely on his mind that he couldn't get his snarky comments back like usual, if he fell silent, then it must be serious.

She didn't push him though, knowing that her brother would eventually tell anyway. But this one is taking way too long to answer, something is really bothering him. She placed her hand on his. "Rhaegar, what's wrong?"

Again, he remained silent. After some time, before Lya was about to ask him again, he finally spoke. "How are we to tell the North of what we saw?"

This made Lya taken aback, although he made a good question, she never thought that he would think of this. "Azor Ahai said that we must prove to them that we are worthy."

"But how do we do that?" He pointed out. "We have already saved their arses from the dead, treated their wounds, and assisted however we can. What else must we do?"

Lya didn't have an answer for that, though she did wonder on how to prove to them all that they are worthy to the North. They are one day away from reaching the North now, and they had no answer to that. She would think that their mother and father will find them mad, Azor Ahai also mentioned that whatever conversation they had with the legendary hero will not be notified to anyone but them, which made it more difficult. "Talking to mama and papa seem to be more sensible for now."

Rhaegar took a while to respond to that. "That's if they believe us." He sighed. She had never seen him so pessimistic about a situation, usually he is up and positive about certain things, the complete opposite of their father. But now, he is being his son.

When Ser Davos first came to visit them, and he observed them both, he made remarks of their resemblance to their parents. Lya may have had the silver hair like her mother, but she is more of a wolf than a dragon, but her looks always made father reminded him of mama, which made her feel remorseful for him. Her brother though, he may look like a Stark, but the dragon's blood burned brightly in him, just like their mother.

And because of that, they were both outcasts in both nations. One is treated well in one nation, but when they moved, everything changed. Lya remembered when she first arrived at Lord Howland Reed's caslte, even the servants looked at her with cautious. Her brother, on the other hand, was quite accepted as well by their society. In short, they were neither wolf nor a dragon.

But….they have made it this far, there has to be a way. She grabbed onto his arm, soothing him, "We'll find a way." She reassured her brother, though he replied with a sigh.

As they were pondering on how to encounter the people of Winterfell again, Torrhen screeched from above twice. This made the twins to look up, seeing their eagle circling the castle.

Rhaegar extended his arm and the eagle landed on him. "What's wrong Torrhen? It's not even evening yet." He looked at the eagle with worry.

Lya decided to warg into him, looking at his memories. She found herself at the sky, looking down from above. The setting looked like this was not too long ago, in fact just mere moments ago. There from above, she saw two figures on horses, riding up to Caslte Black. She focused her view, trying to make out who are these riders. It appears to be a young woman, and an old man with burnt mark on his face.

The silver haired girl smiled, and immediately disconnected her connection with the eagle, her brother looked at her with worry. "Should we be worried?"

But the young woman only smiled as she shook her head. "It appears that we will have visitors."

*******

Sam and Gilly rode along the road quietly. They had parted with Jon and Daenerys in good terms, which is good. But at the same time, he felt the pang in his heat longing to be with his dear friend. They know they can't stay in Winterfell for too long as well, and its not exactly the greatest place to raise the children…yet.

After they saw Jon and Daenerys, somehow in him, he is confident that they would both marry and be King and Queen of Westeros. _Jon deserves it_, he thought. After all, his friend had fought bravely for Winterfell and saving the living. If anything, the world owed him great deed. He only hopes that all Westeros will see him more than a bastard, which who he really is. Judging by his interaction with the Dragon Queen, he seems to accept who he is. Even Daenerys seem immensely happy to be with him, not out of political love. They both are meant for each other.

Just as they are continuing their way South, Sam heard the sound of hooves galloping ahead. He looked front to see a rider galloping their way, Sam ignored it at first, thinking that it must a traveler. Suddenly, the sound of stampede followed, more riders emerged from the roads of the forest. Sam looked at the rider closely, looking at their armor. They are guards…..the Queen's guards of King's Landing!

Sam pulled the reigns to a stop, he tried to get them to spur back to Winterfell. _This is not good, Jon will never know that they are coming._

He barely managed to get the carriage to turn back and gallop, until a rider stopped in front of them. Sam noticed he is wearing the outfit of a Greyjoy, this must be Euron Greyjoy. He took Gilly's hand trying to steel himself, she herself is trembling, she held her babe closely.

The Salt King looked to him smugly, "You from the North?"

The former Night Watch couldn't find his voice, he only nodded frantically.

Euron looked to him, then to the direction of Winterfell. He then looked to Gilly, "Ahhh, a Wildling." He remarked, grinning at her. "You must be one of the man of the Bastard."

Sam didn't have the courage to reply, only looking at him with fear. He had heard that he captured his own kin and presented her to Cersei, what he would do next is the problem.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." The Salt King looked at him with bore, then his gaze went a guard next to them.

What made Sam's heart drop is to what he ordered his man to do. The Greyjoy used his head to point at them, then he lifted his hand…..and gestured a slicing act with his finger, traveling from one side his neck to other side.

"Kill them."

*******

Arya Stark felt cold, Winterfell wasn't this freezing. This is the first time she had ever rode up North. She looked around to the beauty of the field, although snow is beginning to thaw, the air is still chilly. She wished she had brought more fur coat.

The Hound must've noticed her trembling, though she didn't know that she is. "Feeling rather cold, are we here?" He sarcastically said, to which she ignored.

"How far did they go?" She silently asked herself.

They had been travelling North, sometimes taking a detour to ensure the place is well-searched. They really left no stones unturned, but all they had was nothing. At first, Castle Black was the least of her choice to search, since that place used to be the very place where Jon volunteers to serve at just because he is a bastard. But she vowed to find them. And here they are, on their way to her least favorite choice.

"They have dragons, we don't." He grumbled as they rode their horses side by side. "I should be at King's Landing, killing my brother."

"If you go now, you'll be dead." She irritatingly pointed out. "If you are dead, you are giving me more list to kill." The Hound scowled, and they continued to ride in silence. As much as she hated Sandor Clegane, he is a good ally as well. And if he is dead, it'll be difficult to kill the Mountain as well, she may have killed the Freys, but the Mountain is another story and she may use the Hound's help to kill him. But as much as she is good at killing, she would want to stick with her packs first. Moreover, she wanted to know the lives of the twins of Jon and Dany.

While riding up, she heard yipping and barkings. She turned to the source to find a lot of wolves padding up the road, as if going to the same destination as her, two wolves were pulling a dead dear up. The rest of them searched and sniffed the ground, Arya had never seen such packs in large numbers. The last she saw Nymeria, she had her packs, but it wasn't this many. And if they are hunting, why aren't eating their prey now?

"Odd", the Hound stated. "Wolves would always eat there and then, but this one brings it up?"

Arya too found it queer, this is most unusual indeed. "There must be something up there."

"Best we prepare ourselves." The Hound growled, he unsheathed his sword and steadied it whilst smacking the reigns of his horse.

The two of them trotted along the way, looking ahead. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the wolves surrounding them. She turned back to see that there are wolves following their trail, but they made no signs to kill them, they silently padded to them. Her horse gave out a discomforting neigh, Arya patted the horse to ease its tension. There are also wolves padding along the horses, as if they are guarding them.

The Hound scowled at the unexpected trails of the wolves following them, he switched his sword to his left side and swung his sword to get them to go away. "Go on! Get! Fuck off!" he wildly slashed at their direction, but it was to no vail. The wolves only growled, keeping their distance away from the Hound, but still getting his horse to somehow do their bidding. One of the wolves would snap at their horses if they went to another direction, they made them go North.

Arya felt uneasy, her hand went to the handle of Needle, preparing for any sudden attack. "We must be trespassing their territory." She quietly told him.

"But they are not leaving us alone!" The Hound scowled, steadying his sword.

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed the entire place, making Arya's heart to leap. She had not felt like that since the Dragon Queen brought her dragons up North, and she stared at them in awe. The wolves didn't flinch or make sorts of surprise upon the roar, their eyes were fixed to the horses. She looked up to the skies to see any signs of the Dragon Queen's dragon ahead, she wondered if she managed to follow her search after watching more of their visions. Is she even allowed to ride in her pregnant state?

They got closer up to the North, and she finally saw the roof of what it seems to be Castle Black. It looked shabby but seem strong enough to hold on to strong winds, how did Jon managed to survive such a dreadful place? But as they got closer, they also saw horns and later heads of the dragons, beasts that do not belong to the Dany.

"Fuck me." The Hound breathed.

The dragons looked at their direction, staring at them cautiously. They let out a soft snarl, baring their dagger teeth as they got closer to the castle. But the horses weren't taking their chances as they halted and reared, panicking upon looking at the great beasts.

Arya did her best to ease her horse, but the wolves that followed them weren't exactly helping as well. They tried to make their horses move forward, but they wouldn't budge. This only made her horse to rear in fear, neighing to get them away. The she-wolf did her best to calm her down, but it was to no vail, for it was frantically pacing left and right.

The Hound isn't doing any better as well. He was cursing and slashing everywhere to get the wolves away, his horse would always try to move back.

Just as Arya thought that she might fall because her horse is relentlessly rearing, a loud snarl came from the gates. Immediately, the wolves that followed them stopped whatever they are doing and stood still, no longer bothering the horses. The assassin looked to the gates, awaiting whatever that is coming out. Could it be their Alpha?

She saw a paw emerge, followed by the snout of a wolf, and out came the largest wolf among the quadrupled predator. A grey direwolf, it growled softly and stood between the dragons. "Nymeria?", she breathed. The direwolf only huffed in response and kept staring at them.

The she-wolf is shell-shocked. This sight in front of her, dragons not harming the wolves, is a rare sight. The first time she saw something similar to this was when those two people was about to escape Winterfell, with a wolf on its back. _Wait…. if that's the case…that means…._

"I see you have finally met our packs." A female smug voice called out from above the castle, on the battlements, making Arya shocked upon the sudden newcomer. Or are they not?

There stood two people, one young looking man and lady. Once they wore hoods to keep themselves hidden, now they revealed themselves. The man with dark hair leaned on the battlements, smirking at her, whereas the lady with silver hair sat on the battlements, swinging her legs playfully while giving them a devilish grin. An eagle perched by the side of the man, zeroing his visions on them, never leaving his sight, just like the dragons and wolves.

"It can't be….", Arya gasped.

She heard the Hound beside her scowled, "Well....shit."

Rhaegar grinned at his aunt. "Hey Auntie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that's how a Stark first met them. Finally!! Rhaegar channeling his Killmonger side XD
> 
> Let me know what you think!! Personally, I am glad I made it to the part that they finally met their Aunt ^^ Seems more fitting for them to meet her first.


	10. Dark Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to your life  
There's no turning back  
Even while we sleep  
We will find You acting on your best behavior  
Turn your back on mother nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
-Tears of Fear

"So…we are well-known all over Westeros now, how convenient." Rhaegar remarked sarcastically as he gnawed his cold loaf. "So much for secrecy."

The four people gathered at the table in the dining hall, in a deep conversation. Arya didn't expect that she'd find them in Castle Black, let alone being with her direwolf and her pack. She thought that she might need to go Beyond the Wall, which she secretly hoped since she wanted to see what's out there.

But that thought is already abandoned since now her objective is right in front of her, her future niece and nephew. She examined them closely when they met properly for the first time and to this point after explaining what has been going on in Westeros, Arya noticed a few things about the twins.

Their appearances are a complete mix of Jon and Daenerys, Stark and Targaryen. Her niece has the feature of a Targaryen, the sharp jaws, and silver hair except for her Stark grey eyes. Her nephew has a Stark's feature, if anything he looks somewhat like Jon and Robb, but he has his mother's violet eyes.

As for their personalities, Arya picked up a few things about them since she saw them looking for her and the Hound outside of Castle Black. They both have similar personalities: devilish, the complete opposite of their parents. They didn't give any threats, but they seem to be snarky. It was difficult to tell if they are serious or not. However, their spirit lies separately. She found that her niece has the wolf in her, she is calmer than her nephew, just like Jon. Her nephew has their mother's personality, dominant and headstrong, just like a dragon. Both are opposite to one another, yet similar in every way.

They truly are their children.

The twins sat in front of her and the Hound, as if they are interrogating one another. The chairs they sat seem to be dragged from a room somewhere, whilst the rest of the seats are benches that her and the Hound are sitting, the twins are sitting on a chair that it seems worthy for a Lord Commander of the Night Watch, as if trying to tell them that they own the castle now.

Even when they acknowledged already to each other that they are family, they didn't look like they are ready to trust her yet. There is tension in the air, but not as bad as when they were in the council room.

"Why did you leave Winterfell?" Arya asked them, she wanted to sound that she cared for them but given their last action towards their parents, her tone sounded like a scolding instead. But she didn't care, she had to know what is breaking her brother's and Dany's hearts. "Your parents were worried, we looked everywhere for you."

"We had to leave." Her niece…. Lyanna, answered with a calm tone, not so serious. "Everyone is beginning to ask who we are, but you know as well as I do that none of you will believe us."

"You could've asked Bran, he'll help you convince us." The She-wolf insisted.

"No, Aunt Arya." Her nephew, Rhaegar, jumped in. He sat with his arms crossed, his violet eyes staring at the surface of the table. "We left to look for someone before it's too late, and it had to be quick. Mother and Father would never be more convinced if Bran had never shown them our past." He then looked at her, his violet eyes stared at her grey eyes. "How much did they see?"

Arya shook her head, "They didn't tell me. But last I saw them, they were continuing to see another of your past."

Lyanna chimed in, "And how much did you see?"

Arya then looked to her niece, "Enough to know that I was there for you when you both were in the North with the Wildlings and Jon."

The twins smiled, then Rhaegar rested his elbows on the table, "So you believe us then? That we are from the future? Of who we really are?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yes, you both are my niece and nephew. Son and daughter of my brother, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targeryen."

She was expecting them to be happy, knowing that she would finally believe their story that most people would find absurd. Instead, they looked at her with confusion.

Lyanna cocked her to the right, "Uncle Bran didn't tell you?"

Arya furrowed her eyebrows, just as she was about to answer, the Hound did it for her in a way that she didn't expect. He slammed the table with his hand, but that didn't make the three of them flinch. "Well shit! Two people from the future! Are you really going to believe that?" He grunted in annoyance, then he glared at the twins. "We have enough shit to deal with, how do I know you are not lying?"

"We've been through this, you fool…." Arya said with dead serious.

"Oh no no no. You get to see a fucking vision, could be dreams for all I care." He growled, glaring at the twins, who didn't flinch at his remarks. They looked like they had seen far worse than an angry Hound. "I want proof. A solid. Fucking. Proof. That you aren't making this shit up."

Rhaegar sat back on his chair, crossing his arms again, and glaring daggers at him. " 'I'm honest, it's the world that's awful.'" He said.

The Hound's eyes widened, he inhaled sharply. "Did you speak with Sansa Stark?"

Her nephew shook his head, he isn't done yet. "'Only a man who's been burned knows what hell is truly like.'" This time, he gave the Hound a devilish smirk. "Though I would like to disagree on that, you should see our future."

Suddenly, Lyanna unsheathed her sword from her belt. Her Valyrian sword, gleaming brightly under the small light from torches and the sunset light from the window, she looked at her sword as she held on to it with care, caressing the blade with her other hand. "This sword is called Dark Sister, I'm sure you know of that." As she stared at the curve design on the blade, her grey eyes travelled to the Hound. "But as you said, 'lots of cunts' name their sword." Then she gave him a smug grin and sheathed the sword.

Arya wished she could rewind the moment the Hound looked so shell-shocked, it was priceless as she grinned widely. His eye sockets blowned wide, breath hitched, and his eyes darting from Rhaegar to Lyanna, looking very confused. She never felt so proud of someone, she wished Jon is here to witness this.

"So," her nephew rested his elbows on the table again, "how many more proofs do you need until I get to your dirty little secrets?" he quirked an eyebrow. "Just to be clear, I didn't speak to my aunts properly before. So, you don't have to ask again whether we have ever spoken to Aunt Arya."

The Hound is silent for a while, she could see that he swallowed his words, eyes still wide with shock. "You're a sorcerer." He muttered.

At his remark, Lyanna burst out laughing, head thrown back. "Rhaegar??? A sorcerer??? Ohhh wait until Lady Kinvara hear of this!" She howled when she turned to her brother and continued laughing.

Rhaegar sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Arya smiled at their interactions, they reminded her of her and Jon before he left for the wall. She can't wait to bring them both back to Jon and Daenerys, they will be so happy to see them. Then she turned to the Hound, "Well? Will the proofs they gave you suffice?"

The Hound scowled, eyes still wide in disbelief before he nodded. "I am going to want some answers on how you two know of that."

As her niece's laughter subsidized, she answered him with the same devilish tone as her brother. "Oh, we'll tell you alright. One day. Since it's difficult to explain. But all you need to know is that we saw a few things from your past when we were looking about our Aunts."

"What happened to me in the future?" The Hound asked.

The twin's grins faded, it's like they were forced to relive something terrible. Rhaegar answered harshly, "You don't want to know. All I can say is, the future is shit and everyone is dead and will stay dead if we don't do something now."

This peaked Arya's interest now, after all, they are her objective. "Then come back to Winterfell!" the Twins looked at her, "Come back and explain to them, I'm sure they will believe you both now and they can convince everyone. Bran can help for that as well."

"Oh, will they?" Her nephew snapped, not being able to hold onto his temper it seems. Then he pitched his accent into a higher Northern accent, "Alright, let us believe an outsider, who has dragons, claiming that they are from the future." he sarcastically said, tone filled with annoyance, he then looked at her, voice going back to normal. "You know, a Wildling claimed that he saw a White Walker, and your father beheaded him. Our mother sacrificed all her troops to defeat the White Walkers, and still the Northern hates her. Including you." He glared at her at the last part. "You think we will come back to Winterfell with open arms?"

"I like this lad." The Hound softly said to Arya, making her quirk an eyebrow before turning back to the twins.

Arya felt horrible for them, they spoke the truth, but not all were. "No, before I left, I made up with your Mother. She and I are in good terms now, I swear it." she protested, she then looked down. "I….I saw how she made Jon happy, and came to realize that Daenerys is good leader who wants what's best for all of us. I am sorry, and I am grateful that you all helped us."

"Do you really mean what you said?" This time, Lyanna spoke immediately after Arya said that, her mood swing is so fast. "You know you used to tell us that Visenya Targaryen is your hero, and when her bloodline came, it took you days to acknowledge her." She growled. "This is why we couldn't say anything yet, all of you Northerns are stubborn fools." She crossed her arms and sighed, Arya felt small at the points Lyanna gave her, she truly felt guilty. But she didn't stay angry. "Well, at least you are coming to trust her, so that's good."

Arya felt relieved that her niece seems to forgive her. When she looked at her, she did seem calmer, so she nodded at her to thank her. But when she looked at her nephew, he looked like he still has more to say.

Rhaegar leaned in closer to Arya, his voice turned menacing. "Just so you know, Aunt Arya, in our future, the people who want our mother dead are still with her." He hissed. "Maybe even my father. So, you can imagine why we are being so cautious to every single one of you, after all," He lowered his tone by several octaves, "' Leave one wolf alive, and the sheep are never safe.' Though I don't know who is the wolf among the sheep for now."

Arya's heart dropped. They have definitely gone through a lot if they are being this cautious to her and seeing that they know the part she played to the Freys, then she can't hide anything. But all the reasons, she is an aunt. She will do whatever it takes for her family not to crumble, and now that in front of her are the future of the Starks and Targaryens, then there is no reason to not doubt them. They had been honest since the beginning, and she knows the face of someone who is lying.

She then nodded and finished for him. "'The North remembers.'" Then, she remembered something from the vision Bran showed her. So, she recited another phrase. "In winter we must protect ourselves. Look after one another.'"

The twin's muscle looked like they relaxed, it's like as if the aunt that they knew are with them. Rhaegar's expression didn't look like he wants to threaten anymore. Rhaegar recited as well, the wolf in him took over. "When the snows fall…"

"And the white winds blow…" Lyanna continued.

"The lone wolf dies…." Arya said.

And the three of them said it together. "But the pack survives."

They smiled together, Lyanna draped her hand over Arya's and gave it a squeeze. The room suddenly felt warmer, the tension disappeared after they recited the words of the wolf. "Thank you, Aunt Arya." Lyanna said.

Rhaegar looked calmer now, he opened his arms, resting them on the arm of the chair he sat. "We came to Winterfell to delay all of you from heading King's Landing, hoping all of you can just sit down and talk, which I can see that it's working for now. I hope that you will not bring that suspicions over us onto what we are about to tell you later."

Arya is guessing that he had gone through a lot to the point he became defensive, she only hoped that she was there for him in their time.

"What we are about to tell you, is something that Uncle Bran could not see even if we let him peer into our minds." Rhaegar warned, then he turned to the Hound. "You are going to find this even more absurd without any confirmation from Uncle Bran. May I know that no matter what we are about to say, you will trust us?"

The Hound sighed and grunted back to his seat. "Ah fuck it. The dragons existed again, direwolves are back, walking dead, children from the future. I guess you both are being honest."

Her nephew then smirked. "Good to know."

Speaking of know, she then turned to her niece. "Lyanna, before we were rudely interrupted," glaring at the Hound, then back to looking at Lyanna, "you asked that Bran never told me something. What do you mean?"

"Oh that." Lyanna clicked, then she turned to her brother. As if having a silent discussion just by looking at each other.

Rhaegar shrugged. "Well, since she is here and wanting to help us, she may as well need to know anyway."

"Know about what?" Arya asked.

"That our father, Jon Snow, is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark." Lynna answered.

Arya is stunned at this information. She tried her best to let that information sink in, can this be a joke? "What?"

Her niece continued, "It's true. Rhaegar annulled his marriage with Elia Martell and married your aunt Lyanna Stark, they got married in secret and had Jon Snow. Your father protected him by naming our father as his bastard in order to keep his identity a secret. His real name, is Aegon Targaryen."

Arya tried to process what she just heard. All this time, her father had been protecting Jon. She had been spending time with the true heir of the Iron Throne, he has the blood of the dragon and wolf running in his veins. She finds this information hard to believe.

Rhaegar must've sensed her disbelief, he continued to layout more proofs for her. "He rode on dragons. My mother's and my sister's dragon. Only the blood of the dragons can do that."

Of course. That explained why the dragon was willing to let him climb on its back, because Jon is a Targaryen all along. She had seen him flying on the green dragon before and during the Long Night, the dragon allowed it. Remembering all the history lessons from Old Nan and the books of the Targaryens, it all made perfect sense now. Wait….that means….Jon and Daenerys are…..

The Hound seem to think of the same as her, "So your parents are related?"

She saw that her nephew's eyes twitched, glaring daggers at him, his index finger tapping lightly on his arm. "Aye, you got a problem with that?" he growled.

"I see." He took his cup of mead and drank, the room then fell to an awkward silence.

Wanting to release the tension in the room, Arya took the chance to change the subject. "So, what is that you want us to know?"

The twins then looked at each other, then they nodded, turning back to her and the hound. Lyanna took the opportunity to talk this time. She leaned her body to the table, resting her elbows on the table and looked at them both, her Stark grey eyes looking serious. "Before we tell you, we need to know that you will believe us no matter how mad this will sound. Swear it Aunt Arya, Sandor Clegane."

Arya was taken aback, how many more surprises must she know in one day? She then looked at the Hound, who is looking back at her as well. "Well…the world is getting more and more strange these days anyway. And these are your niece and nephew, they helped the North to fight against the wights." The Hound remarked. Then they both nodded and looked back at the twins. "I swear it to all the gods out there." The Hound said.

"Alright, I promise." Arya said. Swear seems like a harsh word, since she is family, she wants them to know that she is on their side. No matter the cost.

Then the twins nodded, Lyanna began her tale with a question. "What do you both know of Azor Ahai?"

*******

"Jon, I want you to know that we are in good terms. I know that you want what's best for the North, and I am grateful for you. Both of you." Sansa said.

Jon looked at her sister….cousin, who is sitting on a chair in his chambers, whilst Dany sits beside him on the bed. The two women came to his room, looking like they have been friends forever in a short period of time. Well, they are going to be anyway, since they are going to get married.

"Thank you, Sansa." Jon replied. "And we appreciate for assisting Dany's troops after the Long Night, and when we were absent to find our children."

Sansa chuckled. "I didn't want Winterfell to suffer more invasion, so I did what I thought is right for the North." She then turned to Dany and smiled. "Then I saw how you took your time to be with the children of Winterfell, they will all see you as good queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

Dany gave her a warm smile. "I won't be taking throne myself, Sansa." She then took Jon's hand and draped it hers over his. "We will rule together." At the last sentence, she looked to him, giving him a gentle look of care.

Jon looked at her with eyes wide, he is wondering if he heard right. They never spoke of this, all they ever discussed is their future, and not the realms. Then he thought again, he did want her to marry him. But he didn't think this far yet, all he wanted is to be a family. He is not sure if he can rule, but Davos did mention that he is routing for them both to rule. He just hopes that when the time comes, he can be a better ruler than the previous Kings and Queens.

Sansa disrupted his train of thoughts then, noticing something. "Ruling together? Does that mean that you both are getting married?"

Now this, Jon can answer. "Aye, I would prefer if she take the throne, but…." Then he looked at her, staring at her lovely violet eyes, "I believe, a Queen needs her King." Dany's smile grew, and she gave him a quick kiss.

From the corner of his eyes, Sansa smiled at them. "Congratulations, Jon, Your Grace! I am very happy for you both."

"Please, My Lady. Call me Dany."

"Oh." Sansa blinked and recovered. "Well then, just Sansa will do." She smiled at her new sister, Jon felt more than comfortable that his cousin is getting along well. Though he wondered when will it be a good time to tell her the truth about his parentage, he will need to speak to Dany later, he is sure that she will accept it though. Other than that, he would like to enjoy the moment of family togetherness first.

Then his cousin turned very joyful, "Dany, if I may ask, how long have you been pregnant? Do you want to get married after you give birth? Are you going to get married here?"

Jon didn't know what to say, they haven't discussed it this far. They only said as soon as possible, but remembering that their future children are here too, somehow, he had a change of mind. "I would prefer it to be as soon as possible, but" He then looked out to his window, looking at the far distance. "I want them to be here, if the Gods allowed it."

He felt Dany squeezed his hand, he looked at her and saw that her violet eyes are filled with concern. He used his other hand to cover hers, using his thumb to caress her hand as he smiled at her. She truly is a wonderful woman, if only people can see her more than Aery's daughter.

Dany didn't let some of Sansa's question go unanswered, so she turned to her as she caressed her swollen belly. "I think I am about 3-4 months along, at least, that's what Sam told me a week ago. As for the wedding," she then turned to Jon, "I think it'd be a wonderful idea to have our future twins to be here and witness our union."

Sansa smiled, "I'm certain they would love to see their parents get married." She then fell silent for a while before asking again. "If you don't mind me asking, may I know what were they like….as children, I mean? Bran told me that you were looking for clues from their past."

Jon thought for a moment at her question, he looked sideways to think. For him, a long time ago, having children was a farfetched dream. But now, he finally gets to have children with a beautiful and strong woman, he felt truly lucky and blessed. They created two amazing twins, a mixed of them both. Gods know how much he wanted to hold them very much soon, if only they could find them.

"They are everything Sansa." He said, staring out at the window. "So full of life and determinations to do what is right, and their spirit to help people at a young age…. it's amazing. You will love them." Though he remembered that she was the one who shared his true identity to Tyrion, whom later he shared to Varys, then the whole world. Jon was sure that after knowing this, Dany would love to throttle her, but for now she hasn't learnt about his identity yet. He may need to speak with her alone about this.

But Dany and Sansa spoke with one another already, and is happy that they are both getting married. There seem to be no conflict now, all three of them are getting along. In addition, she seems to want to know more about their twins.

Sansa smiled. "I wait for the day I can meet them properly as their aunt." Her statement made the couples happy, Jon placed his arm around Dany and pulled her to him, placing a kiss on her head. Sansa saw their exchange, she stood up from her chair. "Well, I best be going. It has been a long day, have a good day you both."

"Thank you, Sansa." Jon said.

His cousin smiled. Then she left the room, leaving them both alone.

"She's good." Dany noted, tucking her head under his chin, humming in content. "She acknowledged us being together."

"Aye", Jon replied. A thought came to his mind. "When should we tell her about my real name?"

Dany shook her head. "I am not certain, I actually thought that you might tell her right then and there."

"No, it didn't feel like the right time." He said. "I wasn't able to accept who I truly am if it weren't for our children, I am not certain if she can handle the truth yet now." He ghosted his hand on her stomach, caressing the swelling stomach of Dany.

"Then maybe once we found our twins, we can tell her." She suggested.

"Aye." He placed his cheek on her head. "I am so sorry I ignored you Dany, I wasn't able to accept the truth yet. But now, I do. I love you."

He felt her lifting her head, he looked down and found her kissing his lips. "I understand Jon, and it is alright. I love you too."

They then went back to their usual position, tucking Dany's head under his chin, staying that way. At the moment, the world felt like it belongs to them, just them both. The only sound for now is their steady breathing, and the fire that crackles in the hearth.

After a moment, Dany asked. "Where is Ghost?"

"I let him free outside the castle, he should be back soon." Jon answered, then he chuckled. "You seem attached to him already."

She giggled, making his heart warm. "I miss his soft fur, makes me feel warm and calm."

At her remark, he kissed the top of her head, then he kissed down to her cheeks, then her ear, nipping her earlobe. "I think I know how to do that without that furball." His voice turned husky.

Dany gasped. "Jon…" He continued his way down her neck, but he felt her hand on his face. "Jon, not now."

He pouted playfully at her, which made her giggle. "That's what you get for ignoring me." She said, making him grumble. He truly served his price for knowing nothing, but he tried insisting his way anyway by nibbling her finger, which she immediately pulled her hand back. "Not now, love. I want to see the vision again."

Jon then looked at her with concern. "Are you certain?"

She nodded. "Yes, I want to find them soon. And when that day comes, I want them to be present at our wedding."

"Sounds like a plan." He agreed, then he stood up, offering his fiancé his hand. "Alright then, shall we, my love?"

*******

The sun has already set, many people are slowly making their way inside their home or castle, going anywhere but outside. But not the Three Eyed Raven.

Bran is uncertain where the twins went as he searched for them from the Godswood. He tried to look everywhere for them. He was able to find a small trace before they left further North, but after that, he couldn't find their beacon again. Something is preventing him to find them, he did spots Arya and Sandor Cleagane looking from the eye view of a flock of crows, but after that, it was like he was swatted away from his own vision, leaving him gasping. What magic is out there again? He only hoped that his sister can find them.

What made him more desperate to look beyond the wall is after seeing the lives of the twins, when they tried to settle down with their father. He found that it was so much worse than in Essos, he wasn't sure whether he must show this part to Jon.

Just in queue, light snow crunches stopped his train of thoughts. He looked to the source from the entrance of the Godswood, Jon and Daenerys walking up to him. He stared at them until they arrived right beside him.

Daenerys spoke first. "Brandon, we want to look further into the vision."

But Brandon shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot do that."

Jon's eyes furrowed, staring at him with confusion, his expression turned brood. "What's wrong Bran? Why can't we see the twins again?"

"It's a matter of viewer discretion, Jon. All I can say is that, last they were spotted before coming to this time, is back to Essos." Bran said, doing his best to discourage them.

But, how could they? After all, they are the parents. Daenerys insisted, "Brandon, I want to look for them."

"And we will, we are still dispatching search parties, Daenerys." He said.

"We can look for clues from the vision." Jon encouraged.

But Bran knew his true intention. "No. You wanted to see how they settled down with you, don't you?"

He hesitated, looking down for a while before he looked back at him and nodded. "Aye, that is also the very reason we want to see them Bran. If we know their behaviors, we may also have a start on where to find them."

"Then all I can say is, the three of you had a rough start." The couples looked at them, attracted to this piece of information. Good. "It wasn't easy, but you all managed together, as a family for a year. But after that, things got worse."

He could see that Daenerys' breathe hitched, whilst gasped. Their eyes were filled with concern, they walked to him closer. No doubt they wanted to know what happened to them. She spoke first. "One year? Brandon, what happened to them? What happened to me?"

He stayed silent, avoiding her gaze. He really didn't know how to say this without being forward.

Her voice deepened, filled with authority, becoming the queen she is meant to be. "Bradon, what happened to my children?"

Bran sighed in defeat, he knew that he must tell them anyway. "It's not a matter of their danger, it's more of how they feel actually, especially your daughter." He hesitated, and he had never done that in a while. He feels for his niece, she had to bear the burden. He stared at them seriously, he had tried his best to stop them from asking, but they are insistent. "She witnessed….something. And you don't want to see this, not while we are in the state of war."

"Bran? What are you trying to say?" Jon asked. "What did Lya see?"

There's no going back. "Jon, in their future, you committed suicide. Right in front of her."

*******

_"Papa?"_

_"Yes, Lya?"_

_"We'll always be together forever, right?" the child in her asked while they looked into the horizon with him. She woke him up so that he won't be late for his morning patrol, Rhaegar was still sleeping after his hard training with Uncle Tormund. Making it only both of them to ride along lush green hill and stopped at the top, dismounting their ride and observe the view together._

_Since it's just the both of them, she asked that. She needed to know, so many people left them. She must know that how they are now is permanent. "You won't leave us?"_

_Papa then pulled something out of his pocket, he then presented it to her. She looked at the thing in his palm: a metallic object, it has the shape of a wolf's head, and a chain attached to it. He then let the chain tangle in his fingers before dropping the wolf's metal head as it hangs along the chains._

_"Do you know which House is this?" Papa asked._

_"Starks." She answered._

_"Aye, I was raised as one. People called me The White Wolf, whatever that means." He chuckled at the memory, it must've been bitter-sweet, for his smile faded. "Your Aunt Arya gave me this before I came here, to tell me that I am still one of the pack, no matter where I go."_

_"And….are you still, papa?" She meekly asked._

_Papa looked at the pendant for a while, as if trying to draw out a memory out of it. Then he turned to her. "I don't know. What I know is, my place is with you and your brother. You are my pack now."_

_Lya smiled at his statement, he then continued as he handed the pendant over to her. "I want you to have this."_

_"No, papa!" She protested. "Aunt Arya gave it to you! It belongs to you!"_

_"And now I chose that it belongs to you." He explained as he draped the pendant over her head, letting it hang around her neck. "It was a reminder for me that my family are always close to me no matter where I go, I kept that in mind all the time. I always remember to this day, and I have you two to help me remember." He kissed the top of her head, making her smile wider. "Now, it's your turn to know, that no matter where you go, your family will always be with you. Even if you can't see them."_

_"Even mother?"_

_He paused for a moment, then he answered. "Aye, even your mother." Lya noticed that his voice turned a bit hoarse, though it recovered. He then lightly tapped her nose, making her giggle, "You look just like her, Lya. She ought to be very proud of you, both of you."_

_At his statement, her heart felt with warmth from her father's love. She leaped to papa's arms, wrapping his neck with her arms. "I love you, papa." Her voice was hoarse, she didn't realize that her eyes are welled with tears at the reminder of mother._

_He probably felt her trembling, he held her closer to him. "I love you too, my sweetling. I'll always be with you." _

The older girl thought back to that past as she palmed the pendant hanging around her neck. _Well, he wasn't exactly lying. _

Lya stared at the fire in the hearth in Great Uncle Aemon's room, sitting on the floor, leaning her back on the bed, her father's cloak draped around her. Grey Wind placed his head on her lap, eyes closed as she absent-mindedly stroked his soft fur with her other hand. It is always comforting to do so. The room is silent, save for the fire crackling. It was truly peaceful in Castle Black now.

After telling their part that they found Azor Ahai, they felt relieved that they both are willing to believe her. Though she was still suspicious, if they did't believe them, they didn't show it, so it wasn't easy to tell. Then, they all went to their own separate activities.

Rhaegar said that he is going hunting with the Hound and Nymeria, hoping to feed their dragons. At this point, they are not willing to risk being seen first so the dragons must stay put. They will return to Winterfell by the morrow, they agreed that Aunt Arya will speak with their parents and the council in order to get things straight. It's the best idea they have for now, to not let everyone see them as threats.

Aunt Arya explored Castle Black for a while, she said that she always wanted to know what the place looked like. So, she went off on her own.

Lya didn't feel like it to accompany her, so she stayed in Great Uncle Aemon's room, brooding by herself, with Grey Wind as her companion.

She didn't know why suddenly she recalled the day when she had her last talk with her father on that very hill, was it because they are in Castle Black? But this place had nothing to do with that…. though it indirectly connected horribly after that.

Her father looked so calm and peaceful, why did it end up like that after their talk? She wondered if they had seen that part of the vision already, that way, when they meet again, she didn't have to recall that horrible memory again.

After that incident, she wept for nearly a week and stayed depress for a whole month. She was in a horrible state, just like the state of papa when they first met him: she wouldn't eat unless she was really starving, not talk to anyone but Rhaegar, Aunt Arya, and Uncle Tormund (though she only made small talks), and wouldn't even leave papa's room. Her hair was falling out, Rhaegar said that he was able to see a small empty space in the middle of her head. But she didn't care that day, all she wanted was to die and meet her parents.

That is…until Rhaegar introduced her Grey Wind.

She remembered that day. He came into the room with a whining and injured wolf pup in his hand, he asked for her help to heal him. At that moment, she felt remorse for the pup. And it reminded of the story where Papa said that he found Ghost as the runt of the litter, and he became his faithful companion ever since.

The name suggestion was Rhaegar's, and it suits perfectly. From that moment, she took the responsibility to nurse the pup back to health. In return, the pup licked her face and was always happy around her. This made her happy again after a long time, now that she thinks of it, her and Grey Wind were healing one another. And thus, Grey Wind stayed by her side most of the time, just like now.

She looked down at her wolf and smiled at him, he looked so peaceful. No matter how big and scary people find him, he will always be her pup.

A knock then came, making Grey Wind's ear perk up, opening his eyes. Lya looked at the door and called out, "Come in."

The door opened, and in came Aunt Arya. She wore a simple attire now, just a plain shirt and pants, probably getting ready for bed. "Hello, Lyanna." She then walked towards her.

"Just Lya will be fine, Aunt Arya." She smiled.

Her aunt sat adjacent to her, crossing her legs. "You truly are Dany's daughter, she told me to call her by her nickname as well before we left." She said.

"Well, I have the Targaryen's silver hair after all." She picked a few strands of her hair and looked at it, Lady Kinvara said that only one house has that feature, which was why she had to dye her hair black like her brother when they first came to Westeros. Now…. she doesn't care.

"But your eyes are Jon's." Aunt Arya said, then she noticed the cloak, touching the hem of it. "And so is this."

"Aye." She said softly and smiled, she continued to look at the fire whilst continuing to stroke Grey Wind's fur, the gesture lulled him to sleep. At least, that's what she thought.

The room then fell silent again, both girls looked at the fire dancing. She then had the urge to ask, "Aunt Arya, do you still believe us? That we met Azor Ahai?"

Aunt Arya looked at her, her face was expressionless, but she kept her gaze at her. "I believe you." She stated firmly. "No matter how mad it sounds, I believe you, my niece." Suddenly, she shifted closer to Lya, now they are next to each other. "I will be there when you both must explain to your parents, Sansa, and the Lords and Ladies of the North later on in Winterfell, the pack sticks together."

"Thank you, Aunt Arya." She said softly.

She smiled in response, then she changed the subject, releasing all the seriousness from before. "How old are you both now?"

"Eight and ten."

This made Aunt Arya laugh, "Well, we are the same age. I still feel young, but incredibly old knowing that I am an aunt now."

Lya chuckled, it felt like she is the Aunt she has always known before. So caring and playful, it was her who taught them water dancing. She could not ask for another Aunt.

She saw her grey eyes suddenly zeroes to the hand that held her pendant, "What's that?"

Lya looked at her hand that held the pendant, she then brought it to her view, letting the object do the talking as she opened her palm. Aunt Arya looked at it with awe, she then picked up the pendant. "May I?"

She nodded.

Aunt Arya eyed every inch of the pendant, looking at it like a man checking if the coins are real. "Where did you get this?"

"Papa gave me." She answered, she then returned the pendant to her. Lya draped it around her neck, letting the pendant hang there where it always belongs. "Said that it's from Winterfell." She bit her tongue to avoid talking of what happened to him after he killed mother, it's not a lie either. Doesn't look like she knows it yet.

Thankfully, she didn't get to that part. "He loved you very much."

Lya smiled as she looked at Grey Wind, who is peacefully sleeping. Her memory instantly remembered that day again, she didn't realize that her eyes are welling with tears. "He did." She attempted to hide her sadness, but it was no use.

Aunt Arya noticed this, she wrapped her arm around hers. "You miss him, don't you?"

She didn't want to tell her yet that what made her sad was the day when Papa took his own life, it always comes to that if they talked about how much Papa loved them. After all, it was one of the last words he told her. So, she only nodded as she left a tear left her eye.

Luckily, Aunt Arya didn't press what made her sad. She only moved closer, she used the arm that tangled hers to pull her into a hug as gentle as possible. She didn't look like she want to wake the wolf, but he felt the sudden move anyway, but didn't flinch to that.

"We'll go home soon, and we'll meet them." She promised her. "And....I'll be there when you must explain yourself to the others."

Lya nodded, holding onto that long-held hope to finally be together with her parents and brother as a family.

*******

"You are bluffing, Bran!" Jon said in disbelief after the revelation. Dany can see the horror in his face, he took several steps away from them.

Sadly, Bran shook his head.

Dany felt disbelief as well, her Jon never gave up in anything. He even went through great lengths to do what is right, like the day when he went Beyond the Wall to capture a Wight. But this one…this is out of the line of tragic.

And to think that her daughter had to witness this as well…. is that where she found her soft side? Is that also the reason why she was willing to stay all night to nurse her back and then continued to out for the town people?

She felt tear welling up her eyes, _my poor daughter. _

For now, Jon needs the support after hearing this information. His breathing is ragged, she could see that he is close to breaking down. She moved closer to him and hugged his torso, although she had to it sideways now that her belly is in the way but she managed, resting her head on his chest and softly speaking to him, "Jon, my love, please calm down."

She could feel that he was trying to push her away, but she was determined to not let him go and face it on his own, the tears in her eyes spilled. "Jon, we promised that we will do this together. Don't push me away again, please."

At her plea, Jon seem to calm down a bit. He managed to maintain his breathing before wrapping his arms around her as well. After a few moments, catching a few breaths, he asked again. "Why did I do what I did, Bran? How did it come to this?" his voice sound so hoarse, she clutched to him tighter.

"You were filled with guilt and regret towards yourself, that the twins are constant reminder that you killed Daenerys when she was pregnant. Sometimes, whenever they both talked about her, you silently endured that regret.

"And just like Daenerys in that time, you turned mad in your own way. You didn't speak a lot to anyone, though you are always there for the twins, you disowned yourself from the Starks, and when you sleep, you cried out for her.

"It was Lyanna who volunteered to help you through it. But it was no use. While you both were having your walk together, you jumped off a cliff while she was climbing to reach a fruit for you."

He did it on purpose, Dany realized. There must be more to that story, but that summary alone is enough to make her King break down. Thankfully, Bran knew when to stop himself.

Jon isn't doing any better, he rested his forehead on her shoulder and wept. Dany had never seen this side before, but she is willing to be there for him in every moment if he breaks down like this. She too began crying at his fate, "Jon, we can change your fate. We won't let it happen." She said softly, hoping that it will calm him down.

They stayed like that for gods know how long, though they did decide to go back later. She helped push Bran back to his room together with Bran, it was a long silence. Bran thanked them and they left for Jon's chambers. They didn't speak at the entire way. Dany looked at his eyes, it looked empty. She felt so worried for him now.

When they reached his chambers, Dany led him to his bed and made him to sit down. She sat next to him, looking at his face. He was looking down, eyes looking so…. worn out.

"Jon," she called him softly. "We can still change the future, all of that will not happen."

Jon was still silent for a while before he replied, "I scarred our daughter with terrible memory." He said hoarsely, then he ran his hands through hair, pulling the hair on his head. "I'm so sorry, Lyanna." He cried, his breathing became so rapid, he cried in every inhales and exhales.

Dany moved to his front, pulling a chair in front of him and sat on it. She then pulled his hands away from his hair, placing them on her swelling belly, she covered both of his hand with her left hand while the other is searching her abdomen, she hasn't done this since Rhaego but she was willing to try. She ghosted her hand everywhere on her belly, which made him stop from his grieving. "Dany, what…"

Suddenly, she felt a kick in her stomach, making her gasp. "Jon, did you feel that?" she cried out happily.

Jon calmed his breathe, his attention became so focused to the life in her belly. Then he gasped as well when another kick is felt, "Aye, I did." He breathed out in content, releasing all the sorrows he experienced earlier. He looked less sad now.

"They want to tell you that it's alright." She told him, but Jon looked like he doubt himself. She then cupped his face, wiping away the tears in his eyes. Then she placed her forehead to his, "Jon, they gave us a second chance. What happened in their time will never happen here." She softly reminded him again, doing all her best to soothe him. "We can change that future, for them....and for us."

She looked at his eyes, _love comes from the eyes Khaleesi _. His pupils dilated, she sighed in relief. Dany pulled away from him to properly look at him, he smiled a bit, though there is still a few sadness in him. She kissed his lips, "You gave me children when I thought I could never have one, and instead of one, you gave me…us, two. I love you Jon Snow, no matter what, I always will."

She felt his right hand left her stomach and he cupped her face, pulling her to deepen their kiss. "I love you too Dany" he said between the kisses. "I am yours until the end of my days." He then rested his forehead on her shoulder, his hands wrapped hers, pulling her off the chair and made her sit on his lap "Thank you Dany."

Dany smiled, placing a kiss on his head to reply him, and tucked his head under her chin. She sighed in relief.

They stayed like that for a while, falling silent. This type of moment always made her dream of something peaceful, that dream is always about her soon-to-be family. She would love to have a moment where they are not King and Queen, but just Jon and Dany. Raising their children together, and the only concern is to feed the family. _Would that dream could happen… _

Her stomach grumbled suddenly just as she thought about it, this made him chuckle. "Someone is hungry." He placed a hand on her swelling belly.

"Yes, I need to eat for three now." She jokingly answered.

"I'll get us something to eat here," he then carried her in his arms, bridal style, making her yelp in response. He looked at her lovingly and kissed her lips again. "Stay here my bride, I'll be back in a minute."

"Wouldn't dream of leaving this place." She then leaned to his ear and nibbled his earlobe, "I still owe you a night." She whispered seductively.

"I hope you will eat fast then." He replied, placing her on the bed then left the room.

Dany sighed in content and rested her head on the pillows, she caressed her belly once again, thinking of what just happened. They responded to their touch, they really are there for them. She smiled at that thought and closed her eyes.

*******

After Jon and Daenerys left the room, Bran felt something nagging him. Usually he won't have visions in his room, but something in him told him to warg now. And so, he rolled his eyes up, turning milky white, and let the vision take him whatever they wanted him to see.

Just a distance from Winterfell, Euron Greyjoy stared at the castle. It seems they are defensive, but peaceful….for now. Townfolks returning to their home, a few guards positioned at different stations of the town and castle.

_Perfect._ The Salt King thought.

He grinned wickedly, then he turned to a guard next to him. "Now."

The flock of crows cawed, and they dispersed.

*******

"You took out a stag just by throwing your blade, that's quite impressive." The Hound said. "I'd like to spar with you one day."

Rhaegar smirked at him, feeling proud that all the training he had with Uncle Tormund paid off. "I would love to as well."

They rode up to Castle Black with their prizes on the back of their horses, lying dead at their back. Nymeria padded up the castle, tongue lolling out. They had hunted four deers along the way, and it wasn't easy to find them at first, as they are afraid of getting lost.

Though luckily Nymeria eased that job, she was a great help. She sniffed everywhere for preys, and always barked when she found something. Now they came back to Castle Black, feeling proud of themselves that hunting didn't last more than an hour.

During the time with their father and the Wildlings, Father and Uncle Tormund are the ones who taught them both to hunt. Setting up snares and traps most of the time, though Lya was already an expert in archery. She had trainings with, not only from the Free Folk hunters, but from Aunt Arya. In time, she was better in archery than her sword fighting. She also had Grey Wind to help her hunt, not to mention, when Torrhen was able to join them, hunting became so much easier for her. 

As for himself, the day he saw the killers of their mother and uncle, he learnt sword throwing, which helped the hunting part as well like now. Although it was an instant kill, Lya's approach took less effort than him. Usually he would join her hunting, otherwise, he would join father or Uncle Tormund observing the clans and training. There was a time Aunt Arya would train him as well, the art of water dancing. It did help him to kill their mother's killer, swift and silent under the shadows. Also, bonding with her became so much easier. 

At first, he was distant to Aunt Arya. For she did not trust Mother, and he blamed her that she planted the seed of madness into muña. Lya forgave her easily, but not him. It wasn't easy to accept her, but after they found a time to talk to each other, that was when he was able to slowly forgive her. It took nearly a week to do so, but otherwise, all is well. She was also willing to train them water dancing, which Rhaegar found it a huge help as well when he finally killed their mother's killer. 

With the knowledge they had now, he hoped that the future will be good. Just like their hunting.

When they reached the gates, the dragons saw them. They must've caught the scent of dead preys, for their snout went up closer to them. The wolves caught the scent as well and wanting to go near it, but the dragons growled, making the wolves leaped back with their tails between their legs. Nymeria then barked as she went inside the castle, the other wolves followed her, leaving the dragons for their meal.

The riders dismounted their horse, Rhaegar stayed where he is, whilst Ser Sandor took several steps back away from the dragons.

"You better make sure your dragons know that I hunted with you for them." He grumbled, making Rhaegar chuckle.

He then pulled down the dead deer from his horse, then he walked up to the other horse and did the same. After that, he pulled both horses away from the dead preys, the Hound stood beside him. Then turned to the dragons. "Balerion, Daenys, dinner is set." He said happily. "Dracarys."

At the command, the dragons breathed out hot flame. Red and green engulfing the deer and roasted the red meat to brown in a minute, Rhaegar felt warm for a moment from the fire. But that warmth faded as the dragons wolfed down their dinner, crushing its bones as if they were nothing and swallowed even when there is still some flame sticking on the meat. They did the same of the other meat, enjoying their dinner.

"Well," The Hound chimed, "that was quite a view, never seen dragons eat before."

"Impressive, aren't they?"

"A little too." He answered. "I want to go inside the castle, make sure your dragons don't eat me." He grumbled.

Rhaegar laughed. "As you wish, Ser." And they both walked towards the castle gates whilst the dragons are still enjoying their meal.

As they reached the Castle gates, Rhaegar suddenly felt his chest squeeze tightly. He found that it was difficult to breathe, he gasped for air as he clutched his chest tightly. Unable to breathe in enough air, he felt weak and fell to his knees, inhaling sharply. He felt like he was punched in the gut hard.

"Hey boy, what's wrong?" He could hear the Hound called to him.

But he couldn't reply, his visions began to fade, and everything turned white.

He found himself in an open field, though it's a bit dark from the night sky. He looked around at his surroundings, there is a setting. The sky is dark, the same as before, before he was whited out, stars gleaming bright. At his front is layers of forest, trees blanketed with snow, and he is still standing at an open white field.

"Thank goodness I found you!" a relieved voice said from his left.

He turned to the source, finding who called out. And found Brandon Stark. He is standing on his feet, not on a wheelchair. And he has expression, a relieved one.

But that's not what Rhaegar felt at the moment. He felt his chest rise and the fire in him burned furiously. "You people have terrible timings!" he roared as he faced his uncle. He jabbed a finger at him, "When I get back, I'll punch you so hard that it'll knock the fucking raven out of you."

But his uncle didn't faze at his threat, his face turned worried now. "Rhaegar, you and Lyanna must come back now!" he panicked. "We need you!"

"What?"

"There's no time, Winterfell is under attack!"

Just as he said that, he heard an explosion to his left. He quickly turned to the loud attack and found a horrifying view, it's as if his past caught up to him.

From a distance, he saw it. Winterfell under flames. A loud shriek suddenly filled the sky, a cry of pain of a dragon! Rhaegar faced the sky to look for the source, and saw a dragon struggled to flap but it was to no vail. From the light of the flames, he could see that the dragon is Rhaegal! The dragon had bolts piercing his arms and legs, unable to sustain his strength, he crash-landed, stopping right in front of him. As he crashed, Rhaegar saw something….someone fell out of his back.

The person grunted heavily before he got up to his knees, he looked up to Rhaegal to call him. Now, Rhaegar can see him clearly. It's his father!

"FATHER!" he called out in panic.

But he was focused on the injured dragon, he got up to Rhaegal. "Rhaegal, are you alright?" The dragon whined in pain, he struggled to lift his head, but he was too weak, and he went down. His breathing is slow. "Hold on, boy! I'll get you out of this!" he reached for a bolt that pierced his arm and pulled all his might, Rhaegal felt it and screamed.

That shriek signaled something unwanted. "WE FOUND HIM!" he heard someone shouted.

Beyond Rhaegal and his father, he saw torches marching towards him. As they got closer, Rhaegar could see them clearly now. They are soldiers! Not the Starks, but Lannisters! The soldiers suddenly divided, creating a gap. And from that gap, came a shadowy figure, who walked up to Jon slowly. As he got closer, her could see him clearly that it made him clench his fist tight. Euron fucking Greyjoy.

"Chain the dragon." He said, then he pointed his sword to his father who is still struggling to get another bolt off Rhaegal. "Seize him, make sure he is in the same cell as the dragon whore. Let him have their moment together before I kill him tomorrow."

Muña is captured too? Rhaegar breathed in hard. His heart thumping wildly. They want to kill Father? If they kill him, then all is for nothing! He turned to Brandon, needing a confirmation. "This is real?" he panicked. "You aren't making this shit up?"

"Yes, Rhaegar. This will be happening if you don't come back now!! They will capture your parents, and kill them!! You must return before it's too late! I'll see you soon, good luck nephew!" he quickly said, and everything turned white again.

Rhaagar's eyes flew wide open, and he gasped wildly, instantly sitting up. He can see that he is finally awaken, why did the gods give me the ability to see unwanted stuff but Lya got the good ones? He felt like he wanted to vomit as his head felt like it's spinning hard, he placed his hands on his head, and pulled his hair.

"Lēkia, calm down." He heard his sister. "What happened?"

He looked around to see Lya, Grey Wind, his aunt, and the Hound surrounding him. Grey Wind padded closer to him and licked his face, he didn't realize that his face is full of sweat. Grey Wind's attempt to calm him worked, he felt his breathing back to normal, so is his heartbeat.

Aunt Arya pushed the wolf away after licking his face clean. "Here, drink this." She offered him a cup, to which he immediately took and gulped down the water, holding his breath. Once he finished, he immediately lied back down in relief. Breathing hard but not rapid, he felt his blood found its way up to his face.

"Ya' look red, boy. The wolves here can mistake you for meat." The Hound stated.

"Fuck off." Rhaegar irritated cursed and sat up again, groaning.

"Rhaegar, what happened?" His sister asked again. "Ser Sandor said you suddenly fell, you fainted but your eyes turned white! You were thrashing wildly and screaming! That's not a normal vision!" her grey eyes filled with concern, then she demanded. "What happened, Rhaegar???"

He paused for a while to calm down, collecting the memories from what he just saw. "It was from Brandon Stark!!! We must get to Winterfell!!! Now!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to work, I won't be able to update this week, maybe the week after once I passed a task to get to a position I want to be in. For those who followed me on FF.net and found their way here, I will be updating in both sites now. But please do leave reviews.
> 
> I am so sorry I left you guys hanging, but I'll do my best to make it worth it. But let me know what you think as well ^^ 
> 
> Thank you!!


	11. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will the others see you too?" asked Lucy.  
"Certainly not at first," said Aslan. "Later on, it depends."  
"But they won’t believe me!" said Lucy.  
"It doesn’t matter.”  
― C.S. Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had to think of how this battle will start. I am not good at those things, war, and all those twists in battle. I had to watch Lord of the Rings, Narnia, Battle of the Bastards again to construct a good fighting scene. But I think I still lack making that suspense, so if you guys can give me pointers, that'll be great. 
> 
> Oh, it's midnight here, so I'll review it back again tomorrow for any mistakes. 
> 
> Now, for the moment where most of you are desperate to see it happen soon. Enjoy :)

“What do you mean, Rhaegar?? How do you know what’s going on in Winterfell??”, Aunt Arya desperately asked. Rhaegar saw her face was filled with worry and concern as he strapped Blackfyre at his hip and equipped several throwing knives in the small satchel hanging at the side of his belt, he is never the type to multitask in fighting but it seems that he has to for this. 

Lya dressed up for war fast. She fastened her shoulder plates and wore her hood with haste at the corner of the room, “Aunt Arya, we’ll explain later. Right now, we all need to leave.” She said as she clipped a vambrace she found earlier when they explored Castle Black together and hung her bow and quiver on her back. Grey Wind padded to her with something in his mouth, her gloves. “Thank you, boy.” 

“You are believing in dreams??”  
“No, it’s not a dream, Aunt Arya. It’s a message.” He said, as he strapped Long Claw on his back, he then fastened his boots. When he looked up, she was still looking at him in confusion, he had a hunch that she may not believe him. “It’s hard to explain Aunt Arya, this is something that you have to believe us again. I have sights, visions where I can see the future somehow, your brother managed to send me one.” 

“You mean, you have green sight?” She asked in disbelief. “You can see visions??”

“Aye. Just like your wolf dreams.” Aunt Arya seems to want to ask about how he knew about her wolf dreams, but it doesn’t matter. He stood up and walked towards the door outside. “I suggest you to be prepared as well, Aunt Arya. We are going to war.” He opened the door and strides forward, rushing down the stairs, and heading towards the gates where the dragons stood by ready, the wolves gathered there as well, Nymeria stood by at the center, looking at them. 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Lya strapped and ready as well. She managed to catch up to him fast, he could hear Grey Wind padding behind them. 

“Hold on!!”

He looked back, and so did Lya. Their aunt is catching up with them, although she has dressed up for war, her armor isn’t attached yet. From another room, the door opened to reveal The Hound, up and ready with his battle armors. He walked towards the twins, “So, when do we leave? This place is shit anyways, how did your father survive this wretched place?”

He wanted to slice his head off for saying that about his father. He knew that he didn’t want to be in the Night’s Watch, who would want to live with criminals? Even Aunt Arya huffed at his remark before turning back to Rhaegar, giving him a concerned look. “Rhaegar, what did Bran tell you?” 

This made Lya turn to him and he looks at her. From all his time living with her, she’s not the person who would want to hear bad news, but she endures it. This is one of them. 

“He saw a future”, he sighed. “Winterfell invaded by Euron Greyjoy. He captured our parents and shot down her dragons, the castle in flames. He also said that he will execute them all.” 

Aunt Arya looked horrified after he said this. “What?” 

He turned to Lya, she has the same face as when they agreed to Kinvara that they will travel back to the past. When it comes to family, she is the most loyal, which scares him as well because she’ll be selfless at this point. He can hear her breathing hard, looking panicked. “Then we must hurry, Rhaegar!”

Rhaegar knew she’d be like this, paranoid and filled with worry that could wear her down. He gently placed his hands on her shoulder. “Calm down, Lya. We’ll help save them, rushing things will only make things worse. Muña and father have done this before, they can handle this until we can reach them.”

Lya nodded, concern still filled her face, but her breathing did slow down. Grey Wind helped as he nosed her hand, she scratched his ear in reply. Now that he thought about it, having the greensight isn't too bad. One thing he is grateful for having his greensight is seeing the future to avoid, such as this moment. It helped him find the eggs, and Grey Wind. Their journey became so much simpler with non-human companions, especially with Lya being able to indirectly communicate with them. This is one of those moments. 

“You alright?” he asked.

Lya nodded again, “Aye.” 

“Good, now I need you to look into Torrhen when he flies ahead. Tell me whatever he sees so that I can plan things out as we go.”

She nodded, determination swept the concerned look off her face. 

He then looked up to the dark skies that will soon be dawn by this hour, he put his thumb and index finger in his mouth and let out a sharp loud whistle. A few moments later, his call was answered by a screech from the brown eagle. When he finally spotted his flying companion, Rhaegar extended his arm up in front of his face. Torrhen circled a couple of times above the castle before landing on the given arm, he let out a greeting chirp to him. “Hi Torrhen, I wouldn’t call you at this hour if it weren’t important.”

The eagle only looked at him silently. 

He then turned to his sister, giving her a silent confirmation to do her part. Lya walked towards him as she looked at the eagle, her eyes turned to yellow slits, mirroring Torrhen. The eagle then gave out a loud screech and extended his majestic wings, flapping them twice before taking off to the skies heading towards the way to Winterfell with gods speed. Rhaegar watched him fly gracefully until he became a tiny dot. 

“I didn’t know she can do that too.”

Rhaegar and Lya turned back to see their aunt and the Hound. He didn’t realize that Aunt Arya left somewhere to retrieve her armors and her sword, Needle. “Good to see you up and ready.”

“Your niece and nephew are magical fuckers.” The Hound softly said to Aunt Arya, making her roll her eyes. Just after he said that there were pattering sounds, revealing Nymeria and her wolf packs gathering at the gates of Castle Black. 

“You should see what Aunt Arya did to the Freys.” She shot back. 

Aunt Arya shuddered at her knowledge of this information, the Hound furrowed his brows and looked at her. “That was you?”

“Well….”

“Oh, don’t you deny it, Aunt Arya. It’ll be useful in our battle later, may save some foes to turn to our side.” Rhaegar smugly remarked.

The Hound then grinned, “This I must hear later.”

Lya then noticed Nymeria, who is several feet in front of them, and walked towards her. She then placed her forehead on the direwolf just like when they were about to leave for Castle Black back at the far North. Nymeria then howled, her packs sang with her shortly. Then she darted out of the Castle Gates, her packs followed. They all watched the entire wolf packs leaving the Castle until the trees blocked their views, their yipping and barking soon faded. The only wolf left in the castle is Grey Wind, who is dutifully sitting at the side of Lya as always. 

“They saw Azor Ahai alright” The Hound grunted, then he sneered at Aunt Arya. “Your niece could even command the wolf better than you.” This made her give him an annoyed look. 

“Well, her cousin and her wife are chosen champions of Azor Ahai after all.” Rhaegar chuckled. “And Nymeria doesn’t belong to anyone, she’s not a tamed wolf.”

“And she’ll never be.” Lya chimed, then she looked at their Aunt. “Just like Aunt Arya.”

She smiled at her remark, the same smile she gave when the two of them.

Rhaegar nodded. “Right, we need to get there fast. Going on foot may take days, we won’t make it help them if we do.” He looked at his sister. She seems to be thinking the same thing, for she smirked. He grinned and turned to his aunt and her the Hound. “Which means that you won’t be needing your horses.” 

“Excuse me. What?” The Hound asked, still not getting it. Rhaegar and Lya then look towards the dragons waiting outside the gates, Balerion and Daenys looking at them and gave out a soft huff. Then Rhaegar looked back at him, that’s when he knew that the ex-knight realized what he meant. “Oh no no no, don’t you make me do it.”

“We have little options Ser Sandor.” He said smugly.

Aunt Arya began to realize as well. “You want us to ride on your dragons with you?”

Lya nodded, she smiled at her. “Don’t worry Aunt Arya, as long as you are with us, they won’t hurt you. Besides, they knew of you since they were hatchlings.” 

“Aye, you helped us find and hatched them in our time,” Rhaegar added. In his time, Aunt Arya only saw them as hatchlings. He remembered that moment as clear as day, it felt like it was just yesterday that the dragons are born. People thought they were mad that they’d step into the fire, but Aunt Arya stood by their decisions, which people found it odd that their aunt would let their niece and nephew burn themselves. But if it wasn’t for her, Uncle Tormund would drag them out of the fire. After the dragons were born, Aunt Arya helped raise them. After all, she admired Visenya Targaryen. 

The three of them are onboard in the idea, except for one. “I’ve had one dragon ride-”

“Then you’ll get another.” Rhaegar interrupted, wanting to get on Balerion fast.

“I’ll ride my horses.”

“And you’ll only make things slow and the wolves would probably eat them. They are safer here until we come back again.” He said.

Aunt Arya then looked at him with confusion. “We are coming back here again?”

Rhaegar nodded. “We can’t risk the dragon eggs being spotted by anyone, not at this moment. Once we clear things up, I’m going to bring my parents up here and show it to them. It’s best they know about this without too many people with them, maybe it’ll just be the four of us.”

“Where are the eggs?” she asked. 

Lya answered for her. “Best we tell you later, even the walls may have ears.”

Aunt Arya nodded in understanding. 

The dragons bellowed outside the gates as if telling them to hurry up. They knew that their riders wanted to fly somewhere, but it seemed that they may have taken too long to decide. Rhaegar then turned towards the Hound, looking at him seriously. “Look, we are paths away from Winterfell and the air is not getting any warmer. Walking on foot will slow us down, which is why we must fly. The wolves are our element of surprise, alright? So, either you fly with us or you will be the next dinner for wild wolves or even Nymeria’s pack.”

The Hound grumbled, he looked at the dragons and sighed. Then he nodded in defeat, which Rhaegar find amusing. He swore that the Hound’s face may have turned red as he gave him a bitter look, which he dismissed. 

Lya then clapped. “Well then, that’s settled.” Then she took Aunt Arya’s hand and pulled her towards their dragons, “You ride with me Aunt Arya!” As she proceeds to pull her, she turned to the wolf, “Come along, Grey Wind.” Grey Wind barked and followed beside her. 

Rhaegar noticed her face turned to nervous. He chuckled at the sight of their tomboy aunt who turned meek, just like when they first discussed riding about the dragons. 

As he watched Lya enthusiastically dragged her, he noticed the Hound didn’t move from where he stands. Rhaegar looked at him to get a clear picture of his face, it looked like a mixture of nervous and anger. Maybe he didn’t like to be bossed, but what choices did he have? He too seemed to be cursing under his breath, what he can catch is that it has something to do with riding dragons. 

Rhaegar cleared his throat, “Shall we?”

The Hound grunted in response. “Falling from a fucking dragon is not how I imagined I’d die.”

This made Rhaegar sigh, Westerosis are idiots. “Well then don’t fall.” He walked towards the gates, catching up with his sister and aunt. “Come along now, Ser Sandor. We don’t have all day unless you want to stay here and guard the castle and your precious horses.”

From behind, he can hear the Hound replied with irritation. “In your fucking dreams, boy.” 

As he walked with the Hound, he saw his sister and aunt approaching Daenys, her snout lowered to her. Aunt Arya didn’t look confident enough but Lya helped otherwise, Daenys’ eyes turned to slits at the sight of non-Targaryen blood. 

Lya noticed this and walked towards the side of the dragon’s head, “Gīda, riña. Ziry iksos sodjisto Āria. (Calm down, girl. It's Aunt Arya)”. As she said this, she stroked her snout, calming her down. Initiatively, Grey Wind padded towards her and leaped to its back, pouncing from scales to scales until he reached his back. Meanwhile, Daenys purred in content, as if not noticing the furball on it. Her pupils dilated as she closed her eyes slowly and opened them to look at Aunt Arya. 

Aunt Arya looked slightly nervous, she didn’t move from where she stood, right in front of Daenys. Rhaegar walked towards her, “Come, I’ll take you on her back.” He then looped his arm around her shoulders and led her to the dragon’s back, Daenys was still keeping a watching eye of her, Rhaegar calmly spoke to her as he led Aunt Arya, “Ziry iksos sȳz, Daenys. Ziry iksos sepār syt mēre trip naejot Ropatasōnar (It's fine, Daenys. It's just for one trip to Winterfell.)”

Daenys huffed, then she turned her attention to the given affection that his sister is currently giving her. The dragon is low enough for Aunt Arya to climb, Rhaegar led her to it. “Alright, watch your steps.” He removed his arms around her and let her test the dragon. 

Aunt Arya carefully placed her footings on the white scales, testing her weight on it. Daenys didn’t seem to notice, she then took another, and the result was still the same, so she climbed higher. As she climbed several steps, nearly able to sit, the dragon seemed to notice something as she growled, making Aunt Arya freeze before she could even sit on her back. 

Lya quickly reacted, stroking Daenys’s snout again. “Gīda riña, gīda.” She spoke softly, the dragon purred again, “Konīr jī (There we go).” 

Aunt Arya sighed, she slowly lifted her other leg to the other side. Slowly, she placed herself on the dragon and sat on her back. The dragon didn’t seem to notice a lot nor did she protest.  
Rhaegar sighed in relief, she seems to remember her. Then he called out to Lya, “Alright Lya, we need to go now.”

Lya nodded, giving the last stroke on Daenys, she then darted to her back. 

Rhaegar let her do her thing and walked towards Balerion, he then saw the Hound was still watching from the gates, not coming out. He sighed in annoyance that he might have to do this all over again, he’s not even sure how his dragon will react with him. “Alright Ser Sandor, it’s your turn now.” 

“Motherfucker, I’m going to die getting roasted by a dragon!” The Hound growled as he walked slowly to Balerion.

Rhaegar scratched the back of his head. _Aunt Arya never told me that he is a handful. _

*******

Tormund wasn’t sure how long they have walked as he stared at the fire, he camped on a higher ground than his people to see observe them sometimes. Now he sat alone, thinking about his decisions. He left just this late morning with the rest of the Wildlings after packing things up for Castle Black, now everything seemed dark. He would prefer to rest but, who knows how many wolves out there.  
In addition, he didn’t want to meet the people of the South again. Jon Snow was nice and all, so was his lovely lover, but not all were them. Telling him that the Free Folks need a place to roam free is one thing, but in reality, it’s the people of Winterfell that he was concerned. They would still give him funny looks, making him and probably the rest uncomfortable, even the big woman did. Maybe if things were different, he would gladly stay.

He downed his last flagon when he heard the screech of an eagle. He looked up to find it, but it was difficult due to the darkness. The only thing he could see is the light coming from the torches he and some of his people lit outside their tents. 

Figuring that he’ll need to walk early tomorrow, he went back in his tent and dropped on his furs to sleep on. That mead helped him to just close his eyes and drift to slumber.  
He was in one of his dreams with the big woman when he heard a large roar, startling him awake. He quickly flapped his tent open, seeing that most of his people did the same. The sky is welcoming its morning light, though the sun hasn’t arrived yet. But it was enough light to see two dragons approaching their camping grounds.  
_Well shit. Is the Dragon Queen here? _

The dragons circled a few times before landing on a wide-open ground near their camps, the gust of wind let the remaining fire to die out. Tormund ran towards the dragons, stopping several feet from it. The dragons looked at him but did not show any sign of threats. They then lowered themselves to the ground, revealing pairs of riders on each of the dragon’s back. 

The people looked familiar, he walked towards them and stopped a few meters from them, taking a closer look. Two ladies dismounting the white dragon, a silver-haired and a dark-haired lady. Then a dog….no, a wolf, appeared from the dragon’s back and leaped down. Odd. He studied the riders. One he guessed is the sister of the Crow, the other…....is she the Dragon Queen? From the other side, the grey dragon rose up after two men dismounted it, one he recognized as Sandor, the other……is the dragon lad that looks like King Crow!! 

From above, he heard a screech again. When he looked up, he finally saw a brown eagle circling them all. It flew down towards the grey dragon and landed on its head, the dragon didn’t even look bothered. _Now, this is a rare sight! An eagle and dragons getting along! _

Suddenly, there were barking and yipping noises from the other side. Birds cawed at the sound of paddings, and out of the forest appeared a large direwolf, leading wolves following behind it. The direwolf stopped in front of the silver lady, she spoke something to the big wolf, before it howled and darted forward. The dragons, again, paid no mind of them as they passed. The wolves followed the big wolf, Tormund counted there are at least nearly 20 wolves!! When the wolves left, he only sees one wolf there with the silver lady, lolling its tongue out. _Well….I’ll be fucked. _

After the interaction between the lady and the wolves, all the riders looked at him, making the hairs on his back tingle. The four people together with the grey wolf walked towards them, leaving their dragons and eagle behind. They looked like they had seen a lot of things, which made Tormund nervous. What could be even scarier than the White Walkers that they just defeated? And judging from where they first came, they looked like they came from where he and his people are supposed to be headed to. 

They stopped in front of him, the Hound spoke first. “Didn’t know ya’ left Winterfell.”

“Couldn’t find ya anyway.” He lifted his hand for him to accept his handshake, which the Hound did, giving it a firm squeeze. “Turns out ya went flying around making some new friends, what a life.” He looked at the silver lady and the dragon lad beside the Hound. 

The Hound huffed. “We are not here to fool around Tormund.”

Tormund looked at him quizzically, “Alright, you are acting strange. What’s going on?”

This time, it was the Dragon lady who spoke up. “Unc- Tormund, I think we need to sit and discuss a few things first.” He looked at her now that she is closer and studied her feature. She looks like the Dragon Queen alright, though she is taller than her, but…looking at her face closely, she has a small feature of King Crow in her, especially her eyes. _Alright, she is not the Dragon Queen. Maybe a relative? _ He then studied the Dragon Lad, now he looks like King Crow, except that he appeared more confident than him. He has square jaws just like him, but a small feature of his face has the look of the Dragon Queen, again, mainly the eyes, the violet eyes. _Woa woa woa, these two people look the exact mixture of two people who just fell in love. _ Both of his eyes have been darting to the two people three times, giving them confused looks.

The Dragon Lad seems to know his thoughts, “We’ll explain all your questions, I’ll summarize everything.”

Tormund took in the information for a while, then he nodded. He led them to the campfire where he sat last night. 

*******

“Now that is quite a story,” Tormund exclaimed as the four travelers sat in front of him, making a circle. “Children of the future. Gotta be honest with ya lads, I find this hard to believe. Though I am slightly convinced since you both looked exactly like King Crow and the Dragon Queen.”

Arya gritted her teeth, why is it so hard for people to believe them?? If Tormund wouldn’t believe them, she wondered how they will explain to Jon and Daenerys. Beside her, Lya clenched her fist, her face is showing no frustrations. Rhaegar, on the other hand, clenched his jaws and gritted his teeth like a dragon. Of the two, she is always good at hiding her emotions. 

Tormund had more to say, looking at them with even more skepticism, “And you are telling me that Winterfell will be under attack after that crippled boy sent you a vision?”

At that moment, Rhaegar didn’t look like he can handle this bullshit any longer. He stood up, face fuming as if holding back his anger. He then unsheathed the blade that is strapped on his back, Long Claw, and presented it to Tormund. “Take a good look at this sword, hold it if you must.” He said, more like ordering him to. Tormund looked at Long Claw, then at him. “Well, go on.” 

Tormund took the sword from his hand and examined it from the pommel to the blade. Several moments later, his eyebrows furrowed. Then his eyes turned wide as owls. “This is King Crow’s sword, he had that when I last saw him.”

“Aye, only one in the world.”

“So why do you have this?”

“Because he gave it to me in my time.” Rhaegar immediately said, not wasting any more seconds. 

“You didn’t steal this didn’t you?”

“Why the fuck would I steal that when I have another?” This time, Rhaegar unsheathed his other blade that hung on his hip, revealing the other blade, Blackfyre.

“Good point.” He said, “but who knows, you want another Valyrian blade. After all, these blades are rare.”

“Oh, Seven Hells, motherf....”, rolling his eyes and running his hand through his hair, he seems to really want to slice that Wildling’s throat. He took a deep breath before exhaling, sheathed Blackfyre, and seem to have another card up his sleeve, “‘Look, if I lie to you, you can pull my guts out through my throat.’”

Tormund looked at him with eyes wide again, “How did you- “

This time, Lya chimed in to help. “’ Hard to lead when you’re in chains,’ eh?” She looked at him seriously, but there was a smug tone. Then, she seems to want to try something as well as she leaned in. “‘You trust me, Tormund Giantsbane?’”

Tormund was looking at her with curiosity before he knew when he heard that line and whom it was said to. “’ Does that make me a fool?’”

Lya then smiled. “’ We’re fools together now.’”

Tormund took a moment to look at both Lya and Rhaegar before howling with laughter. “Alright, ya got me lads. I can’t deny it any longer.” Her niece and nephew smiled in triumph, just like when they first had a proper discussion back at Castle Black. They really are their children, they won’t give up to do what’s right. “Ya got the spirit of the Dragon Queen and Jon Snow, and somewhat having mine?”

Lya laughed. “Aye, we lived with you and the clan when we moved up North.” She placed her hands on the log she’s sitting at, enthusiastically continued. “Papa made us call you Uncle, you’d train us in sword fighting and hunting too.” She then looked at Arya. “Though sometimes, Aunt Arya did that part, including archery.” Arya smiled at her, she’s glad that she was a part of their lives at their time.  
Then Tormund stood up and opened his arms. “Well then come’ere and give yar Uncle a big hug!”

Lya enthusiastically jumped out from where she sat and leaped into ‘Uncle’ Tormund’s arms, he twirled her around. Both laughing and giggling at their small ‘reunion’, which Arya felt a ting of small jealousy. Rhaegar followed behind and walked towards them, Tormund saw him and placed his ‘niece’ down before he hugged him. Arya can see that his nephew matched the height of the Free Folk, he then untangled himself from him and took a good look at Rhaegar and Lyanna. “Look at ya’ lads, all strong and beautifully grown up. It makes me feel old.”

All three laughed before Rhaegar had to interrupt that happy moment. “Aye, now down to business. I understand that you were just leaving for Castle Black, but will you come back to Winterfell and help save our parents?”

Lya jumped in to help her brother. “Please, we still have answers that we have yet to tell you. Time is running out, a war is coming again!! They’ll kill my mother and father if we don’t hurry!!”  
Tormund looked at them both with curiosity before he pats both of their shoulders. “Don’t ya worry, Lyanna, Rhaegar. I’ll help ya’all if it means I get a piece of that motherfucker who ruined ya’r parent’s lives!!” The twins grinned, looking even more confident. 

Then Tormund turned to his people, who camped just in front of his tent. “Alright ya’all!! Get yo arses prepared!! We’re gonna slice up some good for nothin’ Southerners and show them the power of the Free Folks!!”

*******

Jon and Dany stood from the hill where they first saw the Dead marched to Winterfell. Now, instead of the Dead, there were torch lighting up, revealing thousands and thousands of armies. Jon cursed, he was just about to bring dinner to his new fiancé when the horn blew. Now he felt insecure, whether they have enough armies. He hoped that, after speaking with Sansa of their battle strategies, that they will come just in time, not just their children. 

“Dany”, he said to her, she looked at him. “I need you to stay behind now.”

“What?”

“Dany, please. You are in no condition to fight.” 

“Drogon can take care of me.” She fought back. “I am pregnant, Jon. Not fragile.”

“Please Dany, don’t argue with me on this.” He calmly told her. “Think of the babes in your belly, you need to keep them safe. If not for me, then for them. They need you, Dany.” He saw that whatever words she’s trying to form in her mouth falter at his logic, he knew that it’s right. “If I don’t make it out alive-”

“Don’t say that.” She hissed.

But he continued anyway, “Take care of or babes, live happy. Guide our future children as well, they came here for a reason. At least you will be there for them.”

Dany nearly cried, as if something is stuck in her throat. “Jon, don’t-”

“Promise me, Dany.” He pushed back strands of hair to the back of her ears and cupped her cheeks. 

In reply, Dany leaned forward and kissed him hungrily. Jon gasped from her sudden action but kissed her back anyway. He looped his hands around her back and pulled her closer, wanting to remember and feel every part of her in case he won’t make it. How could my other self refuse this amazing woman?

When they parted, they placed their foreheads on each other, gasping for air. “Come back to me, be with me when we raise our children. I can’t do this without you.”

Jon couldn’t promise anything, so he just simply nodded and embraced her, inhaling her scent. He then noticed Missandei standing behind her, watching their moment with a sad smile. He knew that it’s time, he then released her. “Go with Missandei, Dany. I love you.”

“I love you too Jon.”

Missandei then placed her hands on her shoulders, gently pulling her away from him. “Come, my Queen, let’s get you to safety.”

Dany reluctantly nodded, she looked at Jon with glassy eyes and together they left. 

Jon watched them go until they disappeared behind the walls before looking towards the battlefield, he then heard loud roars coming from above. The dragons circled him before landing nearby, he climbed off the hill and strides towards the dragons. 

Drogon and Rhaegal looked at him contently, he nodded to them. “Your mother needs rest, I will be her replacement.” He told them, hoping they would understand. The dragons only purred in response, Jon took that as acceptance. He then walked to Rhaegal, the dragon lowered his head to him, Jon stroked his snout. “You’ve grown stronger, my friend.” He purred again in response and lowered himself, exposing his back. “Thank you.” Jon walked to his side and climbed on his warm scales. 

When he mounted Rhaegal, he grabbed ahold of his spikes. “Let’s burn some lions and krakens, boys.”

Little did he notice, that an eagle flying above them. It circled him several time before heading out.

*******

“Gods, you fucking flew your dragon-like King Crow!! You’re his son alright!!” Uncle Tormund gripped on Balerion’s spikes tightly as he cursed. After their discussion, it was decided that his people will walk back again. They left their belongings and only brought anything necessary for battle with them, the ones with horses must trot back like hell. Only Uncle Tormund will be riding with them to lead the Free Folks later and plan ahead, so he assigned another leader to get them back to Winterfell.

Lya was warging again, looking at the eyes of Torrhen. Aunt Arya held her carefully and Daenys had to fly gracefully for a while so that she won’t fall, not to mention Grey Wind is wrapped around her arms as she gripped her scales. 

It was a while when she finally came back to her senses, looking at her surroundings, she knew she was back. The dragons flew closely together, but not too close so that they won’t bump into each other. She then called out, “Rhaegar, they arrived!!”

“Share me what you saw!!” He shouted back.

The Hound called back, “What??”

Before he can answer, Lya ‘warged’ into him. She shared everything she saw from Torrhen, this will be the second time they did this. First was when they went out hunting, now this will be the second. He saw how their parents parted ways sadly, their father mounting Rhaegal, getting ready for battle, and the foes waiting ahead on the Battlefield. Up front of Winterfell, he can see a man, he remembered as Gendry, leading the troops, Grey Worm leading his unsullied, Ser Davos on his horse observing his troops, they all looked prepared. Rhaegar sighed in relief, even after the devastating Long Night, they managed to keep their spirits up. 

Torrhen managed to fly again this time towards the battlefield, and there he saw them all. Euron at the front line with two knights at each of his sides and a man beside the knight at his right side, they are all on their horses, his armies at the back, alongside catapults and Scorpions. They truly hated the North to have so many armies coming for Winterfell, there were so many!! But this will be good as well, if they can spare as much as possible, leading them cornered, they will have enough armies to fight off the REAL Long Night. Torrhen circled their foes a few times again, he zeroed his attention to the people up front. Rhaegar looked closely at the one man who looks neither a knight nor a guard, a bald man, he kept frowning and his mouth is always upside down perfectly. He looked familiar, he looked like someone he once saw in a vision, to when Ned Stark was held captive. 

He gasped. It’s Ilyn Payne!! He's alive!!

Suddenly, Torrhen changed his course of direction and flew further away from Winterfell and Euron’s armies. ‘Wait what?? Torrhen, what are you doing??’

‘I need to show you something, Rhaegar.’ A voice suddenly called out. Can Torrhen communicate with him? Is this how Lya managed to communicate with animals?

The voice called out again. ‘Rhaegar, it’s me. Bran!’ 

‘Brandon Stark?’

‘Yes.’

‘How did you manage to slip into Torrhen??’

‘I’ll explain later, I need to show you something before your battle.’ Rhaegar remained silent and listened to whatever his uncle has to say.’ While you were away, Sansa and the others have been calling out troops in case anything happens. It’s not enough, but everyone believed that you all will return.’

‘What?’

‘Just wait and see’

‘This better be good.’ He muttered.

Torrhen doubled his speed and glided swiftly, passing trees after trees. The sky is getting a little brighter, but not bright enough to see the greens of the trees. After some time, he saw it. Armies not bearing the seal of neither Lannister nor Greyjoy, but the seal of a house who helped him and his sister when they first came to Westeros!! _Oh Sansa, you’re not as useless as I thought. _

‘I hope this information helps you, nephew. Good luck.’

Rhaegar then slipped out of the vision and gasped. The Hound behind him noticed his distress, “You alright, boy?”

He nodded, “Aye, I saw them. They are going to begin their battle.” He didn’t realize that his hands were trembling, for fear or anger he’s not certain. But all he knew is that he wants to kill anyone who messes with his family, especially the man who murdered his grandfather. 

He has a plan.

Then he turned to Arya, who clings tightly behind his sister. “Aunt Arya!!” He shouted to get her attention, she turned to him. “Can you still change your face??”

*******

Jon flew on Rhaegal and burned most of the cavalries that charged towards them, flying left and right in hopes to avoid any arrows, boulders, and ballista coming at them. It was just like when he and Dany fought the Wights, except he’s only with her dragons. Without her.

His armies managed to kill the rest of the remaining enemies. Gendry led the first wave, crushing his foe’s armors with his hammer and charged like the stag he is, Grey Worm swiftly dodged an attack and stabbed the enemy’s face with his spear, archers nocked and loose to more cavalries coming at them, hitting straight at their armors and horses. 

After the first wave has diminished, he realized his armies may not be enough as the second wave has started. Troops advancing towards them, making the marching sounds of their steel boots stomping the ground. Jon charged towards them but noticed the Scorpions positioned and ready. 

After he witnessed the death of Rhaegal, he can’t lose the dragons. But maybe, with a rider, he may be able to help maneuver Rhaegal to safety as he takes out the Scorpions. Feeling his resolve, he shouted to Drogon flying beside Rhaegal, “Get back!! Stay behind!!”

The black dragon seems to protest as he snarled and growled in distress. Jon shouted again, this time, with authority. “You get back now!! You stay back to help muña!!” He remembered what his twins called Dany, and it helped convince Drogon. He sensed his reluctance before he turned back to the castle, circling over it several times.

Then he turned back to the battlefield, Euron’s armies advancing fast, the Salt King himself was standing on a hill as he watched his armies marching towards Winterfell, coming close to the armies that are still wiping out the remaining first wave. He can see his smug face, enjoying the view of Northerns getting crushed, the same face that he made when he shot Rhaegal down.

Every pulse in his body is telling him to take that fucker and give him a slow death. Resolved, he stroked Rhaegal’s scales. “Come on, boy. Let’s burn them, fly up.”

The dragon hooted and obeyed. He climbed higher to the sky as if reaching out to the heavens. Jon hoped that this may work since he only saw this in the vision that he saw with Dany and Bran. Rhaegal kept flying higher, passing the clouds until he could feel the air around them became ice, he could see his foggy breath. Then he knew that this is it, Jon gripped Rhaegal’s spikes tighter. 

“Now, Rhaegal!! Dive!!”

The dragon roared, he closed his wings and dove down. His speed was intense, making Jon’s stomach to fly up. After some time, Jon can see the battlefield again, Euron’s armies being small dots. As they got closer, he knew that they may have noticed them. “Faster Rhaegal!! Don’t let them get you!!” As he said that, he could hear whipping noises of ballista, but Rhaegal’s speed was no match to have it reach his scales. 

When he can finally see the armies clearer, no longer being little dots, he called out to Rhaegal. “Now, Rhaegal!! Up!!”

Rhaegal extended his wings, his gathered speed boosted him to float above the armies with incredible altitude. His targets at sight. This is it. “Dracarys!!”

Rhaegal breathed out a massive flamethrower from his mouth, burning Scorpions and catapults from rows to rows. As he flew, he destroyed the very things that caused the dragon’s death. He hated it, he can’t let it happen again, not after he witness Rhaegal’s death. He kept burning every single one that he can find, zig-zagging formations after formations, which destroyed their formations as well. This way, Drogon can join in without needing a second eye to watch out for him. 

Just as he thought that he burned the last of the Scorpions, Rhaegal screamed in pain. 

*******

“We got him!!” a soldier at the far-right corner of the formation behind shouted. The soldiers that have been pushing the scorpions cheered along-side him.  
The leader of the formation in front of them shouted, “We must cripple him, load some more!!”

He ran back to get another ballista whilst everyone was preparing the Scorpion, moving it to the left side to aim at the dragon. They all positioned themselves to move the weapon, all attention was on the dragon, not leaving the very sight. 

As the soldier was about to grab for a ballista, a gloved hand stopped him from lifting the steel arrow. He looked up to see who it is, “He-”. He couldn’t even finish the word ‘hey’ when something steel cold stabbed right through his throat, gurgling his shout. He couldn’t even see who the owner of the weapon he was stabbed, his eyes only became wide from the shock. The last thing he saw was a dark-haired girl and man sneering at him.

*******

“Get down, Rhaegal!! Land!!” Jon shouted in panic.

The dragon obeyed as he tried to land. More arrows are coming at them after one got him, one managed to pierce right through his leg. Rhaegal wailed in pain, his flying became unsteady. Jon braced for impact, gripping his spikes tighter.

Rhaegal dropped below and crashed down the ground, sliding across the earth, making Jon tumble off him and crashed down the ground too. Jon groaned in pain, how could he miss that one Scorpion? More importantly, how could he let this happen to Rhaegal?

Another roar came from the castle, Jon looked back to see Drogon coming to their rescue, the armies led by Gendry are also charging in. “Protect the King!!” 

Jon heard another commotion coming from hills, at the sides, more and more Scorpions emerged. This, Jon, did not see it coming. 

Desperately, he tried standing up, only to tumble forward. He tried ignoring the pain from the crash land and called out to Drogon. “No, Drogon!!! Get back, now!! Don’t come!!” But the dragon ignored him, he flew in even closer. 

Just as his nightmare came true. “LOOSE!!” More steel arrows flew towards Drogon, some were aimed at Gendry’s armies. He could hear cries of pains, the steel that crashed through the Castle walls, and terribly, even Drogon’s cries. 

*******

Drogon was desperately trying to regain his balance, he hasn’t felt this pain since one pierced his arm. Now without mother, he didn’t know where to fly. Enemies are everywhere.

Out of nowhere, he could feel a beacon, something trying to reach out to him. Then he felt its presence, though he didn’t know where, he could just feel it, a warm faint sound calling to him loud and clear. 

_Drogon, over here._

The dragon was given a picture to recognize in his head before he flew west towards the hilly ground with forests near The Dreadfort and The Lonely Hills. 

*******

Jon tried standing up again, only to be grabbed by the side of his arms. He tried breaking free, but he was punched to his stomach. Jon groaned in pain, as he fell to his knees, desperately trying to catch his breath.  
“Well well, we meet again, bastard.”  
Jon slowly looked up, sweat trickled down his brows and blurred his vision. But not blurring enough to see Euron Greyjoy smiling down at him, he wanted to tear his face off so bad. 

“I would prefer it if you take my side since we could take Westeros easily. But alas, you chose your Queen.” He smugly said, “A beauty, she is. I won’t lie, maybe I’ll fuck her tonight.”

At his words, Jon tried to break free again with all his might, only to be taken another blow in the stomach. This time, the pain was unbearable as he dropped to his knees, his head hung lowly. He felt someone took Long Claw from his side, but he couldn’t even voice out his anger. The soldier took his sword and presented it to Euron, “It’s his famous Valyrian sword, Sire.” 

Euron took the sword and examined its details, looking very interested. “Pretty sword you have here.” He then turned to Jon, although he couldn’t look up yet, he could feel him staring down. “Maybe I’ll cut your head off with your favorite blade, but the deed would not be mine, but a mutual friend of yours. After all, he was the one who cut off Ned’s Stark’s head. May I present you, Ser Ilyn Payne.”  
Jon groaned at his words and looked up, this time a bald man stood in front of him with Long Claw in his hand. Euron mounted his horse, “Bring me his head.” And he trotted forward to the Castle.

He tried to get up again, only to be gripped firmly, hands tied to his back. The left guard walked towards his horse, turning to the guard that is holding him at his right. “Deliver me his head later.” Then he trotted away, leaving a few armies surrounding him. Another guard took over his position and held Jon firmly, giving him a vice grip.  
Ilyn raised Long Claw up high ready to cut his head off, Jon could only look down in defeat. Forgive me, Dany, Lyanna, Rhaegar. 

As he was ready to meet his fate, he suddenly heard a screech from a bird, followed by screams from the executioner. Jon lifted his head to see what is delaying his fate, then he saw it. An eagle relentlessly lashing its sharp talons on his face and trying to bite his eyes off, the bird flapped to keep its balance as it digs its beaks into the bald man’s skin. Ilyn flailed his arms desperately, trying to shake it off, only to tumble off the ground, just like when Jon was first attacked by that Wildling’s eagle. 

Although the army found it amusing, Jon knew whose eagle it belonged to. As the bald man was holding his face to ease the pain from the ground, the bird of prey dove down and snatched Long Claw from the ground. The armies that surround him followed their sight to where the eagle may head off to with a heavy sword in its talons, the eagle swooped towards a hill behind them. The bird released its grip, dropping the sword. Only for a hooded man to emerge from the top of the hill and coming down towards them, with his sword! Jon’s eyes widened at the familiar figure.

“Oi, give that sword back!! We have a king to kill!” A soldier among the army shouted, but his son remained silent.

When he arrived several feet from them, that’s when he replied. “Ned Stark sent his regards.” 

Suddenly, he couldn’t feel the hands that seized his right arm as he saw the guard lunged to Ilyn Payne and stabbed him with his sword. Then he saw Rhaegar threw Long Claw hard and it plunged into the other guard’s chest who replaced the knight’s position, he gurgled his own blood immediately as he dropped to the ground lifeless.  
Then he heard multiple roars from the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing Tormund, he's such a comedic in a pressuring time. And his reunion with Rhaegar and Lya is the one I liked as well. 
> 
> Please comment, I want to know your thoughts of this chapter. Thanks :)


	12. Return of the Dragonwolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! It's been such a long time I know! Didn't update on Christmas and New Year because I was on vacation and there were lots of events since we were doing Star Wars and Frozen events, had to work on weekends. I work in the cinema industries, so the show must go on!
> 
> Anyways, here's the update that all of you anxiously waited for so long! Believe me, I too was trying to catch up for this moment. But again, I am not good in writing war stuff so let me know what you think in this one. Plus, I haven't got to fix the previous chapters yet. Thanks for the people who criticized and point out the little mistakes in this fic! It means a lot to me, especially since I am learning to be a narrative writer again.
> 
> Someone told me to get myself a beta reader, so if you would like to volunteer as tribute, that'd be so awesome! I'd like to know what you all think of my writing in detail, so I am looking forward to hear anything from you all ^^ I reply back as well anyway at the moment.
> 
> Also, thanks for always leaving reviews, follows, and faves to each and every of the chapters! Please keep them coming, otherwise, I am not sure if anyone is interested to see this story continue.
> 
> I must work tomorrow so I'll get back to check any mistakes after I work. Please do tell me what you think. Is it good? Which part? This is so that I can understand what you want to see in this fic.
> 
> If there are mistakes, or anything you find weird, especially the battle parts, please also tell me. Leave it in the review for me to read. I had someone telling me that they found many mistakes, but when I ask him/her which part, he/she never reply back. In other words, the 'why is it good/bad' is important. I am really new to writing battle scenes so I want to know what you thought of the battle. AND ALSO, another scene later. That's why your reviews, opinions, and comments really help, so please keep them coming.
> 
> By the way, I started a new Jonerys AU fic called "Something Westeros Have Never Seen Before". The story is inspired from Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle, but everyone are shapeshifters. I love the movie, a few scenes fit GOT so much that I had to make it! Be sure to check it out! I loved the beginning already and let me know what you think!
> 
> Nuff said, here goes!

The Red Priestess was staring at the flames again. Watching its form swaying left and right, dancing as it eats the content of the wood as she tried to search for any sign of visions from the Lord. The last time she saw something was when her otherself sent her a message from another time, informing her about the coming of the son and daughter of the prince and princess that were promised. After that, Melisandre came to confirm their arrival right after meeting the Dragon Queen.

The world has changed, either for the better or the worst, she cannot tell. The coming of Daenerys Targeryen was one of the signs that the Lord have chosen her champion, then she saw another vision that He has chosen pairs it seems. However, the champions children came to this time to assist them from a terrible future…...something horrible must've happened to them in that future if they were to come to this world's aid. The prince and princess that were promised have failed there.

For the Night is Dark, and full of terrors.

The other Kinvara managed to inform her all the information that she needed to assist the dragon family from the flames, whispering everything she needs to know to prepare the coming Long Night. Had her otherself had more power to send them even further back, they would've been able to gain more allies. There is another way to bring back more allies, but she hopes that it won't come to that.

After meeting the Twins and their departure, she tried to contact another ally who had been missing for decades. It's wasn't difficult to find his location, but what she is gambling was whether the letter can be sent safely. Afterall, not many ships of Essos have ever gone beyond their locations. All she could do was pray that the Lord will answer her prayers, though she is confident that He will, after all, many people were saved when He sent the Dragon Queen. She's uncertain of the other champion in Westeros, but from what Melisandre have told her, he too has done his part. And now, they must stand together to fulfill their last role for the world, as a pact: the song of Ice and Fire.

She was pondering this in her head as she watched the flames not giving any answers. Perhaps the Lord has something else in mind before telling me something, she thought. And just as she thought of that, she heard footsteps at her back. She turned and saw her priestess approaching her, she used to speak to the people of Volantis of how the Lord of Light will break the chains of the slaves by sending the Dragon Queen. Now that the Dragon Queen have done her part here, she is to assist her in any situation. This is one of them.

She bowed. "My Lady."

Kinvara nodded. "My Apprentice. What news do you bring me?"

"He is here outside the temple. The man whom you sought in the flames after the Twins departed."

The High Priestess smiled, it seems that things are going according to plan. "Very well, bring him to me."

*******

"We've got the dragon! Find the other dragon!" A commander from the hidden armies in the forest ordered. They scattered at different areas to confuse the dragons of their whereabouts, and it seemed to work. They were able to shoot down the green dragon out of the skies when they thought they have eliminated most of the scorpions and catapults in the battlefield.

But Lord Euron had anticipated this, and he never felt more alive. He couldn't wait to grab all the ladies of Winterfell and rape them until he falls asleep, rewards from the queen, and many more glories to come.

As he fantasized the Lannister's victory, he heard howls from somewhere in the forest. Wolves? But he didn't care, those wolves know better than to come cross with humans.

How wrong he had been.

Suddenly, the commander heard a scream, the guards in his area heard it too. They looked around to search the source, but they could not find it. The trees stood still, the wind blew harder, but the birds flew away when another thread of scream howled through the forest.

"What is that?" A guard beside him asked nervously.

The commander couldn't say anything, for he isn't sure too. "EVERYONE BE QUIET!" he shouted. They all stood as still as stones, trying to trace the screams and what the threat is.

And the answer came fast.

Out of the shadows of a tree at the sides, something pounced at him, weighing him down and snarled at him. He grunted in pain but unable to recover properly as whatever creature attacked his face. He shouted in pain, he could hear his nose tearing off. He tried to process what is attacking him and found a grey huge wolf snapping its jaws at him, and continued to lash at his face, this time, it aimed for his neck. It flayed at his neck until he can no longer feel himself, the last thing he saw from his last sight is a snarling huge grey wolf on top of him with a bloody snout.

More howls continued, and this time followed by barks and snarls, announcing its presence into the forest. Nymeria's packs and newly acquired pack mates along the way charged at the armored men, luckily the day isn't bright enough for men to be able to see clearly, they took advantage of their surroundings and attacked.

Just then, she heard a horn blow somewhere in the forest. She recognizes that howl when she was traveling in the south, and she knew that it is her cue to leave elsewhere to aid the battle. Nymeria howled again to contact her fellow pack mates and darted to the otherside of the forest.  
*******

Jon wasn't sure whether he was lost of breath because he was almost executed, or he was being rescued. The soldiers that surrounded him were all lying dead, save for one guard, accompanied by the hooded man, his son. The guard took off his helmet, revealing himself to be…Arya!

"Arya?", he whispered. How is his sister able to disguise as the guard? Moreover, how did she find him when he and Dany failed to?

Her sharp ears could hear his soft astound voice it seems, she smiled at him in relief. "Glad we made it in time." She ran to his back, cutting free the binds that held Jon's hands, smoothly cutting the rope.

Jon shook his hand, stretching his fingers as he tried standing up. His sister grabbed his arm to help him up. "How did you get here?"

"Flew to the sides, snuck from behind, then came from the forest." she simply said. Jon knew his sister is clever, but he never thought that she was able to go this far. Maybe he shouldn't be surprised at all ever since her disappearance in King's Landing at her age.

Walking in between them is the hooded man, the man he has been desperately looking for, his son. He slowly walked towards them, not saying a word. Jon was trying to take in his features from a distance even when his hood is up. Where is the other?

He couldn't think it through when he heard a shout. "WE HAVE BEEN BREACHED!" The sudden shout came from their front, a march of armies noticed their dead allies. They turned their attention to them now, charging at full speed.

Jon was panicking. "This is not good, Rhaegal is down."

But his sister and son….Rhaegar, only looked at the charging armies. They didn't even unsheathe their swords, merely waiting for something among them. But what?

At that moment, from above, three dragons appeared. A grey and white dragon, and Drogon. The grey dragon took its lead and Drogon followed, whilst the white dragon remained far behind them. They broke their formation, the grey dragon flew up high, Drogon banked left and released blazing blast of fire from his mouth, burning the rest of the scorpions that appeared from the forest. They were the ones who must've shot Rhaegal from the skies under the trees to prevent him from detecting them. With the back field's remaining scorpions destroyed, the white dragon appeared right above the three family members.

"DRACARYS!", Jon heard a young female voice shouted from the white dragon, its rider. The dragon obeyed and blasted its stored flame in its mouth and into the battlefield around them. The fire burned the armies that were charging at them, they screamed as the blazing fire engulfed them and soon reduced them to nothing but ashes. The remaining fire blocked the view of the three family, giving them more time for a small reunion while the white dragon took off to fight off the other waves.

Jon tried to make out the rider on the dragon and found three of them. Sitting in front is a silver-haired lady, a dark haired man, and a huge red head. Though he could guess who the red head man is, his gaze is fixed to the female rider. He could have mistaken her for Dany, but she isn't pregnant and she's wearing a battle attire, her same outfit since the last he saw her. "Lyanna," he whispered.

He heard footsteps in front of him and turned back his attention at the ground level, the two people: his sister and…dare he say in front of him, son. Suddenly all thoughts about the battle matters not, only the person in front of him. Arya gently push the hooded man to him. "It's alright, he knows." Then his sister turned to Jon, "Jon, there is someone you should meet a long time ago."

The hooded man then pulled his hood off, revealing his face to him. Now, Jon can see his features in him. The raven-curly hair like him and Robb, the strong square jaws he has, but he has his mother's eyes and nose. Jon nearly teared up, finally taking it all in that he has an heir. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Aye, I'm fine." he softly said. He fixed his gaze at his son's eyes, it was filled with longing, concern, and tired. This grown man in front of him, his seed, his son and Dany's. Never had he wished to father another bastard, his vow at his young age is still stuck in his head. But his son here reminded him that he has never been a bastard, and he doesn't have to feel any shame of his name any longer. And that, he too may find happiness with a family. His own family. He felt tears forming in his eyes as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Rhaegar."

Rhaegar startled at his acknowledgment. His violet eyes flew wide as he stared at him in awe. He furrowed his brow, it was just like when he met Sansa again after all these years. Shocked, surprised, processing the person in front of them, unsure what the other might thought.

But his son reacted fast before he did, for he immediately embraced him with a strong hug. "Father." His voice broke, then he let go fast, looking at him. Rhaegar looked at him with relief and hint of happiness as he smiled, his violet eyes formed tears in them. Jon realized that he has finally reunited with his father, him.

Jon too couldn't control his voice. "Son." He took a deep breath, although his son acknowledged him, he still has so much to say. He wanted to apologize to him. For causing him pain, misery, and all the things that he believed no children should ever feel. Especially killing his mother. "I am so sorry…."

"I know." He cut him off, embracing him again. "I understand. It's alright."

Jon shook his head, letting him go. "No, what I did-"

His son raised his hand to stop him from blabbering more apologies. "We'll discuss this later." He then walked towards the dead guard that has Long Claw plunged deep into his chest, he pulled it out, spun the sword until the blade is upside down. He lifted the sword for Jon to take the grip. "At your command, My Lord." Rhaegar grinned.

Jon smiled at him. Without hesitation, he took his sword, balancing it in his hand. Rhaegar then pulled his own sword out, revealing Long Claw as well. Jon looked at his sword, it looks as if nothing had ever changed to it. Rhaegar grinned at what he is seeing, "Long Claw. From the best swordsman I know." Jon felt his heart surge, even after what he did, his son still thought highly of him. He couldn't help but feel warm.

Then, Rhaegar pulled out the other sword at his hip. Revealing to be another Valyrian steel that he himself recognized from the books he read a long time ago: Blackfyre, the lost sword of the ancient blood of the dragon. How did he come upon the lost dragon sword?

Dragon. Rhaegal! Jon remembered his injured mount. He ran back to where Rhaegal crashed, the ground didn't look like he fell but still, he was shot. Jon found the dragon trying pull of the bolt from his shoulder but to no avail.

He quickly went to his side. "Hang on there, boy." He sheathed his sword and pulled the bolt with all his might. '

Just then, he heard more battle cries. He turned to see more Lannister armies going to get to him and Rhaegal. But the dragon breathed out fire to keep them away, some were engulfed by the flames, but the rest managed to escape a single lick of it. They dodged the fire and managed to get closer to him, but Jon was still trying to pull the bolt free. A guard managed to find his way close to Jon, he prepared his spear, pointing it at him and charged. Jon turned back and reach for his sword.

But the guard never got to reach him as a sword plunged deep into his side. Rhaegar stood there plunging his Long Claw deep into the soldier and pulled it free. He twirled both of his blades and stood between his father and the enemies ahead, Arya stood beside him, pulling Needle out.

Rhaegar looked back at him. "Hurry, we have no time to waste." At that, he crossed his blades at another coming guard and sliced them. In a blink of an eye, the guard crumpled to the ground with a severed head and his son stood triumphally.

Another roar followed by a whistle of something diving down can be heard above him. He looked up to see a grey dragon diving down at full speed, the same tactic that he did with Rhaegal. As the grey dragon got closer, he spread his majestic wings and immediately, he glided swiftly and burned the rest of the armies coming at them.

As the flames roared into the battlefields, a loud blow of horn trumpeted among the trees, followed by the sound of stampede and men shouting. The trees shook, and the noise came nearer.

Out of the woods came an army baring House Reed's banners, lizard-lions, charging into the Lannister forces. Like the house they served, their spears sharply pointed out and plunging it deep into their enemy's chest in front of them. The Reed armies on horses charged on their target, plunging their hook spear deep in them, and dragged them along the battlefield until their flash sprung out from the impact. Truly they fought the swamp's way.

Jon could not believe it. His plan worked! Sansa was able to contact the Reeds before the Lannisters arrived, trapping them in their element of surprise, in their ground. And with the twin's aid, the Reeds were able to make it through the armies and reach Winterfell in no time to aid the Northern and Dany's armies. Knowing that he is safe for now, Jon managed to pull the bolt out of Rhaegal, then he mounted on him fast, looking at his surroundings.

Out of nowhere, Rhaegar seems to notice something from a distance in the battlefield. Jon followed his line of view and found Euron on his horse, successfully killed a Northern guard. Blood boiled deep inside him, for what he did to Rhaegal and what he said to him. Rhaegal cannot breathe fire on him without harming his other soldiers as they fought the Lannister armies, he decided that he needs to dismount.

But his son cried out to him. "Stay there, father! Fly out! Help the others!" He then ran across the battlefield, heading his way to Euron.

Jon noticed at the corner of his eyes a Lannister Spearman on a white horse, who saw Rhaegar heading towards his leader. The spearman twirled his weapon and charged at him, full speed. Fear rushed through Jon, his heart beats rapidly of the thought of his son being killed. "RHAEGAR!"

But it wasn't only Jon who seem to notice the enemy. Whistling through the field as the spearman is nearing the running Rhaegar, an arrow marked its target deep into the man's throat, gurgling anything coming from his mouth as he fell off the horse.

Jon desperately searched for the unknown savior and found the white dragon gliding across the battlefield. On its back, the silver rider nocked another arrow and loose, killing another guard coming at Rhaegar.

His son immediately mounted on the riderless stallion and galloped to the battlefield.

"They are amazing aren't they, King Crow?" he heard someone called.

Jon looked down from his mount and found Tormund and the Hound side by side, looking at him, armed with their respective blades. The redhead grinned at him whilst the Hound scowled.

Jon couldn't believe it! Just days ago, they said their farewells and it seems that fate is not allowing that to happen, he is so glad to meet his friend again. "Tormund?"

The Wildling on howled in laughter, but the Hound has something to say. "You may need to chain your children after this, I am not going to look for them again." And with that, they both charged towards the battlefield, going to the direction where Rhaegar went.

Confused, he turned to Arya, who he found that she is attempting to mount on Rhaegal whilst the dragon is distracted from the battle. Jon immediately stroked his scales in an attempt to let the dragon not notice another rider mounting him, he then turned to his sister. "Arya, you both found them?"

But she only huffed. "Can we discuss this later? You have an army to lead."

Chuckling, he turned to Rhaegal. "Come on, boy." Even without speaking Valyrian, the dragon understood his intention and takes off to the skies.

*******

Dany watched the dragons burning the Lannister armies from the battlement with Sansa and Missandei. She was in shock when she heard Drogon and Rhaegal's cries of pain from Jon's chambers, she quickly walked out and to the battlements to see what hurt her children. But instead of finding the causes, she found Drogon accompanied by two other dragons. Dany's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the dragons, her future children's dragons' arrival.

Just days ago, she feared that the remaining armies may not be enough to fight the Lannisters. She was fearful of what her next move should be, and now, that lingering fear faded. The council also mentioned that they needed more men to execute the plan, and it really worked now. The people of Greywater watch, led by Lord Howland Reed, came to their aid with 3,000 men as promised. It wasn't much, but it will do for the time being, especially with two more dragons at their side.

"They are here," Sansa said in awe beside her. But Dany didn't look at her as she said this, she paid full attention at the dragons. Hoping to see the two people she desperately tried to search for the past moons, without thinking, she drifted a hand to her swollen stomach. My sweetlings, tears formed in her eyes.

Missandei stood beside her, "Your Grace, come inside. It's not safe for you to be out here."

She shook her head, "No, I have to see this." Dany must at least see a glimpse of her twins, she had been anxiously looking for them for so long. Worrying about them, thinking about them, forming the words to tell them when they meet again. There are so many things she wanted to tell them, ask them. More importantly, she wanted to hold them. She wanted to hold the miracles her futureself brought to the world when she thought she could never have any children, wanting to promise them that they will all be one family.

Piercing through the silence of battle, a war cry shrieked through the ground, followed by a blow of war horn coming from behind the castle. Stampede of horses and men on foot charging front, joining the Northern armies. Dany looked closer to see.

And found Wildlings joining in the fight. Their war cries more savage than before, shouts of triumphs and oaths to destroy the South as they crashed in the wave of the Lannisters. She can see that their armies were penetrated and breached, eliminating whoever is in their way. With the Freefolks doing, it was her Unsullied's cue to join them, along with the Stark armies. Her remaining Dothraki armies followed behind on their horses and swiftly galloped and slicing their enemies down.

I must join them. She reached out to Drogon, Drogon, my sweetling, come to muña. Not long, Drogon glided swiftly to the castle after hearing his mother's call. Dany immediately walked away from the battlement, she tried her best to run without tripping, hoping that her twins inside her belly is not bothered by it.

"Your Grace, where are you going?" her trusty translator cried out from behind.

But Dany is done sitting down, doing nothing. She just saw Rhaegal shot down from the skies, unable to be certain if her love and her dragon made it alright, she must help them. She took a few turns in the hallways before reaching the training grounds where Drogon landed.

"Dany!" she turned to her back when she heard someone called her name and saw Sansa and Missandei running to her. "I thought you'd go back to your chambers! You shouldn't be here!"

"I must help them! Jon is on my dragon when he was shot down, I must do something!"

"But you are- "

"I know what state I am in, but you saw them. They managed to destroy the Scorpions, my dragon can still protect me." After she said that, whatever words Sansa and Missandei formed matter not anymore, she quickly mounted on Drogon, "Sōves". And with that, Drogon flapped his wings and flies.

But Jon managed to keep his words on keeping her safe.

Looking down from above, she can see the Lannister armies are huddled into tens-twenty circles, surrounded by their armies, most probably cornered by the flames of their dragons. Not only did she spots the Stark, Aryn, and Mormont banners, but the banners of the lion-lizard as well! They all surrounded the Lannisters, forming to different circles, just like the fire ants surrounding black ants.

Sansa really did it! Her trap and Jon's plan worked! It was a huge gamble, but Jon really did put in a lot of faith.

She then focused her attention on the Lannister armies. They didn't look like they are planning to attack again, and their armies stood by guarding each circle.. She was astounded by the number of Lannisters who decided to yield, she guessed about 15,000 Lannister men against 30,000 of hers and the Northern armies. She wondered how they were able to get these armies yield in such numbers, is it because of the dragons?

She also noticed different black and white monotone spots, the sight of wolves! They are not hundreds but they seem to be patrolling the areas, it's like they are their allies. She can hear barks, howls, snarls, and growls. Threatening the Lannisters! How are the wolves at their side? Then she noticed a pure white spot near Jon, and immediately knew the certain direwolf. She is relieved that he too made it out fine, but was it him that gathered the wolves?

Just as she pondered, she spotted Rhaegal in front of the yielded Lannister armies. She sighed in relief that her dragon is safe, that he didn't meet his fate like his futureself. She was even more relieved that Jon…..and Arya on Rhaegal! They were in front of Rhaegal, Jon looked like he is speaking to them, Arya kept a close watch on them. It reminded her after she raided for Highgarden and speaking to the Lannisters subjects to bend the knee to her. It was thanks to Drogon that she was able to get them all to pledge loyalty to her, a dragon do make powerful ally.

They didn't have just two dragons, two more appeared before her. Circling above the armies is the white dragon followed by the grey dragon, observing the armies. She watched the familiar dragons in awe, never in her wildest dreams that she could witness another dragon other than her children. They flew gracefully, following Rhaegal, just like a child following their parents. That's when she thought of them.

She tried to see their riders, and found them on their respective dragons, a silver-haired and black raven rider. Her son and daughter. She felt she could cry, for they are finally here. Her daughter had a bow and empty quiver strapped behind her back and a sword in her hand, whilst her son seem to have a body in front of him, she will need to inspect it later. But her attention is on the twins. Dany felt a surge of proud for them, for they grew up beautiful, handsome and strong, just like their Targaryen ancestors.

"Tegun (Land)", she told Drogon. The Black Dread hooted, circling down and landed with a thud next to Rhaegal. Everyone noticed that the Dragon Queen has arrived, the Northerners began acknowledging her presence, bowing as she passed by, the others crossed their arm on their shoulder. Her Unsullied slammed the end of their spear on the ground as she passed, and the Dothrakis bowed. The Lannisters though, they watched her in fear.

She acknowledged her allies and went up to Jon, who noticed her. But Ghost noticed her first as he padded towards her and headed her leg, begging for strokes like a puppy. She couldn't help but giggle as she scratched his ear. "Hello, Ghost. It's so good to see you." The direwolf yipped happily and walked beside her, as if escorting an important asset to his master.

At her sight, Jon began to stride to Dany, and embraced her. She sighed in relief, feeling him in her arms, tucking her head under his chin like they always do. It feels like home for a while, before she remembered that they just finished the battle.

"Are you alright, my love?" she asked him wearily.

She felt him nod, "Aye. Why are you here, Dany?"

"I saw the whole battle, I had to come." She explained, "And I saw…them". She looked at the skies, staring in awe at the circling white and grey dragon. It is a beautiful sight at the moment, the sound of their beating wings, and the hoots of the dragons.

The dragons suddenly angled down and landed adjacent to them, astounding the men on the ground. From their backs leaped out the riders, the silver-haired got down first, followed by her brother, but he pulled the body down and marched him up to his feet. She immediately went to the him and helped her brother seize whoever he was hauling up, but the man seems too weak to stand, so he dragged him by the hair whilst the lady pulled the collar of his shirt. The twins walked towards them. Dany looked closer to the man whom they are dragging, her eyes widen at the sight of a bloody mess and ragged dress, Euron Greyjoy.

When they reached several feet in front of them, they both threw him in front, and he tumbled to the ground, moaning in pain as he was on all fours. She saw her twins began half- circling him like wolves cornering their preys, keeping a close eye at him. Ghost growled at him, keeping a close eye of him beside Jon. Euron coughed a tooth out hard, and when he saw them, he spat at them while smiling.

"My…." He grinned, showing his bloody teeth. "If it isn't…..the bastard….and the dragon whore. What a lovely entrance you both have, such a welcoming sight to the guest."

Jon was furious. "Don't patronize me, Lord Euron. You brought this upon yourself."

But Euron didn't even flinch. "Why, we were sending the troops you needed for your dead armies. But it seems that you all managed just fine, we were hoping you all didn't make it though."

Dany took the turn to speak, "You underestimated us then, as long as we live, the North is under my protection." Then she held Jon's hand, "Our protection."

That was when Euron noticed her swollen belly, then he smirked and turned to Jon. "Ahhh, you finally stuck your cock up the dragon I see. Pity, I would love to fuck her myself. How does it feel to have her claws on your back as she roared?"

At his word, Arya jumped in and pointed her sword at him. "Hold your tongue, you filthy bastard. You are speaking to the rightful queen of Westeros."

Dany was surprised by her words. Just months ago, she was staying away from her, and now she acknowledged her. She wondered what the sudden change of was heart but decided to ponder on that later on. She then walked to Arya and placed her hand on her arm that held her blade, "It's fine, Arya. Thank you, but let me do this," the she-wolf nodded and stepped back.

She let the Dragon Queen speak to the foul Kraken, "I am sparing you your life so that you can give a message to your queen. Tell Cersei that she should be ready to yield, I am not going to kill her if you all do."

The Kraken scoffed. "Still want to play queen now do we?"

"All I want is to break the wheel of power that has been corrupting minds of good leaders for decades, your queen does not have the same dream as I do. She is the one who is playing queen." She then lowered her voice, allowing the dragon to fill her throat. "My people and the North place their trust in me as their queen, and I will continue to do so as well as I can."

She recited the words of Jon when they first met, it feels fitting to say it. After all, his words did move her a bit, but her intention is just like him. Fight for peace. She turned back to look at Jon, who was staring at her. He was looking at her lovingly and in awe, he smiled and nodded at her, to which she smiled back in return before turning darkly to the dreadful sight in front of her.

But Euron is still not buying her words. "You may think you are a queen, dragon whore. But you are going to die." Euron said darkly, she noticed his hand had something in it. "LIKE A DOG!" The Salt King immediately got to his feet and lunged at her, there is a knife in his hand. Dany gasped and adrenaline rushed through her body so fast, but she couldn't move. She was too shocked to take any action.

Everything went fast.

Before Euron could touch Dany, someone tackled him from the side and to the ground. She gasped as she felt Arya pulled her back before she can see who saved her, pointing her sword at him even when he is down. Dany tried to see her savior, but all she can see are two people grappling each other, Euron is weighed down by someone on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

And that's when she can see her savior. A grown man with black-raven hair like Jon's, hood down, wearing the familiar traveler armor with a sword hanging on his back, kneeing Euron's chest down. He weighed Euron down like a wolf upon its prey.

"Dany!" she heard Jon called out to her as he came closer. He immediately embraced her when he arrived at her side, not letting her go. She missed his snowy scent, not caring of the mud and dirt on him as she buried her face in his neck, feeling relief that the father of their children is safe with her, in her arms. "Gods, are you alright?"

She couldn't say it from all the shock coming in her, she simply nodded. She felt Jon place a kiss on her head, and she calmed down. Their small reunion was stopped from the struggling sound of the Salt King.

"GET OFF OF-", he couldn't even finish his sentence when his attacker's fist connected to his jaws. Giving him blows after blows, she could hear the sound of punching, she could've sworn she heard Euron's nose crack. She can see now that the Salt King lied there limply, not struggling any longer. But that didn't stop him to continue throwing his fist on him, making the Kraken a bloody mess. Again.

"Son, that's enough." She heard Jon beside her called out to the man, but he didn't seem to hear him as he continued to throw more punches.

Son. This man, who saved her, is the son that she had been looking for. The son she carries, her creation with Jon, and her dragonwolf. The fact that Jon called him that means that he must have forgiven him, and hopefully her. She felt tears forming in her eyes at the realization, her son here helping them, rescuing them. Rhaegar.

Not only her son is present. A silver-haired lady ran across the ground and pulled him away, he shrugged her off at first, trying to throw in another blow, but the lady managed to pull his arm. "Lēkia, ivestragī jikagon (Brother, let go). Enough.", Dany can hear her chastising.

Dany's eyes widen at the realization of this lady. Silver-haired like her, calling him brother. Lyanna.

Rhaegar stopped at her command, huffing and panting as she helped him up to his feet. All the rage seems to fade slowly from him after exhaling a couple of times. Two of her Unsullied came to seize the unconscious Euron off the ground and into the castle, dragging him by the arms.

Until they disappeared into the castle, that's when their surroundings cliqued again. Dany turned to see the two people in front, her twins. They too began to feel that everything hit them at once as they turned back and observed their surroundings, coming face to face with Jon and Dany.

The twins stared at them intensely, finally realizing the very people in front of them. Her son, covered with mud and dirt like his father, looked at her with his wide violet eyes, her eyes! And her daughter, sucked in a breath as she comes to realize who they were, she can see her grey eyes began forming tears. Time seem to stop moving at both their sides as they process everything.

Arya stopped their daze as she sheathed her sword and turned back at them with a smile on her dirt-covered face. "Jon, Dany, it's them." she softly said, and she stood by her side to make way for them to their children. "They know that you know." Their aunt looked at her twins lovingly.

Jon walked upfront first, not turning anywhere else but fixed his gaze at their twins, mouth agape. His grey eyes processing the sight of their grown twins, they are as wonderful as the twins they saw in the vision.

Lyanna choked at the sight of her father, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Papa."

Jon too couldn't resist sobbing. "Lyanna."

And that was the cue. Lyanna immediately runs pass her brother and Jon darted forward until they both slammed against each other, but she managed to tackle him to the ground. Jon grunted but held on to his daughter, wrapping her in his arms as if shielding her from all the sorrows and pain she experienced in her time. Lyanna buried her face in his neck, sobbing as she held on to her father, afraid that he will leave her again. She felt like the young green girl she was when she first met her father all those years ago, longing for her father. "Don't go, don't go, don't go." She repeatedly pleads him with a hoarse voice.

Jon kissed the side of her head, choking back a sob and nuzzled her. This sweet girl, his little girl crying in his arms, his Stark grey eyes that he bestowed to her, his other seed, his daughter. It still dawned to him that he has a child, but this miracle kept reminding him that he doesn't have to be afraid to be a father. He held her closer to him, whispering to her, "I'm here, Lyanna, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

As father and daughter are lost in their embrace, mother and son soon followed. Rhaegar was a loss of words as he followed his sister, he wanted to join in the reunion before he noticed their mother behind them. She's just like how he remembered when he was but a boy, the strong mother who is always in the front line making sure everything goes well, her silver hair, and her violet eyes that she bestowed to him, aside from her swollen belly, but otherwise, the woman in front of him is his mother.

Dany's heart soared at the sight of her son. He is as handsome as the boy she witnessed in the visions, and nothing mattered more than to have him in her arms as she always hoped the day when she knew that they are her twins, their twins. For the first time, she could just grasp who is right in front of her.

And just like Jon and Lyanna, Dany and Rhaegar raced toward each other and embraced fiercely but gently as he was careful not to squish her swollen belly. He trembled in her arm, sobbing quietly on her shoulder, feeling like he was the little boy back in Volantis as he held on to his mother, hands fisting her dress gently. She is exactly how he remembered all those years ago, loving and caring, the mother who tucked them to bed, kissing their head goodnight. His pride diminished at this moment, which is something he rarely does as he let himself cry. He lost his strength to stand up and begin to kneel, but his mother followed him and continued to hold on to him. "Muña, Iksan sīr vaoreznuni (I'm so sorry)", he choked on her shoulder.

Dany too couldn't hold back a sob, nuzzling her son's head, not caring if he is covered in mud. She can smell his scent is of the forest nature though, gods know how long they have been traveling, she let him cry on her shoulder, releasing all the pressure he took. The boy in their vision is in her arms now, grown and brave just like her and his father. Her little dragonwolf. "Shhh, sweetling. Ziry iksos sȳz. Ñuha tresy, Iksan kesīr (My son, It's fine. I'm here)." She whispered to his ear.

Dany can feel another arm looping around her, she turned to see that it's Jon's arm as he and their daughter joined in the reunion. Rhaegar noticed his father and he looped an arm around him, pulling him close as he laughed whilst choking back his tears.

Lyanna appeared at her side and hugged her tight, though she can feel that she is being careful not to press on her swollen belly. "Muña." She cried happily.

Dany couldn't help but pull her closer as well. "Welcome home, my sweetlings." Dany kissed the side of her head, which made her daughter giggle. They let go and Dany could study her daughter's beautiful feature, she is a mixture of her and Jon, a Valyrian beauty with her long silver hair like her but with her father's sharp nose and grey eyes. She is perfect, like her son.

Everyone watched as their leaders embraced the two visitors, satisfied that they found happiness among each other, particularly the she-wolf. Arya was the most satisfied, watching her half-brother smiling with his lover and children. She was glad that she made the decision to search alone with the Hound that day, and now, they can reunite without running off again like last time. The dragon-wolf family has returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I DID MY WAITING! 12 CHAPTERS OF IT! IN ASKABAN!"
> 
> You have no idea how hard it is for me to write this. I was listening to Stampede Lion King OST, Lord of the Rings and Narnia battle OST as I write this, planning how it will go and imagining it. I hope it's not too short though.
> 
> Initially, I wanted Lyanna to save Dany from a spy who wanted to assassinate her, but I don't know how to it will go after that. I made different scenarios, but I chose this one to make it more emotional. There was also one idea that the twins should kneel, but I find it not satisfying for an emotional reunion.
> 
> Yes, and the reunion we all waited for! What do you think? I was listening to the ost Rey's theme, King of Pride Rock, and Bambi 2: The Great Prince of the forest, they inspired me to make this.
> 
> Also, I am beginning to notice that every chapters I make, especially the battle parts are beginning to become more difficult to write. Especially that I am working. In other words…
> 
> I need a writer partner in crime. Someone who can help me write scenes, spell-check, etc. If you would to volunteer as tribute, please do tell me.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading this! Please do leave reviews, I want to know what you think.
> 
> Also, be sure to check out my other Jonerys fic, Something Westeros Have Never Seen Before!
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> -Claire


	13. A Window to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In Valhala, time does not flow as it should." Caius Ballad, FFXIII-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone. Work happened, fixing a bit of the story, so you may want to check previous chapters, I turned the stag to a wolf. Thanks for the suggestions and inputs by the way ^^ It helped a lot!
> 
> Aaand Corona outbreak. My poor Uncle Tormund, he got the virus Hoping he'll get well soon. My work is going to be at home, but that doesn't mean that I am on holidays. My city became silent, it's scary.
> 
> I hope you all are doing well too!
> 
> On the side note, thanks for your reviews! In return, you are in for treats! It took this one a long time because I had another new idea in mind and tried to map it out if it makes sense, but I think it does, I'll make an explanation at the end of this chapter. So, let me know what you think!
> 
> Speaking of what you think, I am also trying to get 100 likes and follows, cuz you know…. "All things must be balanced, as it should be" :p Can you help me with that? I'll update as fast as possible in return ^^
> 
> Oh, and don't forget to check out my other Jonerys shapeshift AU fic, "Something Westeros Have Never Seen Before".
> 
> I hope this one isn't too long. Anyways, here goes!

**Outskirts of Bravoos.**

The night painted the sky dark, leaving stars to show its brightness. The wind blew gently, and the air is dry. The atmosphere is different compared to Westeros, it's warmer.

The path to Volantis is dry, there are not many grass sprouting, it's more like in the middle of the dessert. There are several buildings placed here and there, but not enough to even be called a small town.

On the path, a horse is pulling a carriage. Sat there are two people, a young fat man and a red woman in a red dress, just like every priest of the Lord of Light. The young fat man held the reigns as the woman watched the path in front of them. It is a silent ride, no one spoke a single word, the only sound is the clopping of the horse hooves.

She said that she preferred it this way, for the night is dark and full of terrors. And he believed that, after what happened in their time, it was truly filled with terrors.

Now that they are here, they have a second chance to destroy the terrors once and for all. That is…if things go according to what they planned before coming here.

At some point in the journey, he couldn't help himself. "When will we be there?" He said nervously as he held the reins tighter. The priestess did say to stay silent, but they have been quiet for a very long time that it's getting awkward.

"In time, young Jon." The priestess simply answered. That was the same answer she told him hours ago.

_Thought she'd say that._ He silently said to himself as he huffed and looked ahead.

The woman only chuckled. "Be patient, child. There is no rush, by now, your friends in Westeros should have already found what they are looking for. And your goals were needed here, which you have done splendidly."

He nodded. When he arrived at the Temple of the Lord of Light, it was a sight he never expected. The priests were all astounded upon seeing him, thinking he was a prophet sent by R'hllor. They all bowed before him, giving him respect he never thought he'd ever received from anyone. Jon tried many times to tell them that he is from a dreadful future that may come upon them and that he is here to warn them, but they didn't care. They simply called him "The Lord's Messenger", which he finds it ridiculous.

The only person who seems to understand his situation is another Red Priestess. She has olive skin, and a calm posture, just like Kinvara. Unlike the other priests, she was the only one who didn't overreact when he came to the temple.

There was a chance she was able to speak with him in private, and when he told her that he is here to help Daenerys Targaryen and in need to find Lady Kinvara, that's when she began to hear him out. He told her everything, about his future, and the children of the Daenerys. When he finished his tale, she didn't hesitate to believe him, for she made contact with Kinvara.

She introduced herself as Lady Liburd, a Red Priestess now appointed in Bravoos to preach of the Dragon Queen as well. Though she told him that at some point while looking for the words of R'hllor, she saw a vision. A vision where the 'messenger' of Prince and Princess that were promised are to come to the world and save them all.

When he heard this, he thought that it was slightly accurate. However, he had no time to debate and in need to prepare for the coming Long Night. He needed to do everything in his power to search more about the Long Night and find more people to join Daenerys's cause.

In the end, she agreed to help him. Thus, he went with the flow of being the 'Messenger', but he was having second thoughts when words got out of a man that suddenly appeared behind an empty room through fire. Some rat from the Temple spread the rumors and soon enough, the townfolks were wandering around the temple, wondering the rumors were true or not.

At first, he was frightened if somebody will be there to kill him because he might be a demon or something. However, one early morning, days after he arrived at the Temple while walking around the area (Covering himself with a hood) to think about what he must do, he saw several guards herding their elephants. As he saw the elephants kept in the enclosure, he overheard that these thousands of elephants are to prepare for a battle in Westeros, and that the one who hired them is the Lannister queen.

Jon processed the information he heard and saw. The guards bore the flags of skulls, elephants to be transported to King's Landing, and a fight against the Dragon Queen. The Golden Company is already on the move!

Panicked, Jon quickly went back to the temple, scribbled a simple message and sent a raven to deliver to Volantis. He guessed that the Raven might arrive there tomorrow, though he is gambling here, he isn't even sure if the bird will arrive with the letter. Or are the twins even there?

However, the next day, that night, he heard familiar roars. He awoke from his chambers and quickly rushed out the temple, the other priests did the same, wanting to see what's going on. The night is usually dark….that is, until a flash of green and red fire bloomed the night with their flame. Panicked trumpets blew the area and then followed with a stampede that shook the ground as the elephants made their escapes.

The elephants stampede through the town. Shocking the sleeping town, shaking the ground. The poor people who left their house to see what's going on had to run for cover, some kicked off the ground, and the rest managed to escape since it was at night, and that there wasn't enough light for the animals to see what's going on.

However, the dragon's fire was enough to light up for the elephants to find their way out of town. The city was in a panic with the elephant stampedes, the markets were a huge mess, fruits, vegetables, fishes, and other food were knocked out of their carts. Though some were eaten by the elephants as they find their way out of the town.

Bravoosi guards managed to maintain the escaped animals the next day, though many of the elephants escaped. However, it took them two full days to contain the animals, and the Golden Company left Essos already.

Good, he thought. Now the Golden Company is only entitled fully work under the Dragon Queen once the twins reach their parents.

While in the tavern, he and the Lady Liburd started a small talk with the locals about the coming of the Prince and Princess that were promised. The dragons that destroyed the elephant enclosure was enough proof for them to be convinced.

Slowly, the locals ate up the words. It only took days for the murmurs of the news to spread, having it to be the hot topic of the month in the town. He heard people toasts for a new dawn, people who wanted to join her army, and many more who wanted to contribute to her cause. It took a long time to ensure that.

And here they are now, on a trip to Volantis to go to their meeting point after the red priestess sensed a sign from the Lord of Light. She told him one morning, that they have found the Forest Spirit. Immediately after hearing that news, he packed his belongings and left Bravoos.

"I hope they are alright." He whispered as he looked ahead, "They are going to meet their parents after all."

He heard her chuckled. "I am certain they can manage."

From the side of his eyes, he saw specks of dust floating. It was a few until gradually, more dust began floating around him. He tried to swat them away when he noticed this, it was really covering his front view.

But…..these dust came from him!

He stared at his hands. They are gradually dusting him away, he saw his own hands slowly fading. HE is fading.

"Boy, what did you do?" The woman began to realize the source of the dust as well.

"I…I don't know!" he panicked. Did the magic backfire? Was there a mistake during the process of sending them back?

Then it hit him. If your past-self dies, then you die too. So, take care of one another.

Something must've happened in Westeros. Something happened to him and his family.

He felt tired all of a sudden. His eyelids became heavy and droopy, his breathing slowed down, he felt very tired. It's like when he had so much to read that the next thing he knew, it's way past his bedtime. "I don't feel so good."

"Jon," she took the reins from his lap and stopped the horse. She then took his chubby cheeks in her hands, making him face her. "You need to explain to me what is happening to you."

But he didn't have the energy to say even more. His body began slumping towards her, and he felt that she managed to catch him before he could fall off the carriage. She balanced him awkwardly in her arms, facing down. She tried making him sit up, pulling his legs to the front so that he can properly sit, though she only managed to make him slump down.

He knew his time is nearing to an end. More dust began flurrying off from him when he stared at his hands, he found that his fingers are now gone.

With his last strength, he faced the priestess, who is still looking at him with horror, "Stick… to….the plan." He finally breathed out. He saw she furrowed her brows for a while before she nodded.

He then nodded in acknowledgment and looked up the stars filled with so many stars, the way he used to watch the stars with his other four friends. "Forgive me, my friends."

And Jon Tarly vanished into dust.

*******

**Volantis, current time. **

Kinvara watched as her apprentice escorted the man she has been expecting. As per what her other-self had told her, his features matched. The black-hooded man with light travel armors, just like the dragonwolves, trimmed beard, and light brown greyish hair as his age picked up. No doubt this is the infamous Jon Connington who was long thought dead after being exiled by the Stag King, she is amazed how much loyalty this man still has for the long-gone Rhaegar Targaryen.

However, the man didn't seem to be alone. The red priestess noticed another figure behind Jon Connington. He is taller and younger than him, and broad body. He didn't have a hood so she can see his golden hair, but he wore blue shoulders and breastplates, short sleeve light blue tunic, a belt buckle tied around his waist with a sword attached to it, and brown traveling boots.

His facial feature is quite amusing, Kinvara finds. Square jaws and a determined face, she guessed that all the young ladies may have fallen for him. And this young man seems to be the age of the twins.

That's when it hits her. The other Kinvara did mention that the twins weren't alone when she sent them, they were supposed to stick together but got separated during the process of returning them back to their time. The twins made it to this temple with their dragons, wolf, and eagle.

And it seems that the other was placed in another area where he met Jon Connington. This is getting more interesting, she thought.

"Lady Kinvara." Her apprentice bowed when all three of them are now standing in front of her. "I present to you, Jon Connington, and his companion Jared Stone."

The two men bowed, then Ser Connington speaks. "Lady Kinvara. It is an honor to finally meet you."

The red priestess nodded, for someone who has lived with the royalties for a long time, they do know how to show respect to others. "Indeed, Ser Connington. I was expecting you in a few weeks. But seeing that you are now here, then I suppose you know why you are here."

The exiled knight didn't seem shocked at her guess. "Yes, I am well aware of the situation we are in." He then turned to the young man with golden hair reaching to the nape of his neck. Kinvara stared at the young man, observing his features. "And you are?"

The young warrior turned to her, "Greetings, Lady Kinvara. I come from Westeros of another time. I came here with the twins of Jon Snow and Daernerys Targaryen, but we were separated along the way."

He spoke with confidence, she thought. "Yes, I am aware of that, young Jared. And now that you are here, we can discuss a few matters with a few more allies. Come, I have someone I need to introduce to you before we discuss anything further." She gestured them to follow her, and they left the main hall.

It was quiet when they walked down the hallway, the only sound is the fire in torches flickering and their footsteps. After a while of silence, the young Jared broke it. "Lady Kinvara."

"Yes, Jared Stone?"

"When I arrived, a priest from outside the red wasteland told me that the others who came with me arrived as well. But he didn't know who or where they are, were they here?"

She nodded. "Yes, they were here a few months ago after Melisandre brought The Prince and Princess that were promise together. They are now in Westeros to find another message from the Lord."

She heard his footsteps hasten and from the side of her eyes, she can see that he is now beside her. Jon Connington appeared at her other side as well, and he asked. "What do you mean?"

"Melisandre sensed another power that can only be found further, Beyond the Wall. Only the descendants of the Prince and Princess that were Promised can find it." She stated. "Which is why we are waiting for their arrivals."

The young warrior hummed. "Did they find it?"

She chuckled at the memory of talking to the dragonwolf. "The last time I made contact with the prince, he was agreeable." And stubborn, she wanted to add, remembering how the young prince wasn't agreeable with her at first.

"So that's a yes."

She nodded. She had no doubt that they have or will find the source. "I'm sure they did. Do not worry, young warrior. You will be reunited again soon."

The young man nodded. "That's good."

Jon Connington, who has been silent for a while, then spoke, "And where is my other friend?"

Kinvara shook her head, "He hasn't arrived yet, a bird arrived the other day, the message seems a few days old. It said that they are on their way here. In the meantime, as we wait for the dragon family's arrival and your other companion, we can discuss a few things before we can help them. Together with a few other allies."

The two men nodded, and they continued their journey to wherever the Red Priestess is bringing them to.

They arrived at a small garden of the temple. The garden is barred with walls, the only lovely view available if one wants to visit here is a big tree in the middle, surrounded by lush green and several flowers in it. A bench stood in front of the tree, sat there are two women, one is an old woman and the other is young. These are the women that Kinvara needs to introduce to, for they were brought here by the twins.

They are currently having a conversation, but the elderly seems to be the one with her tale as the young lady listened to whole heartedly. "You should've seen the look on his face, my dear child. I wasn't going to let Lannister have their way after he thought he had me, not to that damn old Lioness."

The young lady chuckled, "I'm sure you hit them hard that day, especially now that you are here."

When they got closer to them, the two women heard their footsteps and turned to them. The old lady spoke, "Ahh, I see you brought more friends for, Lady Red. How delightful." Her voice may catch on due to her coming age, but the sharp wit never lost its touch.

The High Priestess of Volantis only chuckled, she is certain that she and the Lady of Highgarden will get along. She then stood in front of her, along with the two men. "Yes, my Lady. As you can see here, I have brought more allies to aid the Dragon Queen."

The Lady of the Highgarden watched the two men carefully. "Hmmm, I hate to break it to you, but two men aren't enough to take down a mad lion. And, you don't look like you have brought an army, otherwise, you'd have a few of them following you."

Her eyes then traveled to the Ser Connington, she squinted her eyes at him, grasping his features. "You look familiar, stranger."

Kinvara moved away from the exiled knight a bit so that she can see him better. Ser Connington stepped forward to reveal himself. "Yes, my Lady. I have seen you several times when I accompanied Prince Rhaegar to Highgarden." He said.

The old lady took a while to process this information before her eyes widened for a while, her brows rose, "Well, well, well." She said. "If it isn't the old friend of the Dragon Prince, Jon Connington. Last I heard, you were sailed to Essos and drank yourself to death."

He chuckled. "Yes, Lady Olenna Tyrell. It is so good to see you haven't lost touch of your wits, I quite miss them. Though as you can see here, I didn't drink myself to death and wouldn't mind having one drink actually. The wine there isn't as memorable as the ones here." Kinvara took note that she'll need to prepare a few things for their guests.

"People really do need to stop playing hide and seek." The old lady commented. "First, we thought all the dragons are dead until Daenerys Targaryen showed up with three dragons, then her lover boy turned out to be the son of her brother sired together with the she-wolf," She remarked before turning to the young lady beside her, "And you, my dear Meera Reed, we too thought you were dead after you went missing in Winterfell."

She smiled sadly, "Well, we were escaping Theon Greyjoy."

"And he's got what he deserved." She scoffed before she turned to Kinvara and the two men again. "And then, a young lady who has the same feature of the Dragon Queen appeared out of nowhere, brought me here on a white dragon, to meet you. A long-lost ally of the Targaryens."

Kinvara chuckled, "Well in her defense, it's not quite safe for you to be there now after the Lannisters took over your place. And you need to concentrate on healing yourself." The Red Priestess pointed out. "Lyanna may have given you the right dosage to prevent the poison from reacting but that doesn't mean you are fully off the hook."

"Yes, she told me", she scoffed, "Luckily her brother brought this nice young lady to keep me sane, he really does know how to charm girls like you."

Meera Reed only smiled, "I assure you, my Lady, he isn't the reason why I accepted his request to come here."

She quirked an eyebrow. "I'll get that story out of you soon." The young girl only laughed, and the old Lady turned to the Red Priestess. "And I also heard stories that those two successfully burned the Golden Company."

Kinvara nodded. "Yes, though they didn't burn the entire thing. They only stopped the transport of the Company's elephants from sailing to Westeros."

Ollenna huffed. "Should've burned down the entire fleet if you ask me."

Jared, who has been silent the whole time they spoke, cut in. "That won't help them to fight, my Lady."

The old lady turned to him and quirked an eyebrow. "You too look like someone I should know, but there is something I just can't point out about you. Who are you, young man?"

Jared then straightened his back. "My name is Jared Stone. My mother is Brienne of Tarth and my father is Jaime Lannister. I too come from the future with the son and daughter of Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen."

The two women's eyes widened. Kinvara can see that keeping this information from her from the beginning was the best idea before the old lady gets too overwhelmed.

Without shifting her gaze away from the man who is the son of her killer, she finally spoke. "I think I'd like to join you for your drinking party, Ser Connington."

*******

**Winterfell, after the battle.**

The sun hung up high on the aftermath of the battle…again. It was just like their first battle; everything is a mess. Bodies piled up (although not as many as the battle against the dead), soldiers injured, and the once white snow are smothered with dirt and blood.

However, the atmosphere is different. Unlike the Battle for Highgarden, the Starks and Targaryens manage to spare half of the Lannister troops. They were victorious as the first one, but this time, the triumph is basically a slap in the face for Cersei.

And a chance to prove themselves to Winterfell again…hopefully.

Rhaegar stared blankly at the field outside the castle while his sister helped him patch up his injured hand. After he gave Euron several blows, he didn't realize that he had injured himself doing so. And now, here they are, outside the castle, wiping mud off his face, licking their own wounds, waiting for any news of their parents.

Their parents are being seen by Maesters and their trusty Hands. Their mother didn't join the battle, but she must have regular checks and their father was in a bad shape after being temporarily captured. His face was a mess of bruise and blood, there were several scars as well, even walking became difficult after the rush of adrenaline faded.

Both twins escorted them. Lyanna noticed her father's struggle. She helped him up on his feet together with Aunt Arya and escorted him on her white dragon, careful to not slip off her scales. Rhaegar, on the other hand, helped their mother to walk to his grey dragon.

Their mother's dragons had just taken shots after shots from the bolts, they didn't want to force them to fly again. Grey Wind and Ghost ran across the field, catching up with the dragons as fast as they can.

When they arrived at the castle gates, dismounting the respective dragons, there were people waiting for them, which Rhaegar noticed are their closes allies. Ser Davos immediately went to them and slung his Lord's arm around his shoulder. Lady Missandei ran to her Queen and walked her into the castle.

Just as they were about to follow along with them, they froze. Their father noticed and insisted them to join them inside, the twins would have accepted it if it weren't for another figure who appeared before the castle entrance: their Aunt, Sansa Stark.

Although Rhaegar can see that the traitor looked concern, he still didn't have a single sentiment to forgive her. How can he not be angry? After all, she was the source of their mother's death and the horrible management of the North.

Lya was better at hiding her emotions and noticed his state. She quickly took him out from their view, excusing themselves before anyone wants them to come inside the castle, leaving their parents confused and worried. But they both were dragged in by their trusty advisors.

The twins are confident that their parents will be fine, especially in the hands of Ser Davos and Missandei. And Ghost, he managed to run past them, going straight to their mother's side. It seems that while they were away, the direwolf has bonded with her, making Rhaegar feeling relieved. At least he knows that she will be safe while he can't keep an eye on them.

The wolves and dragons minded their own business as well. Nymeria's pack has scattered at the battlefield, most likely feeding on the dead bodies. The dragons didn't fly to their usual hill, they rested at the open field, and now everyone can see them. Torrhen flew across the skies, observing Winterfell.

Grey Wind, however, stayed with them. During the midst of battle, joined the pack, for Lya couldn't hold on to him while nocking her arrows. And like the faithful companion he is, he managed to find them.

And thus, is their current state after the battle. Sitting outside on a broken carriage away from people's view at the moment, if anyone wants to find them, they must walk to the other side of the carriage or if the twins stand up. It had been several hours after their encounter with Sansa.

"You are an utter fool, Rhaegar." Lyanna said after finishing applying ointments on his hand and neatly tied a clean cloth on it.

The wayward prince of Essos and Westeros hummed. His thoughts are still at Aunt Sansa, the traitorous wolf amongst the pack. When he saw her standing in front of him, his thoughts keep telling him to throw Blackfyre at her. This Sansa and the other Sansa in their time may be different, however, he had a feeling that she is still hostile towards her. After all, he saw that even the locals are still hostile towards the Unsullied as they pass by them.

The thing he hates about coming back is to deal with the people who betrayed their parents and led them to a miserable life. And sooner or later, he must face them all…again. He just doesn't know when will it be a good time to tell them all about the situation without being called insane.

"Would you stop brooding and tell me what is in your mind?", Lya demanded, snapping him out of his thoughts. The dragon in her has awakened. Once this happens, she can turn from the sweetest person into a total demon. However, she did it for a good reason. "You look ridiculous doing that."

He then sighed, "I wanted to kill that damn bitch when I saw her there." He admitted as he held his other hand. "Everytime I see her trickster face, I can't help but remember what she had done." He fumed. "I'm sorry to say it, but….it's an eye for an eye."

"Understandable. But don't get into any ideas, Rhae", she warned him. "We are here to unite Westeros and Essos, not create another meaningless battle."

The son of the wolf and dragon only huffed and stared at the aftermath battlefield. This place gave him horrible memories in their lifetime, it is after all, one of the beginnings of their battle with the Second Other. The horrible screeches of the dead, clawing their way to rob the living….. it was truly a long long night. But now, the snow melted, and all he can see is the murky ground. Grass sprouting and the air is warm. The last time they were here, it was snowing gently, and it was still cold. At least spring will be here soon, he thought.

"Did Lady Kinvara called onto you yet?" she asked, breaking his train of thoughts.

He shook his head. The last thing he needs after a battle is another overwhelming vision. He stood up, "Come on Lya, let's look around."

She nodded and they both walked together to the castle, Grey Wind followed behind.

As they walked, Rhaegar took note of the changes that the people did for the castle after the battle with the Night King. He found that there are newer boulders and bricks to hold the walls, a few logs were stacked to create newer balconies, and some stables renewed.

His sister seemed to notice too, "Winterfell really do want their place exactly as they were before no matter what." She whispered to him.

"Aye, kind of like you." He pointed, turned to her to see her reaction and was rewarded with a glare. "Well, you do." He held his hand up in honesty.

She faced back the front. "I hope you meant that in a good way."

"I'm always good." He grinned.

"Not always." She scoffed.

Rhaegar playfully placed his hand on his chest as if he was just stabbed in the heart. "Ouch, you wound me, hāedar (little sister)." Lya only gave him a side glare and continued to walk.

Just as they were about to enter the castle gates, they saw a familiar figure. A group of unsullied gathered in front, some were tending to their brothers' wounds, and some were helping the Northern armies distributing the needs of the folks from carriages as the folks formed a line for the supplies.

And the one handling the line traffic is none other than the Unsullied Commander, Greyworm.

He walked back and forth from the lines as he ensured no one breaks it, and as always, he showed his serious face.

"Lya, it's Greyworm." Rhaegar said with excitement. He remembered the time his mother used to talk about her trusty commander.

Lya turned to him, a big smile plastered on her face too. "Let's go to him." And the twins jogged to meet their mother's commander.

Greyworm was keeping an eye on the lines and assuring the other Unsullied were doing their task on distributing supplies to the town folks when he saw the two of them. He immediately stopped what he was doing. "May I help you?" He spoke in common tongue, though he still struggled at the pronunciation. Rhaegar gave him silent applause for the effort, it seems that he is doing his best to connect with the locals as much as he did.

Rhaegar smiled at him, "Skorkydoso glaesā, ñuha raqiros (How are you, my friend)?"

The Unsullied Commander's eyes widened, "Kostā ȳdragon Valyrīha (You can speak Valyrian)?"

Lya giggled in amusement, "Ziry iksos īlva ancestor's udrir, hen rhinka īlon gīmigon (It's our ancestor's language, of course we know)."

Greyworm took a moment to process their information before he too smiled, staring immensely on her, especially her face, "Ahh, īlē se mēre qilōni gūrotan care hen īlva dāria (Ahh, you were the one who took care of our queen)! Lyanna!"

His sister smiled at the excited Commander, "Nyke ūndegon bona iksā ivestretan sȳrī (I see that you are told well)."

Greyworm's smiled, "Se iksā (And you are)...…", he struggled to remember before he got the answer, "Rhaegar!"

He chuckled, "Konir sagon nyke (That's me)."

Their mother's trusty commander grinned widely, "Missandei ivestretan nyke bona ao dohaertan treat se ōdria hen ñuha mentyr (Missandei told me that you helped treat the wounds of my soldiers)."

He nodded, "Ziry iksos se least kostan gaomagon naejot dohaeragon (It's the least I can do to help)."

Greyworm bowed, "Īlon kirimvose sīr olvie syt bona (We thank you so much for that)", he then turned to Lya, "Se īlon kirimvose tolī syt taking care hen īlva dāria, nyke ryptan īlē also helping lēda havor syt se tolie kesīr. Iksan vaoreznuni bona ēdā naejot handle sīr olvie (And we thank you too for taking care of our queen, I heard you were also helping with food for the others here. I am sorry that you had to handle so much)."

Lya smiled, "Ziry iksos sȳz, īlon mirre jorrāelagon naejot dohaeragon (It's fine, we all need to help)."

"Rhaegar! Lya!" a familiar voice shouted, interrupting their conversations, making the twins turn their heads. It was Aunt Arya's, she jogged towards them, looking concerned. "What's going on? Why didn't you come inside?"

Rhaegar stayed silent, it's hard to say that you hate the sister of your aunt.

Lya tried to fill her in, "We…they…", she stuttered, before she thought of something to cover up the true reason, "Our presence here is already noticed by people, if we go inside, they are going to question us. It's best we stay out a bit."

Rhaegar thought fast as well to help. He scratched the back of his head, as if embarrassed, "It's not exactly how we imagined we would re-introduce ourselves to Winterfell actually, after seeing mother and father."

Aunt Arya chuckled, all questions she had previously seem to be forgotten for a while. "Our men did wonder why their leaders are hugging strangers. They might think that it's a thing now."

The twins laughed, then Rhaegar spoke, "We'll see them tonight." He said, trying to divert the subject so that they don't have to see their other aunt, and hopefully, the dwarf and eunuch. "After all, it has been a long day and- "

"Right after the Maesters have seen to them, which is now," Arya stated firmly. Their eyes widened, and she crossed her arms. "You are not delaying another second with them, they searched everywhere for you both for moons. Keep whatever excuse you had earlier, but when I tell you to come inside once they are ready to see you, you go in. Understand?"

Lya ducked her head while Rhaegar scratched the back of his head since when did their aunt is in charge of them?

"What if…." Lya hesitantly asked, playing with her fingers. "What if they don't want to see us?"

Arya furrowed her brows in confusion. They just reunited, why wouldn't they want to see them? "What do you mean?"

Rhaegar sighed, "We…we aren't exactly expected, you know?" he continued, he was trying to make her understand a silent meaning. "If they ask what we had been doing for our whole lives…it's not pretty either. Not to mention, what we did after we left and- "

But Arya interrupted his babbles of excuses. She moved closer to them and took each of their hands and held it tight. Her grey eyes pierced straight at them. "Look at me." She commanded them, "Whatever you were, whatever worries you have in your mind about anything, it doesn't matter. What matters is now." She told them softly but firm, only for their circle to hear. "You are their blood, a part of them. They will understand. I know my brother well, and he is a good man. And he chose someone good for him too, I am positive that they will listen to you. I promise."

Lya and Rhaegar looked down on their hands, then back up to her. They both nodded.

"Good." And she let go of their nervous hands.

Grey Worm, who was quiet the entire time the moment she came, processed the information they were conversing. It took a while for him before everything clicked, and he stared at the twins, "Ik…Iksā se riñar hen dra- (You are the children of the Dra-)…"

Rhaegar immediately shook his head. "Shhhh…. Daor sir (Not now). Kesi ȳdragon nūmāzma bisa tolī (We will talk about this later)." He hoped the other Unsullied around them didn't hear.

Greyworm looked at them both, giving them questionable stares. After awhile he nodded in confirmation. Lya and Rhaegar sighed, relieved that he didn't get any further.

"Mirre paktot, nyke kessa ūndegon ao tolī, Ñuha dārilaros se dārilaros (All right, I shall see you later, my prince and princess)", he said with confidence. He bowed and returned to his tasks, they were about to argue with him again but he left.

When they turned back to Aunt Arya, she was staring at them in awe, "You can speak Valyrian." She whispered, she didn't expect her niece and nephew to be this talented. "I'm impressed."

Lyanna shrugged innocently, "Not too fluent, there were forgotten words."

"It's our ancestor's language after all." Rhaegar added with a grin, "Think the ladies will fall for me if I speak to them in Valyrian?" He changed the subject with ease.

"They'll probably run away from the creep you are." Lya scoffed, her brother playfully pushed her. "Everything will be fine, it's not like it's the first-time females hate you." she teased.

Arya was about to end their little argument when a shout interrupted their moment.

"Oii, you!" an angry voice yelled at them, making all four turn to the source. "The one who look like that Dragon whore."

A middle-aged man with slightly ragged tunic appeared out of the line, his face didn't look happy. The man didn't seem to be addressing to him, but to Lya only. He didn't seem to know that he is in the presence of the daughter of the late Lord Stark, for he freely said what he wanted. He didn't seem to think that Rhaegar is an outsider as well, thanks to the features that his father bestowed upon him.

Rhaegar's eye trailed to a knife that is attached to his belt. He doesn't like where this is going, he placed his hand on the pommel of Blackfyre, just in case.

"You feel good now? That…. 'everything will be fine'?" The man eyed her, "After you and your kind come here, everything went to shit."

This attracted the people nearby to see what all the fuss is. The people who aren't even lining up for more supplies are starting to stare at them, some left to do their own thing, but the rest stayed to watch.

Grey Wind began to snarl, but Lya held his fur on his neck back. "Shhh, stay boy. Calm down. Sit." The wolf obeyed, but he continued to growl. She then turned back to the man, he still has more to say.

"So what if you helped to win one battle? As long as you people are still here, the attacks will still keep coming!" This time, he said it louder for more people to hear, "Get your arse and beasts out of here! We don't need any of you Southerners coming again!"

Rhaegar stepped in to block his view from his sister, he tried to keep his calm for this ungrateful bastard. "I think you need to calm down, good ser."

But another man joined in, "Ever since the Southerners came here, we lost Lord Eddard Stark! And then, we lost our King in the North to the lions!"

This time, Aunt Arya stood in front of Lya, defending her niece from her own people, "Hold your tongue old man! You are speaking to someone who saved your life!" she snarled back at them.

Then again, these people didn't know who she is, for they continued taunting his sister.

"The Lannisters attacked the North! They never do that! They were here because of the Dragon Whore and you lot! YOU BROUGHT THEM STRAIGHT TO US!" The men screamed. A couple of town folks began agreeing as they murmured 'ayes'.

Rhaegar's blood boiled, was this how Muna felt after all she had sacrificed for these insolent fools?

He was about to argue back when he felt a hand halting him, Lya's hand. She stepped in front of him, her face didn't show any anger at all.

"Let me handle this, Rhae." She said calmly, he was about to argue but she stopped him. "As I said, it'll be fine."

There are times where he felt jealous that his sister can still contain her emotions better than he did. Then again, both have their own benefits. He nodded, and carefully watch how his little sister will handle this situation.

Aunt Arya tried to pull her back, but Rhaegar stopped her. He knew that his sister will not back down from a fight, "It's fine, she can handle this. Watch." She still looked concerned but nodded, and they both watched her.

Lya spoke to the man but directing to the crowd as well. "Yes, it could be true that we indirectly led the lions to the North. But we will never know until the Queen and the Lord of Winterfell interrogates one of the Lannister armies."

"So, you admit guilty then?" he sneered.

She calmly shook her head and smiled. "No. We had nothing to do with the occasion here. We came here to join the Lord of the North, who chose the Dragon Queen to be his Queen, not the Lannister Queen. After all, we had to pick a side in Westeros, and it turns out, Queen Daenerys heard your call to fight against the dead."

At first, there were murmurs. It's hard to tell if they were in her favor or not, but there are definitely discussions on whether she is right.

But the man with the ragged tunic wasn't going to let her win either, "The dead are already gone now! Thank you! Now go back to where you come from!" Then he shouts, "ALL OF YOU! YOU ARE ALL ONLY CAUSING MORE TROUBLES STAYING HERE!"

Grey Wind began barking, Rhaegar had to shush him. But Lya is unfazed towards the threat.

If Lya felt taunted or scared, she is still isn't showing any signs of it. She stood her ground like her father, "We would, but as you can see, we all need to rest and heal. If we march again, who knows if there will be more Lannisters coming at us again. After all, we have sacrificed a lot to fight against the dead. As long as we are here together, we can still fight them."

Another man scoffed, "That's your fight, not ours."

But she shook her head, her face is filled with disbelief now. How can these people be so simple-minded, "Do you call yourself the people of the North? The people of Winterfell?" This time, she taunts him…them. The crowd has her attention now, good, she thought. "Are you not fighting for your own home and realize who is the true enemy?"

Lyanna increased her voice so that everyone can hear her, "The great Eddard Stark was murdered by a Lannister, accusing him of treason he never committed. And your previous King in the North, Robb Stark, was brutally slaughtered in the Red Wedding alongside his armies, making Winterfell vulnerable, allowing Ramsay Bolton to take over Winterfell with ease."

Good one, Rhaegar silently praised his sister. The people are already beginning to choose their words carefully.

"Lord Snow", she isn't done yet, these people must know their place, "The man, I'm certain the lot of you called an ungrateful bastard in the past, is the one who saved Winterfell instead. And now, he brought another strong ally to help Winterfell. An ally, who managed to bring Essos together after being exiled for a long time and hatched three dragons. All she ever did was assist you all in your battle. Have you ever thought about it?"

Lyanna then stepped closer to the man, the dragon is finally awakened. "Ironic no? The people you least expect to save Winterfell turned out to be the people whom you shamed in the past. And then you call us troublemakers? You should be grateful the Queen isn't here to hear your insult. And lucky for you, I'm not a big mouth."

She really nailed the coffin now. The people were a loss at words, Lya can see that even the man who mocked her first gritted his teeth. He tried to rebute, "But…. the Lannisters…they came here because-"

"Because Lord Snow chose someone else as Queen instead of Cersei Lannister." She finished for him, "Because Cersei Lannister could not accept that Lord Snow chose another as Queen of the Seven. I don't know about you, but I'd rather choose a leader who would fight for their people than to let them rot like Cersei did.

Lord Snow chose Daenerys Targaryen for that reason, and that is why I am willing to join her and Lord Snow."

And that was the last hammer. The seal is shut. The man is finally loss at words, so were the crowd. Murmurs of agreements can be heard now, there were nods of agreements.

Lya stepped back, she looked around, "Anyone else?"

Silence filled the area. No one dared to debate with her again, afterall, she made good points. They just don't know that they are debating with the daughter of the wolf and dragon themselves. "Please, return to your tasks." And at that she walked back to where her family stood.

However, the man felt like it was a slap in the face for him. For he unsheathes his dagger and charged at Lyanna, pointing the blade at her.

Aunt Arya saw it first. She gasped in horror, "LYANNA, LOOK OUT!" She was trying to get to her when Rhaegar lifts his arm and halted her. "Rhaegar, what-?"

"Don't worry, Aunt Arya." He winked at her, then pointed at the scene. "Look."

And just as if Lya expected it, hearing his charge, she turned back. As the man tried to stab her stomach, she side-stepped, missing her stomach by several inches. She took advantage of his charge and used her feet to kick his leg, knocking his balance off and slammed him down, making him fall on his stomach. She then stomps on his hand to lose his grip of the blade, she immediately snatched it, and pressed her weight on him as she kneed him down. The man struggled to get up but to no vail.

Even if she's the one being attacked, she was still very calm. "If we both continue fighting," she warned him, "Then we are doing Cersei Lannister a favor by tearing ourselves apart, and that's not what House Starks do."

The man seems to have processed the information and stopped struggling, he sighed in defeat. Lya continued, "Think however you want of me, be it a monster or a whore, I don't care. After all, I am not one of you Northerners. So there may be no way for you to trust me, but I can only promise you that I too will do everything in my power to protect the North. And I can't do it alone without you all."

She lifts herself off him and helped him get up on his feet. The man grunted and looked at her, as if ashamed for his act. But she didn't mind it, it's not like it's her first time she was insulted because her feature matches more to the Targaryen side.

She handed him his knife, "Rest well, good friend." And at that she left, going to the side of Rhaegar and Aunt Arya again. The crowd murmured a bit again and slowly minded their own business again and dispersed.

When she arrived to her brother and aunt's sides, she could see that they had a proud look upon their faces. Rhaegar grinned, giving her a pat on her shoulder and stood by her side. Grey Wind padded to her side, pawing at her leg to ensure she is fine, and Lya scratched his ears. Aunt Arya smiled at her, but her smile is of pity on her.

Lyanna only gave her a reassuring smile, "So, you want us to see them now?"

Aunt Arya snapped out of her pity towards her niece and nodded, "Right, come with me. Let's get you clean first before we meet them." She turned back and walked to where she came from, the twins and the wolf followed from a distance.

Rhaegar pulled Lya closer to him, "You alright?", he asked her softly.

She nodded, "Better than ever." She turned to look at him and winked.

He let go off her shoulder, "Good, because you will still need that temper when I insult you." Grinning at that statement, he was rewarded with a slap on his arm. He only laughed, "Ready to meet them?"

She exhaled long, releasing some nervous tensions and post-adrenaline rush, "Not the slightest."

"Good, me too." And they continued following their aunt's tail.

From a distance on a balcony, Ser Davos saw the whole exchange. He smiled warmly and left the scene.

*******

"How are you feeling, Jon?" Dany asked in concern as she sat on the bed where Jon is being tend to. His head is wrapped with a clean cloth as the Maester tends to his other scars and bruises on his body. Ghost took his side next to Dany, it seems that he knew that the babes in her belly belonged to his masters too, for he sat by her side silently the whole time.

Jon groaned when the Maesters pressed on his wounds. It's not like he had never felt this pain before, but then again, it still hurts. It took them hours to clean the wound from his chest and face, he wished Sam is still here to look into it, he knows battle wounds better. The Maesters here is more to poking him than to actually do their job. Least that tells me that I am still alive. Thanks to his son, he narrowly escaped death….again.

He turned to her, giving her a loving gaze. "I'm fine, love."

Missandei, who has been giving whatever cares her queen needed, chuckled, "It seems that I am not supposed to be here."

Dany smiled, "I assure you, Missandei, once Jon is done being tend to, you can go back to Grey Worm." The moment she mentioned his name, she can see that her trusty translator blushed and looked away as she smiled.

And as if on que, the Maesters finished patching up Jon's wounds. They bowed and left the chambers, leaving the three of them in his chambers.

Jon sighed as he lied down, closing his eyes and just relax. This sudden battle was something he didn't expect before Bran and Sansa burst into his chambers, and that was around evening when that happened, and he had to prepare. He knew that he should be sleeping, but something inside him isn't allowing him to do so (aside the sun climbing up high in his chambers).

He wants to see them.

He wants to speak with his children again. Just another conversation to ensure that they won't be running away again before he can properly rest. He expected them to join into the castle, but they never did. He suspected that they are not much of a talker, especially since the castle are filled with people. People whom, he assumed, weren't their greatest help in their time. Especially Sansa.

But he knew that they are going to have to face them anyway, and before they do that, he needs to speak with them as soon as possible. "Missandei?", he called.

"Yes, my King?"

Her address to him made him groan, how is it that every time he dropped a certain title, someone gave him a higher one? He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I am no King."

"Not yet." He saw her looking at him confidently, then she gazed back to her queen and smiled at her. As if she knew their little secret without being told.

Dany only laughed, "I'll tell you later about it."

Missandei chuckled, then she turned to Jon, "You were saying, my King."

He really didn't like the title for him even though there is a chance that he would be since he is going to marry Daenerys, so he'll let it slide at the moment. "Could you…. emm…..find our children? Arya said she knew where they are, but I don't know where she is."

It felt weird to say it, especially since having children is the last thing he ever thought of. But they are here from a distance future, and it's reality. A reality that he must face, that he fathered children. Children with Dany.

Dany placed her hand on his, "Jon, you need to rest. You are in a bad shape."

He shook his head, "No, I need to know that they will stay." He then sat up and looked at her, his grey eyes meeting her violet eyes. "I have to talk to them now. Please"

His last plead shook something inside her. Dany knew Jon is fierce when it comes to protecting his allies, but he never begged for it. Then again, if she were him, she would probably do the same thing. Afterall, in the visions so far, they were never there for their children.

And she too wanted to see them. She thought that they would be following behind them, but the second she turned her back, they were gone. She panicked when she couldn't find them, fearing that they might run away again. It took them moons to find them, she doesn't what to do if they disappear again.

Dany nodded, "Alright." She then turned to her friend, "Do you mind looking for them Missandei?"

She bowed, "Not at all."

As she said this, his direwolf stood up. Then he padded to the door, pawing on the wooden surface. His tongue lolled out, tail wagging furiously and he barked.

"Ghost, what's with you? Come back here." Jon called to him, but his direwolf wasn't listening and he continued to paw on the door.

"Maybe he wants to go outside," Missandei said. As far as Jon knows about his direwolf, he usually wouldn't leave his side in the castle. As she opened the door, she gasped. "Oh!" She then turned back to her King and Queen, smiling, "You were right."

She made way as she opened the door wider to reveal their guests. Jon and Dany's eyes widened.

Arya….. and their twins.

Jon took a moment to slow his breathing at the sight of his children. He couldn't tell how they felt about him, their faces are just unreadable. He felt nervous, his mouth hung open, but no words came out. His mind rushed a million things trying to formulate what to say to them. How sorry he was, how much he loved them, are they all right.

Dany too was starstruck, her hand automatically went to her swollen stomach. The sight of her children right in front of her is overwhelming, her eyes became blurry with tears, her pregnancy is really stoking her emotions. But even if she isn't pregnant, she would probably cry anyways. Years ago, a witch told her that she will never have children, that she will be the last of her kind. But here they are, right in front of her eyes.

Arya knew that they may want to have a talk, "I'll leave you two." They turned to her, wide-eyed. Did they not want to meet them? But his sister only smiled, "Like you said, it'll be fine." She assured them, and they nodded. "Come, Grey Wind, Ghost." The white wolf padded to Lya first and licked her hand making her giggle, then she left with Arya.

Missandei too knew that she isn't supposed to be here for now. She bowed and left the family to have their own time.

As soon as the door shuts, the family realized that it's just them now. Them to themselves.

"So..errmm.." Rhaegar nervously said. "Greetings, Your Majesties?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knooow, I hate cliffhangers too. But it's necessary!
> 
> I hope this chapter isn't too long. It was supposed to be longer, but I figured that some part of the stories will need to be cut for the next. I didn't want to put the family to say much at the last end because I want to save it for the next, it's more suitable.
> 
> Lya being a badass like her aunt and father ^^ I love her so much!!
> 
> As for the beginning part, I was watching the walkthrough of Fire Emblem Awakening again and had more ideas to put into here. So….that's that.
> 
> And yea, Lya and Rhaegar didn't exactly come by themselves. They had friends coming with them but were separated in the process of their time travelling. I think by their names, you can tell whom their parents were. Wanna guess? I wanna know what you think.
> 
> AAND OLENNA! I just can't let go of that woman! I remembered the first time I saw her, I was like...this is my woman! Then when they killed her off, it just doesn't feel right. So, I am using this chance to get her back. I wanted to bring back Yara and the Snakes, but it won't make sense to the story. So Olenna was the only one that survived here. As for Viserion...well...I'll tell you in the next one.
> 
> It was really difficult writing this part but necessary for the story to progress.
> 
> Next up will be the family talk. Stay tuned! Thanks for leaving faves, follows, and reviews ^^ If I can get at least five reviews, I'll speed up the writing process here and you can expect another chapter next week ^^
> 
> Stay safe everyone! Remember to wash your hands and stay indoors


	14. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long-overdue conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woaaaa, thanks everyone for the responses! I am so glad there are people getting excited with this fic Please keep the reviews coming! If you want to give suggestions on what should the characters discuss, I'd be happy to slip in a few things in this story ^^
> 
> For this one, will solely focus on their little reunion. I had to brainstorm a lot. Lots of rewrites, and scratches, so I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Stay safe everyone! Stay at home! Please do check out my other Jonerys Werewolf AU fic, Something Westeros Have Never Seen Before ^^
> 
> Nuff said….

"Greetings, Your Majesties?"

Jon and Dany were loss of words. They were still in awe to see that their twins are finally in front of them, physically. The Lord of Winterfell felt like it has been decades since they had last seen each other, after desperately trying to look for them. Now, here they are. From the looks of it, he guessed that they know that him and their mother had seen their past. Though he isn't sure to which in particular since they reacted this way.

Their son sounded nervous, trying to break the awkward tension. Jon can hear it from his tone, confused and uncertain. He looked like a little boy caught red-handed, though in this case, he told his identity to them. Children from the future, he too would not believe it if it weren't for Bran. Is that also the reason why they left? Then again, how can he not? After what he had been through, he was right to feel wary in the North, especially since the folks here weren't exactly welcoming to newcomers.

Even their daughter looked as nervous as her brother, she was timid. Unsure how to approach this, it was like when she first saw him in the battlefield properly. Last time, it was their instinct that took over to finally reunite. But now that they know that they have a long-overdue conversation…..it's hard to find where to begin.

The mighty Mother of Dragons couldn't take it anymore, tears forming in her eyes, "Ohh, Lyanna, Rhaegar."

At the call of their names, the twins finally met their mother's eyes, still looking wary. They looked at one another before turning back to Dany.

Rhaegar slowly approached them, he took a chair and sat in front of them, Lyanna stood behind him, holding the back of the chair. Jon can see he is doing his best to compose himself, their son rested his elbows on each lap, leaning forward to them and his hands folded. Lya's grey eyes watched them both carefully, it reminded him of Ghost whenever he was in a meeting and all the white direwolf did was watch in silence.

Rhaegar took a deep breath before exhaling, "How are you both feeling?", he asked them softly, but he didn't wait for them to answer. Then he turned to Jon, "Father, I hope they didn't get you hard."

"Father", Jon whispered. At the battlefield, when Lya called him 'Papa', he wasn't exactly processing it well before she tackled him down. And then she was in his arms, all he could think about was his child finally in his arms. But now, with all the time in the world, he was now struck into this reality, that they are still willing to see him as a father. He was taken aback by his call. Throughout his life, he was called many things, most came to insults. But 'father' or even 'papa'… that is an entirely new thing. It felt strange but comforting at the same time.

Lyanna heard him and softly smiled, "I guess it must be strange to you, for someone to call you that." She said. "Not when you haven't seen their early stages."

"Or when they are supposed to be expecting a few moons from now." Rhaegar added, turning to Dany and nervously smiling, his fingers fidgeting, "Hello, Muna."

Dany gave them a warm smile, "Hello, sweetling." She extended an arm to her.

Hearing the loving nickname and seeing the welcoming gesture, Lyanna immediately walked towards her mother and sat on the bed beside her. Lyanna still kept a little distance from Dany and Jon as she sat between them. "Are you alright, Muna? Last time I saw you, you were really worn out after the battle."

Dany smiled at her, she lifted her hand and began to stroke her silver hair. "I am fine, thank you Lya. Your father and Missandei helped me recover." Her hand then drifted to Lya's cheek, her thumb stroking it, and her violet eyes are taking in all the sight of her daughter's face. "Look at you, Lyanna. You've grown so much."

Lyanna held her mother's hand that stroked her cheek and nuzzled into her palm, "I've missed you, Muna." Her voice cracked as she said this, she missed her so much since she last saw her.

Dany let out a breath she held, and she embraced her daughter, placing her chin on her shoulder, "I've missed you too, Lya." Dany hoarsely said before tears streamed down her cheeks, "I am so sorry for what I've done to you all."

"It's not your fault, mother." She said before pulling herself away from her Lya held Dany's hand and squeezed it, "You were in war, there was never anything good to come out after one anyway. But you are here now, that's all that matters."

Rhaegar moved to sit at the end side of the bed next to his mother. Dany noticed the sudden dip on the bed, and she pulled away from her daughter to meet her son. He was smiling at her, "I hope we weren't giving you a hard time moving around", he teasingly said as his eyes drifted to her swollen belly.

Dany smiled at him, then she stroked his short messy curly hair, "I would gladly carry you like this all the way to Volantis if I must." Then she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "You all are growing quite well, I must eat for three now", she joked, making the twins laugh.

Their son then became curious, he lifted an open hand, "May I?" he looked at her, asking for her permission.

She nodded, she held his hand and placed it on her swollen belly, where their younger selves are currently nestling inside. She placed his hand where she would usually find a kick from one of them.

And sure enough, she can see that he felt it. His violet eyes widened after a while before looking at her in awe, "Woah."

Dany smiled at him, "Either one of you inside is feisty." She lifted her hand and pinched his cheek softly, making him laugh.

Their daughter became curious as well, "May I too, Muna?" Dany obliged to her request, and now the two twins are feeling the life inside her. Lya gasped when she finally felt them inside her, grinning at her happily. 

Jon chuckled at their discovery. Even when they knew that it was themselves inside their mother, they were still amazed, just like when he touched Dany's swollen belly and felt the kick of one of them. It was a joyful moment filling the room, chasing away the solemn.

This atmosphere, it feels nice. It feels whole, like a proper family. 

Lya then turned to Jon, "Hello, papa."

This time it was his turn to feel nervous. _You committed suicide, Jon. Right in front of her._ He remembered Bran telling him this, making him shell-shocked just by listening. He felt ashamed, how could he do this to his children? Abandoning them to live their lives without a single parent after that. Let alone…killing their mother, who still had them in her stomach.

The White Wolf tried to compose himself, he held the furs tighter, everything is too overwhelming. Fear, shame, confusion, and guilt. It's all coming to him at once. But he must face them with that truth in mind, his eyes stung, "Lyanna." He braced himself for any barbs of rejection or angry comment that may come to him, after all, he deserved it.

But Lyanna was never the type to judge, instead, her grey eyes lit up seeing him. She immediately went to her father and without hesitation, she touched his cheeks, "Your beard is longer now, papa." She commented playfully, catching him off-guard.

That did it. He couldn't hold back his longing anymore, he is so grateful that his daughter didn't think of him as a murderer nor did she turn mad due to their blood relation.

Jon immediately pulled her into his arms and started sobbing. Lya obliged to his embrace, she didn't pull away nor gave any signs of disgust. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his chest and let out a sigh. Now that he knew that she is comfortable with him, he had more courage to kiss the side of her head. He never wanted to let her go.

She hugged him tighter, as if she too didn't want him to go. But she didn't realize that she may have hugged him a bit too tightly, Jon winced from the pressure. Lya immediately released her hold, "Sorry."

He smiled at her, she is so soft like her mother, and yet when she fought, he saw her so fierce just as Dany is. He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and placed his forehead on hers before kissing her forehead, "I am the one that needs to apologize to you, my dear." He murmured, "I…I am so sorry…I…"

"It's fine. You are here now." Lya seems to know where he was heading to as she placed her hand on his.

But Jon wants her to know how sorry he was, how he regretted that his past self was a fool to leave them alone, "No, Lya. I need you to know…I- "

"You don't have to, father." Rhaegar chimed in, making them look at him. He looked relaxed now, the tension has faded. "We know that you've seen our lives. If we were you, we'd probably be as guilty as you are now. But-", he sat up straighter, "what you saw is a future that didn't happen. So, it doesn't matter now."

"No", he exclaimed, startling them. "You both lived fatherless because of me, I have to say it to you both, please." Jon insisted, brushing it off is no longer an option. "I….I can't …I… we won't be able to move on if we keep ignoring this."

Rhaegar and Lyanna looked dumbfounded as they looked at one another, clearly the didn't expect this. Even Dany looked wide-eyed, that the Lord of Winterfell is begging for their children's forgiveness. But this cannot be brushed off just like that, Jon just won't feel any better if he didn't say it.

Lyanna scooted back a little for Dany and Rhaegar to see him, she then gave him a serious look, ready to listen, "Alright."

Rhaegar shifted where he sat as well, sitting straighter and facing him, "Alright, we're all ears."

Even Dany was curious to hear what he wanted to say.

Jon took a deep breath before gathering his thoughts, this is something he had never done before. But he has to try it anyway, for their sake. He did mention a few things to Dany, but she hasn't hear the whole thing yet, "I know that the future that you both were in doesn't exist now….but still. What I did to you…to you three, it's unforgivable. I left your mother alone and worried after I knew I wasn't the son of Ned Stark. I was a fool for letting people get to me, thinking that being with your mother is wrong, and I will forever pay the price with that memory in me. I should've been there for you all, but instead, I ran away, thinking that it will be that best choice for everyone and in the end, I neglected everything. I know I don't deserve to be the father you thought I'd be in your time, maybe even now, I was….am a fool. But now, I want to choose you all, if you will allow it. Thank you for coming back to save us, Lyanna, Rhaegar, you helped me realize that I truly belong to your mother and her to me as well, the same goes with you both. I can now gladly accept that I am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. I am sorry, and I love you all, now and always."

Mother and twins were star-struck by his words. It seems that they also weren't expecting this from him, it took them a while to process his words. Lyanna's smile widened, she scooted back to him tangled an arm around his as she rested her head on his shoulder, "No matter what you thought you did, papa, we still love you."

Rhaegar was in awe of him, he grinned at him, "Did you write that all down, or was it at the top of your head?"

Jon laughed at his remark as he pulled Lyanna closer, "I suppose it was a bit of both?"

Dany smiled at him, "You can say such the sweetest things sometimes, my love."

He chuckled before he kissed the top of Lya's head, "Can you ever forgive me, my child."

His daughter pulled away from him as she held onto his hand, "There's nothing to forgive, papa. You were confused, just as much as we were."

"That's not an excuse for leaving you all alone, especially your mother." As he said this, his eyes met Dany's violet eyes. He felt remorse for what he did to her, guilt taking over him again. But she gave him a warm smile, indicating him that she understands.

But Lyanna shook her head, "We could never know what could've happened, papa. But apology accepted," Lya softly reassured him, she looked determined on what she said, "What will happen now, is another matter entirely. If we look back, we are lost."

Rhaegar felt his mother stiffen in his arms, her eyes widened. She turned to her daughter who was still facing her father.

He sighed, it seems that his mother never told anyone of that remark beside them. The only time she ever said that to them both was when he once asked if she misses Westeros, and she told them that instead. Then, her eyes would like she had seen dreadful things. As children, it wasn't easy to understand…..that is until he was accidentally sent into the visions and saw the meaning behind those words.

He released his arm around her, and placed his hand on hers, "Are you alright, mother?"

Dany snapped out of her daze and faced her son, he looked so concerned for her. She smiled at him, and gave it a squeeze, "I'm fine, darling."

"That's good," he sighed. Then he sat up, he took a chair near the hearth and brought it in front of them. He sat on the chair and faced them, leaning forward, "I suppose now, you have heard….or seen a little about us."

The three of them faced him, Lya looked at both her parents, ensuring that they are in the same page as them. So far, they seem to have caught up, she nodded at Rhaegar for him to continue.

Jon nodded before ducking his head, "Aye, which was why I wanted to say what I said. I am sorry you had to live in a dreadful future."

Rhaegar shrugged, "Again, we could never know what would have happened. But now we are here together, so that's a good sign and that is all that matters."

"I believe I owe you all an apology as well," Dany suddenly chimed in, "I became so obsessed for the Iron Throne that I too ignored everything else and became the one thing I never wanted to be." She said solemnly.

"Muna, it's alright. None of that will happen now that we are here together." Lya placed a hand on hers, reassuring her mother. "You didn't go South yet when we arrived, that is already preventing the course of what happened in our future."

Rhaegar nodded, "That's the biggest relief when we came back here, I feared that you would still go South. But instead, those lions just had to march North."

"So, you knew Euron's armies were coming?" Jon asked.

"Not at first", he said, "We were at Castle Black when your brother called to me through a vision."

"Bran? He was able to reach out to you after all?", Jon asked.

"What do you mean, 'after all'?" Lya turned to look at her father in confusion.

"We were looking everywhere for you," Dany said, "Your Uncle was doing all he can to find you both through warging, but he couldn't do it because something is blocking him to find you."

That's when the twins went rigid, they looked at each other, as if having a silent conversation. Jon suspected that they may have something to do with their hidden abilities.

Lyanna and Rhaegar did discussed about their conversation with Azor Ahai. But they didn't expect that it'll be too soon, everything just went fast. First, their parents were ambushed by the Kraken, then they appeared before them, and now their reunion… Lya is not sure that they are ready to know the truth yet.

Lya responded, "I…We don't know why he couldn't find us. I mean…We only got here…. We don't know what triggered such thing that made him couldn't see us….", she looked down as she stuttered.

"Lyanna,", Jon called to her softly, "I know you have a special sense just like your uncle."

Her daughter looked at him with wide eyes, there was shock and fear in those grey orbs. Jon had never seen such fear in those eyes, she was always courageous like her mother, which was why in the battlefield she showed no mercy. But here she is now, as if caught in a mousetrap for having a gift that no one has ever seen before. Did someone in her time mock her for having such powers?

Jon moved as much as he can closer to her, he winced at the sudden movement that caught the pain. He placed a hand on Lya's shoulder, "Child, it's alright. You can tell us anything."

Lya hesitated for a moment whether she should tell him or not. In the past, her father once mentioned that he despised red priests, which was why they never told them about being raised together with Lady Kinvara. Her senses are quite similar to the priests, so she wasn't sure if it's a good idea to show what she can do. She looked at her brother, who was leaning back at his chair with his arms crossed. He only gave her a nod.

She sighed and looked down, "I…I have this um….sense…, where I can….see…. in the eyes of animals."

Rhaegar knew she was hesitating to add, he decided to assist her, "If it weren't for her sense, she would never be able to find you during the battle, Father." He explained, "She see through the eyes of Torrhen during the battle, no one would find an eagle suspicious, which was why it was simpler to find you."

Dany hummed, "Is that why Bran couldn't find you?"

He shrugged innocently, "Who knows. I mean, I too have a similar sense as she does, though mine is through visions. Maybe because we aren't from this time, that's why it wasn't letting him reach out to us for a while." He stopped for a while to see if his parents were confused, and it seems that they are. "Well, none of it makes sense anyway. Even I don't understand, but emm…." He ran a hand on his hair, "Sorry we up and left that day."

She smiled at him, "It's fine, my child. Though is there a particular reason why you left?"

That's when his eyes snapped up again, he looked at Lya, whom Jon see that she looked worried. They fell silent, Lya's hands began to fidget and Rhaegar faced away from them. Something is haunting them, he is sure of that. Why else would they come and disappear?

Jon sat up straighter, "Well then, can you at least tell us what happened in your time that made you come to ours? We haven't seen much about your past, so we don't know why you are here."

Their heads lifted up to meet his, the twins then looked at each other again. They were staring for a while before Rhaegar sighed, he pulled his chair closer to the bed, "We came from another time, I believe eighteen years from now." He paused for a while to let that information sink in, he can see that it's hard for them to believe but they seem to accept it as they continued to look at him, ready to listen.

Rhaegar continued his tale, "The Night King returned, together with all the dead and winter comes for war. There were no fields for stags to graze, no roses bloom from the meadows, every lake and ocean froze, and not even the dragon's breath is enough to thaw the blizzard. The worst part is that they reached Essos, many people died that day." He said with a serious tone, "Winter came again, and it was a Long Night for all over the world."

Jon's eyes widened. The Wights are back? The Night King is resurrected? "That's impossible. Arya killed the Night King."

Lya shook her head, "Aunt Arya only destroyed the shell, but his a part of him still lingers. Thus, we must face the Long Night again."

Rhaegar nodded, "Weeks before it was absolute chaos, the Red Priests had foreseen the event where all mankind will end. That is when we made every preparation possible to return back to this time." He paused again before continuing, "We came here with the others, but we were separated. We did meet up with one, but we had to leave again to come to Westeros. I just hope that we can see them again soon."

Dany fell silent for a while before she looked down, "I…I don't know what to say." Fighting the Wights again? It gave her shivers already just by thinking about it. It was a dreadful night, she nearly lost her life AND the twins if Arya didn't kill the ring leader on time. She placed a hand on her stomach, she just wants her twins to be alright. How can they survive the second Long Night? They barely survived back then.

Jon processed the information in his head. It all sounded impossible, yet the truth is right in front of their eyes. "I didn't want to believe you, but here you both are." He sighed before he looked at Rhaegar, "You carry my sword, Long Claw."

He nodded, "Aunt Arya confiscated it sadly, for the time being, thinking that we might run away again", he chuckled, "But yes, you were the one who gave it to me before…", he broke off, unable to finish before his face fell.

But Jon understood, he nodded, "I believe you." he said, "You carry Long Claw, and there is only one in the world. And…." He shifted his sitting position, looking at them lovingly, "You both have our eyes, there are no other explanation to this."

Lya smiled at him, "Muna fainted when she saw me." She turned to Dany, "I guess it was all too shocking to see someone else with the Targaryen feature right in front of you."

The Dragon Queen giggled, "Not to mention your dragons." She stroked her daughter's long straight silver hair, "Your children are beautiful, Balerion? Was it?"

"Right…emm…" Rhaegar stuttered, making them turn to him, "Speaking of our dragons, they are not exactly ours."

Dany looked at her son in confusion, "What do you mean? Were you not the ones who hatched them?"

"Aye, but….that's because we have the blood of the prince that- I mean…..we have both of your blood." He slipped, he can't just say to them that they are the prince and princess that were promised. He needs to take it slowly. "We actually had three eggs, but one never hatched."

"What?", Dany gasped in disbelief. All three of her children hatched with ease, but how could theirs not? Hatching a dragon requires Fire and Blood, that is how her children were born. She never expected that there could be more to the secrets of the dragons.

"The dragons," Lya chimed in, then she turned to her father, "are yours, papa. You are their true parent to the dragons."

Jon's eyes widened, "What?"

"It's true", Rhaegar said, "When we found the eggs it was with a letter. It was written for you from our grandfather…..or uncle", he looked at Dany at the last part. At this point, their family lineage is really messed up. He doesn't even know whether to call his namesake his grandfather or uncle. Either way, his parents look like they understood.

Lya continued for him, "The dragons never belonged to us to begin with, that was why when we tried to hatch all three eggs, only Balerion and Daenys did. The last one turned cold and became a stone after that."

"Mother was able to hatch all three dragons because they sensed the presence of the unburnt, the last living magic of the Targaryen. In the old Valyrian days, Targaryens would place the eggs in cradles next to their newborns and hope that they would hatch, which was why for them, it'll mean bad luck if the egg turned to stone instead. They would wait for the next life until they can feel the presence of their true parent who will ride them in the future."

"But your two dragons did hatch," Dany tried to find a certain logic to this.

"True, but it wasn't as easy as you did. While you may have burned the body of Khal Drogo, presenting fire and blood, ours had to go through additional lengths."

"What?"

"Not only did we…. burn someone, but we also needed the Red Priestess's help." Rhaegar finally said, then he turned to his father. He had heard from Ser Davos in their time that he despised priestesses ever since Melisandre burnt a little girl. Even he wasn't too fond of Lady Kinvara.

Jon stiffened when he heard Red Priestess, the last person who had the same feature that his son described was banished for an unforgivable crime. He never wanted their kind to cross Westeros ever again. However, he had to give them credit because they helped revived Dany and the children inside of her. How ironic.

He sighed, he had no choice but to let this one slip. After all, in the vision, a red priest was taking care of them both instead of him and Dany. He just hoped that no innocent's blood was shed to hatch the dragons. "So, how did you hatch the dragons?"

Rhaegar sighed in relief, grateful that there is no debate onto why he was seeking the help from the Red Priestess, "Well….let's just say she prayed, talked to the Lord of Light, and we had burned two people. Then I was given a vision, I saw….things, but somehow I was able to interact with the visions. As for Lya, she was able to connect with the dragons, trying to find an understanding with each other."

"I see", Dany said. "And I can see that the dragons are still alright with having you as their parent." She smiled at them, feeling proud that their twins would do anything to get the dragons to be born into the world.

The son of the dragon and wolf nodded, "We prefer to call them our siblings since they are father's children", he said before turning to Jon. "It was difficult at first, but we managed. The grey dragon is Balerion, the white one is Daenys."

The Mother of Dragon smiled at her son, "Balerion…. After King Aegon's dragon, was it?"

He nodded proudly. "Father's real name is Aegon, no?" He turned to his father, who stiffened after hearing his real name, but Rhaegar wants him to get used to that name. He crossed his leg and placed an arm at the back of the chair, "Quite fitting, Aegon and Balerion reborn today. I'm sure you both will get along soon enough."

Jon looked down but he smiled sheepishly, "Well, I admit it has quite a nice ring to it."

Dany smiled at him, she's glad that he is finally living up to his name. Just moons ago he was debating with himself about his parentage, and now he is learning to accept it. She then turned to her daughter, "And Daenys, as in Daenys the Dreamer?"

Lya nodded, "You were a dreamer too, you know." She giggled, thinking back the days when her brother and Lady Kinvara talked about Daenerys Targaryen. It was comforting to know that their mother was….is.. a powerful visionary, to see a world without chains. "But you have so many titles, so what other way to find a name through you than to find the source of those titles?"

Her mother raised an eyebrow, "You see me as a dreamer?"

She shrugged innocently, "Well, you wanted to see a world without chains." She explained sheepishly, "You live up to your name again, freed the slaves, hatched three dragons, something no one has ever seen for a whole century. So…..", her grey eyes looked at her violets, hoping that it also explains that no matter how her mother turned out to be, she still loves and admire her all this time.

Dany pinched her daughter's cheek playfully, "You are just like your father, so sweet." Earning an adorable giggle from her.

Rhaegar coughed loudly after she said that, making the three of them to look at him. But he only looked away with a smug grin, his violet eye turned sideways to meet his sister's. Lya pouted at her brother. Jon and Dany chuckled at their small argument when they saw their past, they did fight a lot.

"So…where are the eggs now? I mean in this time?", Jon asked, breaking their small fight.

Rhaegar turned back to his father, "It's safe at Castle Black, in Great Uncle Aemon's chambers."

This time, Dany's joyful face became rigid. She turned to her son with wide eyes, "Aemon? As in Aemon Targaryen? My great-uncle?"

He looks dumbfounded as he quirked an eyebrow up with ease, Jon finds the way he did that is just like his mother whenever she made an expression. His son turned to look at Dany, and then to him, then back again at Dany, and him again. "Father, are you telling us that you haven't told mother anything about Great Uncle Aemon?"

"Aye." Jon sheepishly answered.

"Well, I suppose there wasn't the right time to share anything about Great Uncle Aemon at that time." Lya said before turning to Dany, "But he is long gone now."

"How did you know of him, Lyanna? Is he still alive?", Dany asked, how could their children know about him but not her?

She shook her head sadly, "No, I believe it was only father and the people of the Night's Watch who had ever known him when he was still in this world." Lya turned to meet her father's gaze, "Father told us about him at that time, though it was only brief. All we knew was that he was one of the brothers of the Night's Watch and serve them until the day he passed."

"I see,", she said sadly, Dany turned to face Jon, "What do you know about him, Jon?"

Jon looked up for a moment, "He was my mentor when I was in the Night's Watch. I don't think he knew that I was his kin but, he was the wisest man I had ever known. He left for the Night's Watch to avoid any political issues and have served his duty as a brother until the end." His grey eyes then met her violet orbs, looking at her sadly, "He wanted to meet you, Dany. Everyday he would look for any reports or any news about you."

The Mother of Dragon gasped at this revelation, he guessed that she maybe could've met him at that time. She looked down for a moment, "How…how did he pass?"

"He has lived a long life, he was about four and one hundred." Jon answered, "He passed on peacefully, he had served his duty well and his watch has ended."

Rhaegar leaned back to his chair, "Quite a dream for me. To die peacefully as he did." He commented, "He sounded like a man I would love to meet, even to this day, he kept the eggs safely until the day he knows that the eggs would finally return to the rightful owners." He then turned to his father.

"Are you saying that the eggs have been in Castle Black this whole time?", Jon asked.

"Aye, he hid it in a place where it's perfectly safe and warm for the eggs." Rhaegar answered, "I didn't even know about them until a vision came to me."

Jon paused for a while to let the information sink in. All this time, there were eggs in the castle, live eggs. No one knew about them but the old man, he kept his secret long enough until the day he can claim it back, just like how his uncle Ned Stark kept his identity a secret until the day he died. Oh, how he wished he could see him again, to let him see that his house has revived again.

He exhaled, "He was waiting for me."

Lya nodded, "Aye, but he never knew that that person he was waiting for was right in front of him all this time."

"And now," Rhaegar added, "You can claim the eggs back again and fulfill Great Uncle Aemon's final duty. Father, you are the chosen parent to the dragons."

"But I am not unburnt like your Mother", Jon said.

"Or are you?", his son retorted back with a grin. "Shall we find out?", he stood up and went to the table next to him where a small candle burns lightly. He took the candle and brought it to be his father, "Go on, put your finger there, it's a small fire."

Jon looked at his son curiously, but he nodded. He was nervous, his hand once burnt a little and it was painful. But this time, it might be different, after all, their twins were able to hatch the dragons. He slowly lifted his index finger and moved it towards the fire, Dany and the twins watched carefully.

When finally, he touched the small burning fire, he could not feel anything at all. The fire licked his finger, but it didn't burn at all. He heard Dany gasped, even Jon inhaled sharply at this new founding, his eyes widened. "Ho-How?"

"As I thought," Rhaaegar said, "The dragon has finally awakened in you, Father." He then placed the candle back on the table.

"Just as Muna is the Mother of Dragons, you are the Father of Dragons," Lya added. Then she stood up and walked to her brother, she whispered something softly to him, Rhaegar turned to her and replied something back quietly before they nodded. Jon could see they looked serious.

Lya returned back to sit at the end side of the bed, facing them both, then she sighed, "Muna, Papa", she began, "There….there is another reason, onto why both of your dragons are destined for you two and not for us. And the real reason why we are here."

Jon and Dany looked at each other before turning back to their daughter, he stared at her, ready to listen to whatever she wanted to say, "Alright, let's hear it."

She sighed again, she looked at her brother, they both nodded. Here goes, "Father, the reason why the Night King was never defeated, and why we are here….is because….only The Prince and Princess That were Promised can kill him, with Lightbringer." There, she said it.

Both parents blinked at what she just told them, Dany then spoke first, "The Prince Princess That were promised? As in there were more than one?"

"In the tales, it was never mentioned if it was only one person", Rhaegar said, "But aye, in this case, there is more than one."

"But that is preposterous, a lost prophecy. Stannis thought that he was one himself until he died", Jon scoffed.

"That's because he isn't the Prince That Was Promised", Lya explained. "The story is all twisted today, so everyone can claim that they are the chosen one, when really, the chose one are the people whom we least expected, at least in your past."

"Well then," Dany said, "Who are these Prince and Princess that were Promised? Where can we find them?"

"Isn't it obvious?", Rhaegar chimed in, trying to break it to them slowly, "'a hero reborn in the sea, dragons hatched from dead stone, who stood against the Other, born amidst salt and smoke.' The prophecy of the Song of Ice and Fire." He paused to see how they will react.

Both parents fell silent for a while, trying to process the information. But the dragon information made it a better sign to Dany, her dragons did hatch from dead stone. As for Jon, he wasn't the only one who fought against the dead, for him, it could really be anyone with dragon. And so far, the ones with dragons are Dany and his children, though soon enough it would be his turn. Jon didn't want to put himself as a candidate. After all, what good sign as to only one that is fulfilled?

Rhaegar couldn't wait any longer, "Mother, Father. It's both of you." He finally said, "We are the children of the Prince and Princess that were promised, the new Azor Ahai reborn who will bring the new Dawn to the world."

Jon and Dany's eyes widened, shock as a deer caught in a trap, "What?", Jon gasped.

"Think about it. Dragons hatched from stones, the dragons we have now. Born amidst salt and smoke, Mother hatched her eggs in them and soon enough, it'd be you, Father. And you stood the longest against the Other. Father has been living in the far North enduring winter and protecting the realm whereas Mother has been living in the South, bringing Fire and Blood to the unjust." Rhaegar said.

Jon shook his head, "But you too were able to hatch the eggs, maybe it's you."

"Because both of your blood runs in our veins, it was a leverage for us to hatch two eggs, but not all three." Lya said after being silent for a while, "We are your children, so it was still tolerable, but we were never the true champions of Azor Ahai."

Her brother nodded, "It is you, Mother, Father. You both are the Prince and Princess that were Promised."

Dany gasped at the information that is just given before turning to Jon. Them? A legend reborn? How can that be? She was only trying to go back home to Westeros and now they are telling them to save the world?

"I understand that it's a lot to take in but," Rhaegar sighed, "it is the truth. We have spoken with the priests of Volantis and…. someone else. You must wield Lightbringer to bring the Dawn back, we failed in our time. But now we have another chance to change everything."

"This Lightbringer….", Jon knew this story well, that the Hero plunged his sword into the heart of his wife, "Must I….Dany…."

"NO!", Lya immediately exclaimed, knowing where her father is heading to, "You don't have to…..do what he did. Before he passed, he left behind his sword. In the deepest part of Old Valyria. So, all we have to do is retrieve Lightbringer and unite Westeros and Essos."

"I see," Jon hummed. But still….everything is so…. pressuring. All his life, he was always a bastard. There was never a day no one would spit right at his face or underestimated him, which was why he had been working so hard to prove to everyone that he is more than just what they think he was. Then not long after defeating the Boltons, he was crowned King, met Dany, and unintentionally, sired children, something he swore he would never do until the end of his days. He could never understand how the world would allow him to give him such things. And now, he is told that he and Dany are the Prince and Princess that were promised. To save the world.

Dany too had a long time to take in. All she ever wanted was to go home, not to be a chosen one. She did hear about the prophecy once or twice, but she never really paid any mind about it because she believed in forging her own destiny. And yet, the signs are laid out by their twins.

The room became silent for a while, the twins let them process the information. Rhaegar decided to break it, hoping to ease their sudden pressure, he leaned forward and shifted his seat, "Mother, Father, no matter what happens, we will be there to help you. Assist you. You won't be alone this time." Then he sighed, "Our only regret is that we couldn't go way back to prepare you for this."

"What do you mean?", Dany asked, breaking her train of thoughts.

"Changing the past means changing the future", Lya said. "If you die you now still carrying us, then we will never exist again", she looked down at her mother's swollen belly in concern before turning to her again.

Rhaegar nodded, "Mother, you met father not long ago. And you….well….", his cheeks turned a little red, "Made us when you all came back to the North." Rhaegar blurted our before continuing, "Anyways if we have interfered with you both at some point, we won't know if we will exist as twins. Maybe Lya here could turn into a man or not exist at all."

"Hey", Lya protested, "You could've been a woman for all I care, makes things less annoying."

"I'm annoying? I'm not the one who interferes with little things like you did." Rhaegar retorted.

"It's called paying attention, Rhaegar. Which you never do."

"Oh, I do! You just never pay attention to what I do to help." He raised his voice.

"I had to save your arse all the time!"

"Well, I never asked for it."

"A 'you're welcome' would've been nice instead."

Jon and Dany laughed at their little banter. Just moments ago, they were serious, and now they are making this a big fuss. They truly are a tension turner.

"Alright, alright, you two." Dany waving at them both, she pulled Lya closer to her and stroker her hair, "Thank you for your information. You both had done a wonderful job finding us, and now we are all here." The Mother of the twins did a terrific job in breaking their argument apart, and their sour face turned soft now.

"Anyways, speaking of being here together" Lya gave one last glare to her brother, who stuck his tongue out at her quickly, then she turned to Jon with a happy and curious face at him, "Did you say something to Muna?"

Jon raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know…..", she playfully adjusted her words, "the big question every woman would love to hear from the men they love."

This caught Rhaegar's attention as well, "Actually, I'd like to know that as well." He adjusted his sitting position and folded his hands, "Did you? Or must I teach you how to court a woman, Father?"

"I admit, Rhae's pretty good at that. Apparently, that's his only asset." Lya commented, receiving a glare from her brother in return before turning back to Jon. "So, did you?"

Dany giggled at her daughter's question, and she looked at him, "Well, my love?"

_Marriage, _he realized that that's what they are asking him_._ Jon laughed at their sudden change of subject. It seems they too are pretty desperate to have their parents back together. He is grateful that he did asked her. He sat up straighter and ran his hands on his hair, "Aye, I did."

The twin's face grew wider. Lya squealed happily like a child, and Rhaegar leaned back and clapped his hands. It seems that they too hoped that this day would come, having their parents reunited as man and wife.

Lya immediately embraced her mother gently, kissing the side of her head, "Oh Muna, I am so happy for you! Congratulations!", she sobbed.

Dany returned the favor, kissing her daughter's temple. She had always wanted to tell them that they are going to be their official parents and legitimize them as their children, "Thank you, my sweetling."

Rhaegar shot out of his chair to sit on the bed near his father, grinning widely. He patted his shoulder firmly but softly, not to hit any bruises. "You've done the right thing, Father!" He laughed pulling Jon to a loving embrace, the father too couldn't help but join the joy that his son is having. "Did you bend the knee to Mother when you proposed to her?", his question made Lya curious as well as she turned to him with wide eyes, curious as well.

"Well", Jon turned pink, remembering the day he proposed to Dany was when they made love. Though it was at the top of his head after they finished, that was why it was the perfect moment, "I bent the knee several ways."

The twins took a while to understand before they understood what he really meant, their cheeks turned red like their parents. Rhaegar furrowed his brows and wrinkled his nose, "Well… that is…..the most ….umm….unique proposals I have ever heard of."

Lya coughed, before turning to her mother, "As long as Muna said 'yes', then that's all we need to know. Spare us the detail of course."

Dany chuckled before stroking her daughter's cheek, "Of course I said 'Yes', my sweetling. I marry your Father because I love him." She said softly before her violet eyes turned to Jon, making Lya turn to his as well, grinning with a wide smile plastered on her face.

Jon smiled softly, "And I you, my love." And both couples locked their gaze with each other, just staring at the person they love. Never had they felt that they truly belong to each other, but here they are. One family.

Lya looked at her mother and father, realizing that she may be interrupting an intimate moment, she moved forward to stand up, "Right, so umm, excuse me." But her parents didn't even notice.

There was a knock on the door, breaking their gazes away from each other. The door opened, revealing Missandei with a tray with two bowls of porridge and two glasses, "Your Graces, I have prepared your supper- Oh." She finally saw her King and Queen are still in a deep conversation with each other, startling what she wanted to say.

"Ah, that's our cue." Rhaegar said as he stood up and looked out the window, the sky has already "My look at the time, it's really afternoon already."

"Am I interrupting?", Missandei sheepishly asked.

"No no, my lady, you came at the perfect moment." He immediately said turning to her, she hurriedly set the tray on the table next to the bed.

Rhaegar then switched his manners, he approached to his mother's best friend, the person he had heard so much from and seen in his visions. Missandei gasped when he came closer to her, he held her hand up, "You must be Missandei of Naath.", he said cooly, "I have heard so much about you. As you may have heard, I am Rhaegar", he kissed the top of her hand and winked at her.

Missandei blushed bright red, clearly, she had never experienced such courtesy from someone of noble status. Especially the son of the Queen she served, "I…yes, it's a pleasure to meet you too, my prince."

"Oh, don't call me a prince yet, my lady. I am no prince in this time", he released her hand, "which is why we can speak all we can while I am still not a prince yet."

"You'd be a disappointment halfway through the conversation, lady Missandei.", Lya suddenly commented, grinning at him. The brother turned to his sister and glared at her, who has her hands at her back, giving him a devilish smile.

Missandei smiled sheepishly, she bowed and left the chambers hurriedly.

"Ha," Lya mocked him.

"Shut up," Rhaegar replied, making her smugly grin.

"Right", she clapped, "Mother and Father are tired, and they need to eat. We have been here for a long time, they need some space."

Rhaegar huffed, then he turned to his parents, "Alright, Mother, Father. Have a good rest, we shall see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Will you not join dinner tonight?", Jon asked. He was hoping that they could join them to meet the other parties.

"Sorry, Father. We are going to have to pass for this time only", Lya chimed in, "Our presence here is already suspicious for Winterfell, let's wait for another day and see how they will react."

Dany frowned, "The folks are still giving you both a hard time, aren't they?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Let's just say they are trying to get used to us." She approached her mother, bending down to kiss both her mother's cheeks, "Don't worry about it, Muna. We'll be fine. Just think about your health, especially since you are carrying us." At her saying, Dany unconsciously ghosted a hand on her swollen belly.

"I can ask the servants to prepare a room for you two." Jon offered.

But they shook their head simultaneously, "We'll take that offer next time", Rhaegar said, "We are going to stay at a nearby inn at Winter Town, it'll be closer to the dragons anyway, we'll take care of them if anything happens."

Jon wanted to protest, but he decided to close his mouth. No matter how much he wanted their children to be comfortable in Winterfell, it won't be that easy. Especially they are still considered outsiders, particularly Lya. He sighed, "I understand. Be safe you two." Earning nods from the twins.

Dany held her daughter's hand and smiled at her, she is so kind like her father. "Alright, we shall see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Muna," she hugged her again, and walked to her father, "Have a good rest, Papa." She said, hugging Jon, to which he obliged.

Jon inhaled her forest nature scent, "You too, child." He pulled away and kissed her forehead, "It's so good to have you back." He softly said to her.

"And I you, Papa." She smiled at him before standing up and stood in front of the door.

Rhaegar approached Dany, placing a hand on her shoulder and kissed her temple, "Rest well, Muna."

"You too, my sweetling." The Mother of Dragons squeezed his placed hand before he pulled away to approach his father.

He sat on the bed and hugged Jon gently, "Goodnight, Father."

Jon patted his son's back, "You too, son." They pulled away, Jon gave him a last glance before he stood up and walked to where his twin sister awaits.

Lya opened the door, the twins stared at their parents for a while, smiling at them. It felt like the hole that the twins had years ago inside them had been filled by the love of their parents. To be a whole family for the very first time.

After giving them a final glance, the twins walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually supposed to be two parts, but I figured that it's better to stick with the reunion first. Lots to talk about anyway. I hope it's not too long. There were a lot of things I wanted to put in, but I had to scratch them out. I had to think, "What would I do if my child visited my younger self? What questions would we ask?" It was really difficult making this scene, but I think it managed quite well…..I think. But let me know what you think!
> 
> I really enjoyed their little moments together here, especially when the twins felt their younger selves kicking on Dany's stomach. Revealing Jon's identity and that he should be having dragons is also fun. 
> 
> And yea, I made Rhaegar a lil sassy here haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Next, Jon and Dany will meet the twin's dragons, Torrhen and Grey Wind ^^
> 
> Stay safe
> 
> -Claire


	15. Family II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins met Davos, introduced the dragons to their parents, and meet Euron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter ^^ I'm supposed to be working on my content writing, but it seems that I've been burned out. So, I'm back to here ^^
> 
> Once again, thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves! Please keep them coming!
> 
> Plus, don't forget to check out my other Jonerys fic, Something Westeros Have Never Seen Before ^^ Things are actually getting serious between them!
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun is beginning to set, people were coming in and out of the castle. Guards switching their shifts and some town folks giving and receiving certain items for the nights from and for Winterfell before some heads back to Winter Town.

Ser Davos was observing the logistics of food, lines of the guards and folks, and supplies coming in and out. They had been in battle, so food and supplies were scarce. Though the good thing is, since Winterfell had more control over the North, they managed to get enough.

He came to the grounds in order to meet the twins, but it seems that their aunts beat him to it. When he observed them from afar, he knew that they were good news.

So there he is, serving the people while waiting for them. It was hours before he saw them walking with their aunt and wolves, out of the castle, laughing at one another. They shared a hug with their aunts and the white direwolf before the two of them left her. The twins seem to be leaving the castle!

The Hand of the Lord took the opportunity to get to them, he strides towards the twins. They seem to be going to the path of Winter Town.

"Do you think we should've told Aunt Arya about Robb?", the boy asked.

"Best we save it, it's not our right to say it yet, even you didn't say anything about Jon to Sam", the silver girl answered, "After all, everything is too overwhelming for them for now."

_So, their conversation with their parents went well,_ Ser Davos thought when he was reaching them. He took a deep breath, "Excuse me, my prince and princess."

The twins immediately turned back to him, eyebrows furrowed. Now, the hand can fully grasp the sight of the children of the future, the children of the majesties he serves. The silver lady has their father's eyes whereas the Northern lad has the Dragon Queen's eyes, what an interesting mix between the two. He knew his conversation with Jon was right, after all, their offspring turned out well.

The silver lady took a moment to look at his feature before her grey eyes light up, "Ser Davos?"

He nodded, "Yes, my Lady."

Her smile grew wider, and the next thing he knew, she was embracing him fiercely. Davos was taken aback, she did the exact same thing her mother did, the same kindness like Shireen. Oh, how he missed that dear girl dearly, in another world, she may be her child. Her smile even with the greyscale, her enthusiast, her kindness.

And now, this lady, the daughter of Jon Snow and his dear Queen reminded him so much of her. He is glad that he made the right choice of supporting their relationship.

He patted her back and obliged her hug anyway, "Emm….yes….".

She giggled before pulling away, "Sorry, old habits die hard."

He blinked, "Oh."

"Ser Davos," He heard the young man called to him. When he turned to him, his violet eyes lit up as well. He immediately took his hand and shook it firmly before he gave him a friendly hug. How close was he to the twins in their time? He only hoped that he isn't a father figure to them.

The young man pulled away from him, still smiling widely, "Good to see you well, Ser Davos", he exclaimed. "Thank you for assisting Lord Snow and Queen Daenerys."

He quirked an eyebrow. It seems that they didn't want to let their identities open yet. He chuckled, "I think we should be thanking you. You saved Winterfell not once, twice."

"We all did," the silver lady answered.

"Forgive me, my prince-"

"Lyanna and Rhaegar," she cut him off, giving him a warm smile. "Let's not arise suspicions, shall we? Our presence here is already odd to the Northerns, best we keep it down."

"Very well, then." He hummed, it's true though. Foreigners aren't exactly accepted in the North.

"I assume", the young man spoke, "That you knew about us?"

"Yes, but don't worry, only the people above know about you," he reassured them, they softly smiled at him. "Though when it comes to your past, I don't know much. Only know about….", he looked around to see if anyone is around them, which there aren't, he then walked closer too them, "about your father's true parents and your parent's marriage."

The twins gasped happily, if there is anything good coming out from the events from these past few months, this is one of them. Everything else had been dreadful.

"I guess no matter what realm we are in, you will always be the Ser Davos we know, loyal and trustworthy," Lyanna said.

"And wise", Rhaegar added.

He smiled at them, "I am honored you think of me that way, I am glad to have to serve your fa…..I mean, Lord Snow."

"And he must be glad that you assist him all this time," Lyanna replied.

"And I will have no issue with assisting you as well", he offered to them. Afterall, lineages-wise, they are the prince and princess.

"We are honored, Ser Davos," Rhaegar said.

"I meant what I said, young one", he said. "You have done nothing but helped us for the past months, we owe you. Therefore, I am offering you my assistance should you need anything."

The twins smiled before turning to one another. Then they turned back at him, it looks like they are going to ask something from him.

"Actually, there is one thing," Lyanna said. "It's more of a question though, we hope you can answer."

"And that is?"

"Where is Ser Brienne? Is she still in Winterfell?"

"Yes, she serves Lady Sansa now. Together with Ser Jaime."

"Ser Jaime is here?", Rhaegar looked at him with disbelief.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he is with Lady Sansa and Tyrion."

Somehow, at the mention of those two people, their faces fell. He wondered why, after all, Lady Sansa is their family. He decided to wave his thought away since it's not his place to ask.

"Well", Lyanna began, "I couldn't find Ser Brienne when I came here."

"That's because, for the past few days, she wasn't feeling well." He reassured them, he remembered the knight looking pale and vomited a couple of times before Lady Sansa decided that she might need a break first.

"What?"

"Yes, that is why she is currently taking a rest first before she goes back to her duty."

The twins looked at each other, their face looked concerned. Just by seeing them looking very concerned for a fellow knight, he is glad that he chose the right Lord-soon-to-be-King. They then turned back to him, Rhaegar opened his mouth, "Actually, we would like a favor."

"Alright, let's hear it."

"We would like to pay a visit to Ser Brienne." Rhaegar requested.

"We would like to visit her just for a few moments," Lyanna added, "Then we will leave her to rest."

Ser Davos thought for a while. As far as he knows, people who aren't feeling well are usually in the mood to be visited probably around noon. At least, that's what he picked up. "I think I can ask her, I'll let you know tomorrow morning?"

"Great!", Rhaegar exclaimed happily, "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Where is Euron Greyjoy held now?", he asked.

The ex-smuggler blinked. What does he want to do with the Kraken? "Well, last I heard is, he is held in the dungeons. We have watchful eyes on him, waiting for what the King and Queen would like to do with him", he answered, "Though I must tell you that, no harm is to be upon him. Only their Graces can do anything to him, we are forbidden."

"Don't worry," Rhaegar waved his hand, "We only want to speak with him."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Whatever for, my lads? Not that I am suspicious with you, but we are trying to be cautious around that man."

"We want information about the South, that's all," Lyanna chimed in. "Nothing more, nothing less. If you are still wary of us, you can come along with us actually."

Ser Davos was taken aback, their honesty is intriguing. "Forgive me, if I sound suspicious to you."

"It's fine, Ser Davos. We are new around here, after all", she smiled at him, "So, can you manage to get him to speak tomorrow as well?"

Davos crossed his arms and thought for a while, trying to think about the time management for them both. Briene is usually early but because she is ill, she may not want to have any visitors in the morning. As for the prisoner, that may be able to arrange in the morning. He released his tangled arms, "I'll see what I can do, I'll let you know in the morning as well."

"Much obliged, Ser Davos," the daughter of the Dragon Queen and White Wolf smiled, he can see so much of their parents on her, "We will come back here again to meet Lord Snow and the Queen. So, I don't think we will be hard to spot."

"'Come back'?", this time, he looked at them in disbelief, "Are you not staying here?"

Lyanna shook her head, "As much as we want to, we aren't exactly welcomed here yet. So, we'll be staying at a nearby Inn at Winter Town."

"Understandable," he hummed, he pitied them. They are the crown prince and princess, they shouldn't be dissed like this. Then he thought of something quick, he fished a few coins to them, "I think your parents may forget, but on behalf of Winterfell, please accept these for your accommodation."

The twins blinked. Rhaegar took a step back, "We'd love to, but…."

"Oh, I insist." Ser Davos firmly said, he took the boy's hand and put the dragons in his palm, "This is our gratitude for you, for all the things you have done. I don't know what happened in your time, but it must be so terrible that you had to come back. That means we may have failed you, so please accept this."

The twins looked taken aback. He guessed that he reminded them of their dreadful time. The boy grasped the coins, "Thank you, Ser Davos."

He smiled at them. "Have a good rest, lads. I'll see you tomorrow with the information you asked for."

"You too." They simultaneously said.

"Thank you, Ser Davos." Lyanna said.

And they all went their different ways, Ser Davos watched them leave for the town before he himself went back to the castle.

* * *

As the new dawn lights up a new day for the dragon family, Dany woke up in the arms of her fiancé. The morning light peeked between the gaps of the window, lighting up the darkroom. The fire at the hearth had gone out at some point in the night, for the room became chilly.

She felt a hand going up to her shoulder and a sigh on the top of her head. She looked up to see Jon's face, it's so calm and peaceful. Something he should do more often. His breathing is soft, eyes closed. Unconsciously, he pulled her to him, he inhaled deeply and exhaled.

The Dragon Queen smiled. Even in his sleep, he is still searching for her. Ever since he knew she is carrying their children, he has been overprotective towards her and more determined to meet their twins. Remembering the battle with Euron, he wasn't letting her join in, even when she has had fought with the Night King. And now that the signs are visible, she noticed that Jon has never left her side, even his direwolf, who is resting in a corner. One family in this room.

She was lost in thoughts until she heard a long loud sharp whistle. At first, as far as she knows, there haven't been any sorts of those calls in the North. But then the whistle came again, and this time, it was followed by a roar, the familiar roar of her dragons from afar.

Dany slowly untangled herself from the sleeping Jon and went to the window. She opened it wide, she admired the view for a second. The North is truly beautiful in the morning as the sun began to rise, although there was not much snow left, the view is breathtaking. Essos has its beauties as well, but the North is very forest nature. She is sure that the area is very therapeutic just by walking around the forest.

Whilst she was looking at the horizon, she saw two figures and a wolf with them outside the castle. It was easy to spot who they are, especially since the silver hair standing beside a dark-haired man, her twins. The whistle came again from there, and it seems that it was her son.

From afar, she could see Rhaegar gave out another sharp whistle. Out of the forest, she saw a large bird gliding across the field. It circled around them several times before it landed on Rhaegar's stretched out arm. Dany could see that the bird is interacting with her son, though she couldn't see what he was doing.

A loud beating of wind was then heard, revealing the mighty dragons, Drogon and Rhaegal. They too circled the twins before the landed with a huge thud that shook the ground right in front of them. Just like their father when he first met Drogon, the twins did not show any signs of fear when the dragons went closer to them, but the eagle seems to as it flew away.

Dany became curious about their interaction now. She knows that the twins have dragons for themselves but knowing Drogon, usually, he loses his temper quicker. Then again, it was they who assisted her dragons during the battle. She rushed back to dress into her usual white dress when she heard Jon's sleepy voice, "Dany, why are you up early?"

She was adjusting her thick layered white dress, pulling the sleeves, "Drogon and Rhaegal are out there with the twins." She said in a hurry, "I just want to make sure that everything will be fine with them."

After hearing that, she heard Jon beginning to rise. "I'll come too."

Dany smiled as she finished dressing and looked back at him, he began to approach her, "You don't have to wake up on my account."

He gave her a quick kiss on her head, "I'd like to see how Rhaegal is holding up as well. He took quite a hit yesterday."

_Such a father already. _Dany knew that Jon and Rhaegal have formed a bond when they flew together, it was like an instant connection. But she never expected that he would be this close to her child, was it because their twins are here that made his parental instinct take over? Regardless, all their children have gathered in the field.

"Come, love, get dressed then. Our children await."

* * *

Ever since they came to this time, Rhaegar knew that he has a mission to accomplish. But on the side note, the thought of seeing his brother again brought back all the emotions. Since he and Lya were little, even if he is a dragon, he has always acted like an older sibling to them. Protecting them, loving them, and caring for them. The day he was shot down and killed by the Night King devastated him for a long period of time, it is as if the world could not get even darker.

And now that they were able to go back in time and see him again, together with Rhaegal and their parents brought more hope into him.

He stared at Drogon in awe. His scales glow in a majestic black and red under the morning sun, muscles stretched long and strong, and his eyes looked fierce. There is no doubt that this is still the Drogon that he remembered, just like how Muna is still the same mother he lived with.

Long ago, in their time, they reunited again long after their father passed. He was wary that the dragon may not recognize them after all this time, but after a careful watch, his big brother recognized them. People say he was a beast and a fierce monster, but to the twins, he will always be their brother. Even if that means if the twins must re-introduce themselves to the black dragon.

Drogon growled, but that didn't startle the humans in front of him. Rhaegal was not far behind him, but it seems that he will only be interested to meet them if they can pass through Drogon, and Drogon isn't the type to be pleased easily.

"Hello, big brother." Rhaegar greeted him, he took off his gloves and slowly held out his palms.

Rhaegar knew Drogon is not sociable towards new people, but when they first met him in their time, he wasn't as cautious as this. His earliest memory of Drogon was when Muna brought them both to the dragon, having to spend their time together as a family as the dragon covered them with his body and curled up to them. It was easier back then because their mother was with them, but now it's a whole new different thing.

He switched his tactic, "Issa sȳz naejot ūndegon ao sȳrī (It is good to see you well), Drogon."

The dragon's eyes blinked, then its pupil expanded, no longer slits. Drogon let out a huff, he pushed his snout to his hand, allowing him to stroke him.

Rhaegar exhaled, he began stroking his scaly snout. He remembered this feeling, touching his warm scale. He purred at his touch, letting him know that it's alright. He is definitely the same Drogon, even if he didn't come from their time.

Lya was content to that her brothers are bonding, she looked to see Rhaegal hovering beside Drogon. She decided to approach him too.

Muna always told stories about her dragons, it was always part of their bedtime stories. But she never told them what happened to Viserion or Rhaegal, every time Lya brought them up, she always looked hurt and brushed off the question. It was then when Rhaegar started seeing visions, he saw the horrific deaths of their brothers. He awoke gasping, waking her as well. When she asked what happened, he told her of what happened to Rhaegal. She didn't want to believe that their brother died in a horrifying way until Lady Kinvara confirmed the story. It kept her up at night after knowing the truth, and then when Papa's dragons hatched, she vowed that they will not have the same fate as her brothers.

And then when they knew that they had to go back in time, she thought back about the family she must face, including Rhaegal.

Now that one of the surviving brothers is here, and that they indirectly saved him, she is not going to give up the chance to finally meet her other brother properly.

Lya walked to the green dragon slowly, "Rhaegal, issa sīr sȳz naejot rhaenagon ao rȳ mōrī (it is so good to meet you at last)." She pulled her gloves off and held her open palm up at him, .

The green dragon obliged after seeing Drogon welcoming the strangers. He let her hand touch his scaly snout, purring at the caress. Lya smiled as she gently strokes his scales, she had always wanted to meet the dragon ever since they were told that they will be going back in time. To hear about the other sibling of Drogon, he is everything she had ever imagined.

Lya moved to the side to scratch under his jaw, the dragon let out another reptilian soft purr. She giggled, "He's like Grey Wind." Then she turned to her wolf, who lolled his tongue out. The sight of dragons was no longer foreign to him, the wolf happily looked at the dragon. Lya scratched his ear, "Grey Wind, this is our big brother, Rhaegal."

Grey Wind barked, padding closer to the dragon. He sniffed at the snout a couple of times before his tail wagged furiously, he seems to know that Rhaegal is an ally. He landed his front paws on the dragon's snout and yipped, tongue lolling out.

The dragon huffed out a warm breath at them both, making the wolf back away. Grey Wind barked happily at Rhaegal before going back to Lya's side. She laughed at their interactions, "Looks like they are getting used to each other."

"So, it seems." Her brother answered he walked towards Rhaegal, touching his snout as well. The dragon gladly obliged, as if it has known that he is the son of his rider. "Want to try flying with him?"

She nodded, "I was planning to."

Just as she said that another large beating flap is heard again from a distance. From above, another two dragons emerged, a grey and white dragon. They beat the air with their wings, circling around the twins. They circled a couple more times before they landed right in front of Drogon and Rhaegal with a loud and angry thud, their arms followed as their talons slammed to the ground.

Balerion and Daenys are growling at them, baring their dagger teeth. Their reptilian eyes were slits, staring daggers at them. But their mother's dragons were not backing out too, they returned the favor and roared at them. Just as Rhaegar was about to stop them, Drogon's arm blocked him to go any further, as if protecting him from the dragons in front of them. Rhaegal too had Lya underneath him, he stood beside his brother, glaring at their dragons.

The dragons' standoff created a lot of attention from both Winter Town and Winterfell. Lya could hear shouts, she turned to the town and castle to see them. Grey Wind tried his best to bark at them, but it was silenced by Drogon's roar.

Lya knew she needed to stop the attention, she immediately slipped out from Rhaegal's arm, she ran and stood between the dragons. Quickly she transferred her thoughts to Drogon, her eyes turned into yellow reptilian, "KELIGON (STOP)", Lya shouted at the top of her lungs.

Drogon's eyes turned grey for a while before he snapped back to his original colors, the other dragons also head her command and stopped their growling. He became calmer and stopped the threats, then he turned his enormous neck to Lya, letting out a purr as he nosed her hand gently.

"Gīda, Drogon, Issi īlva lentor tolī (They are our family too)", she soothes the black dragon as she stroked his snout.

Their dragons moved back their necks. Daenys gave out a confused click, seeing her rider soothing another dragon. Balerion tilted his head, he gave out a growl as if wanting an explanation.

Rhaegar immediately darted to their dragons, "Issa sȳz, issi daor jāre naejot ōdrikagon īlva (It is fine, they are not going to hurt us)", he calmly said. He went to Daenys first, who is still clicking and looking at Lya, as if jealous. "Daenys," he called to her, the albino dragon's red eyes found his, she moved her head closer to him, he stroked her white snout, "Issa sȳz, mandia. Issi īlva lēkia, īlva raqiros (It is fine, sister. They are our brother, our friend)."

Daenys purred under his touch, huffing out a warm breath from her nostrils at him. They both looked at Lya and Drogon, she is doing well calming their mother's dragon.

She gave him a pat before walking back to Rhaegal, the dragon hummed in content at her sight. He moved his head closer to her, she touched his snout, "Lēkia, nyke'd hae naejot kipagon va aōha arlī se sōvegon hēnkirī lēda ao (Brother, I'd like to ride on your back and fly together with you)", she told the green dragon, seeking for his permission, "Kessa bona sagon sȳz (Will that be fine)?"

Rhaegal let out a joyful hoot, he moved forward a bit, presenting his shoulder to her. He let out calming clicks to her, then he watched her, as if waiting for her.

Lya smiled widely. She turned to Rhaegar for a while, who gave her a nod. Then she turned back to the dragon's presented shoulder and immediately hopped on. She climbed onto his back and adjusted her position, getting ready to fly with her brother. She held onto his scale, "Sōves".

At that, Rhaegal stood on his hind legs, spreading his wings, then he opened his mouth and let out a mighty roar. Then he slammed his talons on the ground, moving forward, beating his wings, and finally, flew to the air.

Rhaegar and the other dragons watched them flew, he cupped his mouth, "Don't go too far! You hear?", he shouted.

"I CAN'T HEEARRR YOUUU!", Lya shouted back before whooping in excitement, they flew pass the castle and vanished beyond the forest.

He shook his head, "Ass." Grey Wind, who was silent the entire beside him began whining. He looked down at the wolf, then he scratched behind his ears, "Don't worry, boy. She'll be back", he reassured him before looking where they both flew.

While they all watched the horizon where they both flew, another sound came in. The sound of a carriage and clops of hooves on the powdered snow. Grey Wind's ear perked up, he looked back. Rhaegar noticed him and turned back.

He saw a carriage approaching, beside it is a white wolf padding alongside. On the carriage sat his parents and his hand, all dressed up and ready like they always do. He wondered if there are any councils today. If they do, he hoped that they wouldn't discuss anything about them.

The white direwolf padded faster, approaching him and Grey Wind. The white wolf lolled his tongue out as he met the grey wolf, they both exchanged a couple of barks before darting away together, chasing each other playfully. Rhaegar watched the wolves running along, he is happy that the wolf finally has a friend beside them.

He turned back to the carriage, it stopped near him but not too close to the dragons. Their father climbed off first before helping their mother climbing off. Ser Davos adjusted the reins of the horses before dismounting himself, the three of them then walked towards him, their mother in the middle and Ser Davos and their father at her sides. They both looked calm.

Rhaegar smiled at them, "Good morning." As they approached, he hugged his mother first, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good morning, my sweetling," she greeted back before kissing his cheek.

"I see you are getting along with your brothers," his father noted.

"Good morning to you too, Father", he sarcastically greeted and grinned at him, earning a chuckle, "But yes, we are getting to know one another."

He heard her mother sighed in content, "And your sister just took off after founding her brother," she remarked, "Why didn't you follow?"

"I'm waiting for someone first", he answered and looked at the horizon, beyond the forest trees.

His father furrowed his eyebrows, "Who?"

As he said that, Rhaegar spotted Torrhen emerged out from the forest with something in his claws, "Ah, speak of the devil," he pointed to the eagle, "Look."

The three of them followed his direction and saw the spot in the sky getting nearer. Rhaegar pulled his gloves out again, placing his fingers between his teeth and let out a short sharp whistle, it is meant for the wolf. "Grey Wind", he called out.

Rhaegar didn't need to turn back to find the wolf, for he padded to him at his call. He can hear his steps coming towards him before he felt him nosing his hand, he placed his hand on the grey wolf's head, "Time to eat, boy." He then looked up at the sky to see Torrhen approaching faster, he can see a rabbit between his claws.

The eagle dropped his hunt right in front of them, then he made a sharp turn before perching on Balerion's back. He adjusted his stand and ruffled his feathers while the grey dragon seems to tolerates its presence. Grey Wind barked at the eagle before attacking the dead, tearing it apart before wolfing it down.

From the side of his eyes, he can see that his parents and Davos were astounded. Probably because they have never seen an eagle, a wolf, and dragons accepting one another's presence.

"That's impressive," Ser Davos said, "Something Westeros have never seen before."

"We weren't expecting it either," he said, "We took them in when they were young after all, so I guess that's how they get along."

Out from a corner, Ghost padded towards Grey Wind. He must be wondering why his playmate stopped chasing after him. He noticed that his red eyes trailed down to the meat Grey Wind is eating. Ghost approached him slowly, sniffing at the meat. Only for Grey Wind to snap back at him, he took the rabbit and padded towards Daenys's before continuing his feast under her neck. Ghost could only whine, he didn't seem to dare to approach the wolf who is seeking shelter from the albino dragon.

The humans laughed at their interaction. Here is the legendary direwolf, who couldn't get a scrap of meat from the grey wolf. "Ghost, to me," he heard his father called out.

The white direwolf heard his master's call and padded towards him. He scratched his direwolf's ear, as if comforting him, "I'll get you something later."

Rhaegar chuckled, then he crouched to the direwolf's eye level, "Hello, Ghost. Come to me." And at the mention of his name, Ghost approached him carefully. He seems to be wary at the sight of a new person. The son of Jon and Daenerys fished a few chopped roasted meat from his satchel, where he used to keep it to feed Torrhen earlier this morning, and presented it to his father's direwolf, "Go on, that's all I have, but it'll do."

Ghost approached him slowly, sniffing his fingers. Then using his tongue, he snatched the meat out of his hands. He wolfed them down quick before giving his palm multiple licks, trying to get whatever juices are left from the meat. Rhaegar then scratched the direwolf's ear, "It's good to finally meet you, Ghost. Don't tell Torrhen I gave you that." He told him softly as he eyed on the bird, who is still picking on his feathers.

The direwolf gave him one last lick on his hand, then he went to his mother's side and stood there. Rhaegar swiftly put on his gloves back, pulling it in. His mother smiled at Ghost and scratched his ear before turning to Rhaegar, "Why did you bring meat with you?"

"It was for the bird", he said, "Usually I give him something in the morning, saved some scraps from the Inn."

"How were you able to tame him?", his father asked.

"I wouldn't call it tame," Rhaegar said, "I raised him when he was but a hatchling, Uncle Tormund insisted me to learn to raise one." He turned to watch his eagle observing the view boldly with his sharp eyes, "And I think it is the best decision I have ever made."

"'Uncle Tormund?'", his father recited in disbelief.

"Aye, we lived Beyond the Wall with you for some time. Made a few friends and family along the way." Rhaegar explained though he didn't want to bring up the reason why they moved, so he tries to divert the subject, "We should go there again at some point, it's very wide and open."

"It is", Jon said as he looked at Balerion and Daenys, "So these are the dragons you hatched."

"Your dragons", Rhaegar corrected, "They too were born Beyond the Wall." He walked forward a bit to call them out, "Balerion, Daenys, māzigon (Come)."

The two dragons heard him and moved their head to him, purring. Grey Wind, who has finished his feast, immediately padded away from them and went to his side. Rhaegar placed his hand on Balerion's snout, "Mother, Father, Ser Davos, this is Balerion. I hatched him when years ago." The grey dragon hooted.

The three of them stared at the grey dragon in awe, especially Daenerys. She had never expected to see another dragon, let alone a dragon that belonged to her children. Or in this case, Jon's soon-to-be dragons."

Rhaegar felt content, he is happy that they reacted positively to the dragons. He felt a sense of pride for raising his father's dragons together with Lya, "He's all yours, Father," Rhaegar said, then he turned to the grey dragon, "Balerion, bisa iksis Kepa (this is Father)."

The grey dragon clicked as he turned his head to Jon, looking at him curiously. This is familiar to him, this is exactly like the day he first met Drogon. His son, his mother, and Hand watched him carefully. "Hey, boy", he whispered nervously, pulling his gloves out he reached his hand out, the same way he did with Drogon.

The dragon watched him carefully, his slit pupils watched his every move. But the dragon saw no trace of threats on him, just a harmless human. But, he sensed something in this man. A familiar call, just like his current rider. Balerion moved his head closer to the open palm, using his snout, he let the open palm touch him, he huffed.

Jon felt relieved that the dragon, his dragon, is accepting him. He stroked his snout, "Hey, boy."

"I think he likes you", Rhaegar said, then he turned to his mother, leading her towards the other dragon, who is looking at her. Unlike Balerion who was curious looking at his father, Daenys didn't hesitate to get closer to her. Maybe because she looked identical to Lya, after all, their feature matched quite well. Rhaegar approached the albino dragon, placing an arm on her snout before turning to his mother, "Muna, this is Daenys. She is Lya's ride", he introduced her to the Mother of Dragon, then he turned to the dragon, "Daenys, bisa iksis Muña (this is Mother)."

But Daenys was not shy at all. She immediately moved her snout closer to his mother, she gently nosed her swollen belly. Rhaegar began to worry if she was too upfront for her, "Daenys, be gentle. Konir sagon īlva isse zirȳla (That's us in her)", he warned the albino dragon.

Daenys hooted before backing out a bit. Dany smiled at the dragon, she gave her a pat, "Rytsas, ñuha jorrāelagon mēre (Hello, my dear one)." The dragon purred under her touch, her pupils dilated. Rhaegar smiled at their exchange, he walked back and stand beside Ser Davos.

Ser Davos, who was silent the entire time, finally spoke, "It seems everyone is getting along now."

"So it seems," Rhaegar said, "Would you like to try as well?"

"Oh, no no", he quickly said. "I am no good with these creatures."

"I see," he remarked.

Not long later, they all heard the beating of wings. They turned to see Rhaegal flapping his wings before gliding to them, he circled a couple of times before landing gently in front of them. The green dragon slowly approached the other dragons before lowering himself, Lya hopped off his back. She patted the dragon before approaching them, "Good morning, everyone."

"You're late," Rhaegar scoffed.

"We didn't agree to a time," Lya retorted back sharply, Grey Wind padded towards her, tongue lolling out. She gave him a pat, then she went to her parents, hugging them all together, "Hello, Muna, Papa. Hope you slept well."

"We did, sweetling", Dany assured her, "I see you have bonded with Rhaegal."

"We did," Lya said, "He is incredible." Then she turned to Ser Davos, "Good morning, Ser Davos."

"And you, my princess", he greeted back.

"Oh, stop it, Ser Davos, I am no princess" she protested.

"Yet", he added, "By the way, I have done what you requested."

The twins lit up at his information, Lya smiled, "Both of them?"

"Well, unfortunately, Ser Brienne may not be ready yet to meet you yet, probably sometime later. However, Euron Greyjoy is ready to speak now", he said.

"That's great news, Ser Davos", Rhaegar said, "Thank you very much."

"Not a problem," The hand of Jon Snow smiled.

Their parents looked at them quizzically, Jon was the most confused, "You wanted to meet Euron?"

"Yes, father", Lya said, "There are a few things we'd like to assess of him."

"Just need some clarification, that's all." Rhaegar added, "I want to know if he can be turned to our side or would prefer to die." He stated firmly.

"Why is that?", their father asked.

Lya looked at him with a sly grin, "Why, to be the candidate for your dragons of course. It's a necessary process."

It took both parents to realize what they meant. They want to kill Euron in order for Jon to hatch his eggs properly. He felt a bit sick, to be honest. He had never burned someone alive, the last time who did that was Stannis, and he gladly banished Melisandre for suggesting such a thing. And now, he is going to be the one who will do the same thing. "Is there any other way to hatch them?"

Rhaegar quickly turned to him, his expression is unreadable, "I hope you are not backing out, Father", there is a slightly irritated tone as he said it.

"No, it's just… I'm used to giving mercy to the people I kill. Burning someone is something I have ever done", Jon confessed.

Dany felt that his pain is palpable. It's not so long ago he realized that he is a Targaryen, to be immediately placed in the tradition of the Dragons is something he needs to get used to. After all, he has been raised as a wolf. The Dragon Queen slid an arm around him, giving it a squeeze, "Don't worry, my love. We will help you get through this."

Rhaegar nodded, "We don't have to do it now, let's make you get used to the idea first. If you need more time, then so be it. But I suggest we don't wait too long, otherwise, Cersei might attack again."

Jon still felt uncomfortable at the idea, he can see he is still doubting the idea of burning people alive. The son of the Dragon and wolf couldn't blame him though, after all, he was raised to serve honorably. Not to mention that he is a descendant of the mad family, who is notorious for burning people alive.

Rhaegar switched his words, "Father, some things are necessary to do what's best for everyone. I'm certain that you know this better than I do."

His father looked at him with wary, "I understand."

"Why don't you all come with us then?", Lya suggested, breaking the tension, "Might give you a better insight, just to prove that he's the perfect candidate. That he doesn't deserve…. What do you call that?", she searches the word, "honorable death", she strictly said. The dragon side of Lya is ready to awaken.

The two parents looked at each other, then they nodded.

"Excellent", Rhaegar said, then turned to Ser Davos, "Shall we?"

* * *

The prison kennel is rather dark and gloomy, only the torches were able to light up the mood. Some are barred doors, and some are caged fashion like for animals. There weren't many prisoners since most of the Lannister armies swore loyalty to Lady Sansa, or in this case, the cause of Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryern. Davos was surprised how quick they were to decide, and thus, the prisoner is rather quiet.

They reached a far end of a corner in silence, where two Star guards stood firmly between the prison door. After their last conversation at the field, it was clear there was a small tension still hanging around them. Though he decided to let it be first. The family left their animal companions at the field for this, which means this must be really serious.

Through the gaps of the prison bars, Euron sat on a chair. Davos can see that he wasn't exactly in a good shape after their son beat him up good, which gods know that he deserved it. His hands chained together in front of him and his legs chained together, limiting his steps. When the many footsteps approached, he opened his eyelids.

Davos cleared his throat, "Here we are."

Lya and Rhaegar were upfront first, observing the man. She was about to go inside before her brother halted her with his hands, "Let me go first. Best we do one-on-one, otherwise, he'd run his mouth dry. You watch here with the others."

Lya was about to protest but nodded when it comes to political mess, Rhaegar is better at handling it. However, his burst of anger is usually what she was scared the most for him. Her parents and Davos watched with her carefully.

Rhaegar opened the gate, he took an empty chair and placed it in front of Euron. Her brother twirled the chair, making it face backward so that when he sits, he can lean forward as he rests his arms on chair's back.

The Kraken twitched a smile on his bloody and muck covered face, "How nice of you to visit me, I must be missed."

"Aye," Lya can hear the irritation in her brother, "I missed beating you up good, thanks for volunteering to train my punches. How's your eye?"

This made Euron frown, it seems that no one has ever reacted as positive as he did, "What do you want, you filthy bastard? I don't have all day." He didn't seem to notice the other audience behind the other side of the bars, it seems that Rhaegar really beat him up good.

"Why to pay you a visit, of course, as you said." He was stalling, trying to irritate the heck out of him, "After all, I need some good punches again."

"Who are you, again?"

"Let's just say, a good friend of Lord Snow and Queen Daenerys. I happened to be their favorite," he looked back to meet Lya' eyes, giving her a smirk. Lya rolled her eyes in disgust.

Euron noticed the audience at the back of the cell, "Ahh, so you've brought guests with you", he sneered, "Well, then, I'll just go straight to the point", he said darkly, Lya held the bar firmly, bracing whatever the Kraken will have to say. "All friends of the Dragon whore and the Bastard of Winterfell will die under my rule."

"You'd make a terrible king with that Lion queen," her brother scoffed.

"Ohh, just you wait, you little fucker. Cersei will come to get me and kill you all, the same way I killed that fat friend of his from the Night's Watch."

It wasn't only Lya's eyes that went wild. As she turned to see her parents, she saw that her father is the most drawn to this piece of information. She turned back to listen carefully, _Oh gods, please, don't let it be Samwell._

"Ahh," Euron said, "I think you know of this little friend, makes it even more amusing." He laughed before he glared at her brother, "Not only did I kill that fat boy, I killed his whole family! His wildling bitch wife, and his babe! They are all dead!"

Lya gasped, _No no no no! Not Sam, not Jon!_

The Kraken wasn't finished, "You should've heard them begging for mercy for their children, I didn't give a fuck. I gutted them all- "

He was cut off when Rhaegar immediately stood up and tossed his chair aside before punching him square in the face…again. This time, she could've sworn he broke his entire nose. But even so, that didn't stop him from repeatingly throwing more harsh blows at him, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The dragon in him has awakened.

Lya didn't hesitate to get inside the cell, running towards her brother. She did her best to hold his arms back, "Rhae, stop!"

"Please let me kill him, now", she can hear his voice cracked, the same way he did when he blamed himself for their mother and uncle's death. She couldn't help but feeling tears stung in her eyes as well.

Their father appeared beside them, but he wasn't there to help him hold his son back. He turned to Euron, "You killed Sam?"

Euron spits on his feet, his face formed new blood trailing down his nose, "So that's his name? Sam…. Ahh, the forgotten son of Tarly! Yes yes! A fat lad indeed! But no longer, for I cut out his fat and feed him to the wolves!" He growled.

That did it, her father lost it. This time it was him to be throwing punches at the Kraken, shouting at him, "MURDERER!"

Lya knew that she must bring both men out before the source of hatching the eggs is dead. She did her best to pull her brother out of the prison cell, luckily Ser Davos and their mother assisted. After securing her brother, she immediately went to her father, pulling him away from him, but he struggled to break free from her, just like her brother, "Papa, stop this, please. Hurting him won't bring them back", she pleaded.

Jon slowly stopped struggling, the minute she felt him struggling from her less, she took the chance to pull him out of the prison cell. She looked back to see the Kraken fainted. The guards closed the gates and locked it well, the family and Davos walked out to the main prison hall.

In the end, they didn't get what they came for. Only a confirmation that one of their best friends is dead.

* * *

As they were about to exit the dungeon, her brother halted and leaned his hand on the wall, heaving and sobbing heavily. Lya knew that it's too much to bear, she went to him and offered him leverage, putting his arm around her shoulders. She led him to a bench near the exit, the twins sat on it.

Her parents stood in front of them, including the Hand. The hall was filled with Rhaegar's ragged breathing for a while before their mother decided to ask, "You know Sam?"

Lya sadly nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.

Rhaegar immediately stood up, his eyes are red from the tears. His violet eyes were sad and angry at the same time, he turned to Davos, "Ser Davos, please. I need to know, where is Ser Brienne?"

The hand hesitated for a while, he looked to Lya for any guidance on how to handle her upset brother. She nodded at him, "Please, just answer the question."

Ser Davos sighed, "Her chamber is near the Dining Hall. You can ask the servants there for guidance, and they will point to you."

"Thank you, Ser Davos," he shakily said, then he glared at his father before running out of the dungeon, taking two steps at a time. Lya sighed sadly, if he is upset, he would do whatever it takes to make it up. That's why in this case, she couldn't hold him back. Once the thought of her brother switched to her dear friend, she broke down, covering her face and began sobbing.

They were supposed to live. They all promised that they will see the end of this journey together, be with their families and watch the Long Night became a dream of springs.

She felt gentle arms wrapped around her as she was pulled to a loving embrace, "Oh, my sweetling", her mother said to her ear, "I am so sorry for Sam."

Lya shook her head, she held her mother's arm, "No…it's not just Sam, Muna." She cried, before inhaling deeply, "We…..we never really knew him….we knew his children, and one of them is our best friend…and now he's gone….all of them…. You all will never know him… No one will know him…"

"Know who?"

"If….if you change the past….you…you change the future..", she wept, "The past is changed here….. we came here with another three people…. One of them is…." She swallowed, "is the son of Samwelll Tarly and Gilly."

Her father kneeled in front of her, holding her trembling hand, she faced him to meet his grey eyes, which are wide open, "Does that mean…."

"Both Jons are gone now..... From this time, and from our time. You will never know who Jon Tarly is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it ended in a sad way. Rhaegar isn't too happy with the way Jon reacted as well, on bringing Fire and Blood, so this information is to help Jon get his ass off and embrace his dragon side. That's why I decided to kill Sam way back ago.
> 
> So, some of you have already began to notice that the twins came here with someone else, but it wasn't mentioned yet until this chapter. Can you guess the hint? ^^
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading ^^
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> -Claire


	16. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face, clarities, and resolves. Enjoy ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter ^^ Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and faves ^^ Please keep them coming!
> 
> Here goes!

**Bravos, House of Black and White**

The boy stared at the black and white door, not feeling secure if this is the right thing.

As the youngest of the group, this task may be considered the most challenging for his age. Then again, his mother was way younger than him when she did it. He wished that it is his cousins who would do this as they have better proof than him, although their attacks on the Golden Company may help in his explanation.

His brown direwolf licked his hand, giving him the comfort, he needed. He looked down at his companion and scratched his ears, "Thank you, girl."

_Here goes. _He knocked on door, "Anyone home?" he waited for a while, nothing. He turned to the direwolf, "Go home, Winter. Get back to the temple", he commanded her. The wolf looked at him, she licked his hand one last time before turning and padded away.

Leaving him alone.

The boy sighed, he knocked the door harder again, "Hellooooo, I need to speak with you people! It's important!", he is losing his patience. His cousins are on the other side fighting, Jon is now gone thanks to the update from the Red Priest, he must do something. He must help Westeros, it's now or never. Cersei Lannister must die, and the only way to ensure everyone's safety is to have these cult cooperate.

There was a click sound at the other side of the door, and it opened. The door revealed an old man, looking rather wary at him. But the boy of five and ten did not care, he is running out of time and patience.

He pulled out his tomahawk swiftly from his belt and held it close to his neck, the old man's eyes widened in fear. The boy sighed as he held his axe firmly, "Sorry, I was told you people are hard to cooperate. But the world is at stake and I'm losing my patience."

"A man will put down his weapon down", he heard someone behind him say. The boy turned back to see a hooded figure, for a moment he thought it was his cousin. However, the figure's face is older with a long hair. He looked serious.

The boy has a slight note of who he really is and is smart enough to obey. He lowered his weapon and turned to him, "You are No one, correct?"

The man lowered his hood, "A boy knows his sources."

He huffed, "My mother was your student," he quickly counts the time when that was, but it's not easy to get the precise moment, it was rough, "Not too long ago." The man stayed silent, so he add again, "she walked scott-free from your little test and killed your waif."

The man blinked, "A girl wasn't pregnant that time."

"She will be," he quickly said, "Few years from now."

He walked closer to him and studied the boy's face, "A boy looks familiar."

"I am…her son," he gritted his teeth saying it, felt the bitter bile in him, but he had to face the truth, "I am from a future."

No one scoffed, "A boy is lying."

"If you don't believe me, bring me inside and test me", he challenged him. At this point, the stag in him is ready to charge. "If you think I am not telling the truth, you can do whatever you want with me. But if I am, you do exactly what I need you to do."

He stared at him with an expression that is hard to tell, "A boy is confident."

"Because I am," he said.

"Who exactly are you?"

"Robb Baratheon," he answered, "Son of Gendry Baratheon and…" he sighed and lowered his gaze, "Arya Stark".

The man stared at him for a while. He then nodded at the old man then back at the boy, "Come inside".

Robb nodded, his heart sored at the success. _Wait for me, Rhaegar, Lya. I'm coming, _he silently said.

* * *

**Volantis**

"It seems that history has altered already," Lady Kinvara said to the young man. After receiving a message from her other fellow priest about the demise of Job Tarlly, Jared began to worry about Westeros, thus he began packing his bags. "Though I am certain your friends can handle this."

"Forgive me, my lady. But there has been no news from Rhaegar or Lyanna on what's going on there, they need all the help they can get," Jared frantically said as he packed his clothing and bagged a few dragons, "This is our chance to change the future, and I'm not going to risk another failure."

Lady Olenna, who has been watching the young man worrying decided to give her thoughts, "Exactly what happened there?"

"We received a message from my fellow friend that one of their companions from the future has vanished because his present self passed in Westeros has passed for an unknown reason," Kinvara answered.

"And that is why I must go," Jared concluded as he tied the knot of his sack and flung it onto his shoulder before turning to the red priestess, "My Lady, do you have any signs where Rhaegar and Lyanna are?"

Lady Kinvara sighed, "From my tellings, the twins are at Westeros in the North. From what I saw, they just finished a battle after Winterfell was ambushed."

"Ambushed? From the Lions?"

She nodded, "It appeared so, a Kraken marched North under the command of the lion.

Jared placed his finger on his chin, "From what I know, Her Grace was ambushed at Dragon Stone by the Kraken. Why would Euron march North?"

"As planned, the twins were North's main priority. Thus, delaying Daenarys Targaryen's march back to Dragon Stone," Lady Kinvara gave him a piece.

"Which means that Cersei lost her patience on waiting," Jared concluded.

"Hah!" Olenna chimed in, "I knew that good for nothing queen was never into waiting, and now she served her price."

"We still need to be careful though," Jared said, then he turned to Kinvara, "My Lady, are there any signs that the enemy could be at Dragon Stone. If Euron marched North, then there is a chance that they could also set a trap there."

"Hmmm, I can't deny that there was a negative aura at that place. However, I could not see it clearly," Lady Kinvara said, "What I do know is that the presence did not belong to your twin friends or her parents, you may be in need there."

Jared nodded, "Then I shall head there, thank you for your hospitality, my Lady. It is certainly much obliged."

As much as Lady Kinvara wanted to protest, she feared that he may be right. So, she nodded, "I shall guard the Lady of Highgarden and the daughter of Reed in your steed."

"Thank you, my lady," at that, he marched to the door and walked out.

As he walked out of the temple, another figure was leaning at the door. Jared squinted his eyes to see who it was, as he got closer, it was Ser Jon Connington. He had his arms crossed, sword and armor ready, and looking at his direction. "You didn't think that you would go alone, did you?"

Jared kept walking, "I just wanted to help them."

"Good, so do I," the exiled knight said.

"Try to keep up old man," he sneered and both warriors jogged their way to the stables. Mounting them, they reared up to the port. Heading for home.

* * *

**Winterfell, Prison**

"Both Jons are gone?" Jon recited.

Lya nodded, still trembling in her mother's arms, "Jon is….is the child of your friend Samwell. Their second child. We became friends when we were at the Neck."

"They really named him after me," Jon whispered.

"Yes, papa," she croaked, "He….he's the best of all of us."

The daughter of the wolf and dragon felt her mother's hand rubbing her arm gently, "My sweetling, if I may ask, how many of you came here?" The Mother of Dragons asked, "If your companions are still out there somewhere, then we can reach out to them and prevent what had happened to …Jon."

"I quite agree, princess," Ser Davos said as he got closer to them, "If your friends are still out there, and seeing that one of your friend happened to be someone we indirectly know, I believe it's best we know who they are in this time."

Lya nodded, there is no turning back on this. She and her brother really wanted to share this when they meet them face to face, for they didn't feel like it is their right to tell. Especially Robb. She sighed, "Thank you, Ser Davos. For now, our friends are at Essos. But their current selves, their parents, are here at Winterfell."

The three of them knitted their eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

She sighed, _Here goes. Forgive me Robb, Jared. It's for the best, _"Excluding the dragons, Grey Wind, and Torrhen, we came here with three other people. One, as you already know, is Jon Taryll," Lya can see her father twitched at the mention of his best friend's surname, "The other two…well….." she trailed off.

"Yes, Lya?" her mother tried to make her speak, "Go on, it's alright."

"Please, whatever we spoke here, please keep it to ourselves until the day we all can meet them," she warned them first before continuing, for they all agreed before that this is not their right. But the situation is dire, "Swear it."

The three of them looked at one another before nodding. Her father opened his mouth, "Alright, we swear it."

"I do too, princess," Ser Davos said.

"So do I," Dany said.

Lya smiled, she gathered all her thoughts, "Muna, Papa, Ser Davos. Our companions, their parents are someone you work with, currently. One of them is with works for Lady Sansa, and one of them…..is your cousin."

Jon, Dany, and Ser Davos blinked, processing what she told them. Ser Davos spoke first, "One of them must be Ser Brienne then? That was why you both wanted to meet her so badly, and why your brother is storming off to see her, am I right?"

_He really is sharp, _Lya thought. No wonder her father wanted him as his Hand, hopefully, he would still want to. She nodded, but she didn't say anything yet. Wanting him to crack the clue himself.

But it was her mother who thought about it first, "Wait, Ser Davos, you told us Ser Brienne is currently unavailable because of her illness."

"Aye, Your Grace," Jon's Hand replied, "She had been feeling rather nausea and vomiting as of late, so we…." He began to trail off before his eyes widened, realizing something. He then turned to Lya with wild eyes, "Wait, does that mean that she could be…."

"Yes, Ser Davos," Lya finally answered, "All her symptoms are showing according to your description, I don't know if she is aware though, but I suspect that she does. Ser Brienne carries a friend of ours who came with us, Jared Stone, the son of Ser Brienne, he is around our age as well."

"Ser Brienne is pregnant?" Her father finally said, cracking the mystery.

Lya nodded, "Yes, papa."

"And your friend Jared…. She's carrying him now?"

She nodded again, "According to when he was born, it suits the time here."

"Who is the father?" Jon asked.

But Lya didn't say anything at first, instead, she turned away. She really is uncomfortable revealing all this to their parents. She sighed, "Ser Brienne defended a man before the battle with the Night King, before we came. Didn't she?"

Dany nodded, "Yes, the Kingslayer."

Lya fell silent again, staring at her mother's violet eyes. She didn't go any further to answer yet, letting all three figure things out.

Ser Davos gasped, "Ser Jaime? He is the father?"

She ducked her head and nodded slowly, "Apparently, their son is one of our best friends as well." she weakly said, rubbing her arm. Her and Rhaegar never discussed this part, the fact that they are friends with the son of their grandfather's murderer.

As if reading her mind, her mother held her tighter, "My sweetling, it's alright. If he is your best friend, I am sure he is a good person. I would love to meet him soon," Lya looked at Dany, who have the sweetest smile like in her childhood. The smile that made her fears go away, _oh how I missed you so much, Muna._ Lya buried her face on her mother's shoulder and sighed.

"Hmmm, a Lannister working with the dragonwolves, what a time to be alive," Ser Davo commented proudly, "Now that we know one of your companions is safe with us, what of the other?"

Lya looked up to him, _sorry Robb. _She sighed, "The other, he is three years younger than us, five and ten. He….," she stuttered for a while, gathering her courage to speak, "He is a wolf, our cousin."

"A wolf?" Jon asked, "Sansa's?" He guessed.

She shook her head, but still didn't say anything. She lets him think by himself first, cracking the mystery of the other Stark member who came with her. After a while, her father froze, seems to have thought of something, "No….Arya?"

_This will be a long night, Robb will not like it when I say this, _"Yes, father," she finally said, "The other person who came with us is Robb Baratheon, Son of Gendry Baratheon and….." she sighed again, _"_Arya Stark. Robb Baratheon is our youngest cousin, who is now here at Volantis, and probably, still an egg inside Aunt Arya's womb."

* * *

Rhaegar sighed as he stood in front of the guest door. After getting a bit lost in the castle, here he is. He had to ask for directions from the servants working there. At first they were reluctant to tell him such information, however, Rhaegar has a gift of charming females apparently. It wasn't hard for him to get the information he wants by sweet talking with them.

And thus, here he is. _Here goes, _he thought. He had lost a friend, there is no way he is going to risk another loss…. Not when the second Long Night is upon them.

He knocked on the door softly, waiting. But there were no answers, just silence. He knocked again, a little louder. Still no answers.

He sighed, "Excuse me, Ser Brienne, I need to talk to you. It's an urgent matter," he said as gentle as possible as he knocked again.

At that, the door clicked open, revealing to be his friend's mother. She looked tired, hair tousled, there are shadows under her eyes, and she is wearing a night gown. Not to mention, this woman is a few inches taller than him, no wonder Jared too is so tall. She also has blue eyes, just like Jared.

"What do you want, boy?" Ser Brienne scowled.

"Ser Brienne, I…emm….," he stuttered, he haven't thought this far when coming here. All he wanted to know is if his infant friend is safe. And from the looks of it, his mother is not exactly is. If anything happened to the mother, the child can be affected, he had to do something. "How are you today?"

"Get lost, boy," she scowled, "I'm in no mood to talk to you." She pushed the door to close it.

Rhaegar reacted fast and held the door with his arm before it is about to shut, "No wait, I need to talk to you."

"As you can see, I am fine here boy," she retorted, trying to close the door again.

But he isn't allowing her to, "No, it's not about you I am asking."

"Then you come to the wrong place," she spat, "Scram!"

"No please, I know about your child," he finally said softly, enough for only her to hear.

The struggle to keep the door closed stopped, he looked up to see Ser Brienne's blue eyes widen. He too stopped pushing the door, and pulled himself away from it, "Ser Brienne, may we speak for a while? Just a few minutes, then I'll leave."

Her blue eyes squinted, "You are the one they were looking for. The boy from the future and the child of…."

"Shhh," he hushed her, "Best keep your voice low about this, but yes, I am."

She poked her head out the door to scan the area, checking for any other souls around them. Rhaegar has already checked the area and found no one, even if there is, he made sure he spoke softly at her radius. She then opened the door wider for him, "Come in."

He nodded and stepped inside the chambers. The room isn't big but not too small as well, it's welcoming though. There is a candle with its fire glowing lightly, a hearth with a crackling fire and a medium-sized bed. Her armors and bag laid neatly on the table. But Rhaegar's violet eyes were more interested in the bucket near the bed, he peeked inside and found that it's rather empty. She hasn't vomited yet it seems.

Ser Brienne sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him. Rhaegar took a chair nearby and sat, leaning his body forward to her.

The air is chilly, not helping the mood. He shifted uncomfortably, "How far along are you?" he asked.

"I suppose…almost three months," she confessed.

"Did you tell anybody about this?"

She shook her head. Understandable. After all, she is a knight. She can't risk losing her position or shaming herself.

"I see," he hummed, "And how are you feeling?" she didn't answer, as if unsure how to answer, "Please, I haven't told anyone of your condition. But I need to know whether you are fine or not. I want to help you, and I know I can."

"Well, how do you think I feel now?" she answered rather harshly this time, "I didn't know I was with child until I found the symptoms are all there, his father is someone that both the North and the Queen herself despised. My bump is growing, and we are rather in a dire situation, are we?"

"I…I didn't…" he stuttered, but seeing that she can get this energy to get angry, then it seems she's more than alright and safe, "I am sorry, Ser Brienne." He ducked his head, he had dealt with women before, but the emotion of pregnant women is something he had never experienced before. He tries to be as genuine as possible, "But I can tell you that your son is my best friend. Our best friend."

As he said that, the tension of the room seems to turn warm. He looked up to see her face rather falling, the face of awe instead. She ghosted a hand on her abdomen, the way Muna always did. He wondered how different it felt with Muna's stomach and hers, since Jared is moons younger than him.

She shifted where she sits, "I take it that you and your sister didn't come here alone? And that my….son…is one of your companions?"

He nodded, clasping his hand together, "Aye, he is currently…well….out of Westeros, as far as I know. He should be at Volantis by now, but since we are a bit late, something tells me that he might come down here." He smiled a bit, knowing Jared, he was a serious type of person, sort of a perfectionist like Jon. If something doesn't feel right, he won't hesitate to find out, which is why sometimes he can be annoying. "I think you would be proud of him, he is someone I could rely on. Someone who would have your back."

Her gaze softens after he said that, she looks relaxed. "I see," she hummed, "What did I name him?"

"Jared," he answered, "Jared Stone."

She widened as he said his last name, "He…I never married? To 'him'?"

He sighed, lowering his gaze. This is really something that he has no right to talk about, this is really not his story. Now, he wished Jared joined them to Westeros. But, the situation is really dire. He just lost a friend, he can't lose another. "In our time, he died from…... a battle." He didn't elaborate much further, he's not sure how she will react if she knows that Jaime Lannister left Ser Brienne to be with his mad sister. "Jared was born after that happened, and before you both get married."

He can see that she was trying to process the information, looking down and sighing. He can't blame her, "I suppose, he didn't know that I was with child."

He shook his head, "Are you going to tell him?"

"I have to in the end, right?" she said, "I just don't know how to tell him."

Rhaegar nodded, "I understand, but I suppose it'd be better for him to know before your son comes to meet you and Ser Jaime." She didn't respond to what he said, so he switched his tactic, "Ser Brienne, I'll help you. You can count on me, your secret is safe with me, but Ser Jaime has to know."

The tall woman gave him a weak smile, "Thank you….ermm…"

"Rhaegar," he said, "I'm no prince yet in this timeline, but I don't think anyone knows yet besides the closest people at the top. So, we both have secrets."

"I see," she said, "Thank you for telling me, Rhaegar."

He smiled, "It's the least I can do to help you and my friend. Do you want me to be with you when you have to tell Ser Jaime?" he offered.

"No, I need to tell him on my own."

"It's fine you know, I can tell when my parents were told about us, they were with a few people as well. Otherwise, Aunt Arya wouldn't go so far to look for us," he joked a bit, trying to lose the serious tension.

She chuckled, "Yes, they were. I was there."

"Good," he said, then he stood up, "Alright, I'll leave you to rest a bit. Do tell me if you need anything, I'm no Maester, but I have helped them in the past."

"Thank you, Rhaegar," Ser Brienne gave him a genuine smile.

"Your welcome, Ser. Have a good rest, I'll see you in a bit," He said before turning to the door and left.

When the door shuts, he sighed. That takes care of one problem….now what? He wondered whether he must go back to Lya and his parents, by now, his sister must be explaining why he had stormed off just like that. As much as he hates to tell who his companions are, he knew that he can't keep this information forever. And he had guessed that he might have been the one who needs to explain.

Just as he was about to take a step, he felt a sudden pull. Something telling him to go to the upper floor. _Rhaegar, _he heard a voice, a male's voice calling to him. The same voice in his last vision telling him and his sister to come back.

He was suddenly given a vision to where he was supposed to go. There, he is in a room with a hearth filled with fire, a young man sitting on a wheelchair, staring at the flame. He then turned to him, his face is unreadable, _I'd like to speak with you._

And then he was thrown back to reality. Rhaegar processed what he just saw, his uncle…. the Three-Eyed Raven wants to have a word with him. He knows his next approach now, to unite everyone, to earn more armies for his parents.

As silent as a shadow, he jogged up the stairs, heading to the room of Brandon Stark.

* * *

Whilst his son is checking up on Ser Brienne, his daughter, Dany, and Ser Davos left the cells. They are now on the grounds, trying to process the information she gave them.

Her wolf and Ghost appeared from a corner and padded towards their masters, taking their place beside them. But Ghost sat next to Dany as if knowing that he must protect his master's unborn children. His bethroted scratched the direwolf's ear and smiled.

His daughter's wolf sat next to Lya, as if trying to comfort her. She too scratched his ears, but Jon knew that it didn't look like she had enough comfort after hearing what happened to her best friend.

He wrapped an arm around her, soothing his daughter, "I am sorry, Lya. If only I convinced them to stay, none of this would've happened."

She shook her head, "We could never know what could've happened. What's done is done, Jon wouldn't want us to grieve."

He gave her a weak smile, "That sounds very much like what Sam would've wanted."

Lya rubbed her arm and sighed, "I suppose now, we just have to wait what Rhaegar found." Dany noticed her discomfort and wrapped an arm around hers, their daughter obliged and held hers, like a child hiding from strangers. Jon guessed she and her twin brother had been depending on each other for their entire childhood.

_Rhaegar, _Jon has never seen him so furious at him. His own father. He will never forget the glare he gave him before he dashed out to see Ser Brienne, the anger and pain in him was palpable. He truly is a dragon, their son.

And that became a reminder for him. Jon knew that he wasn't a good father for them both, or a good husband for Dany. Why else would their children come here? He had to do something for them, for his family, for the realm.

From afar, a roar could be heard. One of the dragons might be up to something.

Dragons.

This snapped Jon's mind, he turned to his daughter, "Lya, you said that there are dragon eggs at Castle Black."

Lya blinked, "Yes, we told you yesterday."

"There are three of them, but one couldn't hatch because they are mine."

She nodded.

And at that, he believed that his path is clear. "Lya, can you take me to Castle Black?"

She quirked an eyebrow up, the same way her mother does, "Like now?"

"Aye, I want to meet the dragons that my father gave me," he said with full of certainty. He can't let his family down, he has a duty as a leader, and as king.

As on cue, Dan approached him, "I shall go with you, I want to see the eggs as well," she said. He was about to protest about his condition, but she held her hand up, "Before you tell me of my condition, I can tell you that I am perfectly capable of flying. I am pregnant, but not fragile. We are just going there to fetch your children and back to Winterfell, not fighting an army."

"She has a point though, My Lord," Ser Davos chimed in, "Her Grace has taken care of dragon eggs long ago, and she might be able to give you some insights."

"And you get to see the place where Grand Uncle Aemon once stayed," Lya pointed out.

Jon smiled, "Alright, we should go now."

"Don't you want to wait for Rhaegar?" Dany asked him.

He sighed and looked to the castle entrance where his son may have gone to, "From the looks of it, it doesn't look like he wants to meet me yet. Not after knowing that his…their friend has perished."

"Rhaegar can be harsh sometimes," his daughter said, "But he means well."

He can see that their twins are truly opposite to one another. Two sides of the same coin, taking care of one another. Jon then turned to his daughter, "I want to see the eggs that are meant for me, and I want to see them now, Lya. But let's go with one of your dragons, we don't want to attract too much attention."

_Spoken like a true King, _Lya thought, this is the father she knew she would see soon. The true king of Westeros, ruling beside their mother. She then bowed, "As you command, My Lord."

Then she looked to the skies and her eyes turned to slits, _Daenys, Māzigon naejot nyke (Come to me)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too short, but I didn't want it to be too long as well. There was supposed to be two parts, but I thought that it may not fit. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Aaaand it's midnight, I'll reply tomorrow.
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> Claire


	17. Clarity II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar has a chat with his beloved aunt and uncle whilst his sister is off with their parents to guide a few things for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter ^^ Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and faves ^^ Please keep them coming!
> 
> Here goes!

Rhaegar isn't the type of person who is impolite. If he is, then something must have happened between him and the other party. Losing his temper is common, but it happens if the other person is unreasonable. Lya often calls him irritator and not serious, but when it comes to business, he isn't someone anyone wants to mess with. Just like his mother.

This is no different.

When he first met with Ser Brienne, he knocked to see a reaction. But when he knew that he is going to the chambers of Bran Stark, he barged the door open. Not bothering to ask permission.

There, he finds his uncle sitting in his wheelchair, just like in his visions.

Rhaegar had to hold back every ounce of his being to not spring at him. As much as he is at fault in his time, he is not guilty here.

Bran Stark turned to him, "Nephew." He said it coolly, there are still emotions there. Least it's better than no emotions.

He closed the door and walked up to him, pulling a chair to sit right in front of him. He rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward to face his god-forsaken relative, "Uncle." He is doing his best to compose his temper, the way he did to Euron before they found out he murdered his best friend and his family.

They didn't say anything to each other first, merely looking at each other. As much as Rhaegar wanted to give out his snarky remarks, he needs to control his patience. For right in front of him is the very person who banished his father, and probably still possessed by the Night King. For now, he is assessing his movements like a wolf.

Eventually, Bran spoke, "I suppose you have found what you seek." Rhaegar didn't say anything first, merely, twitching his eyebrow up. His uncle opened his mouth again, "You were gone long."

"The longer the better," he retorted, "Before you all banished my mother to her death and turned my father into a fool." He stated that firmly.

Bran didn't say anything, as if accepting the truth. But Rhaegar isn't too sure about it, he sits down patiently waiting for his reply.

And Bran does, "In that future, I suppose I relied on my power too much. I only wanted the Night King gone, but in turn, I too became one."

"Glad you know of that, I'm tired of repeating myself" Rhaegar leaned back to his chair and crossed his arms, "So what do you have to say?"

"I really can't say," his uncle answered, which irritates him, "I am still part of the Three-Eyed Raven, I have been trying to control it better ever since you both came here."

"And how is it coming along?"

"I can't say either," he muttered, "The more I use it, the more it controls me. I couldn't recognize who I was or am, and I suppose it surprised a few people. Meera wasn't happy about it."

"Aye, you broke her heart," Rhaegar agreed, he leaned forward "And I suppose you weren't paying much attention to her ever since she left Winterfell?"

His uncle nodded again, making Rhaegar sigh. "But…. She met you, didn't she?"

"Ahh, so you know something."

"I did a little exploring since you came back," he answered, "But I wasn't able to see it all, some are accessible, and some are not."

"Then I suppose _now,_ you know why we are here," Rhaegar's voice turned deeper and darker, something he'd do when he doesn't want anyone to waste his time. In this case, though, he needs to know if he's not going to banish his father.

Uncle Bran nodded, his face turned more serious if that's the best it can get, "The coming of the second-Long Night."

Rhaegar nodded, "And I suppose you know how _he _was resurrected."

He nodded again, "Yes."

Just then, a knock came at the door and it opened. Revealing to be the redhead Lady of Winterfell, "Bran, I was told that you were expecting me-" she trailed off when she saw someone else with her brother.

Rhaegar didn't even need to turn to know who is at the door. For her voice and presence sent the hairs at the back of his neck up, like a wolf when it's angry. In this case, he is really doing his best to control his temper. Did his beloved uncle plan this?

He turned to his beloved aunt, glaring at her from the corner of his eye, "Well, look who has descended from on high to mingle with the commoners."

Sansa was starstruck to see him, Rhaegar can see. He had no doubt his parents, uncle, and aunt told her about him. But then again, the proof is more important than words. Her eyes flew wide and she froze, staring at him, "Rhaegar."

He huffed, "Aunt Sansa," he said coolly, there is ice in his tone. His violet eyes look straightly at hers, ensuring that she knows who he truly is. The son of someone she hates… if she still does.

Rhaegar saw her gulping, "You're…. my brother's son. My nephew, Rhaegar." She repeated his name.

He twitches a small smile, but it was devilish and unwelcomed, rather forced. For his so-called aunt to say his name sends an irritation down his gut. Still, he tried to be as friendly as possible, after all, he is in her domain, "Hey Auntie," he greeted, "Or should I call you, My Lady?"

She chuckled at his remark, "Auntie would do just fine, my nephew."

The son of the Dragon and Wolf raised an eyebrow up, _That's new. _Did his parents and his dearly beloved aunt come to an understanding while they were away? He needs to find out, but without being straightforward. He leaned his back on his chair, "So…. How's fare Winterfell while we are away?"

"As you can see, it's doing fine, thanks to both of you. But we may need more supplies for the people," she answered, "Fortunately, we had aid from the Neck. Though with the Freefolks, I'm afraid I may need to contact Lord Glover again."

_Glad you treated them well, _he wanted to say. He held his tongue and switched the subject, "Ah, so he has told you of his marriage with my mother?"

"Yes, very exciting news, after all, we have been through," his aunt smiled, "Though I wasn't informed when it would be yet, they only told me that they are waiting for you two."

"I see," he hummed, "So what is the plan of action for Winterfell?"

She clasped her hands together, "I am still seeing through the supplies coming for the people, contacting our allies all over the North, reporting to me and ensuring we have enough armies if ever Cersei is to attack again."

"So, you are taking over my father's job?" he quirked an eyebrow up.

"I like to think of it as temporarily," she answered kindly, Rhaegar can find no hints of sarcasm in her tone, "After all, he needs to be with your mother, especially now that her babes are growing quite well." She smiled before it faded, "And whatever past they saw about you two seem to drain them a lot."

Rhaegar is shocked to hear this part, but he hid it well. His parents never mentioned how much it took their duty away just to find him and his sister's whereabouts and their origins. If this took them a long time, he can't imagine when they continue.

He turned to his Uncle, "How much did my parents see of our past?"

"Until you both were moving to Westeros," His uncle replied, "After that, they have not seen any."

"They went back to their duty as a leader, young prince," Sansa continued for him.

His finger twitched when she called him that, it's hard to tell if she's being sarcastic or genuine. But he still tried to remain his composure, kneading his brow, "I am no prince here, so just call me Rhaegar."

Unexpectedly to Rhaegar, she began to chuckle. He faced his aunt and raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

"You are just like your mother," she smiled at him warmly, "she said the same thing to me weeks ago. I can see that you are truly her son, and you look so much like Jon and Robb. Not to mention, you brood like my brother."

Rhaegar guessed that she wasn't told yet, that's a relief. That may explain why word has not spread about his father's true lineage, or her turning her back from his parents. But her remarks caught him off guard. He ran a hand on his hair, "I get that a lot."

"It's good to know that our bloodline will not end," she said, "We have the same blood flowing in us."

However, those sweet words still didn't shake him. Rhaegar knew betrayal very well, and this has raised many flags for him. This time, he decides to test the water, "Aye, and my mother's too. House Targaryen will rise again."

She nodded and smiled, Rhaegar is still trying to find out whether her smile is genuine or sarcasm, "Yes, the dragons will rise again, especially with you both coming along. With her and my brother, the North will be strong again."

He hummed, Rhaegar is still suspicious. He can't afford to let his guard down, not to someone who was raised by the mad lion, a trickster, and a psychopath. He folded his hand, "Are your people fine with that? That the North pledged their loyalty to a Southerner?"

She gave him a sad smile, "I….. I am sorry that we have not been fair to you, your mother," she sadly said, making him raise his eyebrow, "I know that you have every right to feel angry with us after you have helped the North, we never get to thank you."

Rhaegar was silent for a while before asking, "Did you tell this to my mother?"

She nodded, "I did, I spoke with her, even with your father. We came to an understanding, and I swear to you that I stand by your mother and father. I'll ensure that the North will stand by them."

"She speaks the truth," Bran, who had been silent for quite a while, chimed.

Rhaegar looked from his uncle, then his aunt. This is an unexpected turn, that these two are with them. He was prepared to fight his aunts and uncle if ever they are in the way of the future again. He decided to trust them, he felt his shoulder relaxed a bit, "Alright, good to know, I'm glad," he said, before turning serious, "But a word of caution, if anyone…._ Anyone_, would dare to harm my mother and father, I will take them out root and stem. This includes everyone in this castle, and in this room."

His aunt looked down sadly, she seems to understand why he said this, "I…. I understand, and I am sorry. I… I thought I was doing what is right for the North…. but I was paranoid with Southerners from coming in and I didn't give your mother a chance," she then looked at his violet eyes apologetically, "I am so sorry, Rhaegar. I was wrong, would you ever forgive me?"

The son of Jon and Daenerys quirked an eyebrow up, sentimental is really something suspicious to him. Especially coming from someone who has been under Cersei and Baelish, is she true to her words. But, if he wants to sniff out a lie, he knows how to get it anyway, so he decided to go with it, "Alright, just be more careful."

She smiled at him, "I am so glad to finally meet you, Rhaegar," she kindly said to him, "You don't know how worried the King and Queen were."

"King?" he repeated in a question.

"Yes, your father will be marrying your mother. So technically, they both will be King and Queen," she explained.

_I suppose she means well, _he thought. There wasn't any hint of lying from her as well, he repositioned his seat, "Right."

She nodded, "Rhaegar, is it alright if I know what brings you to this time?"

He looked at her firmly, but he didn't shift, "The Second Long Night," he said seriously, "Winter is coming again."

His aunt's face fell, "What?"

"It's true, your sister only killed his shell. But his soul? Well….," he trailed off and looked to Bran. He didn't want to reveal too much yet, this needs to be broken slowly. And it's best to do it when his parents are here too, "I can't say, but he will come again."

The Lady of Winterfell looked mortified, she immediately turned to her brother, "Bran, is this true?"

Unfortunately, he nodded, "Yes."

She gasped, then looked back to him, "When will it happen?"

"Fortunately, Aunt Arya weakened his state, so about a couple of years. But I can't say for sure, some things may trigger his awakening again," he stated, "So we have time to prepare, but still. All the realm must unite in order to fight. The South must come to the North this time, no more lies."

"I see," she hummed, "But how can we defeat him differently this time even if we have the entire realm to fight him? How do we stop him once and for all?"

Rhaegar wanted to so much to tell her that his parents are the key to defeat them, but it's not his place to tell. It has to come from his father's mouth, "There is a way, but first I want my parents here so that I can speak to you all on what is to come. It's going to be a long story and many questions to answer."

"I understand," she said before staring at his violet eyes, "If I may ask, what happened in your future? What did the Night King do?"

He shuddered thinking back of that dreadful day. It was an eternal night, no light nor stars to guide them. He had never felt so hopeless, "Winter came, and it was an eternal winter. No one survived, including you, my aunt. We barely made it here." It was strange to call her his aunt, but it must come to this anyway.

She looked down at her hands then back at him, "What can we do now?"

"I suppose for the moment, we can recover the North for a while," he said, "Maybe you would want to speak with your dear friend from House Glover, who refused to help during the Long Night."

She sat straighter, "That can be arranged," she said it coolly, "Do not fret, I shall handle him," then her face softens, "If I may ask, where is your sister? I would very much like to meet my niece too."

He rested his arm on the armchairs, it's good to hear that this Sansa is a less asshole than the one he knew, "With my parents, let's just say they have a new bodyguard." If Lya hears him say this, she'll definitely yell at him.

She chuckled, "That's good to hear, but why are you here on your own and not with them?"

"Am I not allowed to meet my other family members properly?" he smirked, not wanting to reveal the truth yet. Thankfully, Uncle Bran knows how to keep his mouth shut.

Sansa was about to say something again when they heard a loud roar, followed by beating wings. The mighty beating shook the walls, startling the people in the room. Rhaegar recognizes that roar, he walked to the window and opened them wide, peeking out the landscape.

There he found Daenys airborne, with three people on her back. He squinted to see who it was.

"It's your sister and your parents on the white dragon," his uncle Bran said, making them both look at him, "They are heading towards Castle Black."

_For the eggs,_ he hypothesized. It seems that his father is not growing some balls to face his true self, so that's good. But this means that they left him on his own in the North! Lyanna must be laughing at him by now, he groaned at that thought, "I suppose I'm going to have more time with you all to myself."

"Why are they going to Castle Black?" His aunt asked.

"Fetching some things left there," he answered, as he looked back to where Daenys was last spotted, "There were books that may shed some light on what we may be up against, but why go now? I suppose we'll find out when they get back." Though it seems that his father has finally decided to grow a pair, which is good.

The door burst open, making him turn back, revealing to be Aunt Arya, gasping, "Rhaegar, what's with your dragon? She up and left with your sister and parents!"

"You didn't meet Lya or any of them?" he asked.

"No, I was about to when I heard where they were. But when I was about to leave the castle, they were up on your dragons already."

"I see," Rhaegar sighed, maybe Lya managed to convince him to start thinking about the well-being of himself. Good. He clapped his hands, "Well, that was a good talk. Uncle Bran, if we may, I'd like to have a talk about your Raven powers later."

"Alright," he answered.

Rhaegar nodded, he turned to his redhead aunt, "Aunt Sansa, if I may be excused."

"Of course, my nephew," she smiled at him, "It was a pleasure to finally speak with you."

He nodded again, then he went for the door, "Aunt Arya, may I speak with you for a while?"

"Of course," they left the chambers.

"Are you still keeping our weapons?", Rhaegar asked as they were heading for the stairs.

"Yes, it's in my chambers actually," she answered.

He stopped dead, "My sister went to Castle Black without any weapons?"

His aunt looked at him, "Well, it seems no. But it's not like your father didn't bring his sword as well, and Castle Black has a lot of those, so she should be fine. Not to mention, they have a dragon with them."

_That fool, _Rhaegar cursed. That's how she plans to up and leave? He sighed, "Please take me to your chambers, I'd like to take her weapon," he requested, "And don't worry, I won't take mine….yet."

Aunt Arya quirked an eyebrow, "What do you want to do with hers?"

"Bringing her a forgotten item," he muttered. As much as Castle Black has weapons, he knows that Lya won't be able to find them properly. Not with her traumatized condition with that dreadful place.

His aunt stared at him in confusion, then she turned back, "Follow me." Aunt and nephew went to another direction together.

* * *

Ser Davos was heading back to the castle once he set the carriage back to the stables after their Graces left with their daughter outside the castle. He thought back on the conversation they just discussed.

It had quite a lot of taking on what's to come from what the princess said. They came with a couple of unexpected companions, he needs to make sure that what happened to their other friend doesn't happen again. And while their Graces are away, he needs to think of something to help the people here while they are absent.

As he was entering the gates, the prince and Lady Arya appeared. The young prince held to what it looks like their sword, while the Lady is trying to get his attention.

"What are you planning to do with that sword?" the she-wolf of Winterfell asked his nephew.

"Relax, we won't leave yet. Just when the time is right," Ser Davos can hear him say, then he noticed him, "Ahh, Ser Davos. I was told that our beloved Lord and Queen are out for a stroll?"

If he were to describe the young prince, his personality is quite the opposite of his parents. And yet he has their resemblance, he chuckled, "Aye, they just left actually."

"And I am left here on my own," he grumbled before turning to the sky and gave out a sharp whistle. Not long later, a screech returned its call and a shadow circled them from above. The young prince's eagle flew down and landed on his arm, he then held his sword and slipped a piece of paper between its sheaths, "Torrhen, find Lya, give this to her and stay with them."

The eagle clicked, it flew up a couple of times. Rhaegar held the sword up high and the majestic bird snatches the sword, it beats its wing with ease up and the bird soared high and away. The three of them watched the bird until it became a small dot from a distance, heading to the North.

Ser Davos watched in awe, never had he seen such bird of prey cooperate with men. This boy is full of surprises, well…. his parents are full of surprises. "That was impressive."

"Thanks," he said.

"Rhaegar," a deep strong voice suddenly called to the young prince behind him. The three of them turned to the source, to find Lord Howland Reed. Age may have caught up to him, but his voice didn't make him sound weary.

The young prince smiled and bowed, "Lord Reed, it is an honor to meet you again."

The Lord of the Greywater Watch chuckled, "And I you, my child. I expect my daughter is safe and sound."

"Aye, she is watching over Lady Olenna and helping us to search our other companions," he answered softly, not wanting anyone to hear other than them, "She is very talented, I am honored to meet such a fine ally."

"I am glad," he said.

Ser Davos processed their conversation. The young prince has met the Lord of the Neck? He decided to step in, "Young Prince, if I may…." he interrupts quietly, "You know each other? And did I hear it right that….Lady Olenna is still alive?"

"Aye, but best keep your voice down," he answered, "I asked for his daughter's help before we came here. There were things we had to do in Volantis before coming here."

Ser Davos processed his words, he remembered certain news about spotting two dragons there, "The attack of the Golden Company."

He gave a wicked smile, "Some things are necessary to stop a massacre."

Ser Davos couldn't help but laugh, "I suppose we are truly blessed by the gods for having you both here."

"Ahh, we couldn't have done it without all of you," he ran a hand on his hair, "I'm here to serve the queen and Jon Snow, nothing personal," he then looked up the sky, thinking, "Well…maybe a bit."

The hand of the Lord chuckled, "I will assist you as much as possible, do you plan to catch up with them?"

The young prince shook his head, "There is something else I need to do whilst they are away," he suddenly sounds serious, "Euron said that he killed Samwell and his family on his way here. I want to find their bodies."

The air suddenly felt heavier, as if all the energy drained so fast. The child is as noble as his father, "I understand. But how will you find them?"

He crossed his arms, "They left the wolf here didn't they?"

Ser Davos blinked, "Aye."

"I need my wolf," he muttered. Then he let out a high pitch whistle at the fields, "Where are the Freefolks?"

"They are staying at Winterfell and camping out here at the moment," he answered.

"I also need Tormund Giantbane," Rhaegar said, "He is good at scouting, one of the best I know." He truly is like his father, Ser Davos thought. No one has been conversing with the Freefolks since Jon Snow, and here is someone who knows how to mingle with nearly everyone. The Onion Knight would love to converse with the son of the King properly one day.

Arya, who has been listening to them for quite a while, hummed, "I'll come with you too."

He nodded, "Just three of us will be enough. Might need to pack light, it won't be easy finding a few days old bodies, " then he turned to Lord Reed and Ser Davos, "Please, help Lady Sansa to look after Winterfell until we get back, she can be a little overwhelmed on her own," he commented.

Ser Davos couldn't tell whether he was joking or not from his tone, but he seems to mean well, "Alright."

"I need to speak with your father anyways," Lord Reed smiled.

Rhaegar nodded, "Thank you, Ser Davos, Lord Reed. I am in your debt."

The Lord of the Neck smiled, "Anything for the memory of the late Ned Stark."

Ser Davos was about to say something when they heard a padding sound coming to them. They all turned to the source behind him and found a wolf approaching them, it is the wolf that has been beside the prince and princess the whole time. The Starks and Targaryens really do live up to their House Sigil symbols.

The wolf padded towards the young prince, and he scratched the canine's ears, "Grey Wind." The wolf barked in return, "Now, Ser Davos, please take me to Tormund Giantsbane."

The Onion Knight nodded, "Follow me."

* * *

"Are you alright there, Muna?" Lyanna turned back to check on her mother. She wore her hood up so that her hair won't fly on her mother's face as she sat at her back. They have been flying for a long time, she is afraid that their mother might be uncomfortable with her given situation. After all, she is carrying her and Rhaegar, and they are several months old already.

The Mother of Dragons nodded, "I am fine."

She nodded, then she turned to her father, "Papa?"

He has been holding her mother while they are on Daenys, "I'm fine too, Lya."

"Hang on, we are almost there," she called out and faced the front again. The sun is reaching its peak, and it has been hours since they left Winterfell. Daenys did a splendid job on gliding gracefully, it looked like she barely moves on air. The white dragon seems to be able to feel life in her mother's womb, which made this the first time Daenys would fly gently. Lya is happy for her understanding if it were Rhaegar, she's unsure whether he has this much sensitivity.

She felt bad for leaving Rhaegar behind without saying a word, but after their last argument, it may be a good idea to do so. He can be stubborn at times, and the only way for him to cool off if he stays away from people.

Moments later, her dragon clicked, making her look down. She can see the top of Castle Black, thank goodness! She stroked the white dragon's scales, "Daenys, gently land there."

Dany watched as her daughter command her dragon, feeling rather proud, "You have quite a bond with her," she commented.

Lya turned back and smiled at her, "She's my sister after all."

The dragon began slowing down her pace. As they got nearer, Daenys circled a couple of times before landing gently with a thud. She lowered herself to the ground for the humans on her back to dismount.

Lya pulled her hood down and gracefully jumped off the white dragon. She turned back to help her mother step down, her father firmly held on to her.

Once they are at the castle gates, Jon scans the building. It gave him chills down his spine to see the very place again, he never thought of coming here again. Not after what happened.

Lya noticed her father brooding, she knew why he made this expression. She heard the tale from Ser Davos all those years ago, and from Lady Kinvara herself. She knew what it felt like, to be in a place where you were once attacked. She hoped that she didn't have to tell that story to them, Lya sighed, "Papa?"

Jon snapped out of his train of thoughts, "Ah…yes?"

"Are you alright?" she asked gently.

He looked away and nodded, "Aye, just thinking back."

"No one is here, last we checked," Lya said, "But we still need to be cautious," if only she has her weapons, but Aunt Arya just had to confiscate them. She turned back to her dragon and transferred her thoughts to Daenys.

Lya's eyes turned yellow, she is seeing at the eyes of the dragon. She heard her parents gasped, but she will explain that later. She observed their surroundings and try to feel the environment. All her senses were amplified, her hearing and sight sharpened. There are birds chirping on the trees and flying, small animals scurrying on the ground and trees, rats pitter-pattering in the castle somewhere. But she cannot hear or feel any sense of men anywhere.

Her eyes turned back to grey, then she looked back to her parents, "Doesn't look like anyone is here. We can come in."

The family walked slowly into the castle, Lya pushed the gate open. "You can warg into animals," she heard her father commented.

She turned back to him and smiled, "Only if they allow me to."

"Impressive," he smiled, wrapping an arm around her.

Lya felt very comfortable to be in her father's arm again. It has been years since she felt safe with him, she missed him so much. She held his arm and sighed, "Thank you, papa. Great Uncle Aemon's room is just up there."

They nodded and the three-family head toward their late family's room.

When they reached there, everything is exactly where it used to be. Untouched. Her belonging sat next to the desk, and her father's cloak draped on his chair. Lya walked to the bed, crouching to find the chest. She pulled it out when she found its handle, Lya opened it to make sure the eggs are still there. And it is.

"You have my cloak," she heard her father said, she looked up to see him walking to Great Uncle Aemon's chair. Her father too is wearing his cape, seeing their difference, hers looks rather older.

Lya smiled and picked the chest up to place it on the bed, "It was the only thing I have left of you back then," she sadly said, "The North is always so cold, so that kept me away from the wind. Although I have to say, it's really heavy."

Jon chuckled, "Aye, it takes time to get used to it."

She felt the bed dip, her mother sat next to the placed chest. Lya turned to her but she didn't seem to notice the chest, she scanned the surrounding chambers, "So this is where my Uncle Aemon lived all this time."

"Yes," Lya said, "He had been true to his words after he passed, and ended his watch."

Her father walked towards her mother, "He was the best of all of us," he commented, thinking back of his days as a brother of the Night's Watch, "Wise and honorable, a great man to look up to. I couldn't have done everything without his guidance."

Daenerys smiled at him, "I'm glad he was with you to help pave your path." Jon sat next to her and placed a kiss on her temple, she sighed at the given affection.

Lya watched her parents embracing each other, she couldn't help but smile. This is what they came for, their parents together, not forsaking one another after knowing the truth for her father's lineage. If only Rhaegar is here, it might help ease his temper earlier on.

Her parents noticed her staring at them, and they smiled at her, "Is there something, pup?" her father asked, noticing her wide smile.

She giggled, "Nothing at all," she said, "But it's a nice view from here." They laughed at her remark, but as much as she didn't want to break this moment, there is something else that needs their attention. She pushed the chest in front of them, "There is someone else who wants your attention too."

Jon and Dany pulled away, she scooted further to give him for space. Jon placed a hand on the chest, this is something he had never seen before in Castle Black. It's not dusty, most likely Lya cleaned it off first. He looked up at his daughter, "Where did you get this?"

She looked beyond him and gestured her head to the hearth a small hole is now there, "Grey Wind sensed something there and we dug it," she answered, remembering the day her grown pup found her brother and sister.

"How can we not notice it before?" Jon muttered, "All this time, it's hidden securely in this place."

Lya stayed silent, for she too couldn't answer that, "I don't think Great Uncle Aemon would want anyone to know about the eggs, not until he is sure who Prince Rhaegar's son is," then she looked up at him, "Like the late Lord Stark, he kept his promise too."

The daughter of the Queen and Lord of Winterfell watched her parents as they process what she just explained. Both Lord Stark and Great Uncle Aemon, her blood uncles have been nothing but noble and honorable. They kept her father's identity a secret from the world, not caring what the public might see them as. It must be terrifyingly lonely, knowing that you are the only one who could not share a secret to anyone.

Her father opened the chest and looked at its content. She watched as both her parent's eyes flew wide, reminding her when she found the eggs all those years ago.

Jon took each egg out of the chest carefully and placed them on the bed. They look so fragile and beautiful at the same time. Dany placed a hand on each of its shells, her violet eyes widened, "They are still warm," she exclaimed.

Lya nodded, "And well alive, waiting for Papa."

The White Wolf then noticed a piece of paper, Lya heard the rustling sound that he opened it. She had read the content years ago again and again, for it was the only words left behind by her blood. It was never meant to be for her or Rhaegar, but she felt close to the one who wrote it.

And this is something that they must do one their own. Both her parents must think about this together without her.

She got up, "I'll go hunt for us, we might stay here for a night."

Her father's head shot up, the letter still in his hand, "Wait, we still need to hear what you know."

"It's all written there, papa," she gestured the letter, "Rhaegar and I read it before, and I think it's best for you and Muna to read it without me," her mother was about to say something but she stopped her, "It's for the best," she stated firmly.

Dany held her tongue and nodded, "Alright, be back before sundown."

Lya smiled, her mother used to say that when they lived in the temple. She would scold them if they come back late, her mother instinct had really kicked in, "I will Muna." She walked to her mother and kissed her temple. Then she goes to her father, who looks a bit wary of the content, "It's Valyrian, but Muna can translate it for you. All the reasons for you both to read."

He pursed his lips, "It's from my father, isn't it?"

His daughter nodded, "It is meant for you, and he really loves you," she kissed the top of her father's head, "I'll see you in a bit."

At that, she walked to the door. Before closing it, she looked back to see her parents. Both Lord and Queen looked at the paper carefully, reading its content. It was emotional when she read it, which is why she must not interfere with this part. She'll come back after.

And at that, she closed the door and left.

She looked out from the balcony and sighed, she really hated this place. It was the habitat of thieves and murderers, and now it's no more than an abandoned castle. How her father and Uncle Aemon were able to endure this place is beyond her understanding.

Castle Black was also the place where she was once attacked. She remembered feeling helpless before Rhaegar came in to help, it was a terrible time. She wished she brought Grey Wind along, but she isn't sure whether the wolf could fit on the ride, not with her mother pregnant.

The worst part is, she didn't bring her any of her weapons! Only her father did, but hers are still with Aunt Arya. She hates to explore the weaponry room of the Castle, not because it's dusty, but it brought horrible memory back. But some things are necessary to move forward, and this is probably one of them.

As she walked down the stairs, she heard a familiar screech from above. She looked up to see an eagle circling the castle, "Torrhen!" she exclaimed happily, extending her arm for him to land.

The eagle flapped down, and she noticed something between his talons. He dropped it and landed on her arm, "Thank you, boy." Torrhen chirped in delight, she stroked his feathers. Now, hunting will be easier. She transferred her thoughts to him, "I'm going hunting, boy. Can you find us something?"

He screeched and took of to the skies again. He circled a couple of times before disappearing into the forest.

She sighed, if only Grey Wind is here, he could catch their prey. There is no horse here, and Daenys may only create too much noise. But then again, she may need to trust her dragon.

She was about to head out when she noticed the object that Torrhen dropped. It is her sword! Untouched and neatly sheathed.

Lya noticed a piece of paper slipped between its sheaths. She pulled the paper gently and noticed some scribbles on it. After reading the content, she immediately knew who wrote this rubbish. There were only two words written, and it was full of sarcasm. _You're welcome, _it simply wrote.

The young dragonwolf rolled her eyes. Even in a piece of paper, her brother can still irk her. She crumpled the paper in irritation and dropped it. Lya fumed and stormed out the gates, "Ass," she grumbled.

* * *

"_Great Uncle Aemon_," Dany began to translate. The content was in Valyrian, and Jon couldn't read them.

"_The Kingdom is falling apart, and I soon must fight for the Trident. Forgive me, uncle. I never wanted this to happen, but I never foresaw the cause of my action could arise such great conflict. I write this with a heavy heart with this knowledge and that I must leave Lyanna behind on her own while she is still pregnant with our child. I regret that I had dragged my mother into this mess, no one deserves this more than I do. I prayed to the Gods to give me the odds that I may just survive this, if not, well, if you are reading this, then I suppose I didn't and so did Lyanna, and that my letters and gifts found its way to you as instructed. Know that I love you very much, dear uncle. That you are the wisest people I have ever known._

_I hope that our child may restore the damage that I caused to the realm, and that he or she will grow up to be a fine leader like you._

_In this chest contains three dragon eggs I recovered during one of my expeditions that I wanted to give to my child. Should you ever find him or her one day, please grant your foolish nephew's final request, to give them to my child._

_Thank you for everything you have ever done for the family, Uncle Aemon. I pray for your safety in Castle Black._

_Your loving nephew,_

_Rhaegar Targaryen._

Dany lowered the letter on her lap and let out a breath, his words were palpable. Her brother knew that he will never survive, and he believed that it was his fault that it happened. She looked to Jon who processed everything that he translated, now she understood why Lya left for them to read.

Jon felt mortified. His father had hopes that he will correct people's thoughts about their family, that he will revive the dragons. And how he repaid them back in their children's timeline was killing their mother, his father's sister.

In her hand contains a second letter, and this time it wasn't addressed to Uncle Aemon. _My dearest child, _it wrote in the beginning.

"Jon," she croaked, trying to compose herself, "This one may belong to you."

He sat up straighter and shifted his sitting position, scooting closer to her, "What did he say?"

She turned to the last letter, _"My dearest child," _she began reading.

"_If you are reading this, then I regret that I cannot be with you, and neither did your mother. Forgive me that I caused you a life without knowing us, I never wanted this to happen to our family or even the whole realm, and especially you. Please do not think that having you caused this great war, none of this is your fault. I made a choice, to save you and your mother. My only regret is that I cannot be with you, to see you grow. I pray that you will grow happy and healthy, perhaps a great leader than anyone could ever imagine. Inside this chest is what your mother called them, 'good luck' charms, and I like to think of it that way as well. But what I know is that it serves our family a great honor to have the last of them, and we want you to have it, to remember that you are a dragon, just like the great Aegon Targaryen and Visenya and Rhaenys Targaryen. Let these gifts, my first and last gifts for you, remind you that there is always hope. For you are one._

_Remember who you are, you have the blood of a wolf and dragon. Heir to the throne. But as prince, I was most proud of one thing: having you as my child. No matter what the realm sees you, or anyone else, you are the child of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Walk tall, my child. Know that your mother and I will always be with you._

_Your loving father,_

_Rhaegar Targaryen._

Jon couldn't take it anymore. He got up and walked to the window, rubbing his eyes in frustration, as if ashamed. His children must have read this in shame, knowing that their grandfather's wish was all for nothing? Was that why Rhaegar was so mad at him? Was that also why Lya wanted to leave them alone for a while? To hide her disappointment because they had a failure of a father?

He felt tears threatening to fall. Normally, he doesn't cry, but…. this is just too much. He felt an arm slipping around his, "Jon," his love whispered, "Come back to me."

Jon looked to this beautiful woman, the mother of his children, and he couldn't help but embrace her. He can feel her nuzzling the space between his neck and shoulders, and he placed his cheek at the side of her head, "They must have been so disappointed in me."

"Who?"

"Our twins," he muttered, "Lya said they read it. They must have been frustrated to know that their father is a failure."

"No, don't think that way," she pulled away and kissed him passionately, "You are never a failure. We all made mistakes, even me, but quitting is never one of them. You never gave up searching for our twins, and here they are now."

"But…I …"

"The father they once knew is no longer with them," then she placed his hand on her swollen belly, "The father they are getting to know now is here. We can change their fate, right here, right now."

Jon inhaled sharply before swallowing, he nodded. He then stared at her violet eyes, how this woman still wants to marry him is beyond his understanding. He leaned his forehead to hers, and sighed in content, "Whatever did I do to deserve a strong and loving woman like you?"

He sees her smile, the same one that his daughter gave him, "Whatever did _I_ do to deserve a strong and loving man like you?"

Jon laughed and embraced her once again, "Shall we see the eggs?"

"Yes," she answered.

The couples went back to the bed, they each sat side by side. The eggs were beautiful, their main colors glimmered from the light. Two of the eggs are the ones that their children hatched, a white and a grey. The last one is red, _the one that never hatched._

Dany held the grey and white eggs, "Daenys and Balerion," she remembered their names, the ones that their twins named. They reminded her when she first held a dragon egg for the first time, it was her reminder that she is a dragon. She looked up to him, "They aren't petrified, just as Lya said."

"What does that mean?" he asked as he held the red egg. This particular egg seems to be calling louder to him somehow, he felt it. Was it able to sense that in another life it was unable to hatch?

"They can hatch, and since they aren't stones just as mine were, they may be able to grow properly," she explained with excitement, she placed the eggs back in the chest and hugged his side, "My love, you are not only the father of our children but the father of dragons as well! And you are telling me that you are a failure?"

He gently placed the egg back to the chest. He closed it and placed it on the floor. Dany was curious about his sudden slow movement and slow reply before he immediately pounced on her, making her laugh, "Jon, you are squishing your twins!"

Jon lifted himself a bit, careful not to press on her. Then he playfully nuzzled her neck, earning a moan in return, "Your twins as well."

Dany wrapped her arms around his neck and sweetly smiled at him. They stared at one another before they kissed with so much passion. Jon hopes that their daughter will be out for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it ^^ The fun part will come soon Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love writing the banter between Rhaegar and Lyanna are, plus Lya being supportive for her parents ^^ It was also fun to make Rhaegar the sarcastic comic-relief kinda guy.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it! Drop what you think!
> 
> Claire


	18. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lya and her parents get to know each other again and Rhaegar went South to search for the bodies of his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter y'all! I'm glad I got messages about when this will be updating, but here it is! Please keep the review coming
> 
> I'm going to change a few confusions in the previous chapters, otherwise, it won't add up.
> 
> This chapter will focus more on the family's relation before they can do anything further. Except Rhaegar, cuz he's a workaholic. Lol!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

It was sunset when Lya finally finished hunting. Daenys was to find her own food to attract less attention, so she hunted with Torrhen and the dragon hasn't returned yet. The eagle helped catch three rabbits, and she killed them. It's not easy to hunt without her bow and arrows when she only has a sword, but otherwise, Torrhen was helpful.

She set the rabbits on the ground first to check on her parents, she turned to the eagle first, "Don't touch anything," she warned him. The bird gave her an irritated click and flew to perch on the battlements.

Lya went to the chambers, listening if it's the right time to walk in the room. But there's no sound, she wondered if they both had talked to one another already. She knocked softly and opened the door gently.

The room is silent, the only sound is the fire crackling. She turned to the bed to see that her parents are sleeping arm in arms, something she didn't expect. The chest is safe on the floor, but what she didn't expect is layers of clothes discarded near the chest, and some of the articles spread somewhere else.

The dragonwolf blinked and looked at her sleeping parents again. They are covered with blanked, but she can see their upper body peeking out of the covers, their skin exposed. _Oh, _she realized what they had done while she was away. Not how she expected they reconcile this quickly, but she's happy that they bonded again with more intimacy. Now, she's more secure that her father isn't doubting himself. So, she closed the door and let her parents rest.

While waiting for them to wake up, Lya decided to prepare rabbit stew. Cooking wasn't hard, she had done it a lot of times with the Wildlings. For an abandoned castle, food stocks seem to be enough for them all. She found some leftover vegetables that seem to still be edible. This is why she thought the castle is still occupied and that scares her.

Her last visit to the castle back in her time wasn't pleasant, that trauma still sticks with her to this time. She's still skeptical if there are any intruders in the castle, if Grey Wind is here, he'd find another presence easily. Torrhen might be able to detect, but not as sharp as the wolf.

Lya brought the bird with her to stay outside the room, but the eagle didn't seem alert, so that's one good thing. No intruders. Good. The kitchen utensils seem to be untouched as well, so she got to work. Filling a pot with water from one of the barrels, going outside gathering firewood, and placing the pot on it.

Daenys came back at the right time, and it seems that the dragon saved a kill for them. In its mouth is a dead deer, something she didn't expect her to bring back. The dragon laid the kill gently in front of her and nudged it to her. Lya smiled, content that she is thinking about her and her parents as she hunts, "Thank you, girl."

The dragon clicked in delight. Lya stroked her snout, "Can you light that on fire?" she pointed to the firewood, but before she can give her usual command, Daenys seem to know already what she wanted. The white dragon immediately breathed out quick ember and the woods are already burning. "Thank you, Daenys."

Then she dragged the deer, which seem to not weigh to much thankfully, and went back inside the kitchen to do her work. Skinning and chopping her hunts and vegetables isn't something foreign to her, but she wished she had extra hands. She decided to keep half of the deer meat and proceeds to cook the rest, she also saved a few raw slices of meat for Torrhen. After all, the eagle was the one who hunts them. She threw out some meat for the bird, who furiously tore it apart and ate it.

By the time she finished was nearly done with the stew, it was already getting dark. She was sitting on a rock and waiting for their dinner when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned back to see her father coming towards her, from what he is wearing, he seems to be missing his inner shirt. Lya smiled at the guess of where it might be, "Had a nice nap?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to oversleep," he grunted and sat beside her.

"It's fine, after all, you had quite an activity with Muna while I was away," she giggled.

Her father turned to her with red cheeks, "You saw us?"

"Oh, don't worry, you both were sound asleep when I came to your room," she grinned, before turning a little softer, "But I suppose, you both talked things through already?"

Her father's face fell, "Aye," he solemnly said, she wondered what his reaction was when he read the letter, "I understand now. I know what I have to do," he said with determination before turning to his daughter, "I am so sorry for what I had done to you, you must've been so disappointed in me after reading those letters."

Lya sighed. She wouldn't say that she's disappointed, rather upset. Had her father accepted who he was back then, she would've grown up to with her parents, that was the only part she was upset. Her other dragon sibling would've been born with Balerion and Daenys too.

Rhaegar was the one who was very disappointed, in a way, it's a good thing that he isn't here too. Otherwise, he'll only rant at him, which it seems that her father doesn't need right now. Her brother tore the piece of paper after reading it, feeling ashamed at first. For him, it felt like his grandparents died for nothing. All those people who died, who sacrificed their lives to his cause, to her mother's cause, all dead. And the one who took the benefit was the Starks, ruling both North and South. He was close to prepare a mission to assassinate their aunt, Lya had to talk some sense to him for him to stop.

"It's fine, Papa," she replied to him, "Seeing that you and Muna are reconnecting is a good start."

He chuckled, "If I may ask, does Muna mean Mother in Valyrian?"

"Aye," she answered, "As far as I can remember, we always called her that."

Jon hummed, "What's father in Valyrian?"

"Kepa."

"Oh, you didn't call me that in your time?" he asked her.

Lya flinched at his words. There is a huge reason why she avoided a lot of topics about her mother with him in her time, which was why she only called him that. Her father didn't have difficulties speaking to Rhaegar, but her. It's because she resembled closely to her mother. And that leads to a lot of problems.

She's not sure he is ready to hear, "Well….emm.. it's…" she stuttered, she must think fast so that he can drop the subject, "Well, we lived in the North with you, and you didn't know Valyrian."

"I see," he hummed. She let out a sigh of relief that he didn't ask any further, her father then turned to her, "I think I may need to learn Valyrian when I hatch the dragons."

She turned to face him, "Is that what you want?"

"Aye," he said, "It's the language of our ancestors."

"Well, just because it's their language, it's not necessary for you to learn," she pointed out, "After all, we understand you just fine."

"But your mother's troops don't," he answered, "If I am to rule alongside your mother, then I must learn to communicate with them." His tone was filled with determination.

She smiled at his words, seeing that her father had his priorities straight to be King filled her with joy. Their travel back in time pays off. "Alright, I'm sure we can all teach you. And with Missandei, I think she's a better teacher. Afterall, she learned so many languages."

He chuckled, "I suppose."

"By the way, where is Muna?"

"She's still in the room, awake too. I was out to check on you, and it seems that you are cooking us something," he peeked at the boiled stew.

"Good, because dinner is ready," she clapped and prepared to fill in the empty bowls.

* * *

Dany was wearing Jon's shirt after she awoke. It wasn't easy to wear her dress again without help, so she took his shirt and wore it to lay back down again. Jon said he was going to find Lya, but he hasn't been back yet.

She caressed her stomach again, to the babes that are growing in her belly. To think that she may have been barren for eternity seem to be a lifetime ago. She thought she could never bear any children until her twins showed up, grew up to be a fine young man and lady. But with a terrible future.

From her vision, she saw that they had only lived with her for a couple of years before they were sent away for safety. Now that they can rewrite history, will she be a good mother to them? She doesn't know anything about raising a child.

She raised her dragons, and along the way, it wasn't pleasant. She remembered her heart shattered when she had to lock Rhaegal and Viserion after Drogon burned a little girl, and they turned their backs to her when she tried to reconnect.

Will it be similar to Rhaegar and Lyanna?

As she thought about this, the door opened, interrupting her train of thoughts. Her love and daughter came back with something in their hands. The room was suddenly filled with the delightful smell of stew that made her mouth water.

"Hope you are hungry," Jon said, holding two bowls in his hands, and handed one to her, "Because our daughter made us something."

Dany sat up and accepted it, "Where did you get all these to cook?"

Lya sat at the end of the bed and began mixing her stew, "I checked the kitchen, there were plenty of fresh things left behind."

"Were we asleep that long?"

"Well, you are just in time for dinner," she shrugged, she sipped from her spoon, "And the food left behind here is fresh enough for us to eat, so you don't have to worry about food poisoning," she giggled.

They all ate together. There was no awkward silence or anyone even quiet, which made their dinner time slow but with so many conversations. It nearly felt like a complete family reunion, only that her son isn't present.

The conversation was mostly steered to their daughter's life. Both parents wanted to know their daughter's life when Dany knew that Lya was the one who cooked their dinner.

"The women of the North said that it's the women's jobs to keep the family well-fed, so I had to follow their way. Otherwise, I'd be scolded," she giggled, remembering the time when one of the women wanted Lya to be ready for a man in her life. She didn't like the job, but she tried it anyway, back when she took the responsibility to look after her father. But she didn't want to dive into that subject.

"Aye, they are stubborn sometimes," her father commented.

"Well, now I know I've put it to good use," she lifted her bowl happily, "I've seen some pregnant women eating these, and sometimes the Wildling would serve them these."

Dany smiled at her daughter, "Thank you, sweetling. And it kept you both well-fed", she placed her hand on her belly, "I hope you have some more for tomorrow."

Lya smiled and resumed to her food. After they ate, the family continued to talk before going to bed. Jon and Dany never met Lya but it felt like it was a family reunion, suddenly Castle Black didn't feel like a dull place. The family sat on their Great uncle's bed and talked, Lya sitting crossed leg at the end of it where her parents at the head.

"Lya, where did you get your sword?" Jon asked out of curiosity after a while, "I don't remember you bring it when we came here."

The daughter of the dragon and wolf turned to the table where her sword was placed before turning back to her parents, "Rhaegar sent Torrhen to bring it to me."

Dany smiled, "How thoughtful of him."

Lya scoffed, "Only if he wants to, you should see what he wrote to me just now."

Jon chuckled at his daughter's remark, "You both seem to be very close."

Her face turned soft then, she looked down, "Well….as much as I sometimes hate him, we had to rely on each other," she admitted, "I mean…he is the only family I had ever since…. Well…." she stopped her trail and just looked up to her parents in hope that she didn't have to go any further.

Thankfully, they understood what she meant. For they too had known their own fate in their time, feeling ashamed that it wasn't them to raise their younglings. Dany sat up straight and lifted her arm, "Oh Lya, come here."

Lya blinked, she was still shy to be around her parents. She never had such closeness with her real parents, but the fact that her mother at this time still accepts her…..

She heeds her request, she walked to the head of the bed and sat beside her. Dany immediately wrapped her arms around her daughter, "I am so sorry that you had to grow up alone."

Lya sighed, nuzzling on her shoulder. When was the last time she was able to embrace her in her time? It was such a long time ago, "It's alright, Muna. We weren't entirely alone, and Rhae kept me sane."

"If I may ask," her mother shifted her sitting position, "Are you both…well….in a relationship?"

"Me and Rhaegar?" she exclaimed in shock, pulling away from her mother, "Noooo, we never go that far. We're just siblings and we rely on each other. Besides, we didn't have time to think about those things."

"Truly?" her father sat up straight, "I would you presume your brother is…well…taking a liking of you. Just as I did with your mother," he wrapped an arm around his love and kissed her forehead, making her smile.

Lya loved the sight in front of her, "No. Rhaegar is a ladies-man, you'll see it one day. I just love him as a brother." Honestly, she never thought that far with her brother. She knows her family's tradition, but for some reason, there hasn't been a spark between her and her brother. Maybe because they had been running away all their life and turned to warriors and assassins?

But her mother thinks otherwise, "Well, we'll see," she smiled at her, "After all, we can't predict what will happen later."

"Aye," Lya agreed, but really, she never really thought about being with Rhaegar. If anything, she and her brother are always together anyway like a work-wife and actual siblings. Love? It's just never in her mind, and certainly not his by the way he treated her.

Jon scooted next to her, "But you both had to face everything on your own, the both of you." Her father changed the subject.

She looked at her father, "We still had allies who knew about us. That's why I said we weren't entirely alone."

"Who were the ones who helped you in Westeros?"

"Ser Davos, and Lord Reed," she answered, "Uncle Jon somehow managed to contact them, and they agreed to keep us for the time being."

"But…" Jon pursed his lips, "You have your mother's hair, weren't you hunted there?"

Lya sighed, she hates to make her parents worry. But they deserve to know….some. "Don't worry, I was safe, I dyed my hair black. And we pose as new servants of House Reed for a while."

Dany's heart clenched. Her twins? Being treated as servants when they are the son and daughter of a King and Queen? She felt like she was about to burst. Jon wasn't any different, but mostly he felt guilty, that his children had to live in shame because of his actions.

Their feelings were so palpable, Lya could feel it. She smiled at them, "Don't worry, it's not like you both were treated any better when we were the same age as you before. We were safe, we were able to take care of ourselves as well. That's all that matters."

Jon smiled, his daughter is so positive. How long was she able to keep it up? Through the visions, he always sees her sad. And here she is, able to keep things together even when it sounded bad. He wondered if Bran was keeping some of their past to save the sadness.

And like what he thought of her, she began to shift her subject, "So papa, when do you want to hatch your dragons? I can't wait to see Daenys and Balerion as babies again."

Jon and Dany looked at one another. He crossed his arms and looked down, "Honestly, I am not sure. I haven't thought that far yet. But maybe after I tell Sansa and Arya who I really am."

Lya began to shift nervously, "Well, about that…" she said, fidgeting nervously, "We told Aunt Arya who you are when she found us here."

Jon blinked, "What?"

She nodded, "We had to explain to her who we really are, and your entire purpose to be here. Otherwise, what we explain to her won't make any sense at all."

"I see," he said, "How did she react?"

"Shocked, at first, but she began to accept it. Otherwise, she wouldn't be so persistent to bring us back," she pointed out.

Jon lowered his head, "Why didn't she say anything to me then?" They had time to speak at dinner last time, but she still didn't mention anything to him.

Dany held his arm, "I'm sure she wanted to give you some space first before you both can discuss anything."

"Maybe," he sighed, "And speaking of dinner, I forbid you and your brother to go back to that tavern."

Lya blinked, "What?"

"You heard me," her father said, firm but there is care in his voice, "I want you to stay in the castle with us."

"But, people will see us! And they will realize who we are, and who knows what will happen-"

"Let them get used to seeing you, child. You are my daughter, and I won't allow you to stay somewhere else just because the North isn't accustomed to seeing strangers in the North."

"No, papa. What we are doing is something that must never be repeated in history," she exclaimed, "if more people know that we came from a different time, who knows what they want to do with the time that we are trying to fix."

Jon and Dany processed her words, it does make sense. The twins and their friends went back in time to change the course of their future after their world ended, they didn't go back in time to bring their parents back. It seems that they accepted it a long time ago that they had to live without their parents.

Dany sighed, "I…I understand."

"It's alright, papa," she tried to reassure her mother, "the tavern in Winter Town isn't that bad."

Her father quirked an eyebrow, "Are you sure? As far as I know, Northerners don't really accept foreigners, after all, that's happened. Look at how they treated your mother."

She sighed, "I know, it's not the first time either though, but it was manageable," she said. She had to pull her hood up upon reaching the tavern, afraid what they may do to her if they know that she is a Targaryen. As much as she isn't afraid of them, she didn't want to fight with anyone. If they are to achieve unity, then not letting anyone know about her is the best choice. She made the choice of not dying her hair so that she can convince some allies that she is the blood of the dragon and wolf.

Her father shifted next to her, "It's alright, Lya. No matter, I still want you in the castle." Lya quickly turned to him, she was about to protest again when he held his hand up, "I understand that no one should know of you. You can tell them that you are a long lost relative, but I am certainly not going to have you away from us again."

"But, they won't accept it- "

"They will once they see that you and your brother are here for them. I want them to see that you both and your mother are here to protect the North as much as I do," he turned to Dany, "I knew my mistake, and I won't repeat it again. When we get back, I am going to speak with your aunt and discuss this, and I want everyone to be there, including you two."

Lya looked at her father, there is definitely a different aura in him. When she first met him in this timeline, he wasn't as firm as today. She expected him to be… how do you say it…. Confused. Just like the father she used to know at her time. That day, when he realized that Euron killed his best friend and his family, it seems like something tipped in him. And she can see it now.

She straightened her back, and smiled, "Alright, let's see what you have to say."

At that moment, Dany began to feel dizzy. Her eyes droopy and she began to slouch, honestly, she was half-listening just now, but she felt tired from nausea. Her daughter began to notice, "Muna, are you alright?"

She placed her hand on her head as Jon held her arm, "I'm fine, just a bit sick."

Lya stood up, "I'll get you a bucket, just in case. In the meantime, we should all go to bed."

"Aye, tomorrow we should head back soon," Jon said.

She nodded, and walked to her bag, taking out her clothes and her father's cloak. Then she began to walk out, reaching for the door.

"What are you doing?" her father called to her again.

Lya turned to her father and blinked, "Getting a bucket for Muna?"

"No, I meant, why are you taking my cloak outside?"

"Well, I am going to sleep with Daenys and- "

"You what?" Her mother exclaimed in horror.

"What? I'm not going to disturb your moment together," she said in her defense. She was lucky she walked into them when they were asleep, not before. Lya didn't think she can handle seeing her parents doing….that.

Jon laughed, "Alright, just because you caught us that we had our moment together doesn't mean that we are going at it again."

"I don't believe it," she snorted.

"Just…" Jon wanted to argue, but it's too late for such thing, "Please, we'd like you to be here. Not outside."

Dany nodded, "I know you can take care of yourself, sweetling. But this castle is still abandoned, and who knows who will come. Daenys may be able to scare them off, but some might sneak up upon us." She explained, she knew that Jon was once here. And to think that he too was once attacked her only made her paranoid as well. What if someone comes for her daughter the way someone did to her love?

"Please, Lyanna?" Dany pleaded her, "I just want you close, and I worry. I….we've lost you once, and we don't want to lose you again."

The daughter of the dragon and wolf wanted to protest, but seeing that her mighty mother begged her like this tells her that she may need to hold her tongue. She never saw her mother like this, from all of the stories she had ever heard, she rarely heard of her weak side. Then again, all her closest friends were gone in her time. She really doesn't know who her mother is, and maybe with the chance to finally be with her, she can learn about her more now.

Lya sighed, "Alright. I'll sleep on the floor-."

"No," her father stated firmly, shocking both ladies.

"Papa, this is hardly the first time I slept on the floor."

"This castle has a bed that I can drag here, so no one is going to sleep on the floor." He stated firmly, "I'll go with you outside, and you can help me set the mattress."

He got ready to stand up, when Dany commented softly to him, "She's stubborn like you."

He chuckled, "And you." And both father and daughter got ready for the family to sleep in one room, the room that once belonged to their beloved great uncle.

* * *

"How long has it been since they died?"

Uncle Tormund asked. They had been riding South with Aunt Arya, Ghost, and Greywind. So far, they hadn't found anything yet. The wolves haven't picked up any scent either. When they asked the Lannister soldiers, they had no idea what they were talking about. Rhaegar feared that they may have killed the wrong people for information, and Euron doesn't seem to want to cooperate, giving him more reason to kill him.

When the sun began to set, they tried to find the nearest inn to stay the night at. The wolves stayed in the forest away from the inn, preventing anyone from finding them. Honestly now, Rhaegar isn't too sure where they are. But Aunt Arya seems to get a picture, so he decided to keep quiet and let his eyes do the searching with his wolf while she helps with the pathway.

And thus, here they are, in a cabin, trying to figure out what to do. The wildling sat on a chair, both Starks sat on the bed.

"Euron said that he killed them along the way, so I think it's recent," he said, "The body shouldn't be too far, and their scent should be noticeable. Unless a pack of wolves or scavengers found them."

"I see," his uncle grunted, "I'm sorry about your friend."

He nodded and continued to look down, "It happened. People die everyday." If Jon were here, he wouldn't want him to be sad, and as much as he wanted to grief, he just couldn't do it now. Not with his uncle and aunt here.

Aunt Arya placed a hand on his shoulder, "Rhaegar, it's alright to grief. I am here for you."

"Aye," he said but continued to look down, he took a deep breath and sighed, "What path are now?"

"Around Kingsroad," his aunt said, "If Euron met him along the way, he might have gone to White Harbor to cripple the North, that's when he might have met Sam."

This made him furrow his brow, "What is Sam doing around White Harbors?"

She shook her head, "I wasn't there when they left."

_Odd. _In his time, Sam left to go South. He never heard of them leaving to the Harbors. Did they know something that they don't? This journey is getting even more strange.

Rhaegar sat up, "Let's get some rest, tomorrow, let's see what's around the White Harbors."

They all nodded and got some rest.

The next day, the three of them continued their travel. The wolves sniffed area for anything suspicious, but it seems that they haven't found anything yet.

"To lighten the mood," Uncle Tormund suddenly breaks the silence creeping at them, "Since your parents are together and….ya know… related…does this mean that you and your sister…."

"NO!" Rhaegar immediately said way too quickly, turning to his uncle beside him. He can feel his aunt staring at him as well from the other side of his, "Lya and I are not together."

"Well," his aunt became curious as well, "You both are very close."

"It's not like we had a choice," he grumbled, "We had to depend on each other." Honestly, he never thought about him and his sister together. It'd be weird, she has been his work-wife and sibling, but to be more than that? He was too busy eliminating threats in his time with her, the concept of love is just isn't there.

"Your sister is a good person," his uncle remarked, "Good heart and beautiful like her mother. Are you certain you are never in love with her?"

He scoffed, "Positive."

The wildling chuckled, "I've heard that before," he reached out to his nephew and pats his shoulder. Rhaegar grumbled. Him and her? That just doesn't seem to make sense. They are always together, sure. They had been relying on each other, and they both just had the same goal. Besides, Lya is just too stubborn to settle down.

After traveling for a while, just when they thought to rest, Ghost began to pick up something. He barked at them, wagging his tail. Rhaegar caught on, "What is it, boy?"

The wolf began padding a different direction, away from where they initially planned to go: going to the path TO White Harbor.

"Something's not right," he mumbled. He spurred his horse to follow the wolves, his aunt and uncle followed.

"What's going on lad?" Tormund asked.

"The wolves are picking up something," he answered, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword, "Keep your guard up."

His assassin aunt and wildling uncle nodded, and their face turned serious, becoming more alert to their surroundings. The only sound they can hear is the clops of their horses, otherwise, it's silent. The forest trees are unmoving save the wind blowing the branches softly.

The wolves kept padding along the forest, they went off course from trying to find a way through the forest and now getting themselves exposed to witnesses. Rhaaegar never felt this unease.

After a while, they came across an open field along the path. But it wasn't empty to just grass, Rhaegar squinted to see a pack of wolves gathering near the pathway, he guessed there are about five to seven wolves. They seemed to be eating something.

This is what Ghost and Greywind are bringing them too? So that they can feast? He just fed a few meats for them this morning, and he presumed that they hunted already. But maybe they are trying to get them beyond those wolves, so he kept following them.

But as they got closer to the wolves, he can see that they are eating something unusual. He froze. The meat that they are eating has…. Clothes on them. He can see fingers sticking out of their lips and littered cloth around them, one of the wolves is licking a severed chubby head. The hair at the back of Rhaegar's neck began to stand, and his heart sank. Could it be….

"Rhaegar," he heard his aunt asked in horror, "Are those…"

But he didn't have the strength to speak, he is breathing hard. He refused to believe his eyes, this must be a terrible vision.

"YAAAA," Tormund spurred his horse towards the pack, going full speed. The wolves yelped in surprise and began to scatter, "GO ON! BEAT IT!" He pulled his axe out and began flailing around, "GET LOST! SHOW'S OVER!" He roared, scaring the wolves away.

The pack dispersed and escaped to the forest. Leaving the three of them alone.

Rhaegar dismounted his horse and walked towards the bodies that they left behind, slowly trying to process the sight before him. His eyes widened in horror, the view in front of him made him sick.

There is not one but two bodies. One of a male and the other a female, who looks like she was with child, but her stomach yawned open wide bloodily. Their insides are gutted like fish, their face almost unrecognizable. But the son of the dragon and wolf is able to identify the bodies, and it made his bones weak.

These are the bodies they were looking for.

The bodies of Samwell and Gilly.

Rhaegar felt sick, he stumbled back and nearly fell. His breathing became ragged and his mind is swimming, he felt like he can go insane any moment now. This is their fate? To die like this?

He tried to search their newborn babes, but unable to do so, for he is still processing the sight before him. Did the wolves eat them already? Both 'little' Sam and Jon are not with his parents. The only ones left are the bodies of adults and….. wait… no. He moved closer to see another small body littered next Gilly.

A babe, little Sam. He lost his limbs and stomach, his face is a mess.

"Oh gods," Rhaegar muttered and he walked back to his horse, nearly retching. He felt like the contents in his stomach is about to regurgitate any moments, the sight of his best friend and his family, their fate at this time is…. Unforgivable. If he had a choice, he'd gladly kill Euron in the slowest way possible. He felt a small tear escaping his eyes.

"Rhaegar," he heard his aunt called him, but he couldn't respond. His voice is stuck in his throat. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Rhaegar, I am so sorry."

He only nodded, still unable to say anything.

"Damn, of all things I've ever seen, this is never what I thought I'd see," Tormund grunted. "I am sorry, lad."

Rhaegar took another deep breath to clear his mind. If Jon were alive, he'd tell him to stay calm and not to let his emotion get the better of him. _Oh gods, Jon. I am so sorry. _"I'm not sure if we can still bring him back to Winterfell."

"We don't have to," Arya said to him, making him turn to her, "I know and I understand that you want to give him a proper burial in a better place, but…. Their state is…."

"I understand," he managed to finally say, "The least we can do is bury them, I can't let the wolves get them again."

"We don't have shovels though," Tormund said, "We didn't even expect them to be like this."

Just as he said that Ghost and Greywind began digging the ground next to the bodies. They were shoveling out the earth furiously, already making quite a hole.

"Well….. wasn't expecting that," the Wildling said, "Intelligent creatures you got there."

Rhaegar chuckled, his uncle is right. They too seem to know who their allies are, that's why they didn't eat their bodies. As for Greywind, he may have seen Sam and his family once, but he couldn't believe that he still remembered them.

He began to look around again, he needs to know why they went off their trail from the path to the South to White Harbors. If he were Sam, knowing that there will be war in King's Landing, he'd be going to either the Neck or the way to Torrhen's Square. The White Harbors is the place where his mother marched to. He needs to investigate a little further, "Can you all wait here? I'd like to take some things around here a closer look."

He didn't wait for their response but heard his uncle said 'aye', he mounted on his horse and spurred into the forest path.

He pulled the reins to slow the horse down a bit when he entered the forest. He needed to make sure that he is absolutely alone if Sam is caught between something, he needed to know.

As he goes a bit further, he is already at the other end of the forest entrance. He pulled the reins to a halt and dismounted, something tells him that beyond the forest, he may not be alone. He crouched as he walked, hiding behind the bushes and trees and took a peak out there.

There, near the White Harbors, is a camp filled with soldiers that is not of the North. He can see the lion and skull sigils printed on their plates and the face of Southerners. Rhaegar counted that there are at least 50 of them, not too many. But why are they here?

Rhaegar began to think again. How was Euron even able to get to the North without even the North noticing? Surely, the Neck would've known, that's why they were able to help during the ambush. For thousands of years, the North is a strong nation, no one in history has ever been able to conquer it before Aegon Targaryen. So, the only way for someone to ambush the North is if….

There is a traitor among themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mostly goes deeper to the family relationship, it's necessary for the development of especially Jon. As for Rhaegar, he once again takes his responsibility as a leader, guilty for what had happened to his best friend.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you like it! Tell me what you think!
> 
> Claire.


	19. Bonds II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bonding session between the groups. This time, Jared's parents have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!
> 
> Love how everyone is concerned for Rhaegar ^^ He is, afterall, still blaming himself. I can't wait to write more about him as well.
> 
> Here goes!

**Braavos, somewhere at the Narrow Sea**

"So, who does a man must kill?" Jaqen asked in their shared room at the ship.

Robb pulled out sketches from his bag. He had had the privilege to be at King's Landing in his time that he was able to know from the books who the Mountain is. Although his face has changed, and no one really had his facial appearance picture, the books said that his armor is different than any others.

"This man," he pointed to the sketches, "Gregor Clegane, he's known as the Mountain."

"Hmmm, a man is huge."

"But can you do it?"

Jaqen looked at him with a sly smile, "Nothing a man can't do," he sneered, "But…. There is a price, just as the contract you agreed to."

Robb gulped and nodded. He can't believe his luck, none of this is part of the plan. But Jon's death gave him no choice. Even when he told what happened in his future, this bastard still wants a reward. For the war, maybe he was able to comprehend. But the death for the Mountain in the hands of the Faceless cults…..

_For Jon, and for the future. _He'll survive, just not the same. But these fuckers must know everything.

He laid his back and braced himself, "Fine, do it."

Jaqen pulled his knife out and plunged it into Robb's eye.

**Somewhere around White Harbor**

After helping the wolves bury the bodies of Samwell and Gilly, she sat on the ground with Tormund. Digging with hands isn't exactly a great way to bury the dead, luckily the wolves were there. Her back is sore and her hands filthy, she wished they at least brought a shovel. But then again, they actually expect to bring the bodies back to Winterfell, only to find the bodies….. not in a great shape to be carried back. She can understand why Rhaegar was so upset.

And now, they are waiting for her nephew, who have spent hours in that forest. What is he doing? The sun is barely up since they got up early, but soon enough, there will be farmers or travelers passing by here and they will see them. Not that she cares, but she feared that one of them may be a spy.

"Where's that little fucker?" Tormund grumbled, "I'll be roasted if he keeps waltzing around in the woods."

Arya sighed, _Why is she always stuck with short-tempered people?_

Just as she thought about that, her nephew appeared from the forest. He spurred his horse to gallop faster, his expression unreadable. Arya and Tormund stood up to meet him.

"Oi, what took ya, lad?" the red wildling demanded.

"Something isn't right," he answered in concern, dismounting his horse.

"What did you find?" she asked.

"Lannister camps, just beyond those woods," he turned back to the forest, "They seem to be spies, little birds, you'd call."

Arya furrowed her brows, "What? How did they get here?"

"That's the one I was investigating," he answered, "And I've got another bad news."

"And that is?" Tormund asked.

"There is a spy among us," he told them with a serious tone, "Someone has been feeding them information, that's how they were able to cross to Winterfell with no problems."

"But who? Who would sell us out?" Tormund exclaimed.

She can see her nephew thinking hard, crossing his arms and just….. broods like Jon. She can see the parallel. She stepped to him, "Do you think you may have a lead?"

He looked at her, "I have my guesses, but I may need your help for more confirmations."

"That is?"

"Can you still change your face?" he asked casually.

Arya is taken aback, "Yes, but whatever for?"

But the wildling isn't understanding it, "Change face? Don't be ridiculous, boy!"

Her nephew turned to his uncle, "I'll explain on the way, but right now, we need to go back to Winterfell before the traitor sends another information to the enemy."

"Right."

And at that, Arya and Tormund mounted their horses. When she looked back, she sees Rhaegar haven't even mounted his, he is brooding again, "Rhaegar, what are you…."

She trailed off when she realized what he's doing. Her nephew is staring at the different patch of ground, the place where they buried Sam and Gilly's bodies. She couldn't see his expression since he has his back turn to her, but she can see his hands balled to his fist.

Arya felt remorse for him, here he is trying to be strong, but at the same time, it seems that he just wanted to let go. She knew what it felt like to lose someone close, but to find their bodies in the most brutal way… her nephew doesn't deserve this.

Rhaegar turned back quickly and mounted his horse, she still couldn't read his expression. "Right, let's go."

Then, the trio spurred their horses and galloped back to Winterfell.

* * *

**Castle Black**

Jon woke with the sunlight illuminating the room. The room is less gloom than the last time he was here, now that he is with his daughter and love. If only Maester Aemon is here to see them, he'd be proud of how his family is rising again.

He looked down to see Dany in his arms, calmly sleeping and her hand on his chest. She is the most beautiful sight he sees, a great way to wake up in the morning. He hopes to wake up like this every day, with her in his arms. And to see his children after that.

Then he looked to the side to where her daughter slept on a mattress on the floor they dragged from another room.

The bed is empty, save the blanket and pillows. Jon felt a little panic, where'd she go?

"Jon?"

Dany called him, stopping his panic. He turned back to see her waking up, her violet eyes calmed him down. He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Good morning, love."

"Good morning to you too," she hummed, "What's wrong?"

"Lya isn't here."

"Hmmm?"

"Her bed is empty," he told her.

This made Dany sit up, only to lose her balance. Jon had to catch her before she is to fall on her stomach, "Woa, easy love. Are you alright?"

"Yes, just….. dizzy," she touched her head.

Jon grabbed the bucket beside the bed closer to her, "Just in case."

Dany smiled at him, "Thank you love."

Jon kissed her cheek and ghosted his hand on her swollen belly, "How are you all doing?"

"They are getting more restless," she commented, placing her hand on his, "Just like their father this morning."

"I do not," he gave a low growl and kissed her lips.

"Behave yourself, Jon Snow," she giggled between their kisses, "You do not want your daughter to walk in to see us."

"Right," he chuckled, "But I will still have what I want from you later." Then he kissed her again, loving the feel of her lips at his. This is how he wants to wake up every morning, and to call her his wife.

A loud thunk then filled the air, breaking their sweet kisses. Jon and Dany looked around the room, wondering where it came from. Another thunk came again, followed by a playful 'yes'. Their daughter's voice, Jon thought.

"What is our daughter doing?" Dany asked.

"Let's find out." And the couples nodded and got ready to change.

When they finished changing, they left the chambers and found an interesting sight at the Grounds. Something felt familiar to this sight for Jon, making him smile.

There, their daughter is practicing her archery. Her long silver hair tied back to a ponytail and her body posture ready. She is so focused and concentrated, eyes zeroing to her target, the bull's eye already has two arrows sticking on it. Lya loses and the arrow hit another, then she let out a triumph whistle and went to the practice target to pull out the arrows.

"She's very talented," Dany commented proudly as she held on to Jon's arm and placed her head on his shoulder. She ghosted her hand to her stomach, imagining what Lya would look like as a babe. She must be the sweetest daughter anyone could ever ask for.

Jon nodded in agreement, "Aye," then he placed his hand on hers, "I can't wait to teach her when they are born."

She looked up at him lovingly and kissed his lips, "You'll be a wonderful father."

He pulled her to him to deepen their kiss, "And you will be an amazing mother." And they continued pressing their lips together, lost in their romance.

Until someone cleared her throat, "Good morning to you both."

The couples break their kiss to see their daughter looking up at them from the grounds, she had her eyebrows quirked the way her mother always does, and her arms crossed. "I suppose I need not ask how you both slept last night, by the looks of it, it seems you are ready for another 'round'."

They laughed at her remark, feeling embarrassed but in a good way. No matter the situation, things seem to turn positive, and Dany hopes that it will keep going like this.

Lya let her arms fall to her sides as she held the arrows, "Anyways, I hope you both are hungry. Because I was about to break my fast." She looked towards the small campfire she created last night and used it again to cook another stew for this morning.

Jon nodded and looked to the love of his life, "Why don't you go back to our chambers? I'll bring the food up."

But their daughter must've heard him, "Actually, why don't you both come down here? It's the perfect breeze to enjoy eating, you know." Then she walked towards the small campfire where the pot is holding her boiling stew, steam rising from it and it's ready to serve.

Dany hummed, "That doesn't sound so bad."

He looked to her, "Are you certain?"

"Yes," she assured him, "After all, a small activity might help the little ones to grow stronger. And these legs need some stretch."

"Alright," Jon is glad that she is beginning to be aware of her health, he's not sure if he can handle it if he loses her.

He held her close as they walked down the steps, heading towards their daughter. Lya had already set up their stews, "Still hot, but it'll do for the morning."

"Thank you, darling," Dany said as they both took their seats opposite of Lya. As they both got their bowls, Dany looked at it. It looks different from the one they had yesterday, "Lya, what did you make for us?"

"Deer stew," she answered as she took a bite from the chunk of meat, "Daenys hunted for us yesterday, thought to save it for today."

"How thoughtful of her," she commented.

Lya smiled at them, "It's how we all live together." And she continued to eat her food, "Sometimes, we hunt or they hunt for us. Then, I would cook for the both of us. Rhae is a disaster in the kitchen." She joked, and leaned closer to them, "Don't tell him I told you that." She whispered.

Jon noticed something. His daughter made quite the effort to cook outside when Castle Black has a kitchen to begin with. Why the hassle? "Lya."

"Yes?" she looked up to him as she gulped down her stew.

"You know this castle has a kitchen, right?"

"Yes, and?" she cocked her head.

"So why did you cook outside?"

That's when Lya halted, Dany can see her expression faded. Her hand that held the spoon is lowered to her bowl and her face fell, their daughter fidgets nervously, "Well…. let's just say I'm not quite fond of this place." She simply said and resumed to scooping her stew.

Dany turned to Jon and he turned to her, they both seem to have the same thoughts. Something terrible must've happened to her. She knew that they both came from a terrible future, but to be traumatized with a place….that would mean something.

She wished her other self could have been there for her babies. To grow up without anyone to guide them…. she knew how that felt. Although she did had Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah, and so many other allies, she's not sure if her twins had the same amount of help as she did. Dany swore that their fate will change.

As for Jon, he understands that this is the very place that he swore his oath and only to die here. No doubt that their twins may be aware of that, but if that's the case, why is she still nervous in the castle when he was killed outside?

"Lya," Jon began, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"No," She said rather quickly, "And it's not worth repeating. Besides, when we change the future, none of 'those' will happen."

"Those?"

Dany noticed that she began to realize what she just said, "Well, it's all in the past. It won't happen now." She pressed, indirectly insisting to drop the subject.

The Mother of Dragons sighed. There is something more they haven't told them and it's making her worried.

"Anyway," Lya broke the tension, placing her bowl down the ground and looked at them, "When do we want to leave back to Winterfell? I'm certain Rhae is worried about us."

This broke their concern, she really is good at changing the subject. Jon straightened his back, "Well, I don't think it'll hurt to go after we eat."

"Do you want to look into Great Uncle Aemon's things first?"

"Maybe I'll take some," he said, "Might be useful, though I'm not certain. Most of his books are histories of the Night Watch. Do you want to take anything from his chambers?"

Their daughter shook her head, "When Rhae and I were here, we were only focused on the eggs. Books? Well… we only took one of his books about medicines and herbs."

"I see," he hummed, "Then, make sure you take what you want. I don't think we will be visiting this place again."

"Yes, papa."

* * *

When the family finished, they went to their Great Uncle's room and rummaged through his belongings. Dany took a few letters that were in his drawers, and Lya took out the same book she nicked all those years ago.

Lya then slipped the letters her mother wanted to bring into the book. Then, she placed the book under the dragon eggs in the chest. That way, they'll have less loads to bring. Though she wondered why her mother wanted to bring Great Uncle Aemon's letters.

"I wanted to know his time being here," she answered.

She was about to suggest that her brother might be able to help at that part, but she held herself. Rhaegar hated visions, if she made her look back into history again, he might go insane. Who knows what history holds in his time? Could be traumatizing, and Rhaegar doesn't need another horrible vision to see.

Jon was inspecting the castle one last time, just to ensure if there is anything that can be taken back. Or….. a clue to what is traumatizing his daughter. In the end, he only brought a rope he found to tie the chest onto the dragon.

Lya carried the chest to Daenys. The faithful white dragon is waiting outside the castle as usual, she lies lazily on the ground where she melted the snow underneath her with her fire, clearing off the ground. When her rider got nearer, the dragon sensed her arrival and lifted her head off the ground. Her slit yellow eyes immediately zeroed to the chest she is holding.

Daenys nosed the chest gently as if knowing the content of it. After all, it was her nest sanctuary before they were born.

She smiled at that thought as she placed the chest on the ground, she looked at her dragon sister. It had been years since she saw Daenys as a baby, and to think that she will witness her birth again is a wonderful feeling. Come to think of it, this time, they will grow up together, raised by their father.

The white dragon began nudging the chest as if asking her to open it. Lya obliged, opening the chest, revealing to her the shells that she was once in. She picked the white egg up and showed it to her dragon, Daenys let out a warm breath to the egg from her nostril and purred.

"Nyke kostagon daor umbagon naejot ūndegon ao aril (I can't wait to see you again)," she told her. The dragon only clicked at her with delight.

Jon witnessed the whole exchange from the gates. To think that Lya and her dragon depends so much on each other is both wonderful and sad at the same time. On the one hand, they have a strong bond and they will protect one another. But on the other, it must've meant that they may not have a lot of friends or family to depend on. They must've grown up with so many enemies.

"They're very close," Dany suddenly appeared beside him, breaking his train of thoughts.

Jon turned to her, "Where'd you go?"

"I was taking a last look at Uncle Aemon's chambers," she answered, "Doesn't look like we will be coming back here, and," she looked back at their daughter, "it doesn't look like _she _wants to come back here."

"You noticed too," he said.

She nodded, "Something must've happened here to her…or them."

"Aye," he agreed, "But it doesn't look like she wants to tell us yet."

Dany pressed her cheek to his shoulder, "There's so much we don't know about them."

He embraced her, "And we may probably never will," he kissed the top of her head, "They are here to fix their future, I don't think they want to look back anymore."

"Only ahead," she added, "Just like us."

"Aye, like us," he repeated. He looked at her lovingly, "Let's go home."

She nodded and they both walked to their daughter and her dragon, ready to go back to Winterfell.

* * *

**Winterfell**

"Brienne?" Jaime knocked on her door, "Ser Davos said you haven't been feeling well. Do you need assistance there?"

He waited for a while before there is a response, "I'm fine."

"Horse shit," he called out, "You've been bed-ridden for at least a week, Brienne."

At least, that's what Davos said. After Lord Jon and Queen Daenerys left somewhere, the Onion Knight came up to him and talked to him. He didn't remember how but the subject suddenly drifted to this tall lady knight.

Somehow, he knew about their relationship. The Lannister doesn't know how, even Tyrion had to know from him instead of deducing what's going on between the two. But Davos only glared at him and said, "Look, for your sake, the King and Queen's sake, and her sake, talk to her." And at that, he left him pondering what he meant.

So here he is, wondering if she's alright. He knocked again, "Brienne, Davos said you wanted to talk to me. Can you at least talk to me?" he sighed, "Besides, we haven't spoken for a while."

There isn't a response for a moment, he was about to knock again when the door creaked open. The knight woman looked appeared between the gap of the door.

Jaime looked at her with concern, she is definitely not alright. Her hair is a mess, and her face is pale. She is wearing a simple night gown, how sick is she? He then cleared his throat, "Mind if I come in?"

She didn't say anything but she opened the door wide anyway. The Kingsguard took it as a yes and helped himself in.

Her chamber looks a little dull, but it looks rather comfy. Simple and clean. She has a bed, a desk and chair, a hearth, and a bucket?

Brienne walked towards the bed and sat on it, "Now, what do you want?"

"Good to see you too," she pulled the chair to the side of the bed and sat on it to face her, "So… how are you?"

"As I said, I'm well," she said.

"Don't lie to me," he retorted, "I haven't seen you with Sansa for a while, in fact, I haven't seen you anywhere. And you want to tell me that you are well?". He raised his voice a bit. Didn't he make it clear that he cares about her? Why is she hiding from him? What did he do?

She still didn't say anything and looked away.

He sighed, maybe he should switch his tactic. After all, they became intimate during the party. Maybe that changed some things a bit.

He placed his hand on hers, "Brienne, look at me," he told her. The woman turned to face him, her face looks so nervous. But why? He needs to take it slow between them first, "No matter what happens, I'll be there for you," he promised, "I know, things haven't been settled lately, especially the fight against my sister. But…. You were there for me when I first came here," he smiled at her, "If it weren't for you, Queen Daenerys would've thrown me into the dungeons. But you stepped in and helped me, and I will forever be grateful for what you did."

She began to smile a bit, good. He continues, "Now, I am willing to do the same for you. I want to be there for you, no matter what."

Brienne sat back a bit, "Be careful what you say, Jaime Lannister."

"It's the truth," he smirked, then he rested his elbows on his lap, "Now, can you tell me what's bothering you?" her small smile began to fade, he thought quickly, "Please? We haven't spoken for a while, and I'm worried."

"When were you ever worried," she muttered.

"Is this about the night at the feast?" he suddenly said, he had no idea how to approach it anymore because she keeps changing the subject. So he has to go straight for the throat, "If it's about that we were too close or something, I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable….but…."

Then it clicked to him. The night of the feast, her feeling ill, the bucket…..

"_Look, for your sake, the King and Queen's sake, and her sake, talk to her."_

His eyes widened, "Brienne, are you…."

"So..you figured it out yourself," she sighed. She pulled her gown back to reveal her growing bump, "I am with child."

Jaime couldn't breathe. _His child. _What will Cersei say? What will the Kingsguard do to him and her? A babe? In the middle of a war? And in the presence of the Starks and Targaryen?

Brienne must've thought that he is thinking negatively about the child, for she crossed her arms, "you see? This is why I couldn't talk to you. This is how you will react. The second you know something bad is happening, you'd run away like the coward you are, and…"

Jaime didn't even listen to her before she could even finish what she has to say, he walked towards her and pulled her into an embrace. This shuts her big mouth up, he is just overwhelmed. All his children died, and somehow, the Gods are willing to give him a second chance to have another, "That's wonderful."

"I…. you are not mad?" she asked meekly, her blue eyes looking at him with concern.

"Why should I be mad?" he pulled away from her with a huge smile upon his face, "In this war, the one we are looking for now is a new life! And we created one together! We are going to have a future, Brienne!"

She smiled a bit at him, "I suppose."

"Don't you want the babe?" he watches her reaction, and it's not enthusiastic. When Cersei was pregnant with Joffrey all those years ago, she was delightful.

"I do, it's just," she sighed, "I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, I've taken care of my sister when she was with child," he reassured her, "We are going to make it. Does anyone know of this? I take it Ser Davos knows, but…"

"Only one," she quickly answered.

"Who?" he furrowed his brow.

"Rhaegar Targaryen, the son of the Dragon Queen and Lord Snow," she said, "he came here yesterday and asked me about him."

"How does he know about your condition?" he sat back to his chair.

This time, she smiled at him and placed her hand on her bump, "He knew our son."

His eyes widened, "What?"

"Yes," tears began welling up her eyes, "They are both good friends."

He too felt like crying too, he began to laugh a bit. To think that his child will get along with a Stark and a Targaryen is such a farfetched thought, and yet, here they are. He stroked his hair, "That's…. that's great."

"And he's here."

He looked at him, "What?"

"Our son is here. I mean, our future son," she said, "he traveled with the twins of Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen."

Jaime sat back. This news is…. Just overwhelming. His son is alive and doing the right thing, he couldn't help but smile wider, "What did we name him?"

"Jared," she answered him, "Prince Rhaegar said that we named him Jared."

"Then…" he processed what she's telling her, "They must've accepted him even though we were Kingsguard."

Brienne looked at him for a while and nodded.

Jaime couldn't help but sat back on the bed and embraced her, "I can't wait to meet our child." He wonders what he may look like. What is he like, in fact? If they are good friends with the son of the Dragon Queen and the White Wolf, then he must be a good person, right?

She snuggled to his chest, "Me too."

* * *

Daenys glided gracefully in the skies. She barely moved and gently flapped her wings, being careful of the special item tied around her neck.

Lya held onto her scales calmly. With the dragon barely moving, it's easier to just sit up straight and not afraid to fall. She looked back to see her mother also relaxing, her back on her father's chest, acting as her back support. Good.

She managed to turn back a bit, "How are you feeling?"

"Good," her mother hummed, "I've never flown this relaxed before."

Lya smiled and stroked her scales, "She probably knows whom she's carrying. That's why."

Her father chuckled, "I can't believe I am going to hatch her."

Lya giggled, "I can't even believe they are going to be older first, considering that we hatched them in the past." She can't wait to see how remorseful her brother would be once she tells him this.

When they arrived, Winterfell is exactly as they left. There are still people around, but after the events that has been going on, most stayed at home.

Daenys landed where they last took off from Winterfell, right outside the castle, the dragon landed gracefully. She is careful not to disrupt the people on her back. She then lowered her back for all the riders to dismount. Lya hopped off with ease, then she turned back to help her mother.

Ever since heavy with child…. Children, her walking has slowed. Climbing off is even harder now, she felt tired easily. Luckily, Jon and her daughter are here to help.

"Watch your steps," Jon said.

After careful footings, she's finally off the dragon. Lya then pulled the rope free from her dragon's neck and carefully carried the chest. Once the dragon didn't feel anything else on her, she crawled away and took off, leaving the humans behind.

"Your Graces, you're back," an elder's voice called.

The three of them turned to see Ser Davos approaching them, "I take it that your quest was successful?"

"Aye," Jon answered, "We got what we were looking for."

"I expect you to be at least two or three days away, but you didn't waste your time at all," the Onion Knight hummed.

Lya began looking around to find her brother and her wolf, but there are no signs of them, "Ser Davos, where is my brother?"

"He left right after you both left yesterday."

"What?" she nearly dropped the chest.

"He wanted to look for your friend's bodies," he told them, "Right after you bother left, he arranged his own search party and left with your wolves."

"Search party?" Her mother quirked an eyebrow up, "Of who?"

"Giantsbane and Arya Stark," he said.

"I see," Lya looked down sadly. She knew what this meant. He is still not forgiving himself if he up and left immediately like that. Her brother isn't the type of person to just let go of his closest allies easily, and when he felt like he failed his duty, he'd work himself to death for it. There were so many times where she had to talk to him for a long time so that he can learn to have peace for himself, but old habits die hard. She just hopes that he'll come back soon so that he can talk to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to research more about the Faceless men and try to understand their behavior. So that's the conclusion I found. Robb's cost is his eye, there's a reason for it, and I'll explain next time.
> 
> Jon and Dany bonding together and finding out a bit about Lya is kind of necessary. This way, it triggers parental worry, especially towards Rhae. Lya is more of the bridge to the couple's connection so that they understand better what they are supposed to do as King and Queen and parents at the same time. 
> 
> As for Jaime and Brienne, my initial plan was to skip their scene together, but I can't afford to that when I am going to introduce him to them soon. They must understand what they are getting themselves to.
> 
> Next: Confrontations.


	20. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another ^^ This time is to dive deeper into Rhae's feelings about this whole thing so that the parents really realize what this whole mission mean to them
> 
> King's Landing

Cersei had never felt this anger, her hand twitches irritably on the handle of the steel iron throne. The rage she had was barely incapable to hold it back anymore. Bron has been missing for days with no information, Euron captured, and her armies are left unknown. The Dragon whore and the bastard are slowly gaining power as they stay up North while she's slowly diminishing.

She must act quickly if she were to eliminate them.

"Captain Harry," she called her commander, who is standing in front of her with Qyburn.

"Yes, my queen?"

"Prepare your armies and sail to Dragonstone. We shall ambush them there," then she leaned forward, "Do not fail me."

He bowed, "As my queen commands." And at that, he turned and walked out of the room.

Captain Harry quickly strides to his armies who are on the grounds, training. He went to his commander, "Prepare our armies, we shall set sail to Dragon Stone."

"Now?"

"Yes, we shall ambush the Northern bastard and Dragon whore there. Load the scorpions and make sure the bolts are sharp enough to take down the dragons," he stated, "And get the armies ready, we shall discuss our plan of attack to eliminate all the armies of the North and that Targaryen."

"What of Jaime Lannister, Ser?" one of the Lannister guards with him asked.

"What about him?"

"He is one of the Kingsguard here but went to the North. There is still no words from him. We must see him to safety as well."

Ser Harry scoffed, "The Queen did not mention his name, anyone who is against us is the enemy. So, see it to that," he turned to his commander, "Understood?"

"At once, Ser," his trusty commander saluted and walked away to do as he was told. The captain of the Golden Company looked at his armies and grinned wickedly, _with that bastard Kraken gone, this is my moment of glory._

Unbeknownst to him, from a distance behind the Captain, two guards overheard their conversations.

"You hear that, boy? Looks like your father has some senses now," one of the guards whispered heavily to a young guard beside him.

"Yes," he replied back softly, "But we must warn _them _somehow, we should send a raven and…"

"No, it'll only give away our position," the middle-aged man stated quietly. They are here to help them, and any rash decision will blow their cover. He thinks hard on what their next strategy should be. How do they communicate with the dragon family without raising any suspicions in King's Landing? All the ravens here are confiscated, once one comes in, it can never come out until further notice as far as he knows.

Then the only way as of now is to go with the flow first, as hard as he hates to admit, "We lay low here first until the time is right."

"How do we know when the time is right then?" The young lion exasperates, luckily their helmets are curved outside, so noises won't spread to the air much.

"We'll know when it is," he simply said. He was earned a scowl in return, but the old man has to accept it. They must be patient and strike when the time is right, he can't afford to make the same mistake again, not to his best friend's family.

This time, he'll do it right. For them, and for himself.

* * *

**The North**

"You are in good condition, Your Grace. You have nothing to fear," the middle-aged maester said as he just finished inspecting Dany. After arriving back to Winterfell, her first concern was the condition of her children. She never knew she had this side of her overprotectiveness, but it seems that this new instinct of hers kicked ever since she knew that she's carrying her children.

"That's good to hear," Jon said standing beside her.

The Maester packed his belongings, "Heavy activities aren't recommended, especially during a time like this. So, I'd suggest that you do not overwork yourself, it's for both of your sakes."

Dany was about to say something again, but Jon interrupted, "That wouldn't be a problem."

The Dragon Queen looks up at him from where she sat on the bed. Her love knew that she has an army to lead and meetings to attend, is he saying that he'll cover everything for her? She did notice that ever since she is pregnant, he is doing whatever it takes to prove himself to be a leader, especially during the council meetings before Euron ambushed. And after finding out that his best friend died in the hands of the Kraken, he did all he can follow what he is meant to be.

Just as she was about to protest, there is a knock on the door. Missandei walks there to open it, revealing to be Sansa. Her friend bowed and left the family to be together.

"Jon, Daenerys," Jon's sister greeted as they entered, "It's good to see you both alright."

Dany smiled at her sister in law, this feels like family. All those times with Viserys, nothing can compare the love she receives here. From Jon and his family, and the love he gave her that bore fruit to these two beautiful twins.

The maester bowed and left the family to have their moment together. Sansa pushed Bran near the bed before sitting beside Dany, "How are you feeling?"

She smiled and caressed her bump, "Fine, at the moment. But these two seem to be impatient to see the world."

"I can see that," Sansa chuckled, "Especially Rhaegar."

Dany furrowed her brows, "You've met him?"

She nodded, "_We _have met your son. Quite an interesting young man, I have to say. I haven't spoken much with him, but I see that he is very observant and protective."

The Mother of Dragons quirked her brow, "What do you mean?"

She smiled at her and Jon, "That's just my first impression of him, there may be more of him before he left again. But," she looked at the couples with warmth in her eyes, "He cared so much about his allies and you two, that's why he wanted to know how the North has been doing while he and his sister were away."

Dany pursed her lip, from what she saw from her son, he seems to be concerned about others, unlike his sister. The moment he found out that his best friend was killed, he immediately jumped into action. What he did after he stormed out was something she wanted to know.

Something in the past must've happened to him as well that made him this paranoid, or should she say…them. During their stay at Castle Black, her daughter seemed very tense in that abandoned castle. As much as Dany wanted to know what happened to Lya, she quickly dropped the subject. Dany didn't dare to press on it, seeing that she reacted that way. Maybe one day, they'll tell them.

"Speaking of _them_," Sansa breaks her train of thoughts, "Where is my niece? I would very much like to meet her."

Dany looked at her apologetically, "She's outside, speaking with Greyworm and Ser Davos," she answered, "After we arrived, she went with them to ask about her brother's whereabouts."

"I see," Sansa hummed, "Even Arya went with him."

Dany nodded, "Ser Davos said that they are looking for Samwell's body."

"I heard," she then looked to Jon, "I'm sorry, Jon."

Her dear soon-to-be husband gave his sister a weak smile, "There's nothing we could have done."

Sansa looked down, "I never thought that Cersei would lose her patience and strike here."

"She must've thought that we are planning something," Jon said, "By now, everyone should know that the Long Night is over."

"Yes, but for her to come to Winterfell is very unlike her," His sister countered, "No one would attack the North, it's just too big for her to take over by force. Unless they cut out our supplies at the Harbors, which they didn't do."

Jon hummed, "Something or someone must've told her that we are in a vulnerable at the moment."

The two ladies looked at him, "Do you think…. There is a…"

"We can't be too sure yet," Jon said, "For now, we can only keep a lookout what's happening later on," he then turned to his sister, "Sansa, is Lord Glover and Reed here?"

"Lord Reed is here, as, for Lord Glover, I just sent a raven to come to Winterfell."

"Good, because I want a council meeting with them."

She furrowed her brows, "Now?"

"If possible, this evening. If Lord Glover isn't here, then I'll let you deal with him yourself. But I want the Lords and Ladies here present for a meeting."

Dany looked at him, "What is it that you want to discuss with them about?"

Jon then turned serious, "Our next strategy against the Lannisters. I want every man ready for the next battle. If it's a war that Cersei wants, it's a war that she'll get."

Dany looked at him in awe, he is becoming the King he is meant to be.

Sansa nodded firmly, "I'll make sure that they come to Winterfell, they must answer for not assisting us during the Long Night."

She was about to stand when Jon raised his hand, "before you do, Sansa. There is something that I….. we need to talk about."

His sister looked at him quizzically, "Yes?"

He fell silent for a while, then he looked at Dany, giving her a silent signal. That the moment of truth is now. Dany nodded with encouragement. Sooner or later, all her family will find out. Then the whole Westeros must know that the Dragons are growing.

Jon then went to the hearth where he placed the chest they retrieved at Castle Black. He picked it up and presented it to Sansa. "There is something you need to know, Sansa. It's about…. My heritage."

"Jon, if you are going to say about you being a bastard again, that's long gone. You are a Stark, the son of our father," Sansa urged.

"Part of it is true. I am still a Stark… But I am not his son."

Sansa's eyes widened, "Please don't tell me my mother's words are still in your head, we have long established that….."

"No, Sansa. There is something else," he stated and placed the chest in front of her. Then he opened the chest, revealing the dragon eggs.

His sister peeked inside, and her eyes went wider if that is even possible. She gasped, "Are those what I think I am seeing?" Her eyes are fixed on the eggs.

"Yes," Dany answered, "They are the reason why we went to Castle Black yesterday." She looked at Jon, who seems to be preparing his next choice of words.

Sansa looked at her, "Are they supposed to be yours?"

She shook her head and turned to Jon. His grey eyes look concerned, nervous to tell the truth about his heritage. But Dany took his hand and squeezed it, giving him the courage, he needs.

Jon nodded and looked at his sister, "They are mine, Sansa."

Sansa blinked, "Alright….so what are the eggs have to do with you?" She is still not getting it.

"These eggs are well alive, and…only I can hatch them," Jon answered.

"What do you mean? I thought only a Targaryen can hatch them?"

He sighed, knowing the moment of truth is coming. He took a chair behind him and sat in front of her and Dany. He placed his elbows on his lap, "Sansa, there is something that you need to know…. probably we all had to know a long time ago."

* * *

Meeting Ser Davos and Greyworm was only a part of her reason why she didn't join her parents. As much as she wanted to be with them, she needs to get one thing clear: Brandon Stark.

Lya had no doubt that her brother went after him while they are away. Knowing her brother, he would usually take out two birds with one stone. Meeting Ser Brienne wouldn't take a whole day, and going after Samwell's body might take a while, so her guess is that he had spoken to him. Or with their Aunt.

Lya had no intention to meet her aunt yet. She wanted to accompany her mother in case Sansa would give her a hard time again, but seeing that her father is already overprotective towards her, so she knows that without her, Lya didn't need to intervene. Besides, she's sure that Bran had shown them enough evidence of what they did.

But what she needs to know is if Bran ever mentions what _he _did.

Lya searched the place where Rhaegar said that their uncle would be found usually. Being cautious around everyone, as she is still suspicious by the way the Northern people see her, especially with her silver hair showing, she puts her hood up and snuck into the castle. The last thing she wants is someone interrogating her.

When she finally arrived at the Godswoods, it's as her brother said. There is their so-called Uncle, sitting in his wheelchair and staring at the sacred tree. She can't see if he is in another vision since he has his back turned, but one thing for sure, she needs a talk with him. To see if they have a common ground.

Lya walks towards her uncle, making her presence known as the already melted snow crunches beneath her footings.

And he heard it, "Lyanna."

She didn't answer back, merely walking until she reaches beside him and pulled her hood back. He isn't looking at her, only staring at the tree as if it's a piece of art. Lyanna watches what he's staring at as well, looking at the holy tree. She stayed silent for a while before she speaks to him, "See anything fancy?"

Her uncle took a while to answer, "Just a few glimpses."

Lya looked at him, "Past? Future? Our time?"

He then turned to her, "Present," he looked into her grey eyes. It's as if he can see through her soul, but what does he want to see? The past in their time doesn't matter.

She pursed her lips, "In what in particular?"

"You brought friends with you."

Lya nodded, "Only my parents and Ser Davos know at the moment."

"Ser Brienne and Ser Jaime as well," he added.

_Oh, _so Rhae has talked to them. She was hoping that Jared would talk about that when the time comes to meet them, but Jon's death had to make them improvise.

She sighed, "We need all the help we could get, either that, or we are finished."

He nodded, "I'm sorry for what happened to your friend, Jon Tarly."

She quirked an eyebrow, "You can _feel_ now?" Lyanna didn't feel any regret saying that. The Three-Eyed Raven made him inhuman, Lya made sure that that side of Bran hears it if that is even possible. But most of all, she wants him to feel that jab she gave him even more, that way, he can _feel _her anger.

"Yes, I do have to say that thanks to your arrival, the curse seems to dim a bit. But I can still feel that it's trying to get me."

"So, you knew what happened to yourself in our time? How you crowned yourself King and ruined my parent's lives to the point we had no future at all?" she spat. She knew she was being harsh at him, especially this Bran isn't the one responsible for the destruction of their time. But Lya had to make sure that he had that in his mind, there is no second chance after this.

He looked down, she can see the guilt in his eyes, "Yes. Your brother asked me that as well."

She's right, and it seems that Rhae had already implemented this into his head, to make sure that he will never forget that the rightful ruler of Westeros is her father and mother. That the only who will rule Westeros is the Song of Ice and Fire. "Then, how do you plan to defeat your other self?"

He stayed silent for a while, "To be honest, I do not know myself. I am still trying to find out myself, but at the moment, the presence of all of you had something to do with it. I don't understand why, but it does."

_How suspicious,_ she thought, is it because these creatures are afraid of the source of the Lightbringer? She may need to speak to Rhaegar and Lady Kinvara about this. "And what do you feel now?"

"I don't feel _them _now if that's what you are asking," he answered, "I feel like…. Bran as of the moment."

She nodded, "Well then since we are alone, I want to hear it from you," Lyanna stated firmly, "The day after my mother marched to King's Landing, what is it that you do?"

This time, Lya can see the guilt on his face. She can tell that he's being human this time, and not that straight face Three-Eyed Raven. "I….., I wanted to be King," he finally said, "I saw the madness in your mother's eyes and planted that seed of madness in her."

Lya looked around, making sure no one is here. She then looked back at him, "Go on."

"When that happened, I….my other self whispered into Tyrion's ears to have Jon…," he stutters.

She felt like she wanted to cry, but Lya stayed strong. She needs to make sure that he knows the errors of his other self, ensuring that that personality will never take over him, to have him self-conscious. The daughter of the Prince that was Promised steeled herself, "Keep going."

"To have Jon kill Daenerys," he finally said, pursing his lips. Bran looked up to her, there is sadness in his grey eyes. The pain to relive that moment was palpable.

But Lya didn't care as she clenched her jaws and balled her fist. What does he know of the pain to have a parent murder another and to live with fear? "There's still more, keep going," Lya croaked, she hated herself for giving away a small shaky voice.

"Then….I….. I exiled Jon. Exiled him to the North, never to come back."

Tears are already welling up her eyes, ready to fall at any moment but she held it as much as she could, "And you became King," she finished for him, "Did you see the people as they cope with your reign?"

He nodded, "It was terrible."

"There's something else you did when you learned that my mother was still alive," she growled, "What did you do when you heard that she was alive?"

"I…." Bran stuttered, "I ordered Bron to kill her."

"And indirectly, we have exiled again to the very place no one wants us if it weren't for Ser Davos and Lord Reed," she continued for him. Lya turned to the tree, hoping that he didn't see the tears that spilled onto her cheeks. She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts and sighed to relieve the tension. "Lucky for you, you managed to gain control of your other self while showing my parents the visions of our terrible future. Otherwise, we'd kill you. Again."

He nodded, "And I am grateful that you both are here. Thank you, Lyanna."

She sighed, now that takes care of her god-forsaken uncle. Knowing that he won't do anything stupid as long as her parents are together, they need to find out how to separate their identity without losing the Three-Eyed Raven. As much as she hates him, his powers are quite useful. And if it weren't for him, Winterfell would've been taken over.

"Your brother and my sister have arrived," Bran suddenly said, making her turn to him. "He brought grave news."

"I'll find out from him myself," she swallowed, wiping the tears away so that no one knows that she had been crying. "Good to know you are self-conscious, uncle Bran."

"Thank you, Lyanna," he said, "I'll do everything I can to assist you all."

"Maybe on how to infiltrate King's Landing and kill the Mountain," she muttered, "I'll see you in a bit. Keep our past to yourself. The past is the past, there's no need to mention it to my parents."

He nodded, "Your secret is safe with me," and continued to stare at the trees. Lyanna left him there.

When she reached the Godswood entrance, she stopped and rested her back on the walls, steadying her breathing as she recapped everything she had discussed with her uncle. Although they only discussed the events that happened, it reminded her of what happened after. Their mother's death, their dear mentor's death, their exile, finding her father in a broken state that leads him to his death, the torture at Castle Black, and having no choice but to kill her family members, and having no future at all.

She furiously wiped the remaining tears welling in her eyes and composed herself. Rhaegar doesn't need to know that she had to relive their dreadful future. And at that, she pulled her hood up and quickly walks to find her brother.

* * *

When Rhaegar arrived, he thanked the gods that Winterfell is still in one piece. Perhaps he's paranoid that he'll come back to find the castle in rubbles, but he trusts that Lord Reed and her aunt kept the place safe.

Now, is to meet his parents and tell them what he had found. As they trotted, he looked back at Tormund, "Alright, just as we planned. Stick to it, alright?"

He nodded and slapped the back of the 'Lannister' guard, making him yelp in pain and fear, "Ya hear that, fucker? You'll face their judgment!" he roared. The guard had his hands tied back and hung to Tormund's horse as if he is a coat.

Rhaegar began to fear that he should've had that guard hang on to his stallion, but… this is more realistic. A big man keeping guard of the most dangerous House guard of the North. As he held onto his horse's reins, he also held his aunt's stead's while she's away and the three of them and the wolves galloped to Winterfell.

When they arrived, he noticed his sister's dragon had arrived. Good, make things faster. Galloping his way to the castle, although the streets aren't crowded, there are still people watching them strangely, especially when they saw someone being tied and hung on the horse.

Stopping at the castle gates, the guards have begun noticing them but minded their businesses. As usual, Ser Davos is the first to greet them, "You're back, my lad," he peeked to the horses' backs, "But where are the bodies?"

Rhaegar pursed his lips, and dismounted his horse, "We found a spy along the way." As he said that, by-passers began turning their heads to them at the mention of it. _Good, let the words spread to panic him. _Rhaegar walks to his uncle's horse and pulled the 'Lannister' guard down, making him grunt. Ser Davos followed him and looked to him questioningly.

"It turns out, we have been compromised by this mouse who is working with the Lion queen," he firmly said as he held onto the guard's shirt. "You can take him to the dungeons. Let the Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen decide his fate," The young prince then remembered something, "Oh and….." he whispered to his father's Hand's ear, to let him know what's coming.

Ser Davos then looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. Rhaegar nodded back and patted the Lannister guard's hair twice. Then, the Onion Knight commanded the Northern guards to drag him away.

_Give me time, I won't be long. Just hold on,_ he silently said to his aunt.

"You weren't gone long," Another voice called out to him. Out from the gates comes his dearly beloved sister approaching him.

"I had help," he then turned to his red-head uncle, who is standing behind him, "I knew you are still a great tracker here."

"Bah, young or old, I can still sniff trouble from afar," he hauled triumphally, "Just say the word, and I'll drag his ass to you."

He chuckled, _Same old Uncle Tormund._

Rhaegar then faced his sister, "I see you're back as well….. after leaving me behind without any notice," he grumbled at the last part.

"Well, I wasn't the one who stormed out and left us behind," She shot back.

_Oof_, that hurts, "Right," his violet eyes caught a small strand of tear hanging at the edge of her grey eye. Her eyes look sad behind the wise-crack usual ones as well. Something must've happened. Then he turned to his uncle, "Tormund, thanks for your help. I believe you would want to rest after a long journey."

"Don't worry lad, I am no tired," he laughed, "Small travel. It's nothing."

"I'm sure the meads are prepared already," he muttered to him.

"Ah, yes. Two days without mead, horrible," then the Wildling immediately strides to where his people camp out.

Rhaegar then turned to Ser Davos, "How are their Graces?"

"Her Grace is with a Maester together with Lord Snow," he answered, "They are well."

"Good, do you mind telling the servants to prepare a small snack for us?"

"Of course, young ones," he said sincerely.

Then he turned to his sister, walks behind her and held on both of her shoulders, "In the meantime, I'd like to discuss a few things with my sister," he said playfully to him, that way, he won't raise anything suspicious.

"Of course, my lads, I'll see you in a bit," he smiled and turned to walk away. He took the reins of the stallions and left them to the stables. Ghost followed him.

Rhaegar nodded and lead his sister away from the castle, walking her to the Daenys, who is lazily sleeping at the open field, "Now, you and I need a serious talk since the day you left me."

"You mean since the day _you_ left me?"

"Whatever. Either way, we both went our separate ways," he snarked at her, then he leaned to her ear, "And to a place you know you shouldn't go without me," The prince's voice turned serious when he said that, he can feel her flinch under his hands. He sighed, "Come, let's have a small talk, mandia. You need it."

She nodded and followed her lead, Greywind followed shortly.

When the twins arrive by Daenys, they sat at her side where the dragon's long body can hide them away from Winterfell. Rhaegar pats the white dragon's head, "Make sure no one is around us, alright girl?"

Daenys hooted and continued to lazily rest her head on the ground. _She heard me alright, _he grumbled sarcastically. Lya sat on the ground and leaned her back on her dragon, her eyes staring up to the skies. Rhaegar followed her line of direction, "It's less gloomy now, is it?" he commented.

"It's less sad than our time, that is, but there is more happiness here," she said, Greywind lied next to her and whined. She stroked his ears.

"Well," he sighed and sat beside her, "can't have one without the other," the eldest son of Jon and Daenerys turned to his sister, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened," she dodged.

"You know what I mean," he shot back, "What happened at Castle Black?"

"Nothing happened, I swear to you," she said.

He is getting a little irritated the way she keeps trying to avoid the inevitable subject. But knowing his sister, she endures everything and cries alone later on. The young prince had been there, and it's not a wonderful moment.

"I can tell that you were upset," he finally said, "Otherwise, you won't agree with me to come here." Lya then looked down and turned away from him. She hugged her legs and remained silent. "Lya, we promised that when we come here, we'll help each other to bring a better future for mother and father. But we won't be able to do that if we can't focus."

She scoffed, "Said the one who stormed out of the prison cell and left us."

Rhaegar scowled, "Fine, that's on me, but," he scooted closer to her, "Lya, I can tell you were upset not too long ago. Please tell me what happened?"

She sighed and leaned forward, putting the weight of her upper body on her elbows standing on her lap, "Nothing happened at Castle Black, I assure you that. Though Muna and Papa are suspicious that I was cooking outside instead of the kitchen."

"How did they react?"

"Papa asked, I dropped the subject," she simply said, "Not sure if they are going to ask again, but I hope not."

He hummed and looked ahead, "Although I agree that they don't need to know what we've been through, but...," he shifted his sitting position, "Now that they are curious, we just need to hope that they won't ask again." She nodded and remained silent again, "Does _it_ still hurt?" he asked.

She shook her head and turned to him, "Does _it _still hurt?" she asked him back.

He scoffed, "Fair enough, but…. I'm good. Thanks," the twins chucked. Least that's the tension is gone after knowing some shitty information for the past few days.

They remained silent again and watched the horizon. The North they knew was dull, not as lively as this North, but it's a breathtaking view.

"I talked to Uncle Bran," Lya suddenly blurts out, making him turn to her, "I made him confess what his otherself did to Muna and Papa. And all the horrible things that happened because of him."

"Lya, you knew that it's not him."

"Yes, but I had to make sure that he is himself. Not some Three-Eyed Raven bastard. Gods, he could be watching us at this moment."

"Well, let's give him a show for him," he scoots to be at her front, and he holds her hand, "Did he know what happened to our father at our time? The day we found him?"

"I don't know," her voice began to crack, "I only wanted him to admit everything that he did in our time, but...," she trailed off.

He nodded understandingly, "And…. how does that make you feel?"

She looked down and her hair fell, covering her face, "Great at first, but…. Everything comes back…. Papa's sadness, his regret, his cries, his plea to die…." She didn't continue then, he can see the tears are already welling up her eyes again.

He looked down, at their tangled hands and stroked hers, "Old man was truly in a bad state."

She sniffed, "Horrible. The nights were the most terrifying ones, and no matter how hard I want to forget, his screams…."

"Alright, I get it," he immediately pulled her into his arms, stopping her from continuing and just holds her, "I understand, you were with him the most. You helped him when he needs you."

He felt her hand holding onto his arm tightly, "He was begging to be with Muna, Rhae. He wanted to die, and every time he sees me, it only reminded him of her," She sobbed, he can feel the fabric of his shirt on his shoulder already wet.

"I understand, I get it," he hushed and squeezed her tightly, "But you were so brave to do anything for him."

She shook her head, "Not always."

"If you were any braver, you'd be a dragon," he joked a bit, feeling her mouth twitches up. They remained silent like that for a while before he thinks that it's the right moment to bring it up, "I found their bodies." Lya pulled away from him, and he continues, "As Euron said, he gutted like they were fishes. Gods, Jon isn't even in her stomach anymore."

Her red grey eyes looked at him sadly, "Oh Rhae, I'm so sorry you had to see them like that."

He rested his forehead on her shoulder, "They didn't deserve it. They should be with us until the end. It's not even the Long Night yet and they…"

Lya wrapped her arms around his torso, "It's not your fault. We did what we could, there's nothing that we could've done," he stroked his hair, the way his mother does when he was a child, "Euron and Cersei will pay for what they've done," she stated.

He nodded and continues to hold onto her, "What a pair we are, mandia."

She scoffed, "You are a mood killer."

He chuckled and stayed where he is, "Least you are not upset anymore," he blurted. He didn't regret what he said, even though it sounds like they are an old married couple. But seeing his sister upset is the last thing he wants to see, especially when they are here to change their sad future.

"Thanks," then he felt her pushing him away, "Now get away from me."

He pouted, "You are mean." Rhaegar found that her cheeks turned red, making her look adorable at that state.

"Says the man who managed to break Euron's nose with his bare hands. Twice," she crossed her arms and looked the other way.

He chuckled, "Come on," he stood up, "We need to get back to our parents before they send an army again to look for us." The young prince offers her his hand and she took it, pulling her up. "You good?"

"Better," she smiled at him.

Rhaegar blinked and stared at her eyes. He never noticed that her eyes are this grey, and the way she smiles is much livelier. Is it because she is now reunited with their mother and father?

"Emm, Rhae, you are staring at me," she looked away shyly, her cheeks turned to shades of red.

"Oh," he stuttered and cleared his throat, "Shall we?"

His other twin nodded, and they walked back to the castle in silence.

Without them noticing, as they walked away, the white dragon has been watching their interaction the entire time. _These two are idiots,_ Daenys thought and she continued to nap.

But as the white dragon was about to fall asleep, she heard the black dragon's call.

* * *

"That's impossible," Sansa exclaimed, "Why would Father lie to us?"

"He didn't," Jon said sadly. He didn't mean to make her upset, but as they always say, the truth is never easy. "Father…or should I say, uncle changed my name to keep me safe. This name you know now is an alias."

"So," his sister looked mortified, "Who are you then? Are you even my brother anymore?"

He knelt in front of her and took her hands into his, "Sansa, no matter what happens, you will always be my sister," he reassured, "But right now, I am telling you that I am not the bastard son of Ned Stark, Jon Snow, but the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, our aunt, Aegon Targaryen. And that is the truth."

"That can't be…"

He looked down, "I didn't want to believe it at first. It was hard to believe but, I read the letters, Bran's visions and Sam's findings on the documents, and the arrival of the twins, all of this is true."

"How long have you known this?"

"Before the Long Night," he confessed.

She turned to Dany, "And how long have you known?"

"The night before the undead attacked," Dany admits, "No one else knows about this but us."

"And I intend to reveal the truth during the meeting, but right now, I want you to know it first."

Sansa furrowed her brows and turned to Jon again, "You had months to tell me this, and you never did?"

Jon stood up, "There wasn't the right moment to say. I'm sorry for not saying anything to you."

Sansa's eyes are shocked at this revelation, "And these dragon eggs, if it weren't for them, when do you plan to tell me?"

Dany began to scoot next to her as much as she can, "Jon was trying to find a way to tell you, Sansa. But with situation this dire, there wasn't the best moment but now."

His sister stayed silent, trying to take in the information he just said. Jon and Dany didn't dare to say anything to her again until she suddenly stood up, "Forgive me, but please pardon me," and before Jon could even say 'yes', she quickly rushed out of his chambers.

As she was about to open the door, it appears that someone else on the other side beats her to it, revealing to be their twins. Rhaegar is at her front and he blinked at the sight of his aunt, "Oh, hello-"

But Sansa strides pass him, not letting him greet her. He quirked his eyebrow like his mother, "Rude," he commented. He then walks in and Lya followed. His son watches them all, "What just happened?"

Jon closed his eyes and sat beside Dany. He feels her arms snaking around his, "I told the truth to Sansa."

Lya walks towards them and sat on the chair, "And I suppose she didn't take it well?"

He looked up at his daughter, _she looks so much like Dany. _Jon never thought that he and she could create such beautiful children, "Aye, she…. had a lot to take in, but she's going to have to accept that fact sooner or later."

"She just needs time, my love," Dany reassures him, squeezing his arm.

Rhaegar hummed and walks to his father, he gave him a pout, "How is it that you always manage to break every woman's heart every time you reveal your true intentions?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, was confused about how to structure these for a while. Now here it is!
> 
> Yea, sorry for not having a lot of turning points but I want to make sure that it covers everything for the future. It's all moments of truth mostly.
> 
> Jared and Jon in disguise was a fun small 'montage'.
> 
> I know I said that I don't want Lya and Rhae to be like a couple, but I can't help but love their banters that makes them like an old married couple XD Let's see how it goes later on.
> 
> Ooo I see something going on with the black and white dragon :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Claire


	21. Family III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another! Thanks for everyone's patience with to this fic ^^ And I can see people are already trying to ship our twins hahaa, glad that their progress is quite well ^^
> 
> Here's another!

**Somewhere in the castle of Winterfell**

Words spread like wildfire of the news that a Lannister spy was captured, everyone became weary but at the same time, confident that Winterfell is able to get back to its feet. These murmurs reached the castle ears, where the internal people began hearing the news of the captured spy.

And the first to hear this is none other than the Masters of Whispers himself. He heard the murmurs from the servants and guards, that the rouge ally of Lord Snow brought them a spy caught around White Harbor, making his heart stop.

Could this be it? That this person might give away his position? He had seen what Daenerys Targaryen has come to be, and afraid that she might turn like her own father, especially when he saw that she demanded Tyrion and him to find a way so that she can get the Iron Throne to her. When they found out that she is with child, he thought that things might change. He had pledged his assistance with Lady Stark as well for this.

But, after he heard about how Euron was taken down by the future son of Jon and Daenerys, how he broke his nose repeatedly and furiously, and how he seemed to be in more control than Jon Snow, Daenerys still wanting the Iron Throne, and the dragon that breathes wildfire… it seems that the apple does not fall far from the tree. Tyrion didn't really vocalize on this, but the Masters of Whispers has served enough Kings and Queens to know the signs of madness, and once they are mad, there is no turning back.

And Lady Sansa herself... he knew that she had lived with manipulators and sly people who made terrible decisions to the realm and greatly affected them. Who is to say that she might turn to be like them? Like another Cersei Lannister? Yes, she did care for the North, but if she supports the Dragon Queen, who knows how powerful she would become that can greatly cost the realm?

Aeyrs had children, and that still didn't stop him from turning mad. Even Viserys and Rhaegar turned mad, and that became their demise. As of Daenery Targaryen... she could be falling there already, even when she is still carrying her children. And by the looks of it, her children could be the next candidate to fall for this state. Why else would they come back to this timeline if not to put their mother back to where she rightfully belong: the Iron Throne.

He had to make sure the realm is safe, safe from tyranny again.

Poison won't work without raising suspicions. Without further hesitation, he grabbed a scroll and scribbled a message quickly. Then, he plucked a raven from the cage by the window and attached the scroll to its leg. He must send word to his channels of communication.

To assassinate the Dragon Queen before it's too late.

* * *

Jon grunted as he sat beside Dany, exhausted after a long trip and after trying to make his sister understand. It doesn't look like he'll be able to have a council meeting any time soon if Sansa left heartbroken like this, he knows that she'll get over it, but he doesn't know when and how long.

And now, his son isn't taking this seriously.

"It's better I tell her now than to let Varys spread the word instead," Jon said in defense, "It wasn't easy for me, I can't imagine it'd be for her too."

"True," Rhaegar muttered, leaning at the extinguished hearth before noticing the chest they retrieved at Castle Black, "So, I see that you've found your gift, along with the letters in it."

Jon looked down to the chest, imagining the baby dragons waiting to hatch at the presence of their father. His own father has prepared this for him even before he was born, "It's quite overwhelming."

His son smiled at him and turned to his sister, "We were quite too when we first found them," then he turned to his mother, "Muna, how are you feeling?"

Dany smiled at him weakly, "A little nauseous, but otherwise, I'll be fine."

"I see," he sighed in relief.

Jon cleared his throat, "Son, there is something I'd like to ask."

He quirked his brow up, reminding him of Dany, "Go on?"

"I assume that your search was a success," he began, "But did you find anything suspicious along the way?"

"What makes you say that?"

This time, Dany chimes in, "We heard that there is a captured spy."

Rhaegar stood still but didn't give away any expression. For someone who bursts with anger like his mother, he is very good at keeping his emotions, "Yes, we captured one. Found him snooping around the way to Winterfell."

"Did you get to question him?" Jon asked.

"Well," he straightened his back and crossed his arms, "We did, but he's still a little tight mouth. You might want to question him later on. It seems that he was responsible for what happened to Winterfell too."

"I knew it," Jon clenched his fist, there is no way someone would march Winterfell without knowing what their internal would be. No one in history had ever invades the North since the days of Torrhen Stark.

"When I found ….their bodies," Rhaegar swallowed as he said this, his lips pursed, "They were off-track. They should be heading South, but instead, we found them around White Harbor. Curious, don't you think?"

Jon crossed his arms, his brows furrowed. Even if the Lannisters camps out around White Harbor, there must be an insider. "So, there really is a spy among us?"

Rhaegar nods, "Aye, I managed to infiltrate their little camp and overheard a few things."

His sister turned to face her brother, "Did you find a name?"

"That too, but I don't have proof without raising any suspicions," he said, "So….. Aunt Arya and I decided to use another tactic to expose his dirty little scheme during your council meetings again."

"I see, and what's on both of your minds," Just as he said that he blinked, he hasn't heard of Arya when they got back. In fact, there wasn't any news about his sister. "Rhaegar, where is Arya?"

He eyed him and Dany without moving his head, as if hesitant to speak. He bit his lower lip, still staying silent. What is his son hiding? What happened to his sister? He leaned forward, "Rhaegar," he repeated, "Where is Arya?"

He sighed, "She's not here," he said with a soft voice, "However, she'll be here by the time we settle with the spy. Aunt Arya can take care of herself, and she'll be fine, I assure you that. And until our dearly beloved Aunt Sansa stops weeping, I'd suggest this council meeting to delay until she's done crying her heart out."

His son earned a nudge from his sister, "That wasn't nice."

"What do you know about being nice?" he sneered.

"More than you do," she retorted back, the young rouge princess crossed her arms and angrily turned her face away from her brother.

"Aye, you do know, but you never practiced being one," he grinned.

Lya gasped and turned back to him in shock. Without warning, she smacked his arm, "You know nothing, Rhaegar Targaryen."

Jon flinched at her words, he felt as if Ygritte is here to haunt him again. He heard that his children are gifted, but do they know about his past relationship with the wildlings?

But seeing how they interact with each other, it doesn't look like he needs to worry about it.

"Hey, I'm the one with the visions, I know a lot more than you do," he protests.

Jon chuckled at their little argument, he can see the love-hate relationship between the twins and it's quite entertaining to see sometimes.

"Which is exactly why the gods gave you those gifts so that you won't fall for your own stupidity of knowing nothing, and it seems that it's still put to bad use."

"Hey, I was the one who -"

"Enough, children," Dany raised her voice, catching the attention of their arguing twins. "Goodness, how did you both survive here without killing each other."

"Because I, dear mother, have been graciously kind to my sweet sister here to let her win in every argument," he said in a sarcastic tone and bowed.

"Horseshit," Lya muttered under her breathe.

Rhaegar quickly turned to her, "What was that?"

"Nothing dear brother, nothing at all," she pats his arm and walks towards her mother and sat beside her. His daughter then snaked an arm around her mothers and turned to Jon. "So, papa, you did mention that you want a council meeting with the Lords of the North this evening."

Jon snapped from his daze of thinking about the twins and cleared his throat, "Oh, of course. But I may need to delay it a little bit if Sansa is not ready yet, especially after knowing about who I am."

The twins hummed. He did speak about this with Lyanna and Dany, if they are to make things faster to prepare for the Second Long Night, then they must act quickly. However, if Sansa is not onboard, it's difficult to do so. And it's nearing sunset already.

He must do something, especially knowing that there is a mole in here. The longer they wait, the more information this mole will give to Cersei, which will be the end of all of them, and their future children coming to this time will be gone to waste. Jon knew that it's time to put the past behind him, and face reality.

"I need to speak to Sansa," he resolves.

"Now?" Lya asked, "Don't you at least want to give her time?"

"There isn't one if a spy is in here in the castle, the longer we ponder here, the more advantage Cersei will get, and the North will once again be vulnerable."

"Make sense," Rhaegar puts his hands in his pockets, "However, since you told her about this reveal, I don't think it'll be easy for her to understand coming from you. I think it's best if I-"

"I'll speak to her," Lya chimed in, interrupting her brother. Rhaegar gave her a glare, to which Lya shrugged, "Hey, you just got here!"

"And so do you," he exclaimed, "In case you didn't know, I spoke to her already."

"And I'm certain she's sick of it," she shrugged him off, he wanted to say something snarky again to her but Lya ignored him and turned to him and Dany, "Muna, Papa, I am the only one who has not seen or spoken to Aunt Sansa. At this point, I think the best person to talk things through with Aunt Sansa is with me."

"What makes you think that that is a great idea, dear sister," Rhaegar grumbled at her.

"She is right, son," Jon chimed, he understands that his son is always up front, ready to give it his all to make sure that their path is paved, just like when he realized that his best friend died. "Your Aunt Sansa wanted to meet your sister but hasn't got the opportunity to. It'd be best she spoke to someone whom she wanted to meet."

At the mention of this, his son hung his mouth open and furrowed his brows. His daughter, on the other hand, seems to be proud of it. She stood up and walks towards her brother, "Come on, this is girl talk. You don't need to be in one."

"Fine, fine," he grumbled.

"Good," then she turned to Jon, "Papa, do you know where Aunt Sansa's chamber is?"

"It's not far from here actually, just a corner from here. Missandei knows," her mother said, "She's usually by the door, let her take you to her."

"Alright, wish me luck everyone," she then walked by the door and quickly stepped out, leaving him and his two-family.

"Show off," Rhaegar grumbled and sat on the chair, then he leaned forward to look at him and Dany, "So…..what have you three been doing while I was on the other side?"

Jon chuckled, "As you can see, I wanted to find my children," he looked at the chest sitting on the floor. It's still hard to believe that he is destined to be fathering, not only human children but dragons.

Rhaegar followed his line of direction and walks towards the chest. He picked it up and walks back to them, placing it gently on the floor and opening it. His son stared at them with awe, "Same as before. Untouched."

Jon looks at them and immediately felt as if they are calling to him. There is this call whispering in his head, wanting him to acknowledge them. He picked up the egg with the white shell. The egg is warm and shined like Valyrian steel, "I suppose this is your sister's dragon."

He nodded, "Daenys."

Jon placed the egg back again and picked up the grey one, then he looks to his son, "Balerion."

"Aye," he leaned back to his chair.

"He breathes green fire," Dany said. Jon just remembered about it, there was a hint of green flame during the battle, and no one can produce such flames since the reign of Aeyrs.

"I am not certain either to how it's possible that Balerion can do that, but I can assure you that the dragon isn't mad," he said.

"I see," Jon hummed.

"May I, Jon?" Dany lifts his empty palms, wanting to welcome the egg into her hands.

"Of course," he handed her the egg before reaching for the red egg.

"Don't you want to name them? They are yours after all," His son asked curiously.

He chuckled, "You named them for me already, doesn't make sense to create another name."

He smiled, "Alright," he said sheepishly, "Thanks."

Jon turned back to the red one and testing its weigh, comparing them to the other eggs. They weighed the same and the shell glows just like its siblings. Why didn't this one hatch? He wonders.

"Now this one," Rhaegar chimed, "we didn't get to name it."

"You never thought about naming it?"

"We never really thought about it," he said, "When they hatched, we buried the red egg. We named Balerion and Daenys in our tents," he explained before shifting his seat, "But now that you are here, you get to name him or her."

Jon hummed, "I see," he gazed all his attention to the egg and turned to Dany, "Would you like to name it?"

She smiled at him, "They are yours, you should name them."

"But…. I don't know what to name him or her," he stuttered.

"Think of someone whom you admire," Rhaegar suggested, "That's usually the best case for us. And since we don't know the gender of this little one, you might want to make an alternative name."

"Well….." Jon tried to think. Whom did he admire? There is so many people he had met and known along the way, his uncle, the Targaryen conquerors, his family.

Then, a thought came to him as he carefully watched the egg. It's as if something whispered its name. "Rhaena," he said, "And if it's a boy, it's Viserion."

He heard Dany gasp beside him, "Jon, you didn't have to…."

"No, I want to," he interrupts her, knowing that she would want him to choose for himself, not to honor someone who is not his. But he wants to, that dragon risked his life to save him, he won't allow the dragon to be remembered as the dragon that turned. "Viserion saved us, I will not let his name be tarnished just because he turned against us."

He can see her violet eyes began to well with tears, she placed the grey egg back to the chest and wrapped her arms around his, "Thank you, my love. Viserion would be happy."

He kissed her forehead, "I owe my life to him."

"Honorable as always," His son commented and shifted where he sits, "Well, I won't say I am surprised, but I actually am. Was thinking that you might name them from Targaryen ancestors as Lya and I did, but that'll work."

"Aye."

"And Rhaena, as in Queen Rhaena Targaryen?"

"No," he said. For this particular one though, there are two special people to him, who helped him guide his way back to Dany. Otherwise, he'd be a loss. He didn't think of his Targaryen ancestor when he thought of the name Rhaena, he thought of the particular twins that came from the future.

He quirked his brow up, clearly trying to understand what he meant, "So, if it's not from our ancestral Queen, then who?"

"You and your sister's name, combined together," he said to his son gently. Jon didn't feel like he needs to elaborate further, for it's quite self-explanatory.

His son blinked, "Oh, well….." he scratched his cheek meekly, "I'm….well….. I'm honored, father. Wasn't what I was expecting, but… it sounds good," he then looked at his father with a slight embarrassment of this knowledge, "Thank you, old man."

Jon smiled at him, "Son, it is I…." he held Dany's hand into his, "We, who must thank you. With you two being here, we were able to avoid a tragic future. I was able to avoid going down a dark road, and abandoning you two, all of you."

He felt Dany rests her head on his arm, giving him the comfort he needs. To which he obliges, squeezing her hand in acknowledgment, how could his other self abandon this beautiful and strong woman?

Rhaegar ran a hand on his hair, ducking his head. It seems that his son isn't good at handling compliments, "It's… fine. There's nothing to thank, just doing what needs to be done."

"It's not nothing, sweetling. Come here," Dany said to him gently, stretching her arm to welcome him to sit beside her where her sister took place moments ago.

His son blinked, looking a little hesitant but did as he was told. When he took his place beside his mother, Dany immediately wrapped her arm around his. She sighed in content, "With you here, I don't even have to worry how you both will turn out. You've grown strong, smart, brave, and handsome, my son."

Rhaegar chuckled, and enveloped his mother with his arm, "I have you both to thank for that," then he placed his mouth on top of her head.

Jon wondered if his son was given more criticism than compliments, for he too was embarrassed when he received one. Lyanna didn't shy away when she does receive one, he can see it when the three of them were in Castle Black.

_Castle Black._

"Rhaegar," Jon called, making his son's violet eye turn to him, "Before coming here, did something happened to you both at Castle Black?"

He blinked, his face unreadable as he still holds his mother, "What do you mean?"

"Your sister didn't seem comfortable when we were at Castle Black, she barely wanted to go anywhere but Maester Aemon's room."

"Well… who wouldn't be uncomfortable in that godforsaken castle anyway. I'm sure you, of all people, would know this," he scoffed. Jon couldn't tell if he's avoiding the question or didn't really know about it.

"Aye, but she looked like she had been through something terrible, far worse than I did," Jon answered. He knows that he shouldn't ask this, but seeing Lyanna looking small back in Castle Black when he mentioned this made him uncomfortable too. As a father, he wants to know what happened to his little girl.

"Hmmm… I won't say that I don't know what happened at Castle Black, but I do know that it's something not worth bringing up again if she's not going to tell you what happened," he simply said, expression still unreadable, but his words seem serious.

Jon was taken aback at his words and his eyes drifted to Dany's violet eyes. It was the look of concern in them, he had seen them when she was taking care of him the day, she saw the Wights for the first time. It is in par with the knowledge of something terrible had happened to their daughter, and probably their son.

But Rhaegar didn't make it look like it's a big deal. He gave them a warm smile, "Don't be so worried about that, whatever happened before is in the past. Besides, we took care of it. There are just some places that give us terrible memory and notice, wouldn't you agree, Father?"

"Well, yes…" he stuttered.

But Rhaegar isn't letting him finish, "Lyanna is not the type of person who would want to bring up the past if it's not necessary for the future, so I think it's best not to ask her again about that."

"Yes, Rhaegar," Dany said, stroking his dark raven hair, "But as parents, we worry. What happened there?"

He sighed, "It's really not my place to say, however, I can tell you that nothing really terrible happened to her," he gave her a warm smile of reassurance, "She's stronger than she looks, you do not need to worry about what happened in the past. Besides, I've been with her since the beginning. We look after each other," he then rolled his eyes, "Even if she is a huge pain in the arse," he mumbled.

At that last statement, Jon and Dany couldn't help but laugh. The tension earlier and that question began to slowly fade. The White Wolf wondered how this young man obtained such sense humor even when his parents are so serious, and his time wasn't pleasant.

"Speaking of your sister, Rhaegar," Dany calmed down after a while, "I know your sister mentioned that you both are only siblings, but I'd like to know from you yourself."

Rhaegar quirked an eyebrow up, looking dumbfounded, "Yes, Muna?"

"Do you love your sister as a woman?" she casually asked.

His son immediately furrowed his brows and eyes began to open wide, "Pardon me?"

Jon chuckled, and crossed his arms, "Actually, I quite like to know this as well from you, dear boy."

"Alright, who put you both up to this the lot of you," he grumbled, making his parents chuckle, "For the last time, we are not together. We are just siblings, nothing more, nothing less."

"Ahh, so we weren't the first to ask of this?" Dany asked playfully.

"I know, I know, we look like some old married couple, people kept asking. But that doesn't necessarily mean that I love her as a woman, believe me," he reassured again as his ears turned red, just like his sister. "I mean, come on, we had to survive together. It's logical that we had to stick together."

"And with no sparks between you both in the process? That's quite unbelievable," his mother urged.

"Dear gods above, pregnancy has really gotten in you, didn't you, mother," Rhaegar complained, "Honestly, we are just siblings. I never kissed her the way you both kissed each other, nor even touch her as a woman. I feel nothing towards her, just as siblings, that's all."

"You do know that we are products of siblings love as well, don't you, son?" Jon grinned at him, making Dany giggle. Her voice is soothing and calming, hearing her happy gave him a swell of warmth in his heart.

"Alright, enough," Rhaegar's face blossomed red, "I can assure you both that your twins feel nothing about each other. Period."

Dany strokes hold his arm, "Just so you know, my sweetling, the future can change. Including yours."

"And that's something we are working on," he said with a grin as he leaned back with his arms, "To get you both to be King and Queen of Westeros and Essos," he switched the subject skillfully.

_Damn boy, _Jon's face fell at the mention of that. He never wanted to be King, but the people chose him to be their King. He didn't feel ready at first, and his interest is for the good of everyone. He doesn't know if he fulfilled what the North needs since he isn't a King that long for them, to be honest, he was a little relieved that he wasn't King anymore. He just didn't want to be one.

However, after seeing how much people placed their trust in him, Dany's trust and loyalty to him, knowing about his true parents, and the arrival of the twins….. he is more certain. A little nervous, but more certain than before.

He looks at his son, "Not to say that I am not prepared to be one, but," he sighed, "When do you….." he readjusts his words, and looks to his son, "When do I know, that I am the King they need?"

Rhaegar straightened his back and looked at him with a serious stare. There are encouragement and trust in his violet eyes, "You won't," he simply said, "That's all that is, Father. A leap of faith."

* * *

Lyanna shakily looks at the door to her aunt's chambers. She didn't exactly want to meet the aunt who revealed to everyone her father's secret, but time is running out. If there really is an insider, they must act quickly.

A part of her still wishes that she didn't volunteer to this, making peace with someone whom you know was part to blame for what happened to their future isn't something easy to talk about. However, another part of her whispers to her that at this time, his aunt doesn't know anything. And if it's possible, it'd be best that they all keep it that way, so long that his parents and the Three-Eyed Raven don't rat them out. But she doubts that they will after their talk.

She turns to her mother's friend, "Alright, thank you, Missandei. You may go now."

The trusty translator bowed and left her alone to face her distraught aunt.

The young dragonwolf sighed_._ She leaned closer to the door, trying to hear any commotions inside.

And heard a quiet sob.

She pursed her lips, there's a small pang of guilt inside her. Sure, she was a snake in their time, but she still a wolf-like she is. And to just realize that her brother isn't her brother…., she knew what it's like to receive sudden news that changes everything she once knew and believe, and it took her a while to accept that fact.

But at that time, she wasn't alone. She had Rhaegar to go through that revelation. When they had to be sent away so that their mother won't be threatened for their lives, when they had to leave for Westeros to the North… she was rarely alone to deal with all those heartbreaks.

But her aunt, she is. And that's what made one most vulnerable.

_Here goes,_ she nodded with determination and knocked on the door softly.

The sob stopped, but she couldn't hear any commotion for a while. She knocked again a little louder, "Excuse, my Lady," she called with the politest voice she could muster, something she had not done for quite a while.

"Please, I need to be alone," she heard from the other side, a sad cry, "I'm not feeling well."

_I'm certain it is, _she thought. She said the same thing to Rhae when their father died all those years ago, and it turned out, she needed company. Greywind was her balm to her broken heart when her brother brought him to her, and it helped her a lot.

This time, she felt a little bit bolder, she opened the door and welcomed herself in.

Aunt Sansa's chamber is a little dark and gloomy, only a single candle is burning. The layout is a lot like her father's but otherwise, it's neatly organized.

And there at the near corner is the Lady's bed, where a person lies on it. Her aunt. She had her back turned, and her quiet sobs fill her room. Thankfully, Lya opened the door quietly, and slowly, her aunt didn't seem to notice her coming in.

When she closed the door, that's when the sob paused, followed by a sniff, "Please," her aunt called out in a whimper, "I'm sorry, I am not in the condition to talk to anyone yet."

Lya let out her breath, "Aunt Sansa."

At that moment, it's like time stood still. Her aunt's sobbing paused, as if processing the new voice she just heard. Lya's breathing slowed down as her aunt began to slowly turn her back, her wide grey eyes meeting her violets for the first time.

The young dragonwolf didn't feel any intimated nor shocked, rather uncomfortable. Just like when she first met her mother and father, this is not how she imagined she will meet her family. The gods really shifted how they all plan to meet, and she's rather unprepared for this.

Aunt Sansa began to sit up, not taking her eyes of Lyanna, "You're…."

Lya didn't wait for her to finish, she walks slowly to her and pulled a chair to sit and face her, she inspects her aunt. She didn't look like she's crying her heart out, rather…maybe shocked at the revelation. She had seen what her brother's term met, but she can tell that she can get over this. But maybe, it'll be a little bit more complicated, especially since her unborn niece is right in front of her.

As much as she wanted to get angry at her, she had to remind herself that this is the Aunt that she can change. She had learned about her father's lineage after knowing that he and her mother are getting married. She had to calm herself and forget the past, this future can be changed.

She cleared her throat, and clasped her hands, "How are you holding up?"

Her aunt pursed her lips and wiped a falling tear from her eyes, "I… I'm fine, just overwhelmed."

"About my father's true parents?"

She looked at her and slowly nodded.

"Understandable," she said.

"I'm sorry, it's just too complicated….to know that our…..my own father lied to us….." she stuttered but didn't continue.

"…to protect him," she finished, but it seems that that wasn't the words her aunt was looking for her, but she twisted it, "I know what it's like, to learn of something that changed everything you have ever believed in," Lya had so much urge to tell what truly happened in their time, but it seems that it's best not to reveal everything that she did to her family. Otherwise, she might get suspicious why she made that action and would turn against them, and that's something they want to prevent when they are all supposed to unite.

Her aunt nodded slowly and sighed, unresponsive. Then her eyes lifts to meet her grey ones, "You have Jon's eyes, our eyes."

Lya shifted awkwardly, "Yes."

"With your mother's appearance," she added softly.

She nodded.

"It's a beautiful combination," Aunt Sansa finally said, smiling softly at her, "My father would've wanted to meet you."

Lya chuckled, "Thank you. I've been told that he was an honorable man."

"He was," she looked down as she said this, "Probably the best of all of us." Her grey eyes look like they are looking a thousand miles away.

She wondered if this what she looked like when she accepted her father passed, longing for him to be there with her. Her brother once saw their granduncle, but it wasn't a pleasant one, he said.

Leaning back to her chair, she watches her aunt reminiscing her late father. She shifted, "He took my father's secret to his grave."

Her aunt didn't move as she said that "How long did he plan to keep this to himself? If it weren't for his friend and Bran, we'll never know about it."

"Does it matter?" Lya asks softly, "No matter who he is, he is still your brother, blood relation or not. You both grew up together and you've known him for your entire life. He is still a Stark, after all."

"But…" she voices her doubts.

"'but'?"

She sighed, "I've realized that I had treated him badly growing up," she admitted, making Lya taken aback. Her aunt is admitting her own wrong? That's the first. Did Rhae encounter this?

She continues, "Had I known that he is the son of my aunt and Rhaegar Targaryen, I would've treated him differently. Gods, he didn't even have to leave for the Wall," this time, she let out her breath, releasing her tension, "I was a fool."

Lya clasped her hands, not feeling pity nor the urge to tell that she is wrong. "But he forgave you anyway. And he still sees you as his sister. How can this revelation be any different?"

"But you don't know the things I did…."

"I know….. I heard a few, not all, but I'm aware," she said. But deep in her heart, she knows her aunt, though she decided to not to be vocal about it. "But had anyone knew about the heir to the Iron Throne is still alive, people would have come after him. And who knows what would happen, maybe your father would've been arrested immediately."

She nodded, "he did what he believed is right, and Jon saved our home in the process."

"And you managed to keep the North together while he was away looking for us."

Her aunt looks up to her, "You were named after our aunt," she pointed out, "Lyanna."

Lya nods, "My mother did."

"Even she was influenced by his sense of honor," she chuckled, "I suppose, I really did misjudge your mother."

"Have you spoken to my mother about this?"

"Yes, and we came to a common ground," she said, then she sat nearer to her, "Lyanna, I want you to know how sorry I am to her. I know I had not been fair in the past to her, but I swear to you that she has my full support on whatever she needs, just like Jon."

_This is new, _Lya thought, and she didn't look like she's faking it. Rather genuine about this, but the evidence is there though, that she is still welcoming her mother and her people. So far, they had treated her people just fine, providing enough supplies for them. Was it from her father's orders or hers, she can't say. But seeing that her aunt didn't complain about it, seems to be quite a proof that she supports her mother.

"So," Lya clears her throat again, "You accept that my father is the son of your aunt and the fallen Dragon Prince?"

She slowly nods, "Hard to believe at first, but I believe that I have come to terms with it."

"And do you know what that means when he will marry my mother?"

She pauses for awhile and nods again, "Yes, they are aunt and nephew."

"Does this bother you?" she asks, she has to be sure. If she's not, Lya will have to ensure that her parents are protected at all costs.

She shook her head, "I find it strange at first, about their relationship. But I have come to peace about it. After all," she gave her a warm genuine smile, no sign of lie there, "They both bore two honorable and beautiful children."

Lya is taken aback at her compliment, but she didn't show it, "Thank you."

"At first, I worry that what happened to King Aerys would repeat again because of that, but it seems that I don't have to worry about that at all. How foolish I was," she scolded herself, then she lifts her eyes to meet her violet ones, "Look at you, Lyanna. You've grown up to be a fine young woman. And I can see Jon in you, even when you have the appearance of Daenarys. But your brother is the opposite of you, he has Jon's appearance but the spirit of hers."

She nods, "We have them to thank."

"I'm glad," she gave her a warm smile. Without warning, she took her hand to hers. Lya is taken aback by her sudden action as her aunt looks at her lovingly, "And I am glad that our family is growing, even after we had so many losses, we managed to come back together. And with new family members."

_Definitely new,_ Lya thought, but she decides to play along. "I'm glad that you accept my mother, despite what many people had said about her."

"I know, I am so sorry that it came to that. She has been nothing but helpful and caring to the North. I assure you that, I have her back no matter what. Especially when she is carrying my niece and nephew," she said with determination, "Look at you, Lyanna Targaryen. You might not look like my aunt, but from what I have heard from my father, you have her kindness. Thank you for coming to see me, I have been wanting to meet you since you both came."

"It's no problem, Aunt Sansa," Lya replied, she squeezed her aunt's hands and pulled hers back, "I suppose my brother have told you why we are here."

She nodded, "He did."

"Good, then I do not need to further repeat myself," she said, "I just came here to see if you are alright."

"I'm fine, thank you, dear one," she said, "It was just overwhelming, but otherwise, I am fine."

She nods, "Your brother would like to speak with you regarding a council meeting. Are you up for it now?"

Aunt Sansa nods and stands up, "Yes, whatever he needs."

"My parents are still at their room where you left them, last I heard, they were discussing a few things about it with Rhaegar."

"Let's meet them then," she suggests.

_Spoken like a true Lady of Winterfell, _Lya thought.

And both ladies exited Sansa's room to go to Jon's, her aunt looks more determined than ever. They will finish this insider's task to smithereens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's not too long. This one took a long time because I had to brainstorm how their conversation would be like, especially with Sansa and Lyanna.
> 
> As of now, I think you can guess whom the traitor is :D
> 
> I love it when Jon and Dany tease Rhae about his relationship with Lyanna, that was fun to write haha!
> 
> I hope it's quite a realistic POV and conversation. Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Next, revealing the spy!


	22. This Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents concerned for their kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, had been busy to rewrite a few stuff. I've got a lot in store for the twins, and I hope we can there soon. I've rewrote the previous chapter to suit several chapters from here, onto the next.
> 
> I also updated a few things in previous chapters, so be sure to check it out!!
> 
> Here goes!

A raven arrived at 'his' tent. Just as expected this at this night.

The 'Lannister' Commander plucked the little scroll attached to its leg, carefully placing the bird back before opening its content:

_Euron is lost, the North is on the move, send word to Cersei._

The commander only blinked, there was no shock nor panic within 'him'. Without hesitating, he crumpled the scroll and threw it in the flames, erasing any detail of it.

"Sire," a guard called out from the tent.

"Enter," 'he' said.

The tent door flapped open, revealing the Lannister guard behind it, "Sire, what news from the spy in the North?"

"Ah, so you've noticed the bird," 'he' hummed.

"Aye, and we are wondering what to do next since we have been here for quite some time."

The commander shook his head, and took a scroll he forged himself, "The same order," he shoved it to him for a better evidence, "there's nothing we can do but to stand by."

The guard took a closer look at the scroll, seeing nothing suspicious about it, "Can we really trust him?"

"Personally, no," the commander said, "However, if it's what good for the realm, then so be it. We must ensure everyone's safety from the tyrant."

"Understood," the guard said.

"Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?" 'He' asked with authority in his voice.

He shook his head, "No sire."

"Then you are dismissed."

The guard bowed and walked out of the tent, not suspecting anything from his commander.

The commander watched as he left the tent, and sighed. Not once did this guard even raise any suspicion on him, good. She still got it since she last defeated the Freys.

Arya Stark looked to the fire, finding that the scroll sent by the spider already vanished. Now, she just needs to play as the Lannister dog until her nephew and niece arrive with their parents as planned.

* * *

Dany strokes Jon's hair until he fell asleep. It seems that he had been under stress for being a King, a father of three dragons, taking care of the North, and so many more in his head that made him tired. Even her soothing him now is enough to lull him to sleep.

She watches him sleeping, chest rising up and down peacefully. So silent, his brows didn't furrow like it used to, his breathing normal, and just peace and silence. The day when she first slept with him, she can feel his pressure of fighting the Night King and finding ways to speak to his sister. Then when the twins arrived, he was desperate to look for them and find more answers. Now, that they are here with them, at least, with some questions answered, he was able to rest a bit until Lyanna comes back.

Whilst she is away to speak with Sansa, the three of them spoke about what to do in the meeting. Rhaegar laid out what Jon should bring up, to which him and Dany listened and spoke their opinions. They need to speak carefully if they are to catch the person snitching on Winterfell for the Lannister.

Once that's settled, Jon felt tired and lie his head down to rest a bit. She watched him sleep while she steals a few glances of her son absent-mindedly stares out the window on the chair as if giving them some space together.

His face is unreadable and somehow….sad. His index finger tapping lightly on the armchair, one leg on the other, and his head resting on his hand facing the window and just looks at the distance. Something must be on his mind. She can't help but notice that her son broods like his father. What is he thinking that made him brood like this? What is he worried about?

"Rhaegar," she called him quietly.

Her son snapped out of his intense daze and looks at her, his violet eyes found hers, "Yes, Muna?" She threw her legs to get out of the bed, trying to stand up. Rhaegar immediately stood up and walked to her, "Where are you going?"

"I need to stretch these legs," she said, "I haven't been walking much lately."

"But you just got here, you need to rest," he protests.

Dany smiled at her, _such caring. _She's glad that her son turned out to be a kind gentleman, even though he isn't raised as one. She didn't have to fear that he'll go mad, for she can tell that he had been through so much more, though it's unexplained yet. She wanted to know more of their past, but it doesn't look like they will talk about it, even her daughter was tensed to talk about it.

She cupped his cheek and strokes it with her thumb, her eyes scan his face. Her son is just as handsome as their father. "I just want to take a walk in the castle, that's all sweetling. Just for a while. After all, your sister will be here later and a little activity is good for you both," her hand goes to her stomach, it's beginning to be a habit now, to sense another life in her.

Rhaegar's eyes looked down to her belly, she can see his eyes warmed up to the sight of themselves in her. He gave her a small smile, "Alright, but you're not going out alone." He took his place beside her and tangled his arm to hers.

_Such a fierce guard dog, _she chuckled. "I know you wouldn't leave me alone," she commented.

He nods and they both walked out the room. Missandei and their two wolves are already standing waiting for any command from them.

"Lady Missandei, there is no need for you to stay here to wait for us," Rhaegar said to her.

"Oh, my Prince…"

"Ah-ah," he quickly brought his hand up, startling them both. His head looked left and right just like a wolf sensing trouble. Then he turned back to her, "As I said, I am no Prince here," he said to her softly, "Rhaegar would do just fine, my lady."

"Err, yes, my….. Rhaegar," her friend corrected herself.

"Good, now, you can go somewhere else, there is no need for you to wait so long here. Thank you for your hospitality, you may rest."

"But I am here if the Queen needs me."

Her son blinked and turned to her, "You have quite a lovely friend, Muna."

She smiled, "Yes, that's why she is always with me."

"If only Lya is like her," he sighed, making both women laugh. This playful side of Rhaegar is something she is getting to know, and she quite liked it. Even though the world seems to be harsh to them, he didn't seem to lose himself. "Tell you what, my lady. The wolves will keep Lord Jon company, you may take a break. I'm sure the Queen doesn't mind, don't you Muna?"

She nodded, "Yes, I have quite a guard dog here," she pets his arm, making him grin, "You may go, Missandei."

"Yes, my Queen," she bowed and left.

As she left, they went in another direction, "She nice," he said, "I'm glad you have good friends standing by your side."

She chuckles, "Yes, I am grateful for her too. Missandei had been there in times of great need, thus she is my closest friend."

He hummed, "I look forward to getting to know her."

"But don't you go sneaking her in your bed, boy. She has her eyes for someone else already."

Dany felt her son tensed at that mention and his face turned red, "That's not….. no, I would never do that to her. And I am quite aware that she is seeing someone." She giggled at his stuttering, it seems that her son isn't good in relationships. No wonder he is still in denial with his sister. "Anyways," he cleared his throat, "Where would you like to go?"

Dany thought for a moment, she didn't really know where to go. She initially wanted to have a talk with her son, wanting to get to know him better. Will he show a different face when it's just them both? "Somewhere with fresh air?"

Rhaegar looked to the side, clearly thinking. "The battlements? They've got a view there."

"Alright," she tightened her hold onto him.

He nods and turned to Ghost and Greywind, who are lying lazily on the floor, "Boys, keep watch of my old man, will ya?" Greywind barked and whilst Ghost sat up and licked his hand, "I'll take that as a yes."

And at that, he led her to where they want to go.

Stepping out of the halls to the battlements, they were greeted with a cold wind, making her shiver and tightened her grip around him. She wished she brought her shawl to keep her warmer, the day is unexpectedly cold for coming spring.

Without realizing her son moved, she felt something on her shoulders, keeping her warm. Rhaegar swiftly pulled his hood scarf off with one hand and wrapped it around her, he released her grip to adjust his scarf on her in a way he thinks that she'll be comfortable. "I suppose you are still adjusting to the North," he commented as he tightened the scarf around her and pulled her hood up, "Let me know if it's getting colder for you, and we'll go back inside."

_Such caring. _The Mother of Dragons gave him a loving smile, "Thank you, sweetling." She is blessed to have a wonderful son, sadly it wasn't her who raised them. Lya is lucky to have a caring brother even though they fought a lot. How did he turn to be such a gentleman when the world is against him?

Rhaegar smiled in return and they both leaned on the stout battlements, staring at the horizon. There were no guards there, giving them enough privacy as they watch the scenery. Dany had never seen such beauty of the North, the coming of Spring. The trees shedding snow of them and the sun shining the landscape. The town people busy coming here and there, there is life. It's truly a view to see. Essos is mostly humid, and scattered, never like this. It's something she has never seen before.

They stayed silent for a while, just admiring the view until it gets a little awkward. They were not talking, just the talking of the people down at the grounds and horse clomps.

Dany felt the uncomfortable silence, she shifted nervously and thought of something quick, "I never even knew this was here," she said, she had been busy with her duties and finding her children that she didn't pay attention to the scenery that has always been here.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He muttered, inhaling a deep breath, "It's even nicer now knowing that the North is once again safe."

"Did you enjoy your stay here?" she curiously asked.

"I cope anywhere I go, so long as I can get a good sleep," he grinned at her before turning back to the horizon, "I didn't like the cold snow at first, preferred the beach and heat. But you get used to everything eventually, so it's fine, and the North has fewer flies," he joked.

She chuckled, "and now?"

"Well, it's more different from the North we were from," he said, "Less gloomy, more welcoming."

That's when it struck her when he said that, they were both exiled and pose as servants to blend in Westeros. They had to live a wretched life to find their father, and to think that the North is gloomy to them raises alarms for her. Were they ever discovered? How bad were their living?

"Why the long face, Muna?" he faced her with a warm smile, "We're stepping into a better future now, you shouldn't be sad."

How he tries so hard to bury his past is just extraordinary. Even Lya immediately shuts that conversation away like slamming a door. There must've been more to their past than they have seen, but will they tell her one day? She places her hand on his arm, "I do not know what you've been through here, but I'm sorry you had to go through it."

He blinked at her, his expression turned unreadable. Then he lifts his hand and taps her forehead lightly with his index and middle finger, making her startled. Then he warmly smiled at her, "Don't worry about that. It wasn't all bad, we liked the North eventually. After all, it's where we met all our friends and family here."

"Oh," Dany had never felt this dumbfounded. Rhaegar just swiftly turned the subject around like a wind, she had never been able to do this. And his attitude is always trying to be positive, how?

"lo īlon jurnegon arlī, iksi ojūdan (If we look back, we are lost), right?" he said to her gently. She was shocked to hear this from him this time, first from her daughter now him. She wondered how she raised them before they were separated but seeing that he remembered her words all the time proves that that little time seems to bloom well on him. She smiled at that thought.

"Enough about me. What about you, Muna? How are you liking the North?" he switched the subject swiftly.

_He's hiding his past from her, _she deduced. Ever since Lya's uncomfortable gestures at Castle Black, she can't help but become curious on what they had gone through in their past. But every time Jon and Dany tried to discuss their past, they'd dodge it easily just as Rhaegar is currently doing.

It seems that she is going to have to play along with it, "I am still adjusting to it to be honest. But this place is wonderful and full of surprises" she said happily, "especially after meeting you both and realizing that I'm carrying twins as well."

"Oh," this time, he looks dumbfounded, running his hand over his dark semi curls, "I hope it's a good surprise then."

She smiled at him, "Of course it's a good surprise, my son. Why wouldn't it be?" stroking his arm, she can feel the broadly built muscles, "Long ago, a witch told me that I can never bore any children, and yet here you are," she strokes his raven curls, "a handsome, smart, strong warrior and a gentleman all at the same time. All in all, a fine young prince of House Stark and Targaryen."

Rhaegar only gave her a small smile and looked back at the scenery, he didn't look at all proud of the given title that she just mentioned to him. His eyes look faraway and somehow…. There is doubt in them.

This made her curious and worried, "Rhaegar?"

"Yes, Muna?" Still not looking at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Aye, of course," he turned back to her, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You didn't look happy," she said, watching her son's face.

"Ah, sorry. Complimentary is not really my thing," he hastily said, but his tone didn't sound like he meant what he said. If anything, it sounds like he's trying to dodge something.

"Rhaegar," she called him gently. He turned to her, looking casual as if nothing happened. However, his eyes were a giveaway, it's like she saw her own reflection when she was nearly sold to the Khal. Fear, doubt, uncertainty. What did her son go through that made him like this?

She gently places her hand on his cheek, "My sweetling, what's troubling you?"

"No, no," he said rather quickly, "Why would there be?"

"You can tell me anything, my son. I am your mother afterall," she said.

"No, no, I'm fine, Muna. Thank you," her son reassured her, giving her a warm smile.

But she's still not convinced, the one thing she hates after Ser Jorah kept secrets behind her is being kept in the dark. She's not going to have that again, especially from her children.

"Rhaegar, you never speak much about yourself."

"There's nothing much to say about myself," he scoffed.

Pressing onto him to talk about his past seemed to be impossible, not even Lyanna was willing to speak about it. She wants to know more about her son, but if she directly asks him, it'll only be a never-ending loop of dodges and closed doors. She knows that she needs to be careful with him, especially since they came from a grim future.

Then perhaps a small poke of fun will do him good, "So, were there any ladies you ever fancied in your time?" she asked him with a mischievous smile.

"No, no," he scratched his cheek with his index finger embarrassedly, cheeks turning red, "I… err, don't really have the time to court a woman. I mean, I had before…but…err… I've never been into any serious relationship."

"Not even once?" Dany exclaimed in shock, he shook his head. She became curious, "So then, what about the ladies you courted before?"

He pursed his lips, "You might not like what you will hear, but I did it for information," he looked down sadly, looking at his hands nervously, "I never saw her again after that, but…." He looked away sadly and sighed, "After that, I just thought that…..well…. I never really know how to be in one, and I don't think I'd be someone whom anyone would want to stick with to settle down. So, I just never thought about finding love the way you found with father," he cleared his throat, "Sorry, not something you want to know about how your son turned out to be."

"Oh, Rhaegar, you shouldn't have those thoughts in your head," she placed her hands on his arm, squeezing it tightly, "It's not your fault that you had to do what you had to do."

"You don't know half the things I've done," he whispered sadly.

"True, but," she pushed him a little to make him face her completely and she took his hands to hers, "I know that you are a loyal and fierce warrior. You didn't hesitate to protect me when the dead were coming to me, you helped the people in need, you were finding for the truth when your friend passed, and you helped your father and I to rally our troops," she calmly said to him, remembering the moment she saw and heard about her son's actions here, in a way, easing her duties to which he didn't hesitate to take over. He is truly a fine young prince, taking over for her in her absence, "You took over our duties so very well, it's as if I can retire already."

He let out a small smile to her, "I'm just here to help as best as I can."

"And you've done more than what we could ever imagine," she places her hand to his cheek, "And, I'm so proud of the man you've become, my son."

He covered her hand with his, "Kirimvose muña (thanks mother)," he whispers contently, bowing his head down.

Which gave Dany the opportunity to embrace him, pulling his head to her shoulders. She felt him relaxed in her arms, "The world is never divided into good and bad people. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

Her son let out a heavy breath as he returned the hug, "I've missed you so much, Muña," he croaked.

Dany can feel the little boy in him cried out to her, she hugged her closer to him, "Avy jorrāelan, ñuha tresy (I love you, my son)."

"Se nyke ao, muña (and I you, mother)."

They stayed like that for a while, continuing to hold each other in silence. Dany thought that her little boy needed this, for in his time, he had not seen her for a long time. She doubts that he never had any other motherly love since they parted ways, so she lets him hold her as long as he wants. Her heart broke when she felt him breathing hard, it's as if he is relieving all the burden on his shoulders.

"Have you ever had any regrets?" Rhaegar broke the silence.

"Mayhaps," Dany answered his sudden question. Looks like he is beginning to have the courage to open up to her, she is grateful that he can slowly trust her. She began stroking his hair again, "But as you said, 'lo īlon jurnegon arlī, iksi ojūdan (If we look back, we are lost)'," she reminded him, "we can never know what could have happened, Rhaegar. But what _will _happen, is another matter entirely."

She felt him nod and he hugged her a little tighter but gently, "I just want the strength to protect the people I care for."

"You already have, my sweetling. You've done the best you could," she reassured him, "You do not have to do this on your own now, I'm here. We are all here, and we are stronger together. Everything will be alright."

Instead of replying back, Rhaegar buried himself further into her shoulder just like a little boy and sighed in relief. She took it that he accepted her answer.

Dany knew very well what it's like to not have anyone to tell you that everything will be fine. Throughout her childhood, she lived in fear and anxiety. She wished she had someone to talk to, someone to comfort her. Viserys was her only strength until his breaking point, and after that, it's just a constant lonely journey with fear and anxiety.

And now, seeing her son in need of that very thing she never had, she ensured all her words can cast the loneliness and fear in himself. She hoped what she just told him will disintegrate the wall he had built throughout his life. Sure, he had Lya, but she has a feeling that he tried to hide his fear and sadness in front of her. The way he quickly launched himself into action when he found out his friend was murdered tells her so, he hid his grief by keeping himself busy.

Now that they are here, she wants to him to let go of all the burden on his shoulder. To just let it all out. He is beginning to expose himself to her, just not all entirely yet. And that's fine to her, as long as he is slowly opening to her, then it's enough to know that he is willing to trust her again.

"Let's go back, sweetling," she urged him, "Your father may be awake by now."

"Aye," he mumbled, pulling away from her, "Doesn't look like he can stand another minute without you now," he grinned. The happiness back on his face, good.

Dany smiled at his remark, "He'll be fine," and she slipped her arm to his, "Your father has changed since he learned about you two."

"And he had changed since I got back here," he chuckled as they are heading inside, "He's a lot more demanding now, and that's good. He's living up to what he's meant to be."

"And that is?"

He turned to her with a smile, "To be the King that everyone needs."

* * *

When Jon woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he is alone. There was no sign of Dany or Rhaegar. It's just him.

At first, he wanted to panic, but he calmed down to think a little more rationally. Judging his son, he won't be leaving his mother alone, which may mean that they both may be together when he was asleep. So, he shouldn't be worried now.

He sighed and stared at the ceiling, letting his thoughts run fly. _A father_. Of all titles he has received in the past, nothing can top the fact that he is a father. Something he vowed to never have, but here they are. They grew up to be a fine young man and woman.

Words cannot describe how proud he was for them, but at the same time, ashamed of himself of not being there for them. The twins didn't really vocalize their disappointment, but they must've been when they were young, did they?

Whatever the case is, they didn't want to dwell in the past. As his daughter said, everything is in the past. Best to keep it that way.

As he is lost in his thoughts, the door swung open, making him turn to see just as Sansa and Lyanna coming in. He sat up and leaned his back onto the headboard and looks at them. Sansa's face is unreadable, but there is no threat to it, whereas his daughter seems to be very calm. Did they work things out?

"Jon," Sansa began as she approached him, "I've spoken with Lya," she turned back, and Jon followed her gesture and found that she is leaning on the wall, just watching them contently.

"Do you accept who I am?" he asked, returning her attention to him.

"Yes," she said, "I accept that you are the son of our aunt, Lyanna Stark. And the Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. I just couldn't wrap my head that father would lie to us."

"I don't what his intention was," he muttered, "but what's done is done. He's not here anymore, the only possible reason he did that was so that he can keep me safe."

"And we'll leave it to that," she sighed as she looked out the window, "I still wish that he'd told us, things would've been different," she then looked at him apologetically, "And I'd never treat you poorly had I known."

"Sansa, we've been through this," he groaned.

"I know, I know," she said, "but I can't help but feel like there could've been another way around this."

"We've all got our regrets," he sighed, he couldn't help but turn to Lya. Only to find her gone, making him sit up straight, turning around, "Lyanna?"

Sansa too began to look around, "When did she leave?"

"She's always slipping away quietly," he ran his hand on his hair, "Something tells me that we may want to get used to her missing habits."

"I suspect so," she chuckled, "Your daughter is wonderful and caring, I can see you in her."

He smiled, "I think it's a hidden gene."

"And stubborn as well," she smiled, remembering her meeting with his daughter, "They don't look like the type who would want to be tied down."

"Sounds like someone we know," he smiled.

"Yes," she laughed, "Feels like a life time ago, isn't it."

"Aye," those happier times when it wasn't all shit. Where everything was more manageable than now. He wish he too can go back in time the way his children did, just to relive his childhood memories again. Would that he could.

"By the way, where'd Dany and Rhaegar go?" Sansa asked, breaking his train of thoughts.

"I'm not certain, but I believe that they may be around the corner. Mayhaps Lya is looking for them," he said.

"I see," she hummed, "So, are we still going to set the council meeting tonight with the Lords."

"Aye, gather as many as possible," he commanded, voice becoming firmer.

"I shall gather them at once. In the meantime, rest. I believe you may need it for tonight," she said before turning around to leave.

"And Sansa," he added.

"Yes?"

"When you gather them, do not refer my twins the children from the future."

"But you announced it to them, not long ago in a similar meeting."

"I know what I did, and I shouldn't have done that," he groaned, sometimes, he wished he could've just shut his big mouth, "I'll come up with something, but in the meantime, refer them as our guests. Have someone prepare a room for them."

"At once, Jon," she smiled, "Anything for my niece and nephew." And at that, she left for the door and Jon is once again alone.

He sighed and lied back on his bed, relieved that he and Sansa are able to go through this. At least she accepts his lineage. He just hopes that she won't tell anyone yet about this, which is why he may need to consider announcing this during the meeting for himself instead of the Spider.

"She's gone?" a female voice croaked.

Jon startled at the additional voice in the room, making him sit up again. Lya is at the door, looking at him. Since when did the door opened?

"How did you sneak up on me like that?" the familiar question rolled out of his tongue.

"I didn't," she said, walking towards him and sat down next to him on the bed, "Your thoughts are probably louder than the noises here."

"Where did you run off to?"

"I was looking for Rhae and Muna," she said innocently, "Was wondering where they went, so I ventured out a bit."

"Did you find them?"

She shook her head, "I didn't go out far, but I'm certain that they'll come back soon. There's nothing to see here anyway."

"Careful with your words, young lady. This is my home you are talking about," he casually warned her straightforward answer.

She shrugged, "It's true. Everywhere I turn, it's only huge black walls. It's like a maze here."

"Maybe for the first time, aye," he said, "You never visited this castle in your past?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Why not?"

She then pursed her lips, and at that moment, Jon felt like he shouldn't have asked that question. But she didn't look like she minded anyway, "To be honest, we did. But we didn't visit per se…. rather…. Well…."

"Yes?" he asked curiously.

"We…emm… had a business to attend here in the past," she stutters, "So we didn't really have the time to take a closer look."

"I see," he hummed, she didn't look like she's lying. But she's definitely hiding something. What more is there in their past that she doesn't want him to know? How much more pain did they have to endure because of him?

But looking back will only haunt her more, and that's not why they came here. And he's going to make sure that this place will be more home than the place they used to know.

He sat up to sit beside her, "How are you holding up here, Lya?"

"I'm good if that's what you're asking," she smiled at him, "And you, papa?"

"Better," he said, "I've seen quite an improvement in Winterfell, hope it stays like that."

"That's good."

"Aye, it is."

They became quiet, unsure of how to keep the conversation going. Jon could feel the awkward silence between them, he is really bad in conversations, probably because it was hard for him to have a long friendly one for a while. Now that it's presented in front of him, he's unsure how to keep it alive.

Jon can tell that she's also struggling with what to say. Her head is bowed, eyes looking down on her fidgeting hands. He can see himself in her.

He thought quickly, "So," he cleared his throat, trying to erase this awkward tension, "How do you like Winterfell? The North?"

"It's fine," she said.

"Just fine?"

"I mean, it's still recovering after an attack, so I can't say it's great yet."

"Fair point," he hummed, "But overall, do you like Winterfell?"

"It's far better than the Winterfell we used to know," she answered.

"Why is that?"

"Well, it's much livelier here." she looked up to think about it, "I like the tavern in Winter Town," she said happily, "It's so very lively even in the cold. And the people, when they are drunk, they just accept whomever they want to dance with. That was a sight to see."

"Did you join them?"

"Oh no, dear gods, no. I'm not good at dancing, and I can't dance. The only dance I know is the water dance," she giggled.

"Arya trained you?"

"Aye," she said, "When we moved to Westeros to live with you, Aunt Arya came around not long later, and that's when she decided to train us."

"Did she?"

"Yes, and she was very talented," she exclaimed, "Not only did she know swordplay, but she knew archery. So sometimes, she used to train me a lot."

"That's good," he hummed, a pang of jealousy stung his heart for not being there for them, "Did I…."

"Of course, you did, papa. You trained us as well," she exclaimed as if it's not the most obvious thing in the world, "You and Rhaegar would often spar a lot, you both really enjoyed it. I like to watch you both training."

"Truly?" he said in surprise, relieved that he's at least there for his children, "How did I spend my time with you then?"

"Hmmm, we'd go scouting most of the time, observing different places," she said, "Sometimes you did teach me to spar, but Aunt Arya pulled me in for that. Sometimes the Wildling would do, to teach me archery."

"Ahh, I can see why your archery is quite spectacular."

"Really?" her face lit up.

"Aye, if anything, you reminded me like your aunt, she used to steal the spot for archery all the time," he chuckled.

She smiled at his praise, "The wildlings used to say that I was like this talented spearwife archer called Ygritte, kissed by fire? I believe that's what Uncle Tormund said?"

Jon startled at that name, she knows her? That name, he hadn't spoken of that name in years. His former love, taken away from him, all in the name of duty. He wasn't able to protect her.

It made him cringe remembering how she died in his arms, killed by his own men. He remembered her fiery energy, speaking her mind and somehow, caring. He loved her. And to think that Dany used to die the same way made him even more terrible. All his lovers die right in front of him, but one he killed in the name of honor as well. Is this his fate? To let the people he loves die and let the murderer go scott-free?

"Papa, what's wrong?" Lya broke his train of thoughts, her face looked concerned, "You are brooding."

"No," he reassures her, "It's nothing, just lost in thoughts."

"Because of Ygritte?"

Jon tense at her name but kept his cool, "What do you know of her?" he needs to know whether Lya knew of his past lover, will she accept the person he was intimate with first?

"Not much," she said, "I only knew that she was a great archer and that she was quite strong and fiery. Don't know much after that, the Wildling didn't talk much about her anyway," she then turned to him, "Did you know about her?"

He guessed that she'd want to know, he just gave away his position. But it doesn't look like she knew that Ygritte was his former lover. He hesitated to tell her but thinks that she may want to know anyway. Jon took a deep breath, "She was my former lover," he looked at her to see her reaction. All she did was give him a wide eye, but kept silent, "As the wildling said, she was strong, determined, and fiery."

"Is that why you loved her?" she asked him casually?

"Partly," he admitted, "She was my first, so…. I didn't really know what to do or what to expect. So I was… well….swooned."

"And here I thought Muna was the first," she pouted, "I suppose that's what made you both have something in common."

"Alright, now, enough about me," he exclaimed.

"But I want to hear more about her," she protests.

"There's nothing much I know, I was with her for a short period of time before I had to go back to the Watch."

"I hate it when you chose duty over love," she pouted, "I hope you won't leave Muna the way you did with her, you can't choose duty all the time."

Jon was flabbergasted at her comment, he doesn't know whether she's joking or not. But did she not trust him? After all, Dany is quite showing already. And the twins have already arrived here.

"Lya, you know that I won't do that to you, not now, not ever."

"I heard that before," she mumbled sadly.

Then it hit him, Bran said that he didn't live to see them grow up. Only a short period of time. This must be the reason of her insecurities, why she lacked so much trust. Because people like him, as her father, wasn't there for her.

Lya then shifted where she sits, fishing something from her neck, to reveal a pendant that she wore. He took a closer look to see what's in her palm that she took out and found the sigil of the Starks!

"The pack stays together, right?" she asked him as she pulled it out of her neck.

Jon pursed his lips, "Aye, we do."

"Then act like one, Papa," she smacked the pendant to his arm, demanding like a child. Her voice cracks a bit, "Not only do we do our duties, but we take care the people we love too. I understand that sometimes we need to look at our duties, but that's not an excuse to forget the people we love."

"Aye, I will," he holds the hand that smacked his arm, "I promise, I will this time," and he pulled her to his embrace, burying her head on his shoulder and just continues to hold his precious daughter, "I promise I'll be there for all of you, I won't miss a single thing."

She nods frantically, "You better be," she muttered.

"I will, I promise to you all, on my word as your father."

Jon felt her mouth twitch and a single tear wet his shoulder. Lya wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him closer to her, "You don't know how much I missed, Papa."

Her plea is another blow to his heart, this grown woman turned into a little girl in an instance at the sight of him. It reminded him again that he is a father. He holds onto her tighter, not letting her go, "I'm sorry, Lya. I'm so sorry."

She rests the side of her head on his shoulder, "We used to go hiking up the hills together, and you'd tell me stories about your childhood at Winterfell….." at the mention of their time together, he held on to her tighter, reminding her that he's still with her, "You taught me a lot about tracking, that's how I managed to hunt for us back at Castle Black."

"I'm glad that I was able to provide some value for you," Jon comforted her.

"You were the best," she sighed as she reminisces the time, she was with him, "Since I lost you, I never dreamed I would be able to see you again, to be with you like this and to talk to you," then she buried deeper into his chest, "There's so much I want to tell you."

"But if I were to live at your time, you would never be who you are today."

"Doesn't matter, I just wanted to be with you, Papa."

"I know, but," he pulled away from her, searching her grey eyes which look glassy now, "I am proud of how you've become today, after all those hardship you've been through, you never gave up to save the others, even the whole world. Even after I passed in your time, in that short period of time, you were able to learn more than you should. I've never heard a princess goes tracking."

She smiled at his last sentence, "I'm no princess."

"You will always be my princess, Lya," he kissed her forehead, "I wish I were stronger for you and your brother, even for your mother, that way, this would never have happened. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive father. I am the one who must apologize for dragging you into this mess," she exclaimed before looking down, "If only I was stronger, my world would be safe, and the people wouldn't have to suffer…" she trailed off, unable to continue as her sobs began coming.

"You have fought valiantly, dear one," he counters her, "And most importantly, you never gave up. Westeros owes you everything. Now, here you are, going to save the whole world from its doom."

"Well, I suppose it's you and Muna who are going to do that, Rhaegar and I are just helping you on the process."

"But if it weren't for you both, we'd never be able to know how to do it, and how to be a family," he said, feeling a sense of pride for his daughter. He then placed his hand on her shoulder, "You've done your part, now let me do mine."

"No," she looked at him firmly, "We do it together. You promised."

Jon smiled at her determination, she has so much spirit in her to do what's right. Honorable. He cannot be prouder of her, to have her as his own. He gripped her shoulders firmly and pulled her to him once again, "Aye, together."

Just as he said that the door opened, revealing to be Rhaegar and Dany. Jon and Lya pulled away at the sight of them.

His son stopped short seeing their interaction, "What'd we miss?"

Lya shrugged, "Not much, but Aunt Sansa seems to be alright already."

"Ah yes, I saw her flocking around the hallway, preparing for some meetings tonight," he said, leading Dany in and closed the door, but not before letting Ghost and Greywind in.

The white direwolf took its place at his master's feet whereas the grey wolf bounded on the bed, laying his head on Lya's lap. "Greywind, you big oaf," Lya called him, "It's Papa's bed, get off," she gently nudges the wolf, only to get a huff in return.

"It's fine, Lya, he can stay up here" he chuckled, seeing how caring she was with him, "Did you know your uncle's wolf is called Greywind too?"

"Of course," Rhaegar said, pulling a chair next to the hearth to near his bed. He brought the chair's position turned to the hearth and he sat on it, leaning his whole body on the back of the chair, "You were the one who told us stories about him."

"Jon is a storyteller?" Dany asked sounding surprised.

"Aye," he placed his arms on the back and rested his head on it, "Hopefully that's not your own greatest assets."

"I assure you, son. I can do more than just storytelling," he chuckled, "In fact, you might find it how surprisingly strong I am in sword fights."

"Is that a challenge?" his son perked up at the mention of it, it reminded him of the time when he and Robb used to do the same thing every time there is a mention of sparrings.

"Be prepared, son. You might not want to let your guard down on your old man."

"I look forward to it," Rhaegar smirked.

Their moment together as a family was once again interrupted by the door opening. Missandei stands by the door, "Excuse me, Your Grace…. Oh."

"Ah, Lady Missandei, to what I owe you the pleasure of?" Rhaegar exclaimed, Jon can see from the side of his eyes that Lya made a sighing face.

"Lady Sansa requires your presence in the council halls now," she said.

"That was quick," Jon said, standing up to get dressed to a more proper attire, "She must've thought about this."

"Mayhaps," Dany said, "she must've suspects what you did as well."

"I suppose we are going to find out," he said, suiting up his Stark Armors with the sigil on its head.

"In the meantime, I'd like to speak with Ser Davos regarding to our captured spy," Rhaegar announced, pulling his sister's hand, making her stand up and causing Greywind to growl in the annoyance of his disruption, "So if you'll excuse us…"

"Where are you going?" Dany asked.

"Going to see if our 'guest' would like to speak for you," he answered, "We'll see you both in a bit. Bye."

"Hey wait…." Jon called out, but the twins left the chambers with their wolf, leaving them speechless, Missandei was indirectly dragged as well. Is this how workaholic his son is? "Is this our son's new habit?"

"I suppose old habits die hard," Dany sighed, walking towards him and adjusted his attires, "You are going to have to look like a King and be like a King, Jon."

"Aye, I'm going to have to get used to that," he said, "So long as you are by my side."

She looked up to him lovingly, "Always," she said, giving him a peck on his lips.

"Where did you both go just now?" Jon asked.

"I needed to stretch my legs," she said casually, "So I told Rhaegar that I'm going for a walk and he won't leave my side. Such a fierce son, we have."

"Aye, he is. He has your spirit," he pointed out.

"And your brood," she said.

Jon's eyes furrowed, "Was he brooding when he was with you?"

"Yes," she said, "He must've been haunted in the past for his actions, whatever actions he did. He didn't tell me what he did or about his past, but something tells me that he too is still haunted about it."

"The same as Lya," he muttered.

"What did you both talk about?"

"Mayhaps the same as you both, but Lya was more reminiscing her time when they were with me, she was quite content about it," he answered.

"Did she reveal to you what happened to her at Castle Black?" she asked in concern.

"No," he shook his head, "I suppose that's the one thing that we may not know of."

"I see," she sighed, "Rhaegar did as well, but he didn't take it as good as her."

"What?"

She nods, "When I tried to pry a bit of his past, he looked so haunted and miserable of the things he had done. But what exactly that he did, I'm not certain," she looked down on his chest, pursing her lips before looking up at him again, "Jon, I think we may need to have them closer to us, we have to keep an eye on them."

"Although that was what I told Lya, back in Castle Black, why go so many lengths for it to ask him that?"

"Because I fear that they may lose themselves in this war," she expressed her concern, hand trailing up on her stomach, "Yes, I know that they have survived wars and the worst things, but it's all the more reason to why we must look out for them. I don't know the lengths they did to survive all these past years, but I do not want them to go down the same path as my father. I fear that it's just too much for them, and they had been orphans for all their lives. Who knows what others have filled their minds with."

Jon pursed his lips, was his son that haunted that even Dany could see it? What else did they survive in the past that made a strong warrior broken down by his mother? Lya didn't show her pain and anxiety, if she did, she hid it pretty well then. But to hear this made him concerned for his future twins too.

But at the same time, he didn't want his future wife to be too concerned. He has faith in his twins, after all, they are the ones who managed to steer clear for them. "Aye, we will, Dany. We will," he promised her, pulling her into his arms and placing his hand on hers that is on her swollen belly, "We have my sisters and brother to look after them. As well as Missandei to help as well. We won't be alone."

She nods, "Alright," she took a deep breath and let it all out, "Together it is."

"Aye," he lifts his arm for her to take, to which she did without hesitation. It has become a second nature now to accept whatever they both have to offer each other. They truly are meant to be.

And with that, they left the chamber. Preparing their new roles as King and Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, work has been busy. And I've been scratching lots of dialogues to make it fit here. I was particularly stuck with Rhae and Dany's moments together for Son and Mom, had to understand how to make that relationship work. Especially since being separated for a long time.
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it I know that you are all waiting for the council meetings, but I felt like they needed to establish their relationship, especially Rhae.
> 
> The reason I made this chapter is that they have a sense of questions that their twins aren't who they thought they are, and that they had more things to know about their children. So I made this as a gate to their curiosity about the twins, I too have so much in store for them ^^
> 
> Thanks everyone and stay safe!
> 
> Claire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I am doing......so the feedbacks will help. Thank you!!


End file.
